


The Tale of Two Heralds

by AdamantlyAdamant, Vulpeculara



Series: The Tale of Two Heralds [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cussing, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Solavellan, Spoilers, some deviation from canon plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 108,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAdamant/pseuds/AdamantlyAdamant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpeculara/pseuds/Vulpeculara
Summary: They were never meant to have the mark, and yet they both did. Together, the Lavellan sisters have to build the Inquisition and defeat that which stands in their way. Of course, it is never that simple when it is not only a Tevinter magister, but also differing opinions and complicated relationships. This story is a tale of two Heralds.





	1. Repeat / Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Below and onwards are spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition and Dragon Age II!

**Repeat (Lora)**

Ashilora Lavellan awoke with a gasp. Sitting up, she felt her heart rapidly thump in her chest. Her brows furrowed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and took in the still unfamiliar world around her.

She shook her head. _Shit. It was not just a dream._

Sighing, she pushed back the wet strands of her hair and slid out of her bed, pulling off the sheets that clung to her legs. She slowly stood up. Tuning her senses to the dawning sun outside of her windows, she squinted her eyes at the dancing light.

“Another day…here.”

_Another day in Haven._

Her face scrunched up as all of the recently acquired memories came rushing back in violent, engulfing waves. She allowed herself to sigh once more. With a final dissatisfying look at the mountainous outdoors, she slumped to her washroom with regret on starting a new day.

The past few weeks had been absolute hell as far as Lora was concerned. The tremendous weight of her responsibilities had shown in the new slant of her shoulders and the sudden appearance of dark rings under her eyes. She’d been called a lot of things and judged a lot of ways all because of the glowing light which now dazzled around her left hand.

The mark.

As fascinating as it was, it changed her entire world in more ways than she would’ve appreciated in only a matter of mere seconds.

Just a short time ago, she and her sister Jamie were only elves. But now they were _the Heralds of Andraste_ , or so they had been dubbed by people over Thedas. She wasn’t sure whether or not she enjoyed such a label, but her common acts of solitude gave her enough seclusion away from anyone who ever made her consider it.

The previous days had included hours of decision-making and looking over options with enough scrutiny to give her ongoing headaches. If only she had the reasoning her sister did for fighting, then perhaps she would be more on the battlefield. Instead, she tended to view fighting as a last resort and unnecessary, and that decisions needed to be more…calculated. So, in a short time span that passed in a blurry haze within her mind, she spent the majority of her time at the war table with several new coworkers, dealing a hand in the fate of the reestablished Inquisition.

And today was to be a repeat of yesterday and the day before that: building the Inquisition’s strength.

Lora walked out of her temporary washroom, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle whatever the future was to throw at her today. She dressed herself in light armor, and left her hair to hang below her shoulders. Taking a step outside her doors, she braced herself for the chilly mountain air to collide against her face. She shivered in the breeze that brought tingles to her skin. She still wasn't used to such temperatures, and she was beginning to doubt that she ever would be.

She proceeded to walk to the side of her makeshift home and visited Falon, her pet halla, in his stable. He kicked in excitement upon seeing her and bowed his head.

“Greetings, Falon,” she said to him, “are you ready for another day?”

He jumped around his small area in response.

She smiled. “As am I.”

As the Inquisition was low on food supplies, she only partially filled his trough with leftover pickings from their army soldiers.

“Ir abelas,” she whispered as he already hungrily devoured his food. Guilt burned inside of her as she noted his already bony appearance.

When she’d finished tending to Falon, she took the quickest and least crowded route to where she would conduct her business for the day, and the entirety of the way she averted her eyes so as to avoid the stares she still was getting from those residing in Haven.

 

**Before the Storm (Jamie)**

Jamie Lavellan sat on the high wall overlooking the soldiers who were slowly trickling out of their tents to begin another day of training. The sun was just peeking over the tree line in the distance. It had been several weeks since the Inquisition found Jamie and her sister who had barely escaped the Conclave with their lives thanks to Andraste. And now they were the Heralds of Andraste…

Jamie shook her head as she thought about this. Their lives had changed so dramatically in the past few weeks; it was hard to keep up. She knew it was even harder on her sister. Being part of the Inquisition meant dealing with people. All kinds of people. There were people like Solas, a fellow elf, who seemed to understand what the two sisters were going through, to people like Chancellor Roderick who would have rather seen the two elven sisters dead. Jamie could handle these types of people fairly well and tried to keep her sister, Lora, out of their way as much as possible.

The past few days standing around the War Table had taken its toll on Jamie almost as much as it had on Lora. While Lora was good at knowing what was best diplomatically, Jamie wanted to be out there fighting. Actually seeing the difference and not just talking about it. Those hours just standing around had made Jamie restless. Hence, why she was watching the soldiers wake up instead of sleeping like everyone else.

Fortunately for Jamie, today she was going to be leading small group to scout out the Storm Coast. There was a group out there called the Chargers lead by a qunari named the Iron Bull. Jamie figured it was worth going since they could use any allies they could get. Lora was hesitant to agree on this notion however. That wasn’t going to stop Jamie from going, but she promised her sister that she would be cautious.

Haven was now audibly gearing up for another day and the sound swords clanking together below Jamie refreshed her. However, it was because of all the noise, she did not hear footsteps approaching her.

“Sleep well?”

Jamie turned quickly to face the speaker. It was Varric who was smirking at her.

“You know, I think this is the only time I’ve been taller than you,” he commented, walking up to stand next to her.

“Don’t get used to it,” Jamie replied, leaning back on her hands.

The two looked out over the training soldiers for several silent moments. They watched as Cullen walked out onto the training grounds. Varric shifted slightly and looked at her.

“You never answered my question,” he said.

Jamie quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Did you sleep well?”

Jamie turned away from him again. “I didn’t sleep at all. These past few days have been rough, to say the least. I need to be out there, doing something! Not just sitting around planning.”

“Planning seems to be more of your sister’s thing anyway,” Varric pointed out thoughtfully. “Aren’t you headed out to the Storm Coast today with the Seeker, elf boy, and that Warden? What’s his name? Brownwall or something?”

Jamie smiled at Varric’s obvious attempts to lighten the mood. “Yes, I am going with Cassandra, Solas, and Blackwall to the Storm Coast today. Maker knows I need a change of scenery.”

“ _Maker_?” Varric asked. “Aren’t you an elf?”

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s an expression,” Jamie explained. “Besides, I’m not sure if you’d recognize an elven god if it walked right up to you and stole Bianca.”

Varric looked appalled. “I’ve got nothing against you elves, but that’s taking it a bit too far!”

Before Jamie could respond, Cassandra’s voice broke in. “Herald, we are ready to travel to the Storm Coast when you are,” she said, as she, Blackwall, and Solas walked up to them. Varric’s eyes went wide when he saw Solas carrying what appeared to be Bianca.

“What are you doing with Bianca?!” he exclaimed. Solas looked impassive as he handed over Varric’s pride and joy.

“I found it propped up against the wall outside the tavern. I took it upon myself to return it to you,” Solas answered easily. Varric huffed his thanks and stomped away.

Jamie stood and turned to her companions. “We need to get to the Storm Coast as fast as possible. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back. Mother Giselle thinks it best that we go to Val Royeaux to appeal to the Chantry.”

“Leliana wanted to speak to us before we go,” Cassandra said as they began walking towards the Haven Chantry.

Jamie rolled her shoulders. “She’d better make it quick."


	2. Daring / Of Rain and Other Things

**Daring (Lora)**

“Today’s the day your sister embarks on the mission of gaining new allies for the Inquisition,” Josephine stated as she looked at her notes. She stood beside Lora while she hovered over the War Table.

“The Storm Coast?” Lora questioned as she observed the large, aged map of Ferelden and Orlais that laid on the table before them. She spotted its location on the map.

“Yes. I worry for her. That territory is infamous for its danger. And that’s just the storms.” Josephine pursed her lips as she formed a small frown.

Lora bit down on one of her nails in frustration. “The most danger is the _Qun_ that we are allying with. I should never have let her do something so reckless.”  Josephine attempted to quell her anger with a smile that said _look-at-the-bright-side!_

“It is daring, but your sister appears to be skilled in obtaining friends of all races. I trust she knows what she is doing,” she assured her.

 _No one knows what they’re doing,_ Lora thought.

“Still, if anyone could manage to make friendly banter with those _Qunari_ , she would be the one to do it.” Lora felt the venom she spat every time she mentioned that race. She felt a brief moment of remorse for being so rude, but it quickly vanished. Josephine remained silent while Lora continued to look at the map. “We cannot make any decisions without the full party at the War Table. Where are Cullen and Leliana?” Lora found her voice adjusting to the normal level of seriousness she often used.

“Cullen is out training our soldiers, and Leliana is visiting with the other herald before she departs,” Josephine told her.

 

 _Of course_.

 

“Well, do you know when they will return?” 

“Shortly, if I were to guess.”

A thought suddenly struck Lora. Her sister never told her who she’d be with on this adventure. Not that she bothered to talk to her lately, anyway.

“With whom is she departing to the Coast?”

“She informed me that she would be traveling with Cassandra, Blackwall and Solas.”

While Lora had spoken to all of these people, it was always an occasional greeting. She never had the nerve to initiate a conversation with any of them. “Are they loyal party members?” She could not bottle the worriment she felt for her sister despite their...differences.  

“Seeker Pentaghast is one of the most loyal followers I’ve ever known. I cannot speak for Warden Blackwall and apostate Solas, for I have not known them long.”

“I see you’re gossiping in here, Josie,” Leliana walked in with a sly grin.

“Gossip? I would do no such thing,” Josephine sheepishly smiled.

Lora wanted to resume talking so she could finish her business and be gone from the group that made her so nervous.                                    

Leliana nodded her head at Lora. “I’ve been to speak with the other herald, Ashilora. She has already begun her venturing. She expects to return soon,” she said matter-of-factly.

Her inner desires for knowledge drove her to ask the pair, “Has there been any resources collected by the scouts?”

“It seems they were more concerned with the dragon spotted in the area rather than looking for plants,” Leliana said with a hint of sass. Lora frowned.

“ _Looking for plants_ is beneficial in more ways than you might be aware of, Leliana. We cannot send any men out to gather supplies from the Coast?” She hissed back.

“Herald, our men are stretched thin and are few and far between.  I believe survival should be our goal-“

“Survival _requires_ herbs. _Healing potions._ _Stamina regenerators._ We cannot make them without the proper resources. But if we have not enough soldiers to do it, then I shall go gather them myself,” Lora retorted with a hint of anger.

“But your presence is required here for influencing decisions,” Josephine suggested.

“I will not be absent long. I more than likely will return around the same time as my sister’s party. Now I should go prepare my supplies before they get too far ahead of me. Inform Cullen of this meeting,” Lora rushed out of the room before they could respond. She needed to hurry and get started before her regret would force her to stay.

****

**Of Rain and Other Things (Jamie)**

The Storm Coast was dreary, as usual. However, it was the change of scenery Jamie needed. It was warmer, albeit humid, and there wasn’t a snow capped mountain in sight. It had taken them three days to get to the Storm Coast and Jamie hoped to be out of there in at least three days, if not less, so she and her sister could head off to Val Royeaux.

Leliana had briefed them before they had left Haven, warning them of the treacherous terrain and a dragon her spies had spotted upon scouting the area.

“The dragon should not be a problem,” Leliana had said. “It will only attack if you engage it. Also, this Iron Bull. Be wary of him and his Chargers. They have quite the reputation. They will be most valuable to the Inquisition, but like I said: they have quite the reputation.”

Jamie and her companions set up camp in the more northern region of the Coast. According to their sources, the Iron Bull and his Chargers were somewhere along the coast nearby. And apparently the rain was to be letting up soon, according to Scout Harding.

Jamie sat in the doorway of the tent she was sharing with Cassandra. Solas and Blackwall were in the next tent over. Cassandra sat behind Jamie, polishing her sword for the umpteenth time. _“This type of weather rusts the blade,”_ Cassandra would say. This type of weather was beginning to grate on Jamie’s nerves. Granted, she enjoyed being away from Haven for a while, but she could do without the rain.

“Is the weather always like this?” she asked, head in hand as she stared out of the tent at the Waking Sea in the distance.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Cassandra said, wiping her blade. “Storms are always coming in off of the coast, hence the name.”

Jamie huffed. “Why couldn’t it have been the Sun Coast or something?”

“That would be too easy,” Cassandra replied and Jamie could hear the smile in her voice.

Cassandra is one of the few humans Jamie got along well with. They didn’t at first, considering that Cassandra was convinced that Jamie and her sister were behind what happened at the Conclave. But after hearing Justinia’s voice as well as the two sisters’ at the Breach, Cassandra had taken back her accusations. Since then, Jamie and Cassandra had become friends. They would even spar together sometimes. Lora, on the other hand, kept her distance from everyone. Jamie would try to get her sister to socialize and make some friends, but she could tell that her sister was miserable every time Jamie coerced her out into the public. They might not see eye to eye on things, but Jamie did care about her sister and felt like Lora could use a friend, just someone to talk to that wasn’t Jamie. Someone who understood more than Jamie could…

The lightening of the rain and the warmth of the sun peeking through the clouds broke Jamie out of her thoughts. She stood quickly and stepped out of the tent. Cassandra followed, sheathing her sword and strapping her shield to her back. Solas and Blackwall were already standing at the edge of the camp.

“We have all of our supplies. We wouldn’t want to keep this Iron Bull waiting,” Solas said to the two women as they walked up.

“I heard he was Qunari,” Blackwall commented.

“Yes, another one of those barbarians,” Solas said, his face ever devoid of emotion.

“Lighten up, Solas,” Jamie said, walking past him. “We need him and his Chargers for the Inquisition.”

“She’s right, you know,” Blackwall said as they began following the Herald down the path toward the shore. “I’ve heard of these Chargers. Quite good with swords if I remember correctly.”

“Anyone to strengthen our forces,” Cassandra said.

Solas had no comment.

As they got closer to the coast, they began to hear fighting. Swords clashing together, yelling.         

Cassandra and Blackwall unsheathed their own swords. “Stay alert,” Cassandra said as they rounded a large boulder.

Jamie pulled her two blades from their sheathes and Solas brandished his staff. They finally got a view of the fighting that was ensuing. A man Jamie recognized as Krem, whom she had spoken with earlier, was fighting next to a very large Qunari warrior who Jamie surmised was the Iron Bull. He and his Chargers were fighting off a group of Hessarians.

“Why don’t we lend a hand,” Jamie said before rushing head first into the battle.

The Chargers and the Inquisition made quick work of the Hessarians, especially with the Iron Bull wielding a large battle axe. The hulking Qunari looked at dead men on the ground and then turned to Krem.

“Any casualties?” he asked.

“Just a few injured, ser,” Krem answered.

Iron Bull laughed. “Open some casks then to celebrate our victory,” he said heartily, turning to Jamie. “You must be the Inquisition. Thanks for your help.”

“Of course. You must be the Iron Bull,” Jamie said.

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away,” he replied, walking over to sit on nearby log. “I’m glad Krem got my message to you.”

“I told you they would come,” Krem said.

“Go open the casks, Krem!”

“No need to shout. At least I know who my mother is,” Krem said, walking away.

Iron Bull sighed then looked back up the Herald. “So, you know that I’m offering my Chargers to help the Inquisition?”

“Yes, we could certainly use their help,” Jamie said. “But won’t they need a leader?”

“That’s what I was getting to. You’re not just getting my Chargers. You’re getting me, too. Your Inquisition could use a Ben-Hassrath.”

“I agree with him, Herald,” Cassandra said, stepping next to Jamie. “I have heard of the Ben-Hassrath and they have sources that go beyond what Leliana can do.”

“Well, I don’t think I need any more convincing,” Jamie said, looking at Qunari thoughtfully. “I’ve seen what you and your Chargers can do and I like it. Welcome to the Inquisition, Bull,” Jamie said extending her hand to him.

Bull smirked before taking Jamie’s much smaller hand in his. If his grip on her hand hurt, she didn’t show it.

“I’m glad we came to this agreement, Inquisition,” Bull said. “My Chargers will meet you back at Haven. Krem! Pack everything up!”

“But we just broke open the casks! With swords!”

“Well, drink on the way!”

Jamie turned to Blackwall. “I’d like you to go back with them. Make sure they get there and are well accommodated. And tell Leliana to warn Lora that we’ll be bringing back a Qunari, just so she’ll be prepared. She doesn’t trust them.”

“Rightfully so,” Solas commented.

Jamie shot him a warning look before sending Blackwall off. “We’ll head back to camp. Sorry, Solas, but it looks like you and Bull will be sharing a tent.”

Cassandra and Bull smirked at this. Bull walked over to Solas and clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry my mage friend! I’m sure we can find drinks somewhere that will lighten your mood!”

“Careful, I’m not sure we want a drunk apostate,” Cassandra commented, following Jamie back up the path to the camp.

“An apostate?” Bull asked, brows rising. “Should I be worried?”

“No. I am not your typical apostate,” Solas replied, though it didn’t sound very reassuring.

They were silent the rest of the way back. Jamie discovered that trekking back up a slippery mountain is harder than going down, even if the threat of slipping and falling to your death wasn’t as bad going up. Finally, after an hour and several detours due to fallen rocks blocking the paths, they made it back to camp. They were on the outskirts when they heard raised voices.

“What do you mean she’s already gone off to find that Qunari?”

“That’s just it, ser. That’s what she’s done. I suspect she should be back soon.”

Jamie recognized the first voice as her sisters. _What was she doing here?_

“Well, can you at least spare some people to gather herbs? That’s why I came here anyway.”

“I’ll see what I can do, ser.”

Jamie and her companions walked into the camp. Lora turned to look at her sister.

“Lora! What are you doing here?” Jamie asked somewhat incredulously. This was the first time she had spoken to her sister (away from the war table) in a while.

Lora opened her mouth to answer, but her gaze averted to the hulking Qunari behind her sister. Jamie sensed her instant hatred.

“Lora, this is the Iron Bull. He and his Chargers are going to help the Inquisition. They’re good fighters,” Jamie said, trying to quell her sister’s hatred, however momentarily.

Lora straightened and crossed her arms across her chest. “I see. And how many people, _Iron Bull_ , have you killed?”

Bull looked surprised at the question. Jamie’s shoulders sagged. This was going to be a rough couple of days…


	3. Changes / There Be Dragons

**Changes (Lora)**

Packing brought more stress upon Lora than she cared for. Every time she’d closed her nugskin bag, a new item that she needed would pop into her thoughts. She reviewed the list in her mind, from berries for snacks, to potions, to her collections of herbs in jars. Lastly, she packed multiple empty ones to fill. She looked back at her overstuffed pack with a smile of contentment. She took up the bag and opened the door. She took two steps outside before she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Ah- of course!” she cried. She swiveled around and hopped back in her home, retrieving the bow and quiver full of iron arrows which leaned against the wall by the exit. She slung the bow over her shoulder and stepped outside once again. Holding her now heavy bag in her right hand, she ventured to the side of her home and smiled at Falon.

“Ready for more aravas? We’ve got to go to the Storm Coast to look for resources,” she said as he bucked around his stable.

She opened the gate and he leaped out of the gap, sniffing the ground with a hint of suspicion. He scraped up the grass with his hooves and stared at it, still unsure. Finally satisfied the dirt wouldn’t perform a sneak attack on him, he trotted beside her, jumping up and down in giddy excitement.

She laughed. “Okay, okay. They’re probably a good ways ahead of us now. Let’s get going,” she said as she began to walk. He followed next to her side, always protective of her since both he and she were young.

She recalled the time she’d first seen him, back when she was young and innocent, and everything was… _easier_.

Back when she was still Dalish. Back when her family still existed.

And everything was… _easier_.

That day was particularly haunting. Even around the age of eleven, she was too shy to make friends while her sister flourished in that department. And on that day she was alone as she had always been, hidden in her favorite spot in the forest treetops. Always watching from afar, she admired the wildlife, finding comfort in the rhythm of the bees, the singing of the birds, and the dancing of the spirits.

That day in the forest, the trees buzzed with their usual hum, and all seemed to be in its typical harmony. That is, until among the song of the forest came a mother halla rushing by in a panic, ushering a young halla beside her.

It looked as if it couldn’t have been older than a few weeks. Pausing by the tree that Lora had climbed in, it nudged its baby into the shrubbery below and quickly ran off.  

Only seconds later a massive, monstrous wolf followed and howled in pursuit of it.

There, just below her feet laid a baby halla who began to cry for its absent mother after several minutes of silence. She felt a ball knot inside of her stomach. She waited for its mother to return. And waited. And waited. And waited. But the life of the forest continued onwards in its usual harmony, save for the discordant notes of the young halla’s distress.

She knew night was to fall soon.

She gathered her belongings and carefully and quietly slid down the tree as to not frighten it.

She looked at it with tears forming in her eyes. “It’s okay, ma tel’u,” she said in a whisper.

For a moment the halla stopped crying, and looked at her with its large eyes.

“You can be ma falon, since we both do not have any,” she said to it. She smoothed his ruffled fur out and pet his head as he trembled beneath her tiny hands.

Behind her she heard a loud _snap_.

She froze.

Her body went rigid, and she slowly turned her head. In front of their eyes, the wolf crouched and bared its bloody teeth at her and her new halla. She opened her mouth to cry for help, but not a sound could escape as she watched with small eyes filled to the brim with terror.

She tried again, but her voice came out in a mere whisper. “A-Ar’din nuvenin na’din…” She stammered, attempting to be brave. But the wolf simply growled deep in its lungs.

* * *

 

Lora pushed back the memory she often chose to forget with no avail. She shook her head as they reached the lands near the Storm Coast.

“Looks like we have almost arrived, ma Falon, but it will not be long until the elgara vallas,” she said with a look to the reddish sky. The sun appeared as though it would disappear in just a couple of hours. Falon hung back a few feet before her now, walking slowly with tired legs.

“I suppose we could make a small camp, rest for the night.”

She spotted a clearing in the forest not too far away, and blew some strands of her hair out of her face.

“Appears to be as good a place as any,” she said as they reached it and inspected the area. She felt the screaming ache of her muscles as she set down her bag. She observed the unfamiliar territory around her.

“Oh, look, there’s a river,” she noted to herself in delight. “You thirsty, Falon?” she asked as she guided him down to the water. Once they reached the edge, he simply hopped into it and laid there, resting his eyes.

“You’ve got the right idea!” she said, followed by throwing off her weapons and clothes and jumping in. She took in the cold that washed away the heat that had filled the air. She dipped her head in the water and smiled.         

“What I wouldn’t give to live by a river,” she said to the world as she floated in the water.

“How about all your clothes?” a voice sarcastically chimed. She jumped and let out a cry. Before her stood a large Qunari with bull-like horns.

_Oh, no._

“ _Q-Qunari,”_ she said as if just saying the word disgusted her. She gave him a look that said she was downright _horrified_ of his presence.

“You know, I was just joking, but the way you said that makes me want to actually take them from you. What’s life without harmless pranks?” he gave her a wicked smile.

She looked at him with eyes that could kill. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Nice show you put on, by the way. But I’ve got to get going now and catch up with my group,” he said with a laugh. He took her clothing with him and she growled as he walked into the depths of the forest.

“ _You bastard!”_ She cried, causing Falon to jump from his dreaming haze and he looked at her with a fearful expression.

“Ir abelas,” she said, climbing out of the water and laying in the grass. “This is so humiliating,” she hissed with her voice filled with sorrow. She quickly scampered to the clearing and looked through her bag. She felt panic rise in her chest.

“I _know_ I packed some in here. Could he have…?” she shook her head. “Damned Qunari barbarians,” She concluded with a sigh.

At least she knew how to craft.

After several hours of gathering the right materials and embarrassingly traversing the forest in the nude (in the dark no less!), she weaved together an outfit that wouldn’t work as armor but would at least provide minimum coverage until she returned home.

She rested her head on the ground, frustrated with the world. It now was past midnight, and she would need to rise early if she were to catch up with her sibling’s group. Beside her, she looked at the sleeping Falon. She was sore everywhere and her eyes felt the weight of the world upon them.

“Just a few hours of sleep,” she said, hoping but accepting that it wasn’t likely to happen, considering how her night was going.

Just as she closed her eyes, the patter of raindrops began to prickle her skin.

 

“ _Great.”_

 

With an early rise and practically no sleep, Lora sat up and stretched her arms just as the sky was beginning to lighten up. Rain still drizzled in the air, and she rubbed her head and adjusted her uncomfortable clothing. Falon had taken shelter under the patch of trees around the edge of the clearing. He was still sleeping when she reached into her pack and pulled out some berries. She swallowed a handful and then another as her stomach continued to growl. She filled about the same size portion in her hand and with the other nudged Falon awake. Once he saw the food, he snorted in happiness and quickly ate them.

“I see their camp a few miles ahead,” she said to him, “let’s go now so we can’t miss them.”

Despite every muscle screaming at her not to, she slowly walked through the forest, and eventually, they had made it to the camp.

She set her stuff down in her sister’s tent after she tied Falon up at one of the mount posts.

She soon spotted an Inquisition scout at the edge of the camp. The young girl greeted her with a confused, worried face.

“Welcome, ser. Nothing to report. Are you all right?” she said to her. She tried to ignore the girl's eyes that looked her up and down.

“Where’s my sister?” Lora asked, ignoring the scout’s concern.

“She left a few hours ago, ser.”

“My night wasn’t the greatest of nights, scout, so please just get to the point and _tell me_ _where Jamie is_ ,” she demanded with an authoritative tone.

“She’s already gone off to find that Qunari,” she said in submission.

“What do you mean she has already gone off to find that Qunari?” she questioned with a hint of irritation.

“That’s just it, ser. That’s what she’s done. I suspect she should be back soon.” Feeling as though she was getting nowhere with the scout, she gave up.

“Well, can you at least spare some people to gather herbs? That is why I came here anyway.” She said, fed up with conversing.

The Inquisition scout nodded. “I’ll see what I can do, ser.” Just as the scout began to leave, she saw her sister and her party walking up to the camp. She watched her sister’s face fill with confusion.

“Lora! What are you doing here?” she asked with a bit of shock in her voice. She had begun to respond when she noticed the _large bull horns_ shadowing behind her. She felt her stomach clench and venom rise in her throat. Jamie noticed her irrational response and went to ease it.

“Lora, this is the Iron Bull. He and his Chargers are going to help the Inquisiton. They’re good fighters,” she told her in hopes to change her mind. Lora remembered her previous embarrassment and crossed her arms in shame.

“I see,” she spat, “and just how many people, _Iron Bull_ , have you killed?

…Because you’re about to get killed for all the killing you’ve done, you _savage_!” she lunged herself at him, but Jamie quickly intervened and held her off.

“Ma halam!” she cursed at him as she struggled in her sister’s grasp.

“Lora, calm down! You don’t even know him!” Jamie yelled, attempting to aid the situation.

“Yes, I _know_ this monster. And he is horribly cruel!” she snarled.

“You’re the only one being ‘horribly cruel’, Lora.” Jamie placed a hand on Lora’s shoulder to soothe her.

Lora stopped struggling and let her head hang low. She dropped her arms and they dangled at her sides. She was quiet for a moment. “…I need to gather resources,” she said in a low, regretting voice. Before Jamie could question her behavior, Ashilora turned and glided into the forest.

Solas looked at them with a furrowed brow, and offered “Perhaps someone should go after her?”

 

**There be Dragons (Jamie)**

Jamie watched Lora’s back disappear down the path. She sighed and covered her face with her hand before turning to Solas. She rolled her shoulders back.

“Go with her, Solas. I don’t want her going alone and I’m sure if she’ll talk to anyone, it will be you,” Jamie said.

“Of course. I will make sure she remains unharmed,” Solas replied, nodding, and turned to follow Lora.

Jamie now turned to Bull. “Now, what exactly did you do to my sister to warrant such a reaction?”

Bull cracked a smile. “I assure you, boss, whatever I did, it was in good jest.”

Jamie stared at him a moment before raising an eyebrow. “A word to the wise: one does not jest with Lora without consequences. And not by my hand, but hers,” Jamie told him.

“All I did was steal her clothes,” Bull said, his smile widening.

Jamie tried to keep a serious face, but her lips quirked. “I was wondering what happened to her armor.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. Jamie and Bull turned to look at her. “You two. Thinking it is funny to steal someone’s armor.”

“Relax, Cassandra! Like Bull said, it was all in good jest!” Jamie said, grinning.

Cassandra made another disgusted noise and walked away from the two, leaving them staring after her.

“Did I say something wrong?” Jamie asked more herself than Bull.

“She’s a Seeker, isn’t she?” Bull asked.

Jamie continued to watch Cassandra. “Yes. She was also the right hand of the Divine. Not much use now, after the Conclave. I’m glad she’s here though. Helping us.”

Bull looked at Jamie with a sideways glance. “Yeah, she fought well earlier. Do I detect admiration, boss?”

Jamie looked a Bull who was giving her a knowing look. “Of course I admire the Seeker. She’s an excellent fighter.”

“You know I didn’t mean like that,” Bull said, smirking at her.

Jamie sighed and turned away from him. He was, of course, right, but she would never admit it. Jamie was too proud for that. “We’ll stay on Coast until Lora is done with gathering resources. I don’t want to leave her alone here.” Jamie looked out over the Coast and grinned. “How about we go find ourselves a dragon?”

Bull let out a hearty laugh. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Seeker! Let’s go find that dragon!”

Cassandra looked over at them. “The dragon Leliana warned us about?”

“Yeah! You told me once that you’ve fought dragons in the past. Care to see if you’ve still got it in you?” Jamie said this with a challenge in her voice that she knew Cassandra couldn’t back down from.

Cassandra smirked at Jamie and then stalked past her down the path. “Then what are we waiting for?”

It took them awhile to trek the coast, but the three finally found the cove where the dragon had been spotted. They could hear its roars far before they actually saw the dragon itself. Bull let out a mighty laugh when they finally saw the dragon.

“Okay, Seeker, show us what you’ve got!” Bull shouted before running out to face the dragon.

Cassandra followed quickly, grinning. Jamie watched her companions run down toward the dragon. Jamie unsheathed her blades and ran toward the beach. The dragon roared at them and took off into the air.

Bull laughed again. “Look at that!”

The dragon circled above them and then dived down. They fought valiantly. Jamie and Bull seemed to be having the time of their lives. Cassandra was starting to regret this decision. The dragon was getting weaker, but in one final attempt to save itself, it swiped out toward them. Jamie and Bull managed to get out of the way. Cassandra was not so fortunate. The blow knocked Cassandra sideways and into a boulder. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Jamie froze momentarily; time seemed to slow. She watched Cassandra fall and the only thing she felt now was anger. Anger towards the dragon. Jamie turned to the dragon and dealt the final blow.   


	4. Tango / The Losing Battle

**Tango (Lora)**

Ashilora proceeded through the forest in a light jog, searching for a decent spot to hide from the world. She slowed just as she came to a massive tree that appeared to be much more aged than its surrounding brethren.

“My apologies, adahl .” She climbed the tree with ease despite her tender muscles. She enjoyed the familiarity of the scene around her after she settled upon one of the tremendous branches. The dread of the previous conversation receded from her thoughts as she attuned herself to the symphony of the wildlife.

“Melana en athim las enaste,” a voice spoke from the ground. 

_ Not again.  _

In her mind she flipped through all the possible voices she knew. When she couldn’t find one, she looked down to find a pair of small, bright blue eyes looking up at her. 

She swallowed the knot in her throat. _Maintain _y_ our composure after all of that chaos you just wrought._

“What?” She simply asked. Solas gave her a slight smile.

“That’s what someone once told me, when I was out of control. Not myself.”

The familiarity of the phrase danced just out of reach in her head. She seemed to have forgotten its meaning.

“What does it mean?”               

“Its meaning does not matter. In the heat of the moment, it caused me to ponder that sentence. Within that small amount of time, I was me again, and that’s what mattered.” He climbed the tree while exerting little effort, and sat on a neighboring branch.

Ashilora sighed. She’d been doing that a lot lately. “I should not have lost myself.”

“And yet nothing is lost. Tell me, Ashilora, why is your shelter here?” 

_ Tell me, Ashilora _ . _Just who does he think he is?_

“If you must know, Solas, it is revasan for my spirit,” she told him after several moments of consideration; “it is where I can join bellanaris. ”

He smiled in approval of her response. “You would be fascinated by the stories told in the fade. It is a mixture of all the past moments, meeting together.”

“It has always been a subject of wonder.”

He frowned in thought.

_"_ Your mark. Earlier it was emitting a… strange type of magic. It piqued my interest,” he said with slight concern.  

_ As if the mark itself wasn’t strange enough _ .  “Strange type of magic?” she questioned his vagueness.

He nodded. “It’s nothing like the magic I’ve ever experienced. It was…fiery, and exploded with life. It appears powerful, almost untamed, unstable. Can you feel it? In your blood?”

“I…do not think so,” she replied, not exactly sure what that would even feel like in the first place.

He took her left hand, and examined it carefully. She slightly pulled back, not wanting to expose herself to him. He released her hand. “It seems it is dormant for now,” he affirmed, “but it should be researched when we reach a more capable and suited area, such as Haven.”

“Who do I visit to have it examined?”

“I will be available to look over it. If you are interested, I also can instruct you on the works of the fade and aid you with controlling your mark,” he suggested.

She could not answer wholeheartedly, for the idea of such intimate social events terrified her. But if she wanted to learn of other subjects and master her skills, she would have to the face challenges that came with them. 

“I accept your proposal, Solas,” she finally told him. He nodded and shifted towards her.

“I’m sorry for my intrusion. Do you require solitude, Ashilora?” 

_ Ashilora. _

“I, umm,..”  _ Don’t lose your composure.  _ “There is no need to apologize. Ma serannas for helping me. I appreciate it,” she said as she relieved her muscles of the built-up tension and laid back against the tree. “This place is too beautiful to be visited in solitude.”

“The credit is yours, for finding such a wonderful sight.”

They sat in silence, though pleasantries were quietly being exchanged in the shared enjoyment of the forest. 

They sat quietly for a long time. She could not say how much time had passed, but she would have guessed well over an hour. There were times when she would catch herself nearly falling asleep, but then she would lightly open her eyes to see him staring off into the distance of the forest. During this time, she eventually came to accept the responsibility of her actions.

“As much as I love this place, Solas, I _do_ need to go apologize to my sister.” She felt anxious at the thought of confronting The Iron Bull again. Or any of the other party members who had bore witness to the _spectacle_ she had caused.

“Then I shall follow your leave. I have some business to tend to at camp.”

She ushered for him to climb down first and she jumped down after he’d reached the ground. She stumbled as she walked with him, feeling her body acknowledge her night without much sleep and stomach without much sustenance.

“You look tired. Are you sure you do not need to rest when we return?”

“I am okay.”

The trek was less than a mile but it felt around a thousand for Lora. Right when she decided she wouldn’t make it, they had set foot on the campgrounds.

“Ser, word for you,” the scout said as she approached them.

Lora’s mind was in a haze and she didn’t respond to the urgent scout, so Solas led the conversation.

“What is it?” he asked her.

“There was an incident, ser. Seeker Pentaghast has been severely injured in battle, and her party has escorted her back to Haven for medical aid.”

“The entire party left? Are they not going to search the Coast?” Solas questioned.

“That was not the plan..but we need to stay here to fetch resources to make potions for her,” Lora responded slowly.

“We cannot gather herbs with you in this state. Please seek rest immediately, Lavellan,” Solas motioned towards the tents. Too tired to respond, Lora took heavy steps to them.

Lora opened her sister’s tent and found her belongings where she had placed them. She thought about her sister rushing away so quickly. It was odd for her to respond so caringly about someone she barely knew, but Lora was too tired and weary to question it. She crawled into the cot and nestled in its coziness. And soon, her mind found much needed deep sleep. 

 

**The Losing Battle (Jamie)**

Jamie and Bull rode back to Haven as fast as they could. Cassandra was in bad condition and Jamie had done everything in her power to stabilize her. They only stopped to camp once and by the time they got back to Haven, they were out of supplies. Bull went on ahead to tell someone, anyone, that Cassandra needed help. By the time Jamie got Cassandra up to the Chantry, Josephine and Leliana were running out to meet them.

“Herald! Thank the Maker you’ve returned!” Josephine exclaimed.

“And so soon. It will be beneficial to begin healing the Seeker as soon as possible,” Leliana added.

Mother Giselle walked out at that moment. “She needs to be taken somewhere where she will not be disturbed.”

“She has a tent out on the training field…” Josephine said.

“No, it’s too noisy there. She can stay with me, have my bed. It’s my fault that this happened to her. I owe her that much, at least,” Jamie said quickly.

Mother Giselle worked tirelessly on Cassandra for hours, and Jamie paced incessantly outside the door of her room. Varric watched her curiously. He had heard of what happened to the Seeker and, in his own way, was concerned. What he hadn’t expected, however, was to find Jamie still hanging around. Looking  _ worried _ . Varric hadn’t known Jamie that long but he thought he had a grasp of how she handled things. She cared about people, but she never showed great emotion about someone who was hurt. She knew how to heal them and Varric had just written off her coldness as a way to separate herself from whomever she was healing. This concerned Jamie was a new side of her he hadn’t seen. And all over the Seeker, no less. He didn’t think they were that close. Maybe it was just guilt…

“You’re going to dig yourself a trench there if you’re not careful,” he commented.

Jamie stopped and looked up at him, her expression not changing. She heaved a sigh. “I messed up, Varric. I never should have mentioned going out and finding that dragon. If hadn’t of opened my big mouth, she would be fine, not lying in there…” Jamie trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

“She won’t die,” Varric said seriously. “She’s too stubborn for that.”

Jamie stared at him evenly. “I hope you’re right.”

Varric walked closer to her. “I know I’m right. I’ve known the Seeker for longer than I care to admit. She won’t give up without a fight.”

Jamie’s shoulders fell. Varric gave her a sympathetic look. “She won’t blame you either, Jamie,” he added gently.

Varric stayed with Jamie until Mother Giselle and Leliana walked out of Jamie’s small house. Both had a solemn air about them.

“I have done everything I can. She is in the Maker’s hands now,” the Revered Mother said. She placed a comforting hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Peace, my child. Do not blame yourself. Everything happens for a reason. The Maker is testing the two of you now.”

Jamie’s eyes were downcast. “I don’t believe in the Maker,” she said quietly, more to herself than Mother Giselle.

The Revered Mother smiled at her gently. “That matters not, my child. All that matters is you and the Lady Seeker coming out of this experience knowing more than you did before.”

With that, Mother Giselle left them and Jamie walked into her one room home. She took a deep breath and took in the sight of Cassandra lying on the small bed, looking more vulnerable than Jamie had ever seen her. Jamie had always looked to the Seeker for strength, but now…

Jamie sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed, the guilt bearing down on her shoulders oppressively. No matter what anyone said, she was going to blame herself. One of her best fighters…no, one of her friends was now facing death because of her stupid actions. It was all her fault…

Leliana stood in the doorway, watching the distraught Herald.

“I warned you about the dragon,” she said.

Jamie didn’t look at her. “I know. But we didn’t just stumble across the dragon. We went and found it.”

Leliana looked appalled. “What were you thinking?!” she exclaimed.

“I thought it would be fun,” Jamie mumbled.

Leliana gaped. “Are you insane? You are the Herald of Andraste! People look up to you! Cassandra might not live because of your foolishness. It could have been you that was hit and then where would we be? We might have your sister, but you’re the fighter. We need both marks!”

Jamie turned to her slowly. “I already regret my decision greatly,  _ Leliana, _ ” Jamie spat. “And I don’t need you jumping down my throat about this!”

Leliana straightened and found herself at a loss for words. She just nodded and left the Herald. Varric then took her place at the doorway. Thankfully, he did the smart thing and didn’t comment on what he had just witnessed. He instead leaned thoughtfully against the doorframe and watched Jamie watch Cassandra.

“You know, Herald, I’ve never seen you worry this much over someone,” he commented.

“She’s one of our best fighters, Varric. We need her,” Jamie replied  


“Don’t give me that bullshit, Jamie. I know you better than that. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at her. You two are always sparring together and whenever the Seeker’s not looking…let’s just say, your eyes tend to wander.”

Jamie stood suddenly. Anger flared in her eyes as she stared at Varric. “So you’ve been spying on me?! How dare you! Get out, Varric! This is my room! Get the fuck out!” Jamie yelled.

Varric put his hands up, and backed out of the doorway slowly. “Alright, fine. Whatever you say,  _ Herald _ .”

Jamie stared after him a moment before sitting back down. She returned her gaze to Cassandra’s face.  _ My eyes do not wander _ … On its own accord, her hand moved to touch Cassandra’s forehead gently, her fingers brushing lightly through Cassandra’s short hair. Jamie pulled her hand away suddenly as though she had been burned.  _ No, this isn’t right _ . She stood quickly, practically knocking the chair over in the process.  _ I can’t _ . She gave Cassandra one last look before rushing through the door.  _ I can’t- no, I won’t let this happen. Not again. _


	5. Duties / The Drunken Elf's Folly

**Duties (Lora)**

_****Huh?_

That was the first feeling that floated in Ashilora’s thoughts when she rose from her slumber. The light sounds of rain pattered against the tent.

… _Where am I?_

She blinked her eyes several times, trying to focus on the objects that surrounded her.

_Oh, that is right_ . _The Storm Coast._

After several moments of yawning and stretching, she sat up and went over the previous day in her mind.

Her sister… _Iron Bull_ …the scout… _Solas_ …Cassandra…

_Cassandra_!

“The resources!” She quickly said as she jumped out of the cot. She knelt before her crammed pack and pulled out so many jars that she struggled to carry them all when she walked out of the tent.

She froze in her tracks.

“Nighttime?” She must not have slept all the way through the night since she had crashed so early.

“Oh well. Better I do this alone, anyway.”

Near the exit she passed a sleeping Falon, who lazily lifted his eyes upon her arrival. She rubbed his head then continued on her journey, leaving him in a daze.

The light rain left a chill against her skin. With her arms full, she solemnly walked down the forest path, listening to the call of owls and the orchestra of bugs.

“All right,” she said as she found a spot she was satisfied with. She set her jars down in several organized rows.   

“First on the list is…”

She looked around with her hands on her hips.

“Where in the world is-“

“Elf root?” Solas asked as he brought her a handful.

“How did you…”

“I did not have any tasks at hand while you slept, so I took the liberty of beginning on tomorrow’s mission.”

She inwardly huffed. _Oh,_ _do you want a reward or something?_

“Ma serannas,” she told him, “but you should probably get some rest as well.”

He smiled at her through sleepy eyes.

“It is not an issue, Ashilora.”

_Ashilora_. The way he said her name left her feeling uneasy.

He handed her the bag that was resting over his shoulder.

“Here’s the remaining items you requested on the list. We should be ready to return home at first light, which is near. I presume your sister will be needing your presence.”

She felt relieved but also disappointed. She appreciated his work, but she also wanted to do the research herself. She sighed.

“More than likely she will be needing the herbs rather than my presence,” she commented, only to regret it just as she finished the sentence.

“Ir abelas. That was selfish of me to say,” she added, looking down at her feet to escape from her embarrassment.

“It’s all right,” he assured, “I understand where your feelings come from.” He placed his hand over his heart for a moment, but his jawbone necklace filled the space between them.

_I understand_? She swallowed.  _How do you understand?_

The words caught her off guard. She didn’t know how to respond, so she spurted the first thought that came to her mind.

“That is an interesting necklace!”

His eyes shied away. “So I’ve been told.”

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. _I despise socializing_.

The sky was beginning to lighten up. She took advantage of it.

“We should head back if we are to make a hasty departure,” she said to him, “I shall pack our things while you rest.”

When he did not argue with her, she proceeded to place the remaining herbs in their specified jars. After she’d finished, she picked up most of the jars while he handled the rest. He followed in step behind her and the return walk was completed in silence.

Just as the sun began to be wholly seen, Lora had packed the jars into her bag and had fed Falon. She untied him and he roamed the camp with interest.

Solas walked out of his tent, carrying his staff and other belongings.

“Is everything prepared?” he asked her as she placed the bags on her shoulders. She noticed their slight tenderness but it did not affect her.

She nodded.

“Let us go back to Haven. They should be almost there by now, if they were quick about it.”

 

**The Drunken Elf’s Folly (Jamie)**

Jamie walked blindly through Haven, too lost in her own thoughts to know where she was going. That was until she ended up in the tavern. As soon as she walked in, her eyes landed on Varric who was sitting with Bull and Blackwall. Good to know Bull was fitting in nicely. Varric met Jamie’s gaze evenly before Jamie looked away and found a table in the corner, away from everyone else. Jamie knew she shouldn’t drink, but she did anyway. A lot. She wasn’t sure how long she had stayed there but she didn’t care. That was until her sister barged through the door.

“I just got back from seeing Cassandra,” she stated bluntly while Jamie looked up at her with a blank expression on her face, her eyes dull. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Jamie’s expression then hardened and she stood, her chair scraping against the floor. Lora took a step back as Jamie advanced on her, her gaze deadly.

“How. Dare. You,” Jamie slurred.

“Jamie?” Lora questioned, holding her ground.

“How dare you barge in here and chew me out. I am _wallowing_ in guilt and you come in here, my own sister, and tell ME HOW I FUCKED UP! I DON’T NEED THIS AND I SURE AS HELL DON’T NEED YOU!” Jamie yelled, getting in Lora’s face.

Lora would have been shocked at her sister’s outburst but she smelled alcohol on her breath and saw the glasses on the table behind Jamie.

“Jamie, you need to calm down…” Lora said, not wanting to cause more of a scene than they already were.

“DON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Jamie yelled, lashing out at her sister.

Lora dodged the weak attempt to hit her. Jamie’s unfocused gaze moved to look behind Lora to where Solas was watching the exchange from outside the tavern door. Jamie sneered at her.

“I bet,” she slurred. “That this whole anti-social thing is a front and you’ve been secretly fucking Solas when you say you’re going to look for resources. Tell me, little sis, is he good in bed?”

Lora slapped Jamie across the face. “How dare _you!_ ”

Jamie wasn’t fazed though. “That good, huh?”

Lora scowled at her. “What about you and Cassandra? How long have you been sleeping with her?” she asked, deciding to get even.

Anger flared in Jamie’s eyes. She lunged at her sister, intending to knock her over but Bull was faster. He grabbed Jamie and hauled her outside. “I think you’ve had enough to drink, boss.”

Jamie was thrashing about in Bull’s arms and demanding that he let her go, yelling about how she was the Herald and that he had no right to do this. Bull finally had enough and dropped her. Jamie stood unsteadily and was about to make more threats but ended up making a mad dash around to the back of the tavern where she heaved up everything she had drunk before promptly passing out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh snap, them's fightin' words!" -- Everyone at the bar, probably.


	6. Resentment / A Hangover to Regret

**Resentment (Lora)**

 

How _dare_ her! How dare _her_ ! _How dare her!_

Ashilora stood in silence with her cheeks flushed.

_All eyes on me_.

Eyes that were shocked. Eyes that were annoyed.  Eyes that were disapproving. She trembled. The music had stopped, and everyone awaited her next move.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

She turned around and felt her stomach drop:

Eyes that were disappointed.

 She couldn’t read his thoughts, but she knew the only person who would even speak to her, was now lost.

  _He will never talk to me again_.

 “Solas-” but she had no knowledge on how to handle the heat of embarrassment.  

_Of course he walked with me after seeing Cassandra. How could I forget?_

_…What do I do?_ She bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. 

_Escape. Escape!_

Her heart pounded in her chest; her hands shook at her sides. She felt her eyes haze with the formation of tears.

_Be strong. Show no weakness_.

She swallowed and turned to face the tavern with the best serious expression she could muster.

“My sincerest apologies for the outburst. As you can imagine, we have been under overwhelming stress lately, with additional regards to emotional trauma. But there is no excuse for such irrational behavior-”

“Besides alcohol,” Varric commented.

“As we are dedicated to a cause, no one should be under the influence-”

Nearly all the patrons grumbled in unison at her remark. She bit her lip. _Shit, I suck at this_.

“Excuse me,” she mumbled as she paced out of the tavern and towards anywhere else but there. Behind her she could hear the music picking up as her distance increased from the moment she’d rather forget.

_At least I tried_.

She’d been ridiculed. She was furious! How _dare_ her sister! Making such inappropriate comments! If she only _knew!_ It was _so_ unlike her _._

_And to try to punch me?_

Her sister didn’t drink. She couldn’t! She was such a lightweight! She knew better. What could have caused her to behave so… _barbaric_ ? Could she have taken the lifestyle of those _Qun_ ? Oh how she would curse that _Iron Bull_ if she could!

_But I did barge in and yell at her…_ _I still need to apologize for the Coast_.

A sigh escaped her mouth.

 

* * *

 

For a while she walked in the darkness of the night, unsure of what to do. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, especially since the tavern was so close to her home. Now it would forever serve as a reminder.

Her arms crossed, she made a full circle around Haven while carefully avoiding any signs of a living person.

“What am I going to do…?” she said to the chilly winds as she paused at the edge of the partially frozen lake. She sat down and laid on her back, looking up at all of the sparkling stars and the giant tear in the sky. The low temperature of the ground made her spine shiver, but the sight before her was too captivating to miss.

_I’m no leader. I was a fool to believe I could maintain control in an organization when I can’t even keep control of myself._

She rubbed her eyes in resistance to the cold.

“Melana en athim las enaste,” she said to herself, “Next time, I will say it.”

But the duties still existed, and criticizing herself wouldn’t get them done. The world was still ending, and all she had been thinking about was her own.

 

_Selfish_.

 

She had a job to do. She had people to lead. She had people to heal. She had the world to save. She had to make things right, starting with her sister and Solas.

Her confidence reestablished, she stood up and wiped the dirt from her bottom. To help the Inquisition, she couldn’t be weak. She had to be strong, like her mother taught her. Like she taught herself. She needed to give people hope.

She needed to command.

 

**A Hangover to Regret (Jamie)**

Jamie woke up bleary eyed and groaning, her back stiff. The light streaming in from outside was doing a number on her pounding head so she squeezed her eyes shut. A warm and familiar scent surrounded her, making her feel safe, but she couldn’t place it due to her head. Slowly, she sat up, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. _What happened?_ She finally looked toward the doorway where she saw Varric leaning against the wooden support of the tent she was in. _Wait a minute…tent?_

“We had Bull bring you here after you passed out. This is Cassandra’s tent, seeing as she’s staying in your room. Seemed appropriate,” Varric said.

Jamie’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. _Cassandra’s tent._ Of course. That would explain the familiar scent. Sweet, yet tinged with something inexplicably Cassandra. Jamie looked away from Varric, partly in embarrassment and because she was kicking herself for not realizing that right away.

“She’s doing better by the way,” Varric added, noting the way Jamie’s cheeks had turned a light pink. “The resources Lora brought back helped.”

Jamie’s head snapped up at the mention of her sister, remembering that she had said something horrible but couldn’t remember what.

“ _Shit,_ ” Jamie breathed.

Varric nodded. “Yeah, that’s about right. You said some pretty shitty things to her.”

Jamie’s head dropped forward in shame. She was quiet for several moments. “I need to go apologize…” Her head snapped up again. “Oh, my god, Solas!”

Jamie made to stand up but her vision swam and she ended up falling back down onto the bed roll. Varric chuckled at her. “You might need to rest some more, Herald, before you go off running to put out fires.”

Jamie sighed. “Varric…I owe you an apology, too,” Jamie said reservedly as she leaned back on her elbows. “You’re one of my closest friends here and I never should have spoken to you like that.”  

Varric waved off her apology.  “Please, people have said worse things to me, but thank you for the sentiment. And I can’t exactly blame you for how you acted. It’s typical for someone who’s in love but refuses to admit it.”

Jamie spluttered. “Why does everyone keep assuming this?!” she explained, trying her to keep herself from blushing.

Varric pointed a finger at her. “Because of that, right there. We make these so called _accusations_ and you have yet to deny any one of them.”  

Jamie shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about this, Varric.”

“You’ll have to talk to somebody sometime. And to return the sentiment, I consider you a good friend too,” he said, before turning and walking way.

Jamie sat there in silence for several moments before slowly getting to her feet and stepping outside the tent. Some of the soldiers turned to look at her but quickly averted their gaze. _News travels fast._ Jamie walked through the gates and stopped in front of the one room house she had been staying in. Sighing resignedly and squaring her shoulders, she walked through the door, stopping to stand next to the bed. Cassandra was still unconscious, but she no longer looked in pain. _Thank the Maker and her sister._ Jamie frowned as she struggled to decide on whether or not she should stay. Finally, against her better judgment, she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Cassandra’s forehead before bolting out of the door. Mother Giselle was waiting for her.

“Have you forgiven yourself?” she asked plainly.

“I’ll only do that when she wakes up,” Jamie replied resolutely, trying to act more confident than she was. Her head was still swimming disconcertingly.  

The Revered Mother smiled at her before motioning for Jamie to follow her. “The Chantry expects to see you within the next few days. It is unwise to keep the nobles in Val Royeaux waiting. Although, I must warn you, be prepared to expect anything.”

“I’m sure we’re prepared, Revered Mother,” Jamie assured. “I just wish Cassandra could go with us. She is nobility after all.”

“Yes, it is rather unfortunate, but I have high hopes that you will be successful. Both you and your sister must bear this task.”

It was at that moment when Jamie realized that they were standing just a few feet away from where Lora was tending to Falon. Jamie took an unsteady breath.

“She will understand, do not worry,” Mother Giselle said gently. “The sooner you resolve your problems, the sooner the Inquisition can flourish. A structure cannot stand if its supports are at odds.”

Jamie nodded and headed for her sister.

 


	7. Amends / Apology Accepted

**Amends (Lora)**

Lora allowed the night to pass before she began her series of apologies. She’d spent the remainder of the dark hours in her home, pacing about the floor wondering where she should begin. She knew her sister would still be sleeping and not the  _ happiest _ camper when she woke up, so when the sun rose she found her feet guiding her to where Solas resided.

He was not where he usually stood. Hesitantly, she lightly stepped to his door and stared at it for a few minutes while she fought an inner battle as to whether or not she should approach him. When she couldn’t choose, she embraced a brave moment of confidence and mustered up the courage to knock on it with two weak knocks. She waited. After three minutes of nothing went by, her confidence began to drain.

_ ‘Hopefully, he is asleep’   _ her heart suggested.

_ ‘He is probably not’   _ her brain reasoned.

Whatever the reason, she felt like a fool for standing there. She turned to leave and walked down the stairs when she noticed him heading for them. A small smile of relief crossed his face when he saw her.

“Ashilora. I was actually just searching for you in the main hall.”

_ He was looking for me? _

He approached her on the steps and continued to speak.

“I also was notified to let you know that your presence is requested at the War Table if I were to see you.”

Lora swallowed. “I came to apologize, Solas. Yesterday-”

“Was not your fault,” he quickly told her, “I wanted to make sure that you’re okay after… the events that took place.”

“I am all right,” she said shyly, “but now everyone will have false assumptions over you. And you were never involved.”

His jaw tensed. “Then let them falsely assume as they please. It is precisely what it is: Falsely assuming. If they desire to exchange information on topics they know nothing of, then so be it. Indeed no one should be subjected to being the topic of such rumors or idle gossip, but I value your companionship at the expense of their ignorance.”

She felt merriment dance throughout her heart and its presence was revealed in the corners of her lips. She looked down.

“That is…” she met his eyes, “a relief. I value yours, too, Solas. Ma serannas for listening.”

“It is a pleasure,” he said with sincerity in his voice.

She walked down the rest of the steps while she passed him. She turned her head over her back to look at him. 

“I should have used your phrase. Perhaps I will next time.”

He nodded. “Perhaps desire that there is not a next time,” he slightly bowed his head, “Dareth shiral , Ashilora.”

“Dareth shiral, Solas.” She focused on the path in front of her and began to walk to her home with a blooming of hope inside of her.

When she approached the area, Falon stood expectantly as he waited for breakfast.  “I bet that you’re hungry. I certainly am,” she told him as she retrieved the berries from her pocket. There were only a few left, so she put the rest in his trough.

“Eat up,” she said as she pet his back while he leaned down to consume the food.

She felt a shiver run through her as a familiar face approached them. Her  _ sister _ .

She looked at her for a moment, unsure on how to start her own apology.

Jamie disrupted the awkwardness. She rubbed her seemingly throbbing head as she squinted. “Well, it’s definitely bright out today...”

A moment of silence ensued. Neither knew exactly what to say.

They looked at each other with regretful eyes.

They began at the same time. “Sorr-”

They both stopped. Lora continued.

“Jamie, the fault is mine. I assumed the worst and I… cornered you before I heard your defense.”

Jamie shook her head in response, “No, you had every right to say what you did. I never should have said what I said about you and Solas, …even though I can’t quite remember what it was, … I was drunk and wasn’t thinking correctly.”

Lora still could not excuse her own actions. “Sister, I knew the pain you felt. I knew that you hurt. I saw the guilt burning at your flesh. And yet I still continued to say things that were… piercing for you.”

Jamie tightly smiled at her, leaving Lora in confusion. “I guess neither of us will win this one, huh? Let’s call it a truce?”

_ A truce? _

“A truce?”

Jamie patted her sister on the back. “Yeah. Now, I need to go apologize to Solas before we discuss plans about Val Royeaux.”

Lora admired the forgiveness her sister always so easily offered, and inside she wished she was that forgiving herself.

“And I shall be paying a visit to the War Table to begin the discussion of those plans. Do we wait for you?”

“Don’t wait on me. I’ll have Josephine fill me in on the details later,” she said as she began to leave. She watched her sister go before she proceeded to the War Table.

* * *

 

When she opened the doors, the three advisors stood around it in cheerful conversation. Upon her presence, they went silent.

Lora cleared her throat.  “Let us not mention the word you all have heard of yesterday, and instead focus on progress. What is the current state of Cassandra?”

Josephine responded with confidence. “She still has not woken, but she is stable and it appears that she is surely recovering from her wounds.”

“Continue supplying her with healing elements. What is the status of Val Royeaux?”

Cullen placed a finger on its location on the map. “We have no presence in Val Royeaux. We felt that it would be more impacting if you and your sister accompanied the Inquisition to address the Chantry and speak on our behalf.”

Lora considered this for a moment. “That can be arranged. Jamie and I will take a few companions with us later today to confront Mother…”

“Havara,” Lelianna said shortly.  

“Mother Havara’s concerns.” 

They all nodded in agreement.

“Oh, before we conclude: Josephine, Jamie has requested that you relay what occurred during this meeting to her.”

Josephine smiled at her. “Yes, Herald.”

Cullen’s eyes scanned around the room to meet the eyes of each person. He assured everyone with a satisfied smile, ending the gathering with his signature phrase:

“To work.” 

 

**Apology Accepted (Jamie)**

Jamie slowly made her way up to Solas’ usual hang out, dreading the impending confrontation. What was she supposed to say to him?  _ Hey, sorry I accused my sister of sleeping with you right in front of your face. I was a little drunk, that’s all. _ No, that wasn’t going to work, especially with Solas. When she got up to him, he was busy watching the Breach swirl overhead. He seemed so absorbed in the Breach that Jamie wasn’t sure he had heard her coming and was seriously debating on leaving and forgetting about the whole thing. He had other plans however.

“If you’ve come to apologize, there is no need,” he said, not turning to look at her.

How he knew it was Jamie was beyond her. “What I said, though I can’t remember exactly what it was, was unwarranted. I know that much.”

He finally turned to look at her. “You were not in a good state of mind at the time. I assure you, all is forgiven.” He gave her a small smile. “Your sister has already taken care of that.” 

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut. “I was such an idiot…”

“Please, do not worry. I am not offended,” he assured her.

Jamie looked up at him and sighed. “Alright. But I do promise not to do it again in the future. At least, as long as I’m in control of my own tongue,” she said with a wry smile.

He smiled back. “Of course,  _ Herald _ .”

Jamie bid farewell to him and took her leave, heading toward the Chantry. 

She was almost to the door when Chancellor Roderick intercepted her.

“A moment,  _ Herald of Andraste _ ,” he all but sneered.

Jamie bit her tongue in an attempt to not say something she would regret later. “Can I help you, Chancellor?”

“Yes, you can actually. Answer me this, Herald: what game do you think you’re playing at?”

Jamie gave him a confused look. “Game?”

He scoffed. “Yes, game! You are an elf! Claiming to be Andrastian! I don’t know if I’ve ever heard anything more absurd!”

“First off,  _ Chancellor _ , I never claimed to be Andrastian, but my beliefs are not important at this point. I am here because I intend to help the people of Thedas in any way I can. And if I recall, that’s what the Chantry is supposed to do, too. So while you go about spouting this stuff about doing the right thing, why don’t you practice what you preach?”

Roderick looked at her flabbergasted. “I beg your pardon?!”

Jamie grinned at him. “You want to help people in the name of Andraste? Go aid Mother Giselle. Maker knows she could use someone to fetch her herbs,” she said, patting him on the cheek before striding into the Chantry.

Josephine was sitting at her desk studying reports when Jamie found her. Jamie leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

“Do you ever stop?” she asked good-naturedly.

Josephine jumped in surprise and looked up at the Herald. Jamie smiled at her. Josephine looked down and returned the smile.

“Keeping busy keeps me sane, Herald.”

Jamie’s smile widened and she walked further into the room. “Are there plans to go to Val Royeaux?”

“Oh, yes, Herald. It has been decided that you and your sister should be the ones to represent the Inquisition when we speak to Chantry,” Josephine said.

“Alright. I assume we’ll be heading out as soon as possible?” Jamie asked, leaning on Josephine’s desk.

“Yes. It is unfortunate that the Seeker will be unable to go with you…”

Jamie looked down. “Yes, that is unfortunate…”

Josephine shifted uncomfortably in her chair, realizing that she was touching on a sensitive subject. “On the bright side, the Seeker seems to healing nicely!”

Jamie gave her a tired smile. “Yeah, but she hasn’t woken up.”

Josephine sighed. “Yes, Herald, but she will. You must have faith.”

Jamie looked up at her and managed a real smile. “Yeah, I know she will.”  

 


	8. Hostility / Mischief and Magic

**Hostility (Lora)**

When midday had arrived, Lora expectantly waited at Haven’s gates for her sister. Her back leaned against one of the posts and she huffed the maroon strands of hair from her golden-brown eyes.

_Well, she certainly is using as much time as possible._

She crossed her arms due to her inclination to be impatient. Her sister’s absence served as a reminder to her strive for independence.

_This is why I only rely on myself_. _I would have been at Val Royeaux by now_.

She looked up at the sun, noting that its position had differed since she last looked up at it about an hour ago.

_Is she bringing the entire Inquisition to accompany us?_

Just when she believed that she could not wait another moment, she saw the figures of her sister and her chosen companion casually walk down the steps towards her direction. Jamie smiled and laughed as she engaged in conversation with the one known as Varric while he walked beside her.

They approached her as if they were careless of the mission that they were soon to embark on.

Irritation stirred within Lora. _Do they ever take anything seriously_?

“I take it you all are enjoying yourselves,” Lora said as she stood and corrected her posture to one that gave off the feeling of authority.

Jamie looked at her, still grinning from something Varric had just said. “Oh, lighten up, sis. Not everything has to be so serious.”

_Lighten up?_ **_Lighten up_** _?_

Lora placed her hands on her hips and scowled.  

“Am I the only one who realizes that this could be vital to the Inquisition’s strength? A lot of business will be conducted today!” She snapped, causing her sister to jump.

“Alright, alright,” Jamie responded, putting her hands up. She then elbowed Varric. “We have to conduct business today. Look sharp.”

Varric straightened and nodded. “Yes, ser, Heralds, ser.”

Lora decided to ignore their sarcastic comments.

“Who all is venturing with us?” She asked her sister.

“Well, Varric here, and I invited Solas, too,” Jamie answered.

She felt a wave of anxiousness travel throughout her. _Why invite him?_

“I was not aware that he is interested in speaking to Mother Havara,” she told her flatly.

Jamie shrugged. “I figured that it would be in our best interest, personal or otherwise, to bring him along.”

“And your reasons for that are?”

“I thought it would be best for maintaining a good standing with him, at least on my part,” Jamie replied.

_I need to stop acting flustered._ She still did not receive a valid response as far as she was concerned, but time was being wasted.

“Well, where is he?” She questioned, crossing her arms.

“Pardon my lack of being punctual,” Solas apologized as he advanced to them.

“So everyone is accounted for?” She asked as they all faced her. They responded with nods.

“Okay, let us pay a visit to Val Royeaux, then.”

The life of the city buzzed with an air of judgement. So much that their party was immediately deemed foreign upon their arrival. People spoke in fanciful accents about trivial topics around them. And within their conversations, hushed whispers frequently mouthed _Inquisition_.

Lora felt an even stronger presence of isolation within her, and out of her nervousness she stood closer than usual to her company. She looked to Jamie to see how she was handling such an animated atmosphere, but Jamie appeared to have her usual aura of confidence.    

At that moment, one of Leliana’s spies ran up to them and spoke through an exasperated breath. “My Heralds. The Chantry Mothers await you, but so do a great many Templars.”

_Templars? What for?_

“There are Templars here?” Jamie asked.

The spy nodded. “The people seem to think that the Templars will protect them from...from the Inquisition. They’re gathering on the other side of the market. I think that is where the Templars intend to meet you.” _This doesn’t sound logical._

Jamie sighed.

Varric lifted his arm out to ring in the attention. “They want to protect the people? From us?” he asked. For a moment, Lora found herself sharing his confusion.

“The Inquisition should currently be representing a message of peace,” Lora added.  _Why is it not?_

Jamie turned to the spy and instructed her. “Return to Haven, they need to be informed of this in the event we are...delayed.”

The spy bowed and scampered away.

“This situation appears to be odd. I advise that we be mindful of our speech,” Solas noted.

“We should locate Mother Havara and see what all of this commotion is about,” Lora told them. She found comfort in their agreeing eyes.

* * *

 

“Good people of Val Royeaux,” Mother Havara spoke loudly as she addressed the crowd, “hear me. Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery.”

Her speech included more venom after she gained additional attention. “You wonder what will become of her murderers, well wonder no more,” she said, pointing at Lora and Jamie who had just waded their way to the front of the crowd. “Behold, the so-called _Heralds of Andraste._ CLAIMING to rise where our Divine fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf, especially two, in our hour of need!”

There were gasps and murmurs among the people around them.

Lora bit her lip at the accusations. _False prophet? I never claimed I was the Herald of Andraste in the first place!_

She was relieved as her sister placed an affirming hand on her shoulder.

Jamie took a step forward, displaying one of her more serious expressions. “We just want to talk, peacefully.”

“It is true. The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late,” Lora clarified.

“It is already too late,” Mother Havara said, gesturing to the Templars who were approaching them. “The Templars have returned to the Chantry and the people will be safe once more!”

A few of the new arrivals joined the Revered Mother on the platform.

One of them walked up behind her, and with an expression of hatred, struck her on the back of the head, knocking her to the floor. Lora watched with disgust as the Mother appeared unconscious. Another Templar walked up to him. “Still yourself, for she is beneath us.”

Lora glared at the supposed _Templar_ men.

“That’s Lord Seeker Lucius,” Varric said quietly enough so only Jamie and Lora could hear. “Too bad Cassandra’s not here.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Lora demanded the Seeker with hints of anger in her tone of voice.

“Was that supposed to impress us?” Jamie added.

“I do not try to impress you, _Inquisition_. Her claim to authority is an insult, much like your own,” the Lord Seeker said arrogantly.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with you-” Jamie spoke only to be cut off.

“You will not speak to me,” he all but growled. “Creating a heretical movement, raising up puppets as Andraste’s prophets, you should be ashamed. You should ALL be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the one’s who have failed. You who leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only one whose destiny demands respect is _mine._ ”

“So, you just came here to make speeches?” Jamie asked, sounding slightly annoyed and slightly sarcastic.

“I came here to see what frightens old women so.”

Lora felt animosity rise in her throat. _Damn people with any form of power!_

“But Lord Seeker,” a young Templar man standing next to him commented, “what if they are telling the truth? What if they were really sent by the Maker?”

The Lord Seeker shot him a warning glance that made him submit. “You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question. I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition, independence. You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition, less than nothing. Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!”

He left haughtily with his men, leaving the Chantry women to tend to Mother Havarra.

Lora turned to her group as the crowd began to disperse.

“Our next move?” she asked them, knowing things were about to snowball downhill. And quickly.

****

**Mischief and Magic (Jamie)**

Jamie watched as the Templars marched out of Val Royeaux’s market. Something was off about them, but Jamie couldn’t place it. Lora was tense beside her.          

“Well, that went well,” Varric stated flatly.          

“Do they always act so strange?” Jamie asked.    

“Not that I recall,” Varric answered. “I mean, they are Templars, but I will admit, Lord Seeker Lucius was acting a bit off.”

“I do not like them,” Lora said, crossing her arms.

Jamie placed a hand on her back. “Well, we don’t have to decide anything yet. We need to get back to Haven."

They were about to pass the lion statues that adorned the center of the market when an arrow whizzed overhead. They all ducked, but did not dare draw their weapons with so many civilians (and noble civilians at that) around.

“Who the hell is shooting at us?!” Varric exclaimed.

Solas walked over to where the arrow was sticking out of the ground. “There is a note attached,” he said, pulling it off the arrow and reading it. “It seems there is someone named ‘The Friends of Red Jenny’ warning us that there is someone after us. It gives a rendezvous point. It’s crudely drawn, but I’m sure we can find the place.”  

“It could be a trap,” Lora said.

“And it could not be,” Jamie said. “I think it’s worth checking out.”

Lora made a face, but didn’t argue. They were making their way to the secluded area described in the letter when a messenger stopped them.

“Inquisition, an invitation from First Enchanter Vivienne to attend her salon tonight. She would be most pleased if you attend,” the messenger said, handing over the invitation and then bowing farewell.

“Well, it looks like we won’t be going back to Haven today,” Jamie said before she noticed the look on her sister’s face. “Relax, I’m sure it won’t be that formal. We’ll all go to find this Red Jenny person and then Varric and Solas can return to Haven. You and I will attend the party.”

Lora nodded resolutely. “Fine. Just do not make a fool of yourself,” she warned.

“Me? Make a fool of myself? At party with a bunch of fancy dress? That’s where I thrive!” Jamie exclaimed as they walked out of the marketplace.

Once again, however, they were stopped. “Heralds?”

The group stopped and faced the speaker. “Grand Enchanter Fiona,” Solas said in greeting.

Fiona nodded. “Hello, Inquisition. I saw what happened with the Templars, and I would like to extend an invitation to speak to the mages in Redcliffe. They will be willing to give you audience.”

“Thank you, Grand Enchanter,” Jamie said, nodding. “Isn’t it dangerous for you to be out what with the rebellion going on?”

“Yes, but I had to get the message to you. I shall be waiting for you in Redcliffe.” With that she took her leave.

“I think we should take her up on her offer,” Lora said as they made their way into a gated area of Val Royeaux.

Jamie nodded. “We’ll go to Redcliffe, see what’s happening, and go from there. Right now, we need to find this Red Jenny.”

* * *

The night came upon them as they searched. 

They were about to give up when they were attacked. It didn’t take them long to dispose of their assailants. Before they could move on however, a masked man appeared in front of them who shot a few blasts of fire at them.

“Heralds of Andraste,” he said in a thick accent. “How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition _immeasurably_.”

“I’m afraid you have us at a loss, ser,” Jamie said, putting on the charm. “We unfortunately don’t know who you are.”

“You don’t fool me,” the man said. “I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in efforts against you elsewhere,” he boasted.

Suddenly, there was another wiz of an arrow, followed by a cry of pain. One of the man’s cronies fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. A young elven woman stood in his place. She now had an arrow drawn on the man.

“Just say ‘what’,” she challenged.

The man probably would have looked affronted, but Jamie couldn’t tell because of his mask. “What is the-”

The arrow pierced his throat. He fell to the ground in a heap. The woman walked over and pulled the arrow out. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say what.’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve,” she said, cleaning off the tip of the arrow. “Blah, blah, blah, obey me. Arrow in my face. So, you followed the note well enough. Let’s see…aaand your elves…well, hope you two aren’t too elf-y. I mean, it’s all good innit? The important thing is you two glow. You’re the Herald thingies.”

Jamie and Lora exchanged a look. “Well, yes, so some say, but who are you, exactly and what is all of this about?” Jamie asked.

“No idea, I don’t know him from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should have a look at ‘im,” the woman replied.

“Your people? The Elves?” Lora asked.

The woman laughed. “No, people people. Name’s Sera, this is cover, get round it,” she said gesturing to some piled up crates. “For the reinforcements. Don’t worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches,” she said, grinning.

And sure enough, five guards came running out screaming bloody murder and not one of them had a lick of armor on. They took care of them quick enough. Sera looked triumphant.

“My friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” she laughed. She then looked between the two sisters. “So, Heralds of Andraste. You’re strange ones. I’d like to join.”

“You’d like to join us?” Varric asked.

“I would like some sense first,” Lora said.

“And some formal introductions, like names,” Jamie added.

“One name. No, wait, two. Well…well, it’s like this: I sent you a note by the name of Red Jenny. The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me! Well, I’m one. There’s a fence in Montfort, a woman in Kirkwall, there were three in Starkhaven! Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people, friends, be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I’m Sera. The Friends of Red Jenny are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these _professionals?_ ” Lora asked.

“Here’s how it is,” Sera said, gesturing with her hands. “You important people are up here shoving your cods around, blah, blah, ‘I’ll crush you,’ ‘no, I’ll crush you,’” she made kissing sounds. “’I’ll crush you...’” she then cleared her throat and Jamie and Varric looked at each other confusedly. “Then you’ve got cloaks and spy kings. Like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives all serious with his…little knife. All those secrets, and who gave them up? Some house boy who don’t know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I’m not knife-y shiv dark or hidden, but if you don’t listen down here, you lose your breeches. Like those guards? I stole their… Look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you!”

Jamie and Lora looked at each other again. Jamie shrugged and Lora nodded to her, indicated it was her decision. “Yeah, alright. We could use you and your friends,” Jamie said.

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches because I have all these…” she started excitedly. “You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Heralds! This will be grand!” she exclaimed.

The group watched as Sera disappeared into the shadows.

“Well, that was interesting. Quite a mouth on that one,” Varric said.

“You can say that again,” Jamie muttered. “Say, why don’t you and Solas go back to Haven with her?” Jamie offered. “If Lora and I hurry, we might be _fashionably_ late to the First Enchanter’s salon.”

Lora nodded. “Right. And this way, we can make sure this Sera character stays out of trouble.”      

“We’ll see you back at Haven,” Jamie said to Solas and Varric, who took their leave. “Now, let’s get over to Duke Bastian’s. Wouldn’t want to keep the First Enchanter waiting.”

* * *

 

They got to the Duke’s in record time, and like Jamie said, they were fashionably late. The man at the door who was calling out the names of the guests that arrived stood at attention when the sisters walked by.

“Ladies Lavellan of the Inquisition,” he announced.

Jamie walked into the main hall with smug smile on her face that Lora didn’t fail to notice. “Remember, keep your foot out of your mouth,” she warned quietly.

“I’ve got this, Lora. You know I can charm the pants off anybody,” Jamie answered as they approached two nobles.

“A pleasure, sers. We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new,” the man said. “It is always the same crowd at these parties.”    

Jamie put on one of her most charming smiles. “It was a pleasure to be invited.”

“You must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastian?”

“Are you here on business?” the woman interjected. “I have heard the most curious tales of you I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

“Well, some of them-” Lora started but Jamie cut her off.

“Everything you’ve heard? Completely true,” Jamie said.

“Better and better! The Inquisition should attend more of these parties!” the woman said excitedly.

Lora shot Jamie a look, but the smug look on Jamie’s face remained. Just then a marquis came striding down the stairs. “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit,” the marquis sneered. “Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.”

Jamie’s smile fell at this and she clenched her hands into fists. Lora placed a hand on her arm. _Not here. Not now._ The marquis walked closer to them.

“Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power,” he continued.

“That is not true,” Lora said quickly before Jamie could respond. “We are just searching for Divine Justinia’s murderer.”

The marquis smirked. “Of course you are. I’m sure your army is out scouring the hills for the killer as we speak. We know what your _Inquisition_ truly is.” The marquis noticed Jamie’s hostile demeanor and took a step toward her. “If you were truly women of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges.”

The marquis reached back to draw a weapon and Jamie and Lora took a step back from him. However, the marquis froze and a thin sheet of ice covered him. Jamie and Lora exchanged a confused look.

“ _My dear marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house…to my guests._ ”

Jamie and Lora gazed up at the top of the stairs where a woman wearing elegant robes was slowly making her way down. She was wearing a mask donned with horns and the way she carried herself demanded respect. Jamie leaned close to Lora.

“Now there’s someone I can charm,” Jamie muttered and Lora elbowed her in the ribs.

The woman had now reached the bottom of the stairs. “You know such rudeness is…intolerable.”

“Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon,” the marquis stammered.

“You should,” Vivienne said, walking around in front of the marquis. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” Vivienne turned to the sisters. “My ladies, you are the wounded parties in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, _foolish_ man?”

Jamie opened her mouth to speak, but Lora stopped her again, knowing what she was going to say. “We believe that the marquis has seen the error of his ways.”

Jamie looked at her with anger in her eyes. “We will talk about it later,” Lora hissed.

Vivienne turned back to the marquis and snapped her fingers, unfreezing him. “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life. Do be careful with it.”

The marquis stalked away, coughing, but not before shooting the sisters a deadly glare. Vivienne watched him go before turning to the sisters again. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.

Jamie managed a convincing smile and bowed to Vivienne, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “A pleasure, Madame Vivienne,” Jamie said while Lora nodded her greetings.

Vivienne looked impressed and then motioned for them to follow her.

Jamie glanced at Lora. _See? I’ve got everything under control._

Vivienne took them up the stairs to a room with a large window that overlooked the grounds of Duke Bastian’s estate.

“Now, let me properly introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court,” she said, walking to stand in front of the window.

“Charmed,” Jamie said, bowing again.

“Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries,” she said. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

Jamie grinned at her. “Are your interests just in the Inquisition, _Madame de Fer_ , or more…personal?”

Lora rolled her eyes and Vivienne laughed. “Aren’t you charming?” the enchanter said. “It’s professional, of course.”

“Well, then, we would be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne,” Lora said.

“Great things are beginning, my dears. I can promise you that,” Vivienne said cryptically before leaving the two sisters to return to her guests.


	9. Ties / Off to See the Wizard

**Ties (Lora)**

When the sisters returned to Haven, commotion had greeted them with an unfriendly face: anxious pacers and fidgeting hands combined with heated arguments engulfed them the moment they stepped through the front doors.

In front of them stood a crowd of refugees that feuded as waited for the sisters.

Jamie and Lora exchanged a worried look. When the crowd realized that they were present, one of the bolder men approached them with several papers. Upon closer inspection, Lora noticed that the parchments appeared to have long lines of tally marks written on them.

“ _Heralds_ ,” he began with distaste, “word has spread that the Inquisition is to be making a decision among whom we are to side with: the templars,…” he looked back with a sneer, “…or the _mages_.  We are divided.”

“I will leave if I have to sleep next to a mage at night,” a voice called from the crowd.

“You _templars_ always thinking you’re above others!” an enraged voice responded.

Before the sisters, altercations broke out once again. With each passing moment, the congregation got more deafening with its tones and voices became more angrier.

_Stop these petty squabbles_. _I need peace_.

Annoyed, Lora took matters into her own hands. “ ** _Our focus_ **,” she yelled, causing the loudness to immediately lessen, “is to bring together. Not tear apart.” The group received her words in silence. Every face seemed to show some form of remorse.

All eyes were on her now. Watching, listening.

“A decision will be made soon, I assure you all. But for now, we need to cooperate. We need to be strong. We need to, for lack of better terminology, stick together. Today, our Inquisition is young. We are the only people to nourish it. So let us not fight amongst ourselves, let us not engage in quarrels. But instead, let us remember why we are here, and what the real threat is.” She looked to the sky, and the rest of the eyes followed. The greenish haze left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

An awkward quiet ensued as everyone embraced the realization of their actions.

“And let us remember that we’re mortals,” Jamie said smiling, “and that everyone’s first round of drinks is on me!”

At that, the crowd cheered in excitement. In a rush, they generally began to head towards the tavern. As the last dwindling people took their leave, Lora looked at Jamie with a look that said ' _Seriously?'_

“Oh come on,” Jamie poked as she slapped her hand on Lora’s back, “those people looked like they needed a drink, anyway. And what better way to ease tension, than to have a good time?”

“How has word traveled so quickly?” Lora questioned, disregarding her sister’s comment.

“Let’s go ask Varric; he’ll probably know,” Jamie pointed at him in the distance.  


* * *

****

When they reached him, Lora observed him as he stood over a small campfire.

_Well, maybe it is the right size for him._

He cracked a smile once he saw Jamie.

“Why’s Haven about to split in two?” Jamie jokingly asked him as she sat down on a log.

Lora remained standing with her arms crossed.

“I might’ve had some influence in it,” Varric stated with a wide grin. He dropped it once he noticed Lora’s disapproving expression.

“What?” he said casually, “I like to tell stories.”

“You mean to say you turned our business into a story? Fights could break out because of this,” Lora prodded with a little irritation.

“One day, Lavellan, you’ll be glad I made you out to be a hero and not a villain,” he said as he warmed his hands by the fire.

Lora scoffed. “I have work to attend to,” she said as she left to go to the War Table.

_What did he hope to gain by telling everyone that?_

Lora shook her head as she opened the doors to the Main Hall.

_I need to go to Redcliffe_.

****

**Off to See the Wizard (Jamie)**

Jamie and Varric watched Lora walk off.

“Sorry about that, Varric,” Jamie said. “Lora’s just trying to keep everything under control the best way she knows how.”

“No need to apologize,” Varric said, waving her off. “The way I see it, Lora sees the world in black and white, it’s either bad or it’s good. You, on the other hand, see a blend. And that’s something Lora doesn’t understand, so we can’t exactly fault her for that.”

Jamie nodded. “You’re right.” She stood. “And Lora’s right. We need to get to Redcliffe soon. We don’t know what Lord Lucius’s next move is, so I think we should at least hear the mages out.”

“Agreed. It certainly wouldn’t hurt,” Varric replied. “Oh, and you might want to go check on Cassandra.” He nodded toward Jamie’s house where Mother Giselle was now standing outside of, waiting.

Jamie stood. “We’ll talk later, Varric,” Jamie said distractedly as she walked off toward the Revered Mother. She smiled at Jamie as she approached.

“Lady Cassandra regained consciousness late last night, but was incoherent. She is sleeping now, but you are welcome to go in and see her,” Mother Giselle said, gesturing toward the entrance.

“Thank you,” Jamie replied before pushing her way through the door.

Cassandra did look more peaceful now than she had when Jamie had seen her last. Her wounds seemed to be healing nicely. Jamie sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited. It didn’t take long for Cassandra to stir. When she opened her eyes and saw Jamie, she smiled. Jamie couldn’t help but smile back.

“Herald,” Cassandra greeted.

“Hello, Seeker,” Jamie returned.

Cassandra looked around, confused. “Why am I in your room?” She tried sitting up, but fell back onto the bed with a grunt. “And why do I ache?”

The look on Jamie’s face became troubled. “You don’t remember?”

Cassandra shook her head. “I remember fighting a dragon and then…nothing.”

“We were fighting a dragon. And you got hit pretty hard. I did everything I could until we got back to Haven. We thought you weren’t going to make it, and… I am so sorry, Cassandra…”

Cassandra quickly put a comforting hand on Jamie’s knee. If she noticed Jamie’s panicked look, she didn’t say anything. “What happened was not your fault. I agreed to go with you and the Iron Bull to find that dragon. It could have easily have been you or him that had gotten hit.”

“I’d rather it have been me,” Jamie said quietly.

“You don’t mean that,” Cassandra said sharply. “We need you and the Mark. Together with your sister, you are powerful. It is a power that we desperately need.”

Jamie looked up at her and nodded. Cassandra finally moved her hand, much to Jamie’s relief. She wasn’t sure how long she could hold her breath.

“Now, what else have I missed,” Cassandra asked, propping herself up.

“We went to Val Royeaux to appeal to the Chantry. It didn’t go so well. The Templars showed up,” Jamie said. “Lord Seeker Lucius was there.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, but let Jamie continue without interruption. Once Jamie had finished recounting the events, including the recruitment of Sera and Vivienne, and the invitation to Redcliffe from Grand Enchanter Fiona, Cassandra finally spoke up.

“With the Templar’s acting so strangely, I agree that we should at least hear the Mage’s side. I do, however, think we should still go for the Templars for help.”

 Jamie nodded. “I’m inclined to agree. We need to get to Redcliffe as soon as possible. And I’d like you to go with us if you’re feeling up to it.”

“I should be, come tomorrow,” Cassandra replied.

 Jamie smiled. “Good. I need my best fighter back.”

Cassandra snorted. “You flatter me.”

“I try,” Jamie said cheekily.

* * *

 

Jamie stood at the gates next to Lora who was busy biting at a nail. The sun was just rising above the treetops.

“Why are they not here yet?” Lora asked impatiently.

“Give ‘em time. It is early in the morning,” Jamie answered.

As if on cue, Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Iron Bull walked up to them. Lora’s face held a look of disdain.

“Why did you invite _him_?” she hissed at Jamie when she saw Bull.

“We need him in case we run into trouble.”

Lora sighed in resignation, but didn’t look happy.

“We should be able to reach Redcliffe by noon. Is everyone ready?” Jamie asked their party.

When she got confirmed nods, they headed off.

 

Fortunately, they did get to Redcliffe Road by noon. However, they ran into a rift and some demons right outside the village itself that put a hold on things. They took care of it just as proficiently as they did with any other, but something was wrong.

“What was that?” Varric asked.

“There seemed to be some form of magic disrupting the flow of time,” Solas answered.

“Whatever it is, we need to figure it out,” Jamie said as they walked through the gates of the village.

“The mages might know something,” Lora offered.

“Yeah, or they’re the ones who caused it,” Bull said grimly.

 A scout ran up to them as soon as they walked through the gates.

“Sers,” he said, addressing the sisters. “I thought you ought to know that the mages were not expecting you. They are still willing to meet, however.”

“What do you mean, they were not expecting us?” Lora asked.

“Something strange is going on here,” Jamie said. “First the time distortion and now this.”

An elf, who introduced himself as Lysas, then ran up to them. “The former Grand Enchanter sent me to welcome you,” he informed.

“ _Former_ Grand Enchanter?” Cassandra asked.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Magister Alexius has taken over. To help the people, you see. He, however, hasn’t arrived yet, so the former Grand Enchanter has offered to meet with you first at the Gull and Lantern.”

The group exchanged looks. Coming to a silent agreement, they followed the elf through the village. Everyone they passed gave them strange looks.

_What is going on here?_   Whatever it was, Jamie didn’t like it.

As soon as they entered the tavern, the atmosphere changed. Fiona was there and took a step toward them.

“Greetings, Inquisition. Your presence here is…unexpected,” Fiona said.

“Okay, you can drop the act,” Jamie said. “You invited us here, remember?”

Fiona gave her a confused look. “You must be mistaken.”

“You stopped us in Val Royeaux. You said that the mages wanted to meet us,” Varric added.

“I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

“Then who did we meet?” Lora asked.

Fiona shook her head. “I do not know. But now that you mention it, I do feel strange… But, I am sorry. There is nothing I can do now. I am afraid you are too late.”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra questioned.

“We had nowhere else to turn to! They offered protection!” Fiona exclaimed.

“Slow down. What’s happened?” Jamie asked.

“The rebel mages have pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium,” Fiona responded.

Jamie stared at her, dumbfounded. “You _what?_ ”

“Do you want all of Thedas to turn against you?” Cassandra asked harshly.

“I would not have agreed if it meant harm against my people. It was the only way…”

“You’ve made a huge mistake,” Jamie said darkly.

“ _Jamie,_ ” Lora hissed, placing a hand on her arm. “It is not her fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Jamie said unfeelingly.

“This is why you can’t trust mages,” Bull said.

“As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you,” Fiona said, her gaze dropping to the floor.

“Then who does?” Lora asked, not wanting to back down.

“That would be me,” a voice said from behind them.

A man walked toward them proudly. “Heralds, this is Magister Gereon Alexius. The new leader of the rebel mages,” Fiona said, regret tinging her voice.

“It is a pleasure, Heralds,” Alexius greeted, smiling. “I hope we can come to an agreement.”

“That is why we are here,” Lora said.

Alexius’s smile widened. “It’s always a pleasure to meet an agreeable woman.” He gestured to a nearby table. Both Lora and Jamie took a seat, Jamie somewhat reluctantly. Alexius sat waved for his son.

“Felix! Go fetch someone to write the negotiations down. Oh! I seem to have forgotten my manners. This is my son, Felix,” Alexius said.

Felix bowed to the sisters and then went off.

“Now, where were we…ah, yes!” Alexius exclaimed. “I am prepared to offer full support of the mages to the Inquisition.”

“And what do you want in return?” Jamie asked flatly.

Alexius sensed her dislike and turned to her, smirking. “What do you offer?”

“A safe haven for the mages,” Lora said.

Jamie looked sharply at her sister, but her sister stopped her from saying anything by putting a hand on her arm. Alexius looked smug. Before he could say anything, his son returned, stumbling toward them.

“Felix?” Alexius asked, rising out of his chair.

Felix began to fall forward and Lora stood to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Felix!” Alexius went to aid his son as everyone else looked on. “I’m sorry, but we’ll have to continue these negotiations at a later date. I’ll have my people get in touch.”

“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble,” Felix said weakly as his father ushered him out of the tavern.

“Fiona! Get his powders and meet us back at the castle!” Alexius shouted over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

“What was that all about?” Varric asked.

Jamie shrugged and looked over at Lora, about to give her a piece of her mind, when she saw her sister staring down at a piece of paper. Lora looked up at her.

“Felix handed this to me when he fell. ‘Come to the Chantry. You are in danger,’” she read.

“It could be a trap,” Bull said quickly.

“And it could not be. I think it is worth looking into,” Lora said.

Jamie didn’t say anything as Lora bounced her words back to Jamie, but she didn’t have to. Her face said it all. As they exited the tavern, she turned on Lora. “What were you thinking?! They’re working with the Tevinter, we can’t trust them!”

“They need our help, Jamie!” Lora shouted back.

* * *

 

 Jamie was silent all the way to the Chantry. When they entered the Chantry, they had to draw their weapons immediately. A mage was in there fighting off a group of demons, a rift was open in the middle of the room. The mage turned to them when they entered.

“Took you long enough!” he shouted. “Help me close this thing!”

Once the demons were taken care of and rift closed, they all turned to the mage who was staring at Jamie’s hand.

“Very impressive! How does it work?” he asked, but then shook his head. “You don’t even know, do you?”

“Who are you?” Jamie asked forcefully. “Did you set us up?”

“Oh, I see I’m getting ahead of myself again. I am Dorian of the house of Pavus,” he said boastfully.

“Be careful. He is Tevinter,” Cassandra said.

“Suspicious friends you have! But yes, I am, or…used to be. And to answer your previous question, no, I did not set you up. I am here to warn you about Alexius,” Dorian replied.

“Why should we trust you?” Jamie asked.

Dorian smirked. “Because I have information. Alexius is very interested in you two. He’s almost obsessive. I assume you noticed how that rift seemed to distort the time around it? Alexius’s doings.”

“It takes a powerful magic to alter time,” Solas said thoughtfully.

“Yes, and a powerful mage,” Dorian said. “Alexius used to be my mentor. Emphasis on the ‘used to be.’ When I was studying under him, he had the grand idea that he wanted to control time. I even helped him with it. However, his attempts were unsuccessful. He eventually gave up.”

“And now?” Lora asked.

“Now it seems he has succeeded! But at a cost. He altered time to get to Redcliffe before you showed up. That’s all part of his plan. I don’t think he weighed the consequences of his actions. But you must understand, everything he does, he does for Felix. He is a very sick boy, and I’m not sure Alexius could live if something happened to him,” Dorian explained.

“You are asking us to take a lot on faith,” Lora said.

“I realize that, but I am your only hope if you wish to stop Alexius,” Dorian replied. “He wants to meet with you two, alone, to continue the negotiations. However, Felix and I believe he wants to kill the both of you. He’s joined a cult called the Venatori. They are a group of Tevinter supremacists.”

“So it will be a trap,” Jamie said, obviously not happy.

“Yes, but you now have the advantage. You know of Alexius’s plan.”

“I think we should go,” Lora said.

“Agreed. We need to stop what Alexius is doing,” Solas added.

“We don’t have to decide now. Let’s wait until we get back to Haven,” Jamie reasoned. She then looked at Dorian. “Thank you. For the warning.”

Dorian smiled. “I shall do everything I can to assist you. I’ll be in touch,” he said, before walking off. “Oh, and try not to kill each other beforehand,” he added, shooting a look at the two sisters. “We wouldn’t want that happening now would we?” **  
**


	10. Instructor / How to Pass Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> We have officially reached 100 hits. WOW! AdamantlyAdamant and I are so happy and thankful to see that! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far into Jamie and Lora's story. We look forward to continue telling it (we have SO much in store!), and we appreciate the time you've taken to read this! We also love hearing commentary on this story, so feel free to comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO much!
> 
>  
> 
> Vulpeculara (Lara) & AdamantlyAdamant (Addy)

**Instructor (Lora)**

Once they’d returned to Haven, the party scattered in groups as several greeted them to inquire on their mission’s results. Lora awkwardly surveyed the people around her. No one seemed to desire approaching her, and with that an empty pit grew in her stomach.

She swallowed. Alone in the crowd, she stood with her back against an entrance post, leaning her weight against it. She crossed her arms and looked up at the sky, still feeling bothered by its gaping tear.  

_How can everyone just…ignore it_ ? _When it is sitting right above us_?

Observing it caused her to feel unsettled, so she returned her gaze to her sister, who seemed to be fitting in well with the others.

Lora sighed. _I wish I could talk to others with the same amount of ease_.

Jamie, upon sensing the staring of her sister, turned to her. She approached her and put a hand on Lora’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk siding business tomorrow,” she spoke where only Lora could hear. Lora nodded and watched as her sister guided the majority of the group away. They walked with amusement and appeared to adore the presence of her sister.

_How does she do it_?

Lora remained vigilant to the people slowly dwindling away. Satisfied she’d endured isolation long enough, she proceeded to amble towards her home. Her mind scattered in her thoughts as she sifted through unwanted feelings.  In such deep distraction, she jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

_Solas_.

“There is a matter I need to discuss with you,” he said with hints of serious tones in his voice.

A bit confused and startled, she only could fumble a weak “Y-yes.” He smiled at her timid response and began to walk. She fell in step with him and they found a slow strolling pace.

For a duration of time, they walked in silence. When they neared her house, he finally proposed “Would you be interested in learning of the Fade tonight, Ashilora?”

The question stunned her. _Tonight_ ? _Why tonight_? She panicked.

She stuttered. “Um, sure. Yes. That is fine. Tonight,” she rambled as they reached her door. She felt her hands shaking as she reached for the knob, and fumbled to open it. On the inside, she hoped that he didn’t notice.  _But he probably did._

“In my house?” she asked him as she walked inside.

“Would you rather elsewhere?” he responded as he stepped through the door and gently closed it. He turned back to look at her, expecting a reply.

The overall situation made her feel uneasy. _I am trapped_. _He’has blocked the exit._

_No. Calm down. He is normal. He is not like the other—_

“Ashilora?” He asked and took a step toward her. She stepped back.

“Why do you use Ashilora?” she asked, trying to push back her absurd thoughts.

He looked at her with uncertainty, but she had difficulty reading his expression. “Would you prefer something else?”

“No, I enjoy it. I just…Most people automatically use Lora.” She looked around her home for something else to say, but came up with nothing.

“Please, sit,” she said, gesturing her arm to the couch. He followed her notion, and she sat down on the opposite end, as far away as she could.

“Would you like anything, Solas?” she asked him. His eyes watched her, seemingly caught in thoughts she could not read.

“No, I am all right.”  He smiled and she found herself looking down, unable to meet his gaze. He adjusted his body so that he faced her. He leaned in.  

“Before we begin, might I examine your mark?”

_Oh! The unusual magic!_ She had completely forgotten about it since they last discussed it.

She nodded and extended her left hand out to him. He cautiously placed both his hands around the mark and inspected it with an analytical look.

“Is it still emitting that…magic?” She asked as his expression evolved to one with more concentration. He flexed her fingers and brought them close to his eyes. She averted her eyes to the floor.

He shook his head. “It is discharging at varying amounts. For the moment, the magic is unstable. It will be clearer to read in the Fade.” He lightly released her hand and she placed it on her thigh.

“How does one enter the Fade?” she questioned, and his eyes lit up at her curiosity.

He gave her an assuring smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled from it a small necklace with a pendant of a basic shape of a halla. In the center of it lay a glittering stone. He gingerly lifted it, and carefully placed it around her neck. She held it in her hand and twirled it between her fingers. She looked up at him.

“It is influenced by sleeping and locating spells so that I may quickly find you in the Fade. Whenever you wish to walk in the Fade, don this necklace. There is a strong possibility you might happen upon me, though, because that is what I frequent.”

He shifted to a more comfortable pose on the couch. She lifted the necklace and placed it around her neck.

“You should tire soon,” he added to her. She felt fearful to be asleep with him in her home, but she also seemed to have a growing sense of calm within her.

“So I must enter a sleep state to visit the Fade?” She asked, already feeling drowsiness creep into her mind.

“That is correct. Allow your mind to transition into a daydream-like haze, so that you will still be aware of your surroundings in the Fade.”

Her eyes felt heavy, and she succumbed to the weight of them. She embraced the foreign world, and crossed into the unknown.

 

**How to Pass the Time (Jamie)**

Jamie still was not pleased about what they had discovered in Redcliffe.

The Mages siding with the Tevinter? Were they crazy? If anything, the whole ordeal made Jamie want to side with the Templars, even though Lord Seeker Lucius seemed like a tough nut to crack. It would still be worth appealing to them. But Jamie wasn’t going to think about all of that now. She was too busy laughing with her friends in the tavern.

Bull slapped her on the back, causing her to almost fall out of her chair. “Hey, boss! Why aren’t you drinking?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Varric agreed. “I figure, after the past few days you’ve had, you need something stronger than _water_.”

Bull laughed. “Maybe she’s spiked it! Make us think she’s a teetotaler!”

This made the group burst out into laughter. Jamie only smiled. “We’re going to need to decide soon on who we’re going to side with. I need to keep a clear head until then,” Jamie explained, taking a sip of her water.

“Bah!” Bull exclaimed. “You don’t need a clear head to make that decision! We’re going Templars all the way! We need fighters, not magic pansies.”

“Better not let Chuckles hear you say that,” Varric warned, referring to Solas.

Jamie did laugh at that one. “Careful, Bull, Solas might hex your horns right off.”

Bull, looking rightfully offended, pointed at Jamie. “You can’t let him do that, boss! They’re my best quality! The redheads love ‘em!”

Varric shook his head. “That’s something we didn’t need to know…”

Bull looked over at Blackwall who had been quiet the whole time, save for laughing. “What do you think, Warden? Who should we side with?”

Blackwall looked directly at Jamie. “I will side with whomever the Heralds decide on. I trust their judgement, and will follow them no matter.”

Jamie held his gaze. “Thank you, Blackwall. That means a lot.”

Bull scoffed. “Please, if you two are going to eye-fuck each other across the table, at least let the Dwarf and I leave.”

Jamie kicked Bull under the table and Blackwall gave him a disapproving look. “Aw, c’mon, boss! I was joking!” Bull exclaimed, examining his now wounded leg.

Although Jamie wasn’t sure which was wounded more, Bull’s leg or his pride. “As much as I enjoy your jokes, Bull, I have important matters to attend to,” Jamie said, standing.

Her friends grumbled about her leaving so soon but let her go. Jamie walked through Haven leisurely with no particular destination in mind. She just needed a distraction. Something, anything. She walked out to the training grounds and nodded at Cullen who training the troops.

“Everything alright, Herald?” he called.

“Everything’s fine, commander. The troops look good!” Jamie called back.

“Thank you. We’ll be fighting fit in no time!”

Jamie smiled and took a minute to observe the training. She had no doubt in her mind that the troops could handle anything. With Cullen and Cassandra training them, they’d be the best of the best. Speaking of The Seeker… Jamie turned her attention to Cassandra who was busy attacking a training dummy. Jamie crossed her arms and smiled. Cassandra then let out a cry and decapitated the dummy. Jamie walked up to her.

“Remind me not to get you angry,” Jamie teased, leaning against the nearest intact dummy.

“Noted,” Cassandra replied, sheathing her sword.

 “You’re very impressive, you know,” Jamie added, smirking as she watched Cassandra’s cheeks tinge pink.

“You are flattering me again,” Cassandra said as she looked down and began fiddling nervously with her gloves.

“Is that a problem?” Jamie asked.

Cassandra looked up sharply. “Yes.”

Jamie held her hands up in defense. “My apologies, Lady Seeker.”

Cassandra sighed. “No. No, I am sorry. You were just being nice.”

Jamie grinned at her. “Maybe, but I’m also being honest.”

Cassandra gave her a small smile. “I thank you, Herald. No one usually pays much attention to me.”

“Now, that I find hard to believe!” Jamie exclaimed. “How else would you become a Seeker AND the right hand of the Divine? You are also of nobility and a fascinating woman.”

Cassandra blushed again. “You are too kind… And, yes, I suppose you are right, but even then, I am but a soldier and you are the chosen of Andraste. What interest would you have in me?” Cassandra asked.

Jamie straightened proudly. “I consider you to be a good friend, Cassandra, even though we have not always been on the greatest terms. You’re the first person I met coming here.”

“Yes, but I had you bound and chained. I threatened to kill you.”

“But you had reason. I don’t blame you for that. For anything. I wouldn’t have expected you to have behaved any differently,” Jamie answered truthfully.

Cassandra looked thoughtfully at Jamie for several moments then nodded. “I thank you, for saying that. It is undeserved, but thank you.”

Jamie smiled at her and then drew her blades. “Now, Seeker, care for dual? If you feel up to it, that is,” Jamie said, her smile teasing.

Cassandra drew her own sword and returned her smile. “Of course I feel up to it! I have never been better.”

Varric had left the tavern not long after Jamie and was curious to see what she had to attend to. When he found her sparring with Cassandra, he couldn’t help but shake his head. _Our Herald has got it bad._ He watched them closely. Jamie seemed to be having the time of her life and Cassandra seemed to be enjoying the sparring, too. And like Varric had said earlier, Jamie’s eyes were roaming whenever she got the chance.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question-- Is it better to include both Jamie and Lora's parts in one section, or to publish them separately? Which would flow better, in your opinion? We originally were posting these together because the chapters are rather short, but we are open to suggestions.


	11. Ghilana

**Ghilana (Lora)**

When Ashilora resumed consciousness, she squinted her eyes in attempt to focus on the blurry lights around her. Putting forth her greatest concentration, she furrowed her brows at the ribbons that danced in shades of green. But her efforts had failed. No matter how much she desired or willed the area to regain clarity, the cure from obscurity seemed just out of her grasping, desperate hands.  

… _I am scared._

A sense of panic alarmed her mind. She could feel the air tingle with dread as it filled her lungs. _This place knows something. Knows something too well…_

A familiar feeling pressed in the back of her head: a memory drifting in and out, coming closer to taunt her. Something that frightened her and preyed on her, causing her to feel helpless and lost.

Images flashed in her mind, and choked on the raw emotion that came with them.

_No, no, no! Push it back! Push it back!_

A voice behind her spoke. “I can feel your aura struggling, Ashilora. Andaran antish’an. This place is different from the physical realm. Address it with strength, and it will not conquer you.” His presence established calmness within her. The encroaching thoughts subsided. She turned to face him.

“…My aura?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

“If you centralize your thoughts, you shall also be able to feel mine.”

She tried to clear her mind, and focus only on him.

In only a few moments, she felt it. Raw, endless power emitting from his being. Enough power to drive a man mad, and yet it was so… stable. It radiated emotion so vividly that she could not read it.

_So powerful. How can something so obvious be so easily overlooked?_

“…You have more than you reveal,” she stated, narrowing her eyes. His widened in response.

“You have a natural gift, it seems.”

She looked at the area around her, observing the hazy ribbons floating in the air.

“This is the Fade?” she thought aloud, unsure whether to move or not. He took a step towards her. “You visit this place often when you dream, only the memories leave your mind when you awake.”

Before her a world began to form. Remnants of buildings and scenic mountains assembled in front of her eyes.

“We are still in Haven?” Upon hearing her question, he smiled at her.

“In this realm, we are not in the Haven you believe us to be. It is a creation of mine.” He took a step closer to her, and she cautiously eyed him with suspicion. With her expectant gaze, he began to explain. “I am what some refer to as a Dreamer mage. I have the capability of entering the Fade at will and manipulating its realm…” he nodded at her, “I also have the power of bringing sleeping individuals into the Fade, just as I have brought you.”

From the corner of her gaze, a new light attracted her.

The glowing of her hand caught her attention and she gazed down at it. From it, a thick, dark fog lingered. Its very essence discharged a kind of magic that she had never seen. The haze encircled her hand and traveled up the length of her arm. She noticed the darkening of her veins within it.

“You can see the energy emanating from your hand as well?” His tone sounded a bit astonished.

“What magic is this?” She questioned, forming her hand in a fist as if she could contain it. She twisted her hand around, looking at the black cloud from all angles. His expression gained a level of seriousness that brought concern upon her.

“Unfortunately, I do not know. It is unlike any I have ever seen. It appears to be feeding off of your emotions, Ashilora. And yet it is continuously growing stronger. And too is its instability. It is something we should research.”

She looked at her hand in fear. _But I’m no mage._

“It is ominous.”

“Indeed, but I believe it can be used against that which opened the breach.”

She bit her lip. “And if it is a danger?”

“Allowing it to continue on its path of imbalance will undoubtedly lead to danger, ma Renan.”

_My voice?_

She regretfully looked at it. _He has a point_. She finally looked up at him.

“How do you suppose I control it?”

The vision of Haven around them rippled and transitioned to one with tall trees that towered above them. Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

_And just like that, we are at the Storm Coast_.

Solas motioned for her to follow him as he began to climb a recognizable tree. The climb was even easier than she remembered, and she nestled herself on the branch she once had sat on. He sat on it beside her, balancing his weight on the branch as he crossed his legs and faced her. She rested her back against the trunk.

“First, we must find the source of the power if we are to enhance it. May I see your hand?”

Though she could feel it shaking, she stretched her hand forward and rested it in the grooves of his palms. She slowed her shallow breaths as she watched him study her hand once more. He squeezed her fingers and lifted each one, examining it carefully. A few moments of silence passed.

His speaking made her jump. “Can you feel it? The magic, the unharnessed power in your blood?”

“What shall we call this magic?” She questioned him.

“Banal’ras,” he spoke seriously.

_Shadow magic_?

“This darkness is a representation of you and your emotions, I am guessing. It seems that you too have more power than you desire to display.”

Her eyes shied from him.

“So how do I control my own…self?” she asked, confused by his explanation.

“That, we shall discover our next meeting. Ma serannas for dreaming with me, ma Renan. Visit me when you are ready to practice. For now, sleep in peace,” he told her.

_Wait—_

Her consciousness faded to dimness, and then just as easily as she’d entered his realm, she’d exited from it. Her mind drifted off into the Fade in search of memories she would soon forget.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short Lora chapter because we got a couple long ones a'comin'!


	12. The Rise and Fall of Envy

**The Rise and Fall of Envy (Jamie)**

Jamie leaned against a pillar in the main hall of the Chantry, waiting for her sister.  _ Where was she? She’s never late. _ The large doors finally swung open and Lora walked in, looking as though she had just woken up.

“Sleep well?” Jamie asked.

Lora nodded. “Very well, thank you.”

Jamie smiled and led the way into the War Room. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were already there. Cassandra arrived a few moments later.

“We have gotten word from Alexius’s people and he has opened up the negotiations again. No word from the Lord Seeker,” Josephine explained.

“Their alliance with the Tevinter will cause problems,” Leliana said.

“We still could use their help,” Lora said. “The mages deserve a chance to redeem themselves.”

“Yes, but the Tevinter,” Jamie said. “We can’t trust them.”

“But we will be getting  _ mages _ , not the Tevinter,” Lora shot back.

“The rebel mages are being run by a radical! You heard what that man, Dorian, said. Alexius is part of the Venatori.”

“My spies have found out more information on these Venatori,” Leliana said. “They are dangerous. They are working for a mysterious benefactor.”

The door burst open at that point and Dorian walked through.  “If you’re going to speak to Alexius, I should like to be there,” he said.

Two guards ran in behind him out of breath. “We’re sorry, sers! We tried to stop him but he insisted that he must speak with you.”

Lora held up her hand. “That is alright. He knows more about Alexius than we do, so we could use him. He also warned us of the trap.”

Dorian nodded at her. “Thank you! It’s refreshing to meet someone who will listen to sense,” he said, shooting a glare at the guards. He then turned to Jamie. “Ah! It is good to see you still live! What with closing all of those rifts. One can never be too careful!”

Jamie nodded at him then turned back to their advisors. “What about the Templars. We need them!,” Jamie said.

“I agree,” Cullen said. “The Templars would help us seal the Breach.”

“The Mages would do that too,” Leliana pointed out.

“Yes, we need their magic to close the Breach, Commander,” Lora pointed out.

“We need force! Demons are pouring out of the Breach every day, and we need help to fight them,” Jamie said.

“Mages could do the same thing!” Lora replied.

“The mages are corrupted!”

“The Templars are corrupted!”

“Enough!” Cassandra shouted. The sisters stopped and stared at her. “We are not getting anywhere like this!”

“Agreed,” Josephine said.

“May I interrupt for a moment?” Dorian said. “Why not speak to both?” ****  
** **

“Yes. Ashilora could go to speak to the mages and Jamie could go to speak to the Templars,” Josephine reasoned.

“I concur,” Cassandra said.

“Yes, that would be the best option. That way, we can use magic and force against the Breach,” Leliana said.

Jamie and Lora exchanged looks. “Fine,” Jamie sighed. “I suppose that’s fair.”

Lora still didn’t look very happy, but she nodded.

“Then it’s settled,” Josephine said diplomatically. “Ashilora will go to Redcliffe Castle and Leliana and I will work on getting the nobles together for Jamie to gain audience with the Lord Seeker at Therinfal Redoubt.”

“Therinfal? Why are they not at the White Spire?” Cassandra asked.

“I got a missive the other day from the Templars,” Cullen said. “They moved there not too long ago on the Lord Seekers orders.”

Dorian grinned. “This should be quite fun!”

“Well, it’s settled,” Leliana said. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”   

* * *

****

Jamie and her entourage arrived at Therinfal Redoubt around midday two days later. Josephine and Leliana had been working tirelessly to get the nobles of Orlais to aid in getting the Templars assistance. Their hard work had paid off. Nobles were milling around the Redoubt and their presence had the Templars on edge.  _ Nothing like getting of the noblest families to pressure them into helping us seal the Breach. _ Jamie just hoped it worked. The Inquisition needed their help, but needed it given freely. Any tensions would pose problems later.

Cassandra, Varric, and Bull kept their places behind the Herald, who was to speak on behalf of the Inquisition. A noble approached them as they neared the gates.

“Ah! The Herald of Andraste! It was a bold move asking us all here to get the Templars to comply lest they feel the wrath of all Orlais,” the noble said. “Lord Esmeral Abernache, at your service.”

Jamie returned his bow. “A pleasure, Lord Abernache. May I introduce my own company, Seeker Pentaghast, Varric Tethras, and the Iron Bull.”

Abernache nodded to them, and then motioned for them to follow him. “As I said, it was a bold move, but a necessary one. We all want to see that hole in the sky closed. If we don’t, we’ll end up seeing demons in our soup. The Lord Seeker has petitioned to speak to us. A credit to our alliance.”

“It’s good that we’ve found a common cause to fight together on. That’s all I can ask for,” Jamie replied, coming to a stop.

Abernache smiled. “Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you.”

“I celebrate this pairing, my Lord.”

“As do we all. This might be beneficial to the Inquisition, but I can assure you, this is beneficial to us as well,” Abernache explained as he led Jamie away from the others. “Now, would you care to explain how you got the Lord Seeker to speak with the Inquisition? If you don’t rumors will. He has had quite a change of heart since the little spat in Val Royeaux.”

“We only ask that the Lord Seeker help us seal the Breach,” Jamie said. “After all, my sister has gone to appeal to the Mages. We need all the help we can get.”

“Ah, so you let your Ambassador do all the work. Let them handle the politics if you trust them,” he replied. “And as for the other Herald, it’s quite a pity that she’s so fond of Mages. But, I suppose you must fight fire with fire. Between you and me, the Chantry never took advantage of their Templars, so how is a mage without a Circle any different?”

They soon came up on giant fortress. Jamie’s companions were already waiting for them. “Ah! Here we are! Therinfal Redoubt!”

“The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here?” Cassandra asked as they gazed up at the Redoubt.

“It appears they have sent someone to greet you,” Abernache gestured to a man standing at the gates, looking expectant. “Present well. Everyone’s a bit too tense for my taste.”

As they made their way toward the man, Varric spoke up. “Isn’t that the same guy who was in Val Royeaux? The one who actually sounded like he wanted to give us a chance?”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Let’s see if he still feels the same,” Jamie replied, as they approached. “The Lord Seeker sure changed his mind quickly. Is he known for that?”

“From what you told me about what happened at Val Royeaux, this sounds more like the Lord Seeker. Not what happened at the Chantry,” Cassandra answered.

“I don’t think he’s known to be fickle,” Varric added.

“Maybe something’s up,” Bull said.

Cassandra nodded. “Perhaps Bull is right. We should stay alert.”

They walked past a noble that was chewing out a Templar and Varric chuckled. “Nothing like a whining noble to get people’s attention. Or disgust. Whatever. It’s all the same to the nobles.”

They finally reached the Templar waiting for them. Another man standing next to him stepped forward. “I present to you Knight-Templar Delrin Barris. Second son of Lord Bann Jevrin Barris of Fereldan,” the man said. “Ser Barris, I am honored to present to you Lord Esmeral Abernache-”  

Barris pushed past the man and Abernache. “I’m the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil,” Barris paused a moment, looking at all of the nobles. “I didn’t think you’d bring such  _ lofty _ company.”

Abernache sneered at him. “Barris? Moderate holdings, your family. And the second son? Ha!”

“This promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense,” Barris continued, ignoring Abernache. “The sky burns with magic and the Lord Seeker ignores it until your friends arrive.”

Jamie looked at Cassandra. “Should a Seeker lead the Templars this way?”

“In an emergency, if there’s no other recourse, but his goal should be to restore them to order,” Cassandra answered.

“He’s taken over command,” Barris informed. “Permanently.”

“If he fears there is a holy mandate…” Cassandra started.

“That is what the Lord Seeker claims,” Barris said and then sighed, stepping closer to Jamie. “The Lord Seeker’s actions make no sense. He promised to restore the Order’s honor and marched us here to wait. Templar’s should know their duties even when held from it.”

Bull snorted at this. “’Bout time you lot realized that.”

“The Lord Seeker and every able bodied knight will aid the Inquisition in sealing the Breach,” Barris said.

“Why don’t you just abandon the Lord Seeker if he’s acting strange and join us?” Jamie asked.

“We can’t abandon our orders, not when those officers who survived the Conclave are still following him. You’ve been asked to accept much after that shameful display at Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour.”

“Don’t keep your betters waiting, Barris,” Abernache interrupted. “There’s important work to those born to it.”

Barris glared at him but nodded, leading them through the gates. Varric fell in step with Jamie. “Do you think maybe our Ambassador could have found someone a little less, I don’t know…confrontational?” he asked, eyeing Abernache.

“Don’t you know, Varric? All nobles have their heads up their asses. That’s just how it works,” Bull said, thankfully quietly enough for Abernache not to hear.

“Careful, Bull,” Cassandra said. “You do know I am seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne.”

Bull looked surprised. “You don’t seem like noble type, Seeker. No offense.”

“That’s because she gave up that life to be a Seeker, Bull,” Varric clarified.

“Ah, see, that is a worthy reason though!” Bull exclaimed. “The Qun don’t exactly have nobility, but becoming a Ben-Hassrath is seen as worthy in some circles. Your Seekers and the Ben-Hassrath seem very similar.”

“Really?” Cassandra asked skeptically. “I do not see any similarity.”

“The Lord Seeker has a request of you before you meet him,” Barris said as they approached a wall bearing three banners. “These are the standards,” he said, motioning to the banners. “An honored rite centered on the people, the Maker, and the Order. The Lord Seeker has asked you to complete the rite so he can see the order in which you honor them.”

“And if I fail?” Jamie asked, eyeing the banners suspiciously.

“There’s no correct answer,” Barris said. “It just shows what you are and what you value.

Jamie hesitated. “I don’t see why not. If that’s what the Lord Seeker wishes of the Inquisition. I’d rather stay on his good side for the time being.”

“Not the Inquisition,” Barris said. “The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you. Not the Inquisition. You. By name.”

“Why?” Jamie asked, getting more confused by the minute.

“I don’t know,” Barris replied. “He’s been fixated on you since your horde of nobles arrived.”

“So, the Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around?” Lord Abernache questioned. “Refuse! Let’s meet the man already.”

Jamie shook her head. “No. We can’t risk making the Lord Seeker mad. I’ll do it. Grudgingly…”

Abernache threw up his hands and Barris nodded. “When you’ve completed the rite, I’ll take you to him.”

“This should be interesting,” Varric muttered.

Cassandra looked down at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we all know Jamie doesn’t think too much of the Order after the way the Lord Seeker treated us in Val Royeaux, and that she doesn’t believe in the Maker,” Varric answered. “She probably should have just refused.”

“I…did not know this about her,” Cassandra said, watching Jamie turn the wheels that raised and lowered the banners.

“Hang your own draperies, knight!” Abernache exclaimed before Varric could respond. “We have business to conduct!”

Varric looked as though he was about comment on Adernache’s outburst, but thought better of it and turned back to Cassandra. “Maybe if you got to know the Herald better, you’d know these things.”

“I do know the Herald,” Cassandra retorted.

Varric and Bull laughed. “You don’t know her when she’s drunk, Seeker,” Bull said.

Cassandra glared at them. “Nor do I care to.”

Varric shook his head, still grinning. “You’re missing out, Seeker.”

“Yeah, she’s even more exciting drunk than I am!” Bull exclaimed. “A little less horny than me, but still exciting.”

“And she can tell stories that rival even my best work,” Varric added. “Which is saying something.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise at them as she watched Jamie finish turning the last wheel.

“There,” Jamie said, looking up. “That should do it.”

Varric hummed in approval. “See, I was right.”

The people, the Maker, the Order.

“I thought she’d put the Order second,” Bull commented.

“I told you she doesn’t like the Order!” Varric proclaimed.

The two then continued to argue as Jamie walked over to Barris. “Traditionally, the participant in the rite now explains their choices to those assembled,” Barris explained.

Jamie did not look very pleased. “Those are my choices. Why I chose them is my business only.”

“See?” Varric muttered to Cassandra. “That’s why you’d have to get to know her outside of the training grounds.”

“It rather is! These dogs don’t deserve any explanation if we’re bringing them to heel,” Abernache announced haughtily, crossing his arms.

“I suppose those are  _ your _ intentions,” Barris accused.

Abernache uncrossed his arms and stepped toward Barris threateningly. “I intend to deal with people that matter! You louts are busy wasting the Inquisition’s time and my time!” Abernache responded, gesturing angrily to himself. “Unacceptable!”

“Geez, you can practically smell the testosterone,” Jamie muttered over her shoulder to her companions.

Barris sighed tiredly. “The Lord Seeker is waiting. This way.”

“It’s necessary that you don’t run a battlefield like a ninny!” Abernache announced slamming his hands down on the table in front of him.

Jamie sighed and put her head in her hand.  _ This is going nowhere. _ They had been waiting for at least an hour for the Lord Seeker to show up, and Abernache was getting more and more impatient. He had finally decided to start critiquing Barris’ battle plans.

“Without faith, no knights-” Barris trailed off as three people walked into the room; the one heading the group had a sneer plastered on his face. “Knight Captain,” Barris addressed.

Jamie and her companions stood. The Knight Captain walked up to table. “You were expecting the Lord Seeker,” he said, noting the look on Jamie’s face. “He sent me to die for you.”

Barris and Jamie exchanged confused glances.

“Knight Captain!” Abernache said with a flourish. “Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored.” He bowed. “It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales. No doubt rank puts you above such things. A pity more people don’t understand that.”

The Knight Captain laughed at him and turned to Jamie. “This is the great alliance the Inquisition offers?”

“Knight Captain Denam, I am expected by the Lord Seeker,” Jamie said. “Where is he?”

“Yes, let me also extend my hand to the gracious Lord Seeker,” Abernache said kindly, obviously still trying to get on his good side. “Knight Captain?”

The knight captain stared at Jamie. “The Lord Seeker had a plan but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose. It served too much dissent.”

Barris walked around the table and up to the knight captain. “Knight Captain, I must know what’s going on.”

“You are all supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!” he responded, his expression turning manic.

Barris then noticed the other knights around them had their weapons drawn and shouting could now be heard outside.

Abernache looked around quickly, as if looking for an escape. “For once I agree with the-” Abernache fell to the ground, dead, as an arrow had pierced the side of his head.

“The Elder One is coming!” the knight captain announced, his eyes glinting as the men behind him began shooting the Templars that were not ‘changed’, picking them off one by one. “No one will leave Therinfal without being stained with red!”

“Maker’s breath,” Barris gasped.

With that, the knight captain drew his sword, and Jamie and her company drew their own weapons. Templars poured in from all around, slashing down their own and then charging at the Inquisition. Bull did a good job keeping the majority of them at bay with long, sweeping hacks of his battle axe. Varric got up on the table and put an arrow through anyone who tried to sneak up on Jamie or Cassandra.

“That’ll teach ya, ya nug-humping bastards!” he shouted over the din.

Jamie and Cassandra went directly for the knight captain; Cassandra attacking him from the front, Jamie sneaking around him to attack from the back. Poor Barris had to fight his own people.

“The Elder One wants you, not us!” taunted the knight captain.

“How far does this betrayal go?” Barris shouted.

The fighting went on for several minutes before Jamie and Cassandra both managed to land solid blows through the knight captain, who cried out and collapsed in a heap of blood. Bull and the unchanged Templars cut through the last of the men and Varric shot the final one, who was sneaking up behind Jamie, right between the eyes.

“Bianca, that was beautiful!” Varric exclaimed.

Jamie and her companions sheathed their weapons. Jamie knelt down next to the knight captain was on the ground, groaning. “He’s very resilient,” Jamie commented. “Any chance we could save him?”

Barris shook his head. “Some potions might help, if the bastard even deserves it.”

“We’ll heal him, and then the Inquisition will judge him once we deal with the Lord Seeker.”

“He doesn’t deserve to be saved,” Bull grumbled.

“I’m inclined to agree, but we need someone to pay for this, if this Elder One won’t,” Jamie responded, pulling a set of keys from the knight captain’s belt.

“I would question the Lord Seeker about this…Elder One,” Barris added.

“Where would the Lord Seeker be?” Cassandra asked.

“Probably in the central tower. I’ll take you there,” he replied, and led the into another room. “What in the-”

They all drew their weapons again. Standing before them were Templar knights, but something was wrong.

“Is that lyrium?” Varric asked, referring to the red crystal-like rocks growing out of their shoulders.

“They are monsters!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“We noticed!” Varric grunted, putting a few arrows through one of them.

“It’s horrible!”

They took care of them relatively fast, before running to down a long hallway.

“What the hell were those things?” Bull asked, keeping his battle axe in hand, preparing for another attack.

“Templars,” Cassandra answered, as though not quite believing it.

“Nugshit!” Bull exclaimed.

“I know!”

_ “Prepare them! Guide them to me!” _ a disembodied thundered above them as they ran out into a courtyard.

“Was that the Lord Seeker?” Jamie asked, looking back at her companions.

They all exchanged confused looks. “The Lord Seeker? All I hear is fighting,” Varric said as they came upon more changed and unchanged Templars, and quickly joined the fray.

_ “Show me what you are!” _ the voice demanded.

Jamie cut through a few of the Templars, trying to ignore the taunting voice.

_ “You will be so much more!” _

She then climbed up onto the top of a building where Templar archers were firing into the fighting below them.

_ “I will know you!” _

“There’s more of them!” Barris shouted as the door to one of the nearby buildings flew open, and more Templars streamed out. It took them a while, but they finally managed to kill or at least severely wound all of them.

“We can’t thank you enough, Inquisition,” one of the unchanged Templars said. “I don’t know what’s happening, but all the officers are changing into those…things.”

“Don’t worry,” Jamie said. “We’ll figure out what’s going on. Just hold here and make sure that we don’t get followed.”

The Templar nodded. “Aye, ser.”

They continued on, having to take on a few Templars on the way but they finally reached the massive staircase that led up to the main tower.

_ “The Herald of Andraste. It’s time we became better acquainted. _ ”

Jamie paused a minute, looking back at her company. They were looking at her expectantly, like they didn’t hear the voice at all…

Jamie continued up the stairs on full alert. Something was not right, and the closer they got to the top, the stronger the uneasy feeling became.

_ “Come. Show me what kind of woman you really are.” _

When they reached the top, they found the Lord Seeker. His back was to them and he didn’t say a word.

Jamie exchanged glances with Cassandra who was standing next to her. The Seeker nodded at her. Jamie then stepped closer to the Lord Seeker, about to address him, but the Lord Seeker turned quickly and grabbed the front of Jamie’s armor. He then pulled her forward and for a split second she thought they were going to hit the door behind the Lord Seeker, but they just went right through it. Jamie must have blacked out, for when she came to, she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a darkened courtyard. Dense fog swirled up around her, tall pillars lined the path ahead, and a revolting stench filled the air. Jamie rubbed her head that was now throbbing.  _ What the hell just happened? _ She looked around behind her and didn’t see her companions anywhere. She saw lights ahead of her and figured it was best to follow those since there didn’t appear to be any way back. As she got closer to the lights however, a sickening feeling came over her. They weren’t just lights. They were corpses. Burning corpses. She covered her mouth and nose the best she could with the collar of her armor, and picked her way through the macabre scene. As she neared what she assumed was the exit, two figures appeared in front of her. It was Cassandra and Josephine. Jamie stared at them, dumbfounded. Lora then stepped between them and Jamie took a surprised step back. Lora stepped close to Jamie and grinned.

_ “Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” _ Lora said in a voice akin to Lora’s but something was not quite right about it.  _ “Everything tells me about you,” _ Lora said, walking around Cassandra to stand behind her. She then pulled out a small dagger and placed it on Cassandra’s throat.  _ “Watch.” _

For a brief moment, Jamie believed what was going on, but then remembered the strange tone in her sister’s voice.  _ This isn’t real. _

“You’re a demon,” Jamie said resolutely. “Am I supposed to scream in terror next?”

The form of her sister smirked and dragged the blade across the Seeker’s throat slowly. Cassandra didn’t even flinch as blood poured from the wound and she fell to the ground. Jamie watched the scene rigidly, refusing to watch Cassandra fall, knowing good and well that the demon was trying to get a response out of her.

_ “Scream in terror next!” _ her sister exclaimed before disappearing into the shadows.

Josephine then took a step toward her, a dagger in her hand also. She laughed.  _ “Me and you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker.” _ Josephine walked behind Jamie, but when Jamie turned, she was gone.  _ “Do you know what the Inquisition could become?”  _ Jamie spun around only to find nothing there.  _ “You’ll see. When I’m done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you.” _

Jamie continually looked around her, trying to find the source of the voice. “Who, or what, is this Elder One?”

The demon laughed again.  _ “He is…between things. Mortal ones no longer run.”  _ Josephine walked up next to her.  _ “And he wants you to serve him like everyone else by dying the right way.” _

Jamie smirked. “Keep talking then.”

Josephine disappeared again. Cullen’s voice then sounded behind her.  _ “I am not your toy!”  _ the demon sounded almost offended.  _ “I am envy and I WILL know you! Tell me, Herald, in your mind,”  _ Cullen said, walking around her and up to shadowy figure that looked remarkably like herself.  _ “Tell me what you think!”  _ Cullen growled, stabbing the figure. He then appeared next her, standing at the War Table.  _ “Tell me what you feel!” _

She then heard a strangled cry and turned sharply. The shadowy figure of herself was clutching at a bleeding wound on her stomach. It then fell to its knees at Jamie’s feet. Jamie suddenly felt a weight in her hand. A dagger. She had killed herself.

_ “Tell me what you see.” _

Cullen disappeared, along with the dagger, and a door opened in front of Jamie. She cautiously went through it and saw an all too familiar scene. She saw herself and her sister sitting in the middle of the room, four guards had their swords drawn on them, and Cassandra was pacing in front of them.

“Do you deny it? Do you dare deny your crime? Our one chance to make peace between the mages and the Templars and now it’s over,” Cassandra was saying.

This was right after they had fallen out of the Breach. Jamie quickly moved to the next room and was met by two Inquisitions soldiers and herself.

“Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally,” the first guard said.

“The Inquisition’s strength rivals that of any kingdom in Thedas,” said the second.  __

The other Jamie smirked. “Our reach begins to match my ambition. But we will strive for more.”

“Is imitating what you can’t have your new pleasure, demon?” the real Jamie asked.

_ “Accusing, trying to find my weakness. Is that the woman you are?”  _ the demon asked before cackling madly.

The images before Jamie vanished. She tried to continue on, but tall stone statues of dragons lining the pathway began breathing green fire. Growling in frustration, Jamie found another way around the side.

_ “Were you in earnest when you chose the people’s flag for your standards? For when I am you, the people will never forget what you do to them,” _ the demon said.

“Who would stand against us when the Inquisition commands Thedas,” an illusion said. Others standing around had similar remarks of grandeur.

Jamie came to break in the flames and ran away from the illusions. She then saw what appeared to be Lord Seeker Lucius running through the flames, away from her.

_ “Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?” _ the demon questioned.

“You’re hurting. Helpless. Hasty,” A new voice said.

Jamie looked around and saw a door nearby. The voice seemed to be coming from in there. She went over to it and began to pick the lock.

“What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?” the voice continued.

_ “What are you?! Get out! This is my place!” _

Jamie got the door open and ran into the room. It was bedroom but there was no one there. Shrugging off the feeling that someone was watching her, she turned back to head out of the door.

“Wait.”

Jamie looked back, but still saw nothing.

“Envy is hurting you. Your heart aches with false memories. Mirrors on mirrors of memories. The face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You. Not Envy.”

Jamie continued to look around the room. “Who are you? I feel like I’ve heard your voice before.”

“I’ve been watching. I’m Cole. We’re inside you! Well, I am. You’re always inside you. It’s easy to hear, but harder to be a part of what you’re hearing.”

Jamie finally looked up to see Cole upside down, standing on the ceiling.

“But I’m here. Hearing. Helping. I hope. Envy hurts you. Is hurting you. I tried to help here in the hearing, but it’s…it’s not usually like this.”

“If you can explain this, I’m listening,” Jamie said.

Suddenly, there was a hissing noise from outside of the room.

“I was watching. I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed! But not like the Lord Seeker.”

“The Lord Seeker is an Envy demon,” Jamie said with sudden realization. “Who wants to be me.”

Cole nodded. “Yes. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fighting. They’re red inside. Anyway, you’re frozen. Envy is trying to take your face. I heard it and reached out. And then…and then I was here.”

Jamie was thoughtful for several moments. “Alright, Cole. If you want to help, how do I get out?”

“It’s your head. I hoped you’d know how to stop it,” Cole said bluntly.

Jamie sighed. “Well, I don’t. If I did, I’d be out already.”

Cole stood on the bed he was now on. “All of this is Envy. People, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard. Being many, more and more, Envy breaks down. You break out.”

Jamie nodded. “So if we keep moving forward in my head, we could tire Envy into submission.”

“Maybe,” Cole replied. “I hope it helps. It’s more than just sitting here waiting to lose your face.”

Cole then ran out of the room and Jamie followed. More green flames blocked their path. “Ideas are loud here,” Cole said. “Make them louder. Think of water.”

“Water?” Jamie asked.

“Yes.”

Water suddenly gushed from the dragons’ mouths instead of the green flames. Jamie grinned. “Why didn’t I do that earlier?”

_ “He can’t help you!” _ Envy cried.  _ “I WILL see more!”  _ He cackled again.

Jamie’s vision blurred suddenly as the scene changed before her and Cole disappeared.

_ “Betrayed allies will curse your name! Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood and ruin and fear.” _

Before her, Jamie saw herself lying on a table, a sword sticking out of her chest. Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick stood around her.

“Unless you don’t,” Cole’s voice said. “You don’t have to. None of this is real if you don’t want it to be.”

_ “Get out, thing! I. Am. Learning!” _

Jamie moved on, and once again saw herself standing in front of Mother Giselle. Two guards stood next to her. “What do you say to your crimes, heretic?” the other Jamie asked.

“This is a farce! I demand justice!” Mother Giselle cried.

The other Jamie looked smug. “Then have it! Take her to the Gallows!”

“Mother Giselle is no heretic!” the real Jamie said forcefully.

_ “Many who would challenge the word of Andraste’s Herald would be corrected.” _

The scene vanished again. There were several rooms branching off of the main hallway Jamie was in. All held someone who had spoken against the Herald and the guards there were telling them that their families would be punished for their crimes. There were farmers, mothers of the Chantry, even Cullen was in one of the cells about to be tried for being a traitor. Jamie couldn’t believe what was happening. This wasn’t right. She would never do this.  _ Where was the rest of the Inquisition? Where was her sister? _ As if on cue, she passed by two guards who were busy conversing.

“It was a foolish thing the Seeker did. Thank the Maker the Herald did her in,” one guard said.

Jamie froze in her tracks.  _ Cassandra was…dead? _

“I heard she was tortured before the Herald finally killed her. I only wish the Herald had made a public display of it like she did with her sister. Her blood still stains the front steps of the Chantry,” the other guards added.

The first guard laughed. “Here, here! Maker bless the Herald for ridding us of heretical traitors!”

Jamie felt sick as forced herself to walk away from them. She had killed her own sister because she didn’t agree with Jamie. How could she have done that? And Cassandra…

She finally found Cole standing outside one of the cells. “It is dark here, but still not real. You are more you than you are Envy. Keep going up!” A flame of Veilfire lit up in the brazier next to him. “This should help light the way.”

Jamie then used the Veilfire in all of the cells, causing the ground to shake and make guards run away. Whatever it was doing to Envy, it was making him weaker. The images around her were dissipating, eventually leaving her in yet another room.

_ “I haven’t seen enough!” _

The envy demon led her through more and more rooms until she found herself in a courtyard in Therinfal Redoubt, letting her see just how corrupt the Inquisition had become. She was also apparently going to attack Orlais with demons. But with everything she saw, it only made her will against Envy stronger.

_ “You wish to be difficult? Then see the legacy of the Inquisition! Its followers hosts to demons, your world ashes! Show me what you do with them!” _

“Or don’t. It can’t make you. You are getting too strong,” Cole said. “You’re almost there. Keep going up.”

Jamie looked up and realized what Cole meant. They were back at the redoubt, which meant if she got to the main tower where she first disappeared, she would wake up.

_ “No! I will not let you leave! I have not seen enough!”  _ Envy growled, sensing Jamie’s realization.

He threw demons at her, but she tore through them. She had to get back, make sure that everything she had seen didn’t actually happen. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did. Two Shades followed her, helped her. She kept going up and up. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the main tower. As she reached the top, someone grabbed her from behind. It was herself.

_ “Unfair, unfair! That thing kept you whole! Kept you from giving me your shape!”  _ Envy cried in Jamie’s voice. He wrapped his hand around Jamie’s throat and pinned her to the door.

Jamie struggled against his grasp. “What could you gain from being me?” she choked out.  _ “What could you gain?! What-argh!”  _ Envy growled, and put his hand over Jamie’s heart.  _ “We’ll start again! This time with more pain!”  _ Envy looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned.  _ “This time, I will make you watch your precious sister and Seeker die by your hand! The Elder One still comes!” _

Jamie growled fought harder against his grasp.

“It’s frightened by you,” Cole’s voice said calmly from behind Envy, who turned sharply at the sound and dropped Jamie.  

_ “GET OUT OF-” _

Jamie shoved Envy back, shattering the dream. Jamie saw Lord Seeker Lucius’s face again before he flew backwards through the door, dropping the illusion. The envy demon now stood in his place. Jamie grimaced. The envy demon was all legs and its body was contorted at odd angles. It looked up at Jamie and hissed before disappearing into what appeared to be a magical barrier.

“The Lord Seeker!” Barris exclaimed.

“No. An imposter,” Jamie said, rubbing her neck where Envy had grabbed her. “That was an envy demon.”

“Envy! Then the Lord Seeker…” Cassandra trailed off.

“Is either caged or dead,” Barris finished. “Maker… It used the red lyrium to corrupt the Order, didn’t it? I knew that stuff was risky. They offered to give us new kinds of lyrium, our Commanders. Some used the red stuff first to prove it was harmless. The Knights were next. They used the stuff so we wouldn’t question when this started...”

“Lyrium is anything but harmless,” Varric said darkly.

“Will you keep blaming yourself, or help us stop this?” Jamie asked Barris.

Barris stared at her a moment. He then turned away from her. “Templar, what is Envy?” he asked one of the other men.

“A coward, brother!”

“It studies, so it makes less mistakes,” another added. “But most of all, it hides.”

Barris nodded and turned back to Jamie. “We need our veterans. The commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting. We’ll hold the hall. Get the lieutenants and any uncorrupted lyrium stores and bring them back here. Then I’ll give you Envy. Show those things no mercy.”

Cassandra and Bull headed off in one direction to find the lieutenants on the west side of the redoubt, while Jamie and Varric were left with the east side. As Jamie watched Bull and Cassandra leave, Varric walked up next to her, noting the Heralds rigid demeanor.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

This broke Jamie out of her daze. “Talk about what?” she asked as they headed off in the opposite direction.

“Something happened to you, Jamie, when Lucius took ahold of you,” Varric stated.

Jamie shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that? I can see it in your eyes, Jamie! Something happened to you. The Lord Seeker or that envy demon must have shown you something.”

Jamie turned on him. “I don’t want to talk about this now, Varric!”

Varric raised his hands. “Alright, fine. But you’re going to talk when we get back to Haven.”

Jamie didn’t respond and kept walking. Varric was thoughtful for a few moments. “She’s okay, you know. The Seeker, that is.” Jamie refused to look at him. “You were looking at her earlier like you were seeing a ghost. But she’s fine. Still alive and kicking.”

Jamie heaved a sigh. “It’s not just her I’m worried about. I’m worried about Lora too.”

“Lora can handle herself, Jamie,” Varric said soothingly.

“Can she?” Jamie asked, brokenly. “If what Envy showed me was true…” Jamie stopped and squared her shoulders. “I  _ have _ to make sure the future doesn’t happen. Even if it kills me.”

Fortunately, the lieutenants were all right. They had to fight off a few red Templars along the way but the lieutenants made it back to the hall in one piece. Varric and Bull even found the uncorrupted lyrium. When the four returned to the main hall, Barris and his men were finishing off a group of Red Templars. The barrier was still in place blocking off the envy demon from the rest of the main hall.

“Right, let’s break this beast!” Barris shouted.

The Templars cheered. Jamie and her companions watched as the Templars drank the uncorrupted lyrium and used its power to weaken the barrier. Fortunately, it was working, except for one thing.

“Red Templars coming through the barrier,” Cassandra said.

And sure enough, dozens of Red Templars were pouring through.

“We have to keep them off Barris and his people so they can take down the barrier!” Jamie ordered.   

“Way ahead of you, boss!” Bull shouted, charging forward.

Varric ran off to take high ground, and Cassandra ran forward with Bull. Jamie stayed close to the unchanged Templars to protect them from any stragglers. The Herald was convinced for a moment that there were too many Red Templars for them to handle, but Barris and his men prevailed in destroying the barrier, leaving his men to join in the fight.

“Herald!” Barris shouted over the fighting. “Go get Envy! We can take care of these!”

Jamie didn’t need to be told twice. She motioned for her people to follow her as she ran up the stairs leading to a secluded courtyard. As they neared, they heard Envy cackle.

_ “I touched so much of you,”  _ he growled.  _ “But you are selfish in your glory. Now I’m no one!” _

And Envy appeared before them.

“Dark and desperate. Death to make yourself feel alive,” Cole said, walking up beside Jamie and staring defiantly at Envy. “I used to be like you. But not anymore. You shouldn’t be either.”

“Glad you could join us,” Jamie said to him.

_ “You,”  _ Envy hissed.  _ “This is your doing! You helped!” _

Envy then attacked them. He behaved very much like a Terror demon so Jamie and her companions adapted accordingly. When he disappeared, they moved, and kept moving until he returned again. Jamie tried to stay behind him as much as possible. Bull and Cassandra hacked at him from the front. Varric kept to the side, firing arrow after arrow.

_ “I saw so much of you! _ ” Envy cried out.  _ “Why wouldn’t you let me be you?!” _

Jamie landed the final blow. “Because I need to be me first.”

Envy howled in pain and collapsed, disappearing into the Fade. They all sheathed their weapons.

“It is over…” Cassandra sighed.

“Almost,” said Jamie as she turned to look back at the Templars who were now walking toward them.  

“The demon is dead. Andraste be praised, she shielded you from its touch,” Barris said walking up to Jamie. “We have numbers across Thedas but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us.”

Jamie looked back at the Breach swirling in the sky then back at the Templars. “There was corruption here. So much, I almost gave up and turned away. But now I see valor and honor. Each of you who stood fast, rise tall again. Help the Inquisition seal the Breach before it swallows us whole.”

“You speak truths never should have ignored. But the Order is leaderless. Gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it!” Barris proclaimed.

“Your Order is a symbol that holds the people’s respect. That cannot die today. We offer you an alliance, supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you. All we ask is you help us close the Breach.”

Barris turned to his men. “Do we take the Inquisitions terms, brothers and sisters?”

Cheers went up from the Templars.

“The Templars will come. I hope your stronghold is ready,“ Barris said.

Jamie smirked. “Don’t worry. I think we’re expecting company.”

* * *

****

When they got to Haven, Lora’s group had not yet returned and they had not heard word from them. Jamie was too exhausted to worry at the moment, especially because their advisors requested an emergency meeting with Jamie.

“Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a demon imitating the Lord Seeker. We should have taken them to task. The crimes they’ve committed-!” Cassandra ranted when they got back to the War Table.

“Were committed by their officers,” Cullen interrupted. “The soldiers of the Order will serve.”

“These crimes put them at our mercy, yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should. You should have consulted us Herald,” Leliana scolded.

“The Order was in chaos. It’s better to shape it moving forward than lose it entirely,” Jamie argued.

“An alliance with the Templars was our intended goal,” Josephine said diplomatically. “Can we discuss their impending arrival?”

“A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest to help seal the Breach,” Leliana informed.

“How soon until these veterans arrive?” Jamie asked.

There was a sudden explosion in the middle of the room and Cole appeared, crouching on the War Table.

“They’re almost here,” Cole said. “Templars don’t like to be late.”

Everyone in the room, except Jamie, drew their weapons.

“Maker!” Cullen exclaimed.

“Wait,” Jamie said quickly, putting her hands up to still the advisors.

“I came with you to help,” Cole said. “I would have told you sooner, but you were busy.”

“That’s fine, Cole. You just startled us appearing out of thin air and all,” Jamie said as soothingly as she could, trying to placate everyone.

“I wasn’t air. I was here. You just didn’t see me. Most people don’t until I let them,” Cole responded.

Cassandra stepped in front of the Herald as Cole got off of the table. “Call the guards! This creature is not what you-”

“A moment, please, Cassandra. I would like to hear why he came,” Leliana said, and Cassandra stood down.

“You help people,” Cole said, taking Cassandra’s place in front of Jamie. “You made them safe when they were not. I want to do that. I can help.”

“How altruistic of you,” Cassandra sneered.

“I just want to help,” Cole said.

Jamie thought a moment, then nodded. “Alright, Cole. You can help us.”

Cassandra looked sharply at Jamie. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Cassandra,” Jamie answered defiantly. “Cole helped me escape Envy’s grasp and then helped us fight him. I trust him,” she said to Cassandra, then turned to Cole. “Welcome aboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful chapter was brought to you by AdamantlyAdamant! :D


	13. Decay

**Decay (Lora)**  

_An alliance with both? That will never work!_

Her eyes followed her sister’s shape as she exited the room.

Ashilora hesitantly observed those who remained in the War Table room: Cassandra, Cullen, Dorian, Josephine and Leliana. She felt an imposing weight upon her as all eyes expectantly watched her.

_This has been happening a lot lately…_

She swallowed, then assumed her leaderly posture. She put on a face that she hoped would scream authority.

“Is it not dangerous to ally with both? Will they not all just feud amongst each other and thus the end result would be no gain for the Inquisition?” She crossed her arms and waited for someone to answer.

“I believe we face equal danger if we try to face the will of your sister,” Cullen joked among them. Cassandra and Dorian lightly smiled, but the rest responded with expressions of distaste.

Lora placed her hands on the table, shifting her weight and balancing it on her palms and digits. She looked down at them and reminded herself about the growing, invisible problem in her left hand. She shook her head and the anxious thoughts away. _Need to focus._

“It does not seem like a wise idea to place two territorial predators in a closed space, especially amidst all of the other forces we have,” she warily said to them.

“They’re not mindless beasts. Let us acquire those among the mages and Templars who understand that they are serving a different cause. I have spies that can inform me if the new recruits are quarreling,” Leliana suggested with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

_But they are at war with each other!_

Lora bit her nails.

“I suppose it is an issue we will address when we arrive at it,” she concluded as no one else desired to add to the conversation. Cullen changed the topic as he casted a hand in the air.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and remain only to the Templars.”

Cassandra stepped in with an angered glare. “Redcliffe is at the hands of a magister. This _cannot_ be allowed to stand.”

Josephine shifted uncomfortably as she’d remained silent for the majority of the conversation, but she announced her desire to speak by loudly flipping some pages on her board.

“The letter from Alexius asked for the heralds of Andraste by name,” she cautioned, “It’s an obvious trap.”

The statement captured Lora’s attention as she turned toward Josephine. “What exactly does the letter read?” she questioned her.

Leliana responded for Josephine. “He’s _so_ complimentary that we are _certain_ he wants to kill you.”

As Lora’s eyes widened in shock, Josephine shook her head. “Not this again,” she mumbled to herself. Lora opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by Cullen’s impatience.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most _defensible_ fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled _thousands_ of assaults. If you go in there, you’ll die. We’ll lose one of the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it!” He demanded them.

Leliana spoke quickly and with a hint of bitterness. “And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we _lose_ the mages. _And_ leave a hostile foreign power _on our doorstep_.”

“Even if we _could_ assault the keep, it would be for naught. An Orlesian Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied,” pessimistically responded Josephine.

Lora observed the beaten group that looked at each other with expressions as if to say: _What do we do_?

Cassandra began. “The Magister-“

“has outplayed us,” Cullen stated acerbically. He lowered his head in defeat, and several others mimicked him.

Lora confronted the group. “He has yet to have called checkmate, so all hope is not lost. There is absolutely nothing that we can do?”

Cassandra nodded at her. “We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.”

Lora waved her hand. “There are no other entrances to the castle?” she inquired with a small dash of hope.

Leliana’s eyes lit up in a sudden realization. “Wait,” she announced, “there is a secret passage in the castle.” She recalled her times with the Hero of Ferelden. “It is… an escape route for family. It is too narrow for our troops, but we can send agents through.”

Cullen shook his head in disagreement. “Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.”

_Can someone escort Cullen from the premises?_

Leliana placed a hand on her chin. “That’s why we need a distraction…Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?”

Cullen mulled the idea over for a moment. “Focus their attention on Lavellan, while we take out the Tevinters. It’s risky…but it _could_ work.”

Dorian joined the stage with a confident smile. “Fortunately, you’ll have help. I have vast amounts of information about the magister… _and_ his methods.” He passed a glance to Lora, “Your spies will never get passed Alexius’s magic without _my_ help. So if you’re going after him, _I’m_ coming along.”

Cullen pointed to Lora. “The plan puts _you_ in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscious, order you to do this. We could still only pursue the Templars, if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

Everyone now watched Lora expectantly, awaiting her reply.

After the following moments of silence and weighing the options in her head, Lora faced them with a serious look.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

“Let us pay Alexius a visit.”

Minutes later, everyone resumed the work they were doing before the gathering. As Lora left the room, Dorian fell in step with her.

“What do you gain from this?” Lora asked as they neared the doors to the outside.

“My goal,” he said with a grin, “is to set things right. Also? To look dashing. That part’s less difficult.”

_Ugh. How do I handle such confidence?_ Lora wasn’t sure how to reply, so she decided not to. When they reached them, she opened the doors to find Sera waiting for them with a bit of impatience.

_Oh, her_.

“You’re going to visit that mage guy, yeah? I want in.”

Lora and Dorian exchanged a confused glance.

“I thought you didn’t like mages,” Dorian stated.

“To be clear, I don’t like _siding_ with anyone. I do, however, enjoy sticking it to the nobles,” she snickered to them. Lora grimaced on the inside, but knew that there was no point in trying to argue with her.               

“Come if you wish, but you will probably be disinterested as we are only discussing politics with _that mage guy_ ,” Lora told her. But she knew it was probably going to turn into an out-of-hand matter. _If only it were just politics_.    

Sera smiled. “All right, I’ll follow you. Get a nice view of your rear while I’m at it!”

Lora disregarded the remarks as part of Sera’s personality. She led the party onwards until they reached the home of Solas.

“Oh, the egg-head? You still banging him?” Sera laughed, referring to the events a few nights before.

Lora felt her cheeks flush with heat, and she swallowed back the anger.

“I do not _bang_ my friends. That is more of _your_ lifestyle,” Lora said triumphantly as she knocked on his door.  He opened it rather quickly and arched a brow at the diverse group before him.

“You desire to monitor my powers, correct?” Lora asked him so quietly that the others couldn’t hear. He nodded and stepped out of his home.

“We are embarking on a journey that might be of your interest,” she earnestly told him, “We are visiting Redcliffe Castle to discuss mage-related activities with Alexius.”

“At your service,” he responded with a smile.

“I bet he says that to her a lot,” Sera elbowed Dorian.

Lora sighed. _This is going to be a long trip_.

* * *

 

When they reached the castle, they were greeted by Grand Enchanter Fiona who waited for them. Lora entered with her entourage as Fiona followed behind them. The first man they encountered was a masked guard who had apparently been expecting them. He stood in a seemingly painful position: his arms crossed in an X on his chest while the rest of him was rigid and unmoving.

_Must hurt_.

“Are you present to announce us?” Lora asked him as they neared his location.

A man walked from behind him with a bothered expression. “The Magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan… _alone._ The rest will have to wait here.”

Lora glanced at her party members who shot her worried looks in return. _I need them_.

“My company shall remain my company for this event,” she told him firmly.

The man shrugged his shoulders and nodded, communicating silently _your consequences_.

He gestured for them to follow him and they obeyed in silence. As he walked, the members exchanged looks of uncertainty. Dorian lightly smiled in attempts to encourage Lora, but she couldn’t shake the anxious feelings that bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head forward and assumed a face that said “this means business.”

The walk seemed rather fast as they quickly came upon the throne where Alexius resided. Beside Alexius stood his son, Felix. The man that had guided them bowed to Alexius, and spoke to him. “My Lord Magister,” he said in the manner of a servant, “the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.”

“My friend, it’s good to see you again,” Alexius stated with hints of evil, “…and your associates, of course. I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties, despite the lacking presence of your _sister_.”

Lora glared at him while Fiona stepped up. “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Her voice was ridden with dismay.

Alexius gave a careless chuckle. “Fiona you would not have turned our followers into our care if you did not trust me with their lives.”

_I would not trust this man to keep Mabari_.

She decided to defend the Grand Enchanter. “If the Grand Enchanter so desires to take part in influencing her and her companions’ futures, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” She looked to Solas, who smiled in approval.

Fiona nodded to Lora with a passionate “Thank you.”

Alexius leaned back in his chair to assert his form of authority. Disregarding the comments, he continued with his business. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach and _I_ have them. So what shall you offer in exchange?”

_I hadn’t considered that_.

“Perhaps a world without a breach in the sky,” she said angrily. _Perhaps I should not be the one negotiating_.

Maybe wanting to get straight to the point, Felix approached him with concern. “She knows everything, father,” he admitted.

Alexius, livid, slammed his hand upon the armrest of his chair. “Felix,” he demanded, “What have you done?!”

Lora pushed to save him. “Your son is simply concerned for you. He is worried that you are involved in a terrible situation.”

Alexius sneered at her. “So speaks the _thief_ . You think you can turn _my own son_ against me?” He balled his hands into fists. “You walk into _my_ stronghold with your _stolen_ mark, a gift you don’t even _understand_ , and think _you’re_ in control. You’re _nothing_ but a _mistake_.”

Lora tightened her jaw and her companions went into defensive stances behind her.

“So you are claiming to know _why_ I have this mark? _Do enlighten me_ , if you know it _so_ _well_ ,” she said with fire on her tongue.

He shook his head.  “You believe it some game. To miraculously _wave your hand around_ and somehow make the world _better_ . You wouldn’t even begin to understand its _actual_ purpose.”

Felix shuttered. “Father, listen to yourself. Do you know what you sound like?”

“He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous creature everyone expects us to be,” Dorian remarked sarcastically.

Alexius casted a bitter glance in his direction. “Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this. _You_ turned me down. The Elder One has power would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

_Elder One_?

“Elder One? That is who you serve? The one who murdered the divine? He is a…mage?” Lora tried piecing things together, but could not seem to make sense of it.

Alexius gave her a wicked smile. “Soon he will become a _god_ . He will make the world _bow_ to mages. _Once more_ we will _rule_ from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen seas.”

Fiona gasped behind her. “You… _can’t_ involve my people in this.” Her voice sounded partially horrified, partially hopeless.

Dorian approached him. “Alexius, this is _exactly_ what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. _Why_ would you support this?”

Felix added desperately, “Father, give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the breach, and let’s go home.”

Alexius’s tone altered to one that also showed a hint of despair. “No. It’s the only way, Felix. He can _save you_.”

Felix widened his eyes. “Save me?”

Alexius’s eyes shimmered with hope. “There is a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…”

Felix threw his hands by his sides. “I’m _going_ to die. You need to _accept_ that.”

Alexius ignored his son, and instead addressed the guards around them. “We’ll get the other one soon. Cease them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!” he pointed directly at Lora.

Behind them, they heard feet shuffling and sounds of bodies falling to the ground.

Lora looked to see his soldiers falling to their deaths, and standing above them were Leliana’s agents. She faced their leader.

“Your men are deceased, Alexius.”

Alexius burned with hatred and rose from his chair with a snarl.

“ _You_ are a mistake. _You_ should have never existed!” Just as Lora reached for an arrow in the quiver of her back, Alexius pulled out an amulet and gave a ferocious grin.

In a matter of seconds, he conjured a green tinted, though dark, gaping hole before them. It caused massive winds as it pulled the room’s occupants into it. Lora, horrified, blinked at the rip in front of them. She could hear Sera yelling something to her, but could not make out what. Solas grabbed his staff and ran to her aid. She froze and watched as Dorian leaped in front of the hole and countered it with his own magic.

_These winds are too powerful. We must retreat!_

“Doria-” Lora called, only to find her body being launched into the black void.  Just before she vanished, she saw Solas reaching out his hand that was so close to grabbing her.

* * *

 

Lora regained consciousness when she spawned in a dungeon-like area. Beside her, Dorian scanned the area in confusion. Before them stood a few guards, and one of them called “Blood and the Elder One! Where did they come from?!” They looked at each other before immediately leaping into action.

The attackers jumped at them and gave war cries.

_I will not hesitate this time_.

Lora retrieved an arrow from her back and shot at the leading mage. It rippled through the air and struck him between the eyes. The other two members gaped in shock as he fell to the ground with a _thud_.

“You’ll pay!” one cried as he fired ice at her. She dodged with a roll, and the ice barely missed her and hit the wall. Dorian returned the ice spell and froze him.

“Now!” She shouted to Dorian, who sent fire in the other mage’s direction. He let out a muffled agonizing scream as his body went up in flames.

She shot his friend in his chest to make his death quicker, then shot the frozen one. The room filled with silence, save for the panting of Lora.

She felt a wave of relief when the enemies were no longer breathing.

Dorian looked around the room, inspecting their location. Lora stared at him for an explanation.

“Interesting,” he began, “It’s probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us…to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

Lora searched her brain for the previous events that now roamed her mind with a haze. “The last thing I recall was being in the castle hall.”

Dorian placed a hand on his chin and studied the room carefully. “Let’s see, if we are still in the castle, it isn’t—Ah! Of course! It’s not simply _where_ , it’s _when_. Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!”

Lora took a moment to process the information. _We traveled through time_?

“Did we advance or regress in time? And to what length?”

“Those are excellent questions,” Dorian placed his staff on his back, “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time…completely. If that happened, you would have never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or mangled his _Elder One’s_ plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him…reckless. He must have tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I repelled it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?”

“It…does not feel real.”

“I don’t even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world! We didn’t travel through time so much as punch a hole in the privy. But don’t worry! I’m here: I’ll protect you.”

She thought about Solas and Sera. “Did the others with us travel as well?”

He opened the door to the dungeon cell that hadn’t been locked. “I doubt it was large enough to bring everyone in the room through.”

She crossed her arms. “I assume you have already made a plan.”

He smiled. “I have some thoughts on that…They’re lovely thoughts. Like little jewels.”

“And your thoughts are?”

“We’ll have to find out, won’t we? Let’s look around, see where the rift took us. Then find out how to get back…that is, if we can.”

They proceeded through the room and discovered a path that led to the center of the area.

_Are we… standing on a giant pillar_?

They stood in a square that had a seemingly endless abyss surrounding all its sides, save for the bridges that connected it to other rooms.  Several enemies blocked the entrances to the other rooms, and Lora and Dorian worked together to kill them all.

“All right,” Dorian said wiping the blood off of his chin, “which room would you like to try first? None of these paths seem…clean.”

_Well, we will have to go to all of them eventually, right_?

Lora chose one out of random and Dorian followed. They walked down a set of stairs that led to a lower part of the dungeons. Lora’s eyes went alert when she heard the sounds of coughing. She placed a finger on her mouth to silence Dorian. She crouched and moved both carefully and stealthily through the shadows. Her companion remained content with just walking.

Lora jumped from her sneaking position when she realized _who_ was coughing.

“Fiona?” Lora asked, observing the terrifying sight before her. Fiona lay malnourished in a damp, dark cell. Her body was very weak, and her skin glowed with a red aura as rocks of the same color protruded from it.  The rocks seemed to grow around the cage as well, leaving her unable to move from her spot. Fiona gasped at them, unable to believe the situation more than Lora could.

“You’re alive! How? I saw you disappear into the rift,” her weak voice mumbled.

Lora shivered as a questioned posed in her mind. “Is that…red lyrium growing from your body? How?”

Fiona put her head down in sorrow. “The longer you’re near it, eventually you become _this_. Then they use your body for more.”

Dorian appeared to be less sympathetic. “What is the date?”

Fiona struggled to respond. “H-Harvest Mere, nine-forty-two Dragon.”

Dorian widened his eyes. “NINE-FORTY-TWO?” He turned to Lora, “Then we’ve missed an _entire_ year!”

Lora shuttered at the thought. “We need to get out of this place. We need to go back in time.”

Fiona frailly placed her hand on the bars of the cell. “Please,” she whimpered, “stop this from happening. Alexius s-serves an Elder One, more powerful than the maker. _No one_ challenges him and lives.”

Lora looked to Dorian. “Alexius needs to be dealt with.”

“Our only hope is the amulet. Might help us, maybe. It also might turn us to paste,” he told her.

Fiona dropped her hands as if they were too difficult to lift. “Your spymaster Leliana is here. Go, find her, quickly!”

They proceeded to hastily run up the stairs, and Lora felt a twinge of guilt at leaving Fiona behind. _We will just have to go back in time_.

She wondered what became of Jamie and the other advisors. She decided to push those thoughts away for now.

They walked to another room after crossing another bridge, and found the layout of the area to be quite similar.

“Sera!” Lora said as she approached a similarly depressing situation. Though the effects of red lyrium on her were not nearly as potent as Fiona’s, Sera too was weak but able to move, though it looked painful.

“No, no, no!” Sera cried, “You can’t be here! You’re dead, and they don’t come back!” _At least her character is still the same. Or is that a good thing_?

“You believe we are spirits here to haunt you?” Lora asked curiously.

“Why? I didn’t do piss to you!”

“Oh for the love of—“ Dorian butted, “No one’s dead! Alexius used time magic!”

Sera looked pained. “Talk sense or shut it! I can’t think about him!”

Lora sighed. “Look, we are going to try to stop this and get you out of here. Does that aid in your understanding?”

Sera crossed her arms. “A bit. Sort of. Something should. The day you died? I ran out of arrows making them pay. Then… it didn’t matter anymore. He’s got demons and gods and…I’ve got a bow…and I just… _I want them to hurt!_ If you’re really here, I’ll frigging die to spit in their faces!”

Lora bit her lip. She unlocked the cage and Sera slowly stepped out of it with uncertainty, as if she’d been in there a long time.  They began to walk.

“What happened? Where is everyone? Where is my sister? What is the status of the Inquisition?” Lora bombarded her as she led the way.

Sera remained silent. “She’s not around anymore. When you weren’t and she wasn’t, we didn’t…we stood no chance.”

Lora stopped.

“What do you mean she is not around anymore?” she demanded.

She looked down. “We-um. She-. Just… be there for her when she’s sad, okay? When you both get out.”

Lora shook her head. “I still do not understand.”

Dorian tapped his foot impatiently. “We don’t have enough time to discuss things and cater to our whimsies. Let us worry about it when Alexius is defeated.”

Unsatisfied, Lora nodded and proceeded to the next room.

When they reached the lower floors, a voice called out from the cell as dark as night.

“Is someone there?”

She felt a jolt of pain run through her left arm and she squeezed it. She cried out in pain. _What is this_ ? _Is it the mark_?

She distracted herself by approaching the cell. _Solas_.

In the same state that Sera was in. Lora pushed back her emotions once more.

“You’re alive!” Solas said, rubbing his eyes in shock. “We…saw you _die_.”

The pain in his face left Lora without words, so Dorian took over.

“The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here, so to speak.”

Solas appeared stern. He gripped the bars of the cell. “Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year! It may not be too late…”

“I am gleeful you understand the situation, for I can barely grasp it,” Lora noted.

“You would think such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes. You would be wrong.”

_Huh?_

“Ma falon,” Lora said passionately as she placed her hands around his. “You are dying. Ne nuvenin atisha.”

His eyes were downcast, but showed slight hope.

“You are alive, ma renan. That is the most important factor. I am dying but no matter. If you can undo this, they can all be saved…”  he looked at her with sincerity, “but you know nothing of this world. It is _far_ worse than you understand. Alexius served a master: the Elder One. He reigns now unchallenged. His minions assassinated Empress Celene and used the chaos to invade the south. This Elder One commands an army of demons. After you stop Alexius, you _must_ be prepared.”

His thumbs lightly traced her fingers.

“We cannot do this without you, Solas.”

“If there is any hope, any way to save, my life is yours. This world is an abomination. It must _never_ come to pass.”

She quickly knelt and unlocked the cell, and he stepped out with a hand on her shoulder.

“Your absence has been one of the greatest impacting things in my life,” he told her.

“You both can kiss and all that pish later,” Sera commented, “we’ve got a crazy man to spit on! Let’s show that arse who the _real_ bosses are!”

Lora looked down at her hand, and she noticed that it’d stopped hurting. _Odd_ . _What was that?_

The party members nodded at her with newfound determination. They galloped up the stairs and into the remaining, final path.

Just before they reached its tunnel, Lora discovered a small, glowing stone that was carved in a peculiar shape that laid upon the ground.

“What is this?” she asked the group as she delicately picked it up.

“Perhaps it is a shard of some kind,” Solas commented.

“Keep them for the time being,” Dorian told her, “they might come in handy later.”

Lora placed it in her pocket along with the necklace that Solas had given her. She felt a shiver run through her spine. _Does he still remember_?

They walked onwards to their uncertain fate. Once a few minutes had passed, they reached a door that appeared to not have been opened for some time.

“You go first,” Sera told Lora. She looked back at her companions, then once more at the door.

_Okay._ Lora sighed. _Easy._ She stepped closer. _Easy as…_ She placed her hand on the knob. _…closing a rift._

She closed her eyes and quickly opened the door. She immediately wished she hadn’t.

“The breach,” she whispered in shock. It had grown so large, so massive that she couldn’t see the sky anymore. Just a gaping hole that led to nowhere with swirling green, thunderous clouds surrounding it.

“Let’s continue walking,” Solas said with a bit of regret.

Lora used her best effort to avoid looking at what loomed above them while they treaded through the outdoors. Around her, the once living, vividly green plants had shriveled away to brown barren, dry dirt. She swallowed back fear as they walked around the edge of the castle.

She scoffed as they reached a courtyard in the castle. “I had to think rift,” she mumbled out loud when they reached a smaller tear in the center of it. In front of them, several demons poured out of the cut. Her comrades stood around her, jumping into fighting stances. Tension lit the air as she readied an arrow. _We have fought these before_ .  _No big deal._

The battle went longer than it normally would have, given that half of the members were very weak. But Lora gave a satisfied smile once she realized that everyone was still alive. She lifted her hand and felt the fire burn in her veins. She cursed as she was blinded by the pain, but a short few seconds later the tear had been sealed.

_What is the point if we are not going to stay in this world_?

She couldn't avoid the following thought.

_What if we are?_

She forced herself to look back at her ill companions. “We should be going,” she said as she neared the other side of the courtyard. They walked through the next set of doors and picked up several more supposed shards along the way.

The footsteps of the party had quieted when they heard voices coming from another room.

“You _will_ break,” a deep voice said without remorse.

“I will die first,” another responded.

_Leliana_?

Lora ran into the room, and she gasped as she saw Leliana tied up in chains as a torturer stood before her. He turned around upon hearing Lora. She observed Leliana take advantage of the situation.

“…Or you will!” Leliana cried as she wrapped her legs around the neck of the vile man in armor. Lora watched as he struggled in her firm grasp. He writhed and wriggled while he was being strangled, and let out a muffled cry. Just as quickly as she had grabbed him, she snapped his neck. His body slumped to the ground.

“You’re alive,” she said to the group weakly. She didn’t appear anything like she had last seen her. Leliana now looked deathly thin and deathly pale. Her cheeks had sunken in and her skin was wrinkled and frail. Her body looked so weak, Lora wondered how she had managed to even lift her legs.

_Oh! The key!_ She crouched to the freshly deceased body, and retrieved the keys from a necklace around his neck. She unlocked the chains that had been holding her from touching the ground. Leliana fell to her arms, then quickly stood on her own weight.

“That was an unexpected move, given your current state,” Lora commented.

“Anger is stronger than any pain. Do you have weapons?” Leliana asked as she moved her arms in circles. She could see her wincing at the pain. Lora nodded.

“Good. The Magister is probably in his chambers,” Lora said as she walked towards the door.

“You… aren’t curious how we got here?” Dorian questioned her.

“No.” Her voice was filled with indifference and she sounded as if she was…

… _Broken_.

Dorian didn’t get the message. “Alexius sent us into the future. This, his victory, his Elder One, it was never meant to be.”

Lora looked at Leliana remorsefully.

“If we are capable of returning to the present—the past, we can put an end to Alexius. You will never have to face all the horrors that you have seen,” she tried to comfort her.

Dorian shook his head. “It’s dangerous and unpredictable. Before the breach, nothing we did—“

“Enough,” Leliana said with venom, “This is all _pretend_ to you. Some future you hope will never exist. _I suffered_ . The _whole world suffered_ . It was _real_.”

Lora bit her lip and decided to let the conversation be. They walked through the doors and proceeded down the hallway.

“What happened while we were away?” Dorian asked innocently. _I thought we were not catering to our whimsies?_

“Stop talking,” Leliana snapped at him.

“I’m just asking for information.” He sounded defensive.

“No, you’re talking to fill silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear.”

_But we could make use of any information,_ Lora thought, but kept to herself. She knew Solas would answer if she questioned him, and she decided to wait until Alexius was dead, and Leliana was out of earshot to do so. 

The area now awkward, Lora desired to proceed through the endless rooms as quickly as possible. On their way, they passed several filled with enemies and others that hadn’t been entered, or at least dusted, in quite some time.

They were all the same. Layers and layers of rock walls that gleamed with dim candlelight accompanied by the terrible smell of rot and decay. Several rooms had fireplaces. _Such false warmth in this wretched place_.

Finally they had reached a door with several holes in it similar to the shapes of the shards. “They are keys?” Lora said as they approached it.

“This is where the Magister resides.” Leliana stepped beside her. She pulled the shards from her pocket and placed them accordingly in the door. It glowed and shimmered as it unlocked. The large door slowly opened and made the deafening sound of rock sliding against rock. None of the companions appeared to be phased by it, though.

When the door had fully opened, Lora cautiously stepped through the entrance. She nodded at Leliana, who found the shadows and snuck away. Before them, Alexius and Felix stood at the center of the room. The Magister looked down in shame and desperation. They walked up to him.

Lora was the first one to speak, to break the silence. “Have you seen enough of the havoc you have wrought? All of this suffering, this chaos. What did you gain from it? What was it for?”

Alexius didn’t bother to look at her. “For my country, for my son. But it means nothing now. I knew that you would appear again, not that it would be now, but that I hadn’t destroyed you…My final failure.”

Dorian formed a fist. “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world, to _yourself_?”

“It doesn’t matter now. All we can do is wait for the end.”

_The end_?

Lora fought back an urge to lunge at him. “It _does_ matter. It does not have to be the end, Alexius. I _will_ undo this.”

The tone of Alexius resembled that of someone who had been defeated. “How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin…and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you, for us all.” He met the eyes of Lora as he pointed.

From the darkness, Leliana jumped and wrapped her arms around Felix, placing her knife against his throat.

The eyes of Alexius showed real, lively emotion for the first time. “Felix-“

Dorian cut him off. “That’s Felix? Maker’s breath, Alexius. What have you done?” He was referring to the corpse-like appearance of his former friend, which bore a striking resemblance to the deprived Leliana. Alexius looked at him desperately.  

“He would have _died_ , Dorian. I _saved_ him. Please, don’t hurt my son. I’ll do _anything_ you ask.”

Lora gritted her teeth. “Give us the amulet, and your son will be safe.”

Alexius whimpered at them. “Let him go, and I swear you’ll get what you want!”

“I want the _world_ back,” Leliana hissed as she slit Felix’s throat.

“No,” Alexius cried in disbelief, “ _NO!_ ” He immediately casted a spell that sent Leliana flying back. She rolled on the floor and remained still.

Lora swallowed. _Here we go_. She jumped back to her friends as they all readied their weapons.

Sera nodded eagerly with a hungry smile. “Let’s kick his arse!” she shouted. Despite the states of the majority of her companions, they all stood valiantly as their opponent rose to his feet with eyes full of resentment.

“You all will die here!” he screamed at them. He brought forth the might of his magic, firing bolts of projectile mana in their direction. They dodged his enormous amounts of energy by scattering the room.

“Emma shem’nan!” Lora continuously fired arrows at him, occasionally firing massive hordes of them as she flipped through the air.

Sera followed Lora’s lead, laughing as she fired so consistently her fingers began to bleed. Her bow grip became bloody but she ignored it, finding too much joy in the fight.

Farther away, the mages too were firing at him.

Solas used his staff to shoot blasts of fire in his direction. His expression almost seemed deadly, like a wolf clamping its jaw down upon its prey.

Dorian pursued Alexius with a haughty attitude. He casually fired shells of ice in his direction with an almost smirk. He pulled forth servant spirits from the fade to do his bidding.

The party tossed around the health potions Lora had left as Alexius’s attacks became less frequent.

Due to the constant attacks from all of the members, Alexius suffered from multiple wounds. His blood dripped from multiple places of his body, from slits on his arms to gashes on his legs.

He coughed, causing sanguine to splatter on the floor and join the puddle below him.

He fired several more shots at the members, each time missing them by a greater distance than before.

He fell to his knees, panting and coughing.

They stopped firing at him, and all that could be heard was the exasperated gasps of each worn down member.

“Give us the amulet, Alexius,” Lora demanded.

“I just…wanted…my son…to live,” he struggled to whisper.

“At the cost of everyone in Thedas?” Sera cried, firing one last arrow into the back of his head. Alexius gave one final gasp, and his eyes went blank. The rest of his body met the floor.

Dorian shook his head in shame as he retrieved the amulet from Alexius. “He wanted to die, didn’t he? All those lies he told himself. The justifications…he lost Felix long ago. Didn’t even notice. Oh, Alexius…” He sounded as if he almost pitied him.

Lora addressed him with a serious tone. “This Alexius could not be changed. But the Alexius of the past could still possibly be faltered.”

Dorian held the amulet in his hands and looked at it carefully. “I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before. I think it’s the same one he made in Minrathis. That’s a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift.”

Leliana weakly pushed herself off of the floor. “An hour? That’s impossible. You must go _now_.”

Around them, the room began to quake. They ground shook below them and they struggled to balance with their knees. They heard the distinct screech of something loud and ferocious. They exchanged nervous glances among each other.

“ _The Elder One_ ,” Leliana spoke in distaste.  Her voice shook in fear.

Solas looked Lora in the eyes and squeezed her arm. “You cannot stay here.”

He met Sera’s eyes and they nodded to each other.

“We’ll hold the door,” Solas told Lora, “When they get passed us, it will be your turn.”

Lora gaped, horrified. “No, I will not let you _commit suicide_!”

“Telanadas,” he said softly.

“Look at us,” Leliana spat, “We’re already dead. The only way we’ll live, is if this day never comes. Cast your spell. We have as much time as I have arrows.”

Solas and Sera walked outside the door and pushed it closed. Just before it did, he met her eyes in a parting goodbye.

Leliana stayed and nodded at them.

Twenty minutes later, the amulet was glowing as it floated in Dorian’s hand. A green aura surrounded it. The door began to open.

“Though darkness closes,” Leliana readied her bow, “I am shielded by flame!”

The door busted open, and Venatori soldiers poured through it followed by a green demon. Leliana fired multiple arrows. “Andraste guide me! Maker, take me to your side!”

An arrow split through the air and landed in her heart.

Lora reached out one of her hands in despair.

“You move, and we all _die_!” Dorian shouted over the chaos.  In the midst of the fight that occurred before them, the rift began to form.

The demon howled, and one of the soldiers grabbed Leliana from behind her. Lora watched in horror as the demon swiped his claws across her throat.

She felt the tugging of Dorian's hand as they fell into the rift.

* * *

 

They jumped back into the time just moments after they had left it.

Dorian smirked at him. “You’ll have to do better than _that_.”

Lora pushed back the terror she had just been facing while Alexius fell to his knees.

She sighed as the pain she’d previously faced roamed her thoughts. “Are you giving in?”

Alexius frowned. “You’ve won. There is no point extending this charade. Felix,” he said as his son knelt beside him.

Felix placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be all right, father.”

Alexius furrowed his brows, showing great sorrow. “You’ll… _die_.”

Felix shrugged it off. “Everyone dies.”’

Alexius stood up with the helping hand of him, and looked at the party, then at the guards. He walked out with them while Felix followed.

Dorian sighed in satisfaction. “Well I’m glad that’s over with—“

More soldiers walked in, and stood in an erect position.

“—or not.”

A man-presumably with some authority-walked in with confidence.

“Grand Enchanter,” the man began, “imagine how surprised I was to learn you’ve given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinter Magister.”

Fiona widened her eyes. “King Alistair.”

_That is the King?_ Lora slightly straightened her posture. She briefly wondered what became of him and his army after they had jumped through time. 

Alistair sneered. “Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

“Your Majesty, we never intended—“

“I know what you intended. I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.”

Alistair shook his head.

“You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

Fiona gasped. “But we have _hundreds_ who need protection. Where will we go?”

Lora cleared her throat. “The Inquisition needs mages, Grand Enchanter.”

Fiona’s lips quivered as she looked at Lora. “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

Dorian chuckled. “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?”

Solas stood firmly. “They have lost all possible supporters. The Inquisition is their only remaining chance for freedom.”

The Grand Enchanter nodded. “It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.”

“It would be an honor to have mages as allies in the Inquisition.”

“I’ll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise, then.”

Lora assumed a position with one that gave more authority. “All of Thedas is currently threatened by the breach,” she paused and shivered at the dismal sky she once saw, “Division is not an option for us. It will not be successful without the numbers of mages. Any chances of succeeding will require the full support of your people.”

Alistair eyed Fiona carefully. “I’d take that offer if I were you. One way or another you’re leaving my kingdom.”

Fiona bowed at him in respect.

“We accept,” she said, “it would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed. You will not regret this decision.”

 

Lora’s group left and began their journey back home.

Dorian grinned and nudged Sera. “How long do you think it will be until he realizes that Haven’s in Ferelden?”

* * *

 

When Haven’s grounds were beneath Lora’s feet, she sighed in relief. As she opened the entrance doors, her sister ran to hug her, and they fell down in the process.

“J-Jamie?!” Lora asked her in confusion.

“I have so much to tell you!” she cried.

Lora struggled under her, then gave in. For a moment, she let herself laugh.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so now, both the sisters are back! And probably traumatized from their journeys.


	14. Envy's Nightmare / Breathe

**Envy’s Nightmare (Jamie)**

Jamie slept for a long time after making sure her sister got home safely. The past few days had been grueling to say the least. So much had happened, but at least they got both the Templars and Mages help. That was more than Jamie could have ever asked for. Some people might not have been happy, but Jamie and Lora couldn’t try to please everyone. She had not had time to discuss anything with her sister yet due to getting the Mages and Templars settled in. After what the Envy demon had shown her, she made a solemn vow to never let that happen or even have a chance of happening. And Varric wasn’t about to let her get away with not talking to him about what had occurred. He barged into her small home without knocking while Jamie was reading over her official report of what happened.

“Alright, pointy ears, talk,” he said, sitting down at the table across from her.

Jamie stared at him a moment. “Excuse me?”

“I told you we were going to talk about what happened. So talk.”

J amie tossed the report to him. “It’s all in there in black and white.”

Varric shoved it away. “I want off the record, Jamie. What you saw obviously bothered you. You knocked your sister over yesterday when you hugged her, for Andraste’s sake! I like to think I know you pretty well and you usually don’t do stuff like that. And you’ve been keeping pretty close tabs on the Seeker, also. You’re never that insistent on keeping an eye on her while we’re traveling.”

Jamie was silent and Varric was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. “What are you wanting me to say? That I actually do care for my sister? That I do care for the Seeker more than I probably should?”

Varric looked at her thoughtfully. “Maybe, but both of those things are obvious. I just want to know what bothered you so much.”

Jamie heaved a sigh. “Fine. The envy demon showed me what would happen if I gave into my ambitions, if Envy took over. Something I will make sure never happens. But if it did… The Inquisition was powerful. Too powerful. I alone ruled most of Thedas. No one questioned my authority. If they did, they were dealt with. Lora had been killed by my hand on the front steps of the Chantry. As an example. And then Cassandra... “

“You don’t have to continue,” Varric said, seeing how much this was bothering Jamie. “That’s all I wanted to know. I’ll leave you alone now.” Varric stood and headed to the door, but paused. “Just answer me this. Do you love the Seeker?”

Jamie faltered. “I do care for her, yes.”

“But do you love her?”

Jamie hesitated and then finally met Varric’s gaze.

“Yes. Yes, I do love her.”

“Good,” Varric said. “She deserves as much.”

Varric kept a close eye on Jamie for the next few days. However, he wasn’t helping much. Jamie looked worn with deep circles under her eyes. She rarely showed her face unless she had to. So when she finally came to the tavern one morning to get her breakfast, Varric invited her to sit with him.

“Sleeping okay?” he asked.

Jamie picked at her food. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She continued prodding at her plate. “I’ve just...been having these dreams, that’s all.”

“Bad dreams?”

“Actually, Varric, I’d rather not talk about it.”

At that moment, Bull sat down with them. “Hey, boss! Good to see you out and about!”

Jamie didn’t look up at him. Bull gave Varric a questioning look and Varric just shrugged. Jamie stood suddenly.

“I have to go, excuse me,” she said hurriedly, taking her plate with her.

In her haste to leave, she almost spilled her food all over Cassandra who was entering the tavern.

“Herald!” Cassandra exclaimed, grasping onto Jamie’s arms to steady her.

Jamie looked up at Cassandra with a horrified expression. “Seeker, I-I-I’m sorry. I uh- I’ll just- I didn’t mean to- Excuse me…”

Jamie quickly hurried off. Cassandra watched her go, looking concerned. Bull elbowed Varric.

“What was all that about? Is the boss alright?” he asked.

Varric shook his head. “She’s not sleeping well. Hasn’t been since we got back from Therinfal.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Bull asked and Varric looked at him surprised, not expecting his concern.

“Well, I had a few ideas,” Varric said, choosing not to comment on his concern. “My first was getting Vivienne to make a sleeping draught or something. Something to give Jamie a dreamless sleep.”

Bull nodded. “I could go do that. Anything to get the boss back on her feet.”

“Right, you go do that,” Varric said, watching Cassandra who was making her way over to them. “Now, Bull.”

Bull got up to leave, but not before shoveling his food down. Cassandra sat in Bull’s seat.

“Seeker! What an unexpected surprise!” Varric said, putting on one of his most convincing smiles. Cassandra saw through it, however.

“Drop the act, Varric,” she said. “If anyone knows what is troubling the Herald, it would be you.”

Varric tried to keep the smug grin from crossing his features. “Are you concerned about our Herald?”

Cassandra fidgeted. “Yes. I have noticed her absence and I am worried about her. And from what I just saw, it seems as though she is not sleeping well.”

“Well, you’d be right on that. Not since we got back from Therinfal.”

“Is it what happened with the envy demon?”

Varric seriously considered telling her everything he knew, but thought better of it. “Yeah. He showed her some things that has her feeling pretty shitty. Basically what would happen to her and the Inquisition if Envy took over.”

Cassandra pondered this a moment. “Leliana showed me the Herald's report but I saw nothing that should bother her this way.”

Varric harrumphed. “Well, she couldn’t exactly include her feelings in that report, now could she?”

“Did she leave something out?”

“From what you’re saying, it sure sounds like it.”

Cassandra was quiet again. “Does it have to do with why she practically tackled her sister to ground the other day?”

Varric chuckled. “That’s part of the reason. Listen, this really isn’t for me to tell. All I can tell you is that she’s not sleeping well.”

Cassandra sighed. “Very well.” They ate in silence for a while, then, “Is there anything I can do?”

Varric looked up at her, startled. “Uh- Well, that’s very kind of you, Seeker, but… Actually, you know what? You might just try to talk to her. She may not be very receptive at first, but she needs someone that isn’t me or that hulking Qunari to talk to. You might even try to get her to spar with you. She enjoys that.”

Cassandra smiled lightly. “Alright. I will try that. I do enjoy sparring with her, too.” She stood. “And, thank you, Varric. She needs a friend like you.”

Varric chuckled again. “At this point, Seeker, I think she needs all of us.”

Cassandra managed to catch Jamie the next day when Jamie was headed back to her home. Jamie had her eyes downcast and didn’t see Cassandra approach.

“Herald?” Cassandra said, causing Jamie to jump. “May we speak a moment?”

Jamie didn’t meet her gaze, but nodded, motioning for Cassandra to follow her. They entered Jamie’s home and she pulled out a chair for Cassandra.

“Please, sit,” Jamie said.

Cassandra nodded her thanks, sat, and watched as Jamie nervously shuffled a pile of papers lying on the table into a stack. She then hesitated a moment before deciding to sit down. Cassandra watched her with some concern for she never acted like this.

“Herald, are you well?” Cassandra asked, reaching out to place her hand on Jamie’s arm.

“Yes,” she replied quickly, retracting her arm. “Yeah, I’m uh...just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“Are you not sleeping well?” Cassandra continued though already knowing the answer. Even if Varric hadn’t of told her, Jamie face showed as much.

A weak, but wry grin crossed the Herald’s face. “I look that bad, huh?”

Cassandra sighed, relieved to find that Jamie’s humor had not left her. “I am...worried, that is all.”

Jamie looked at her tiredly. “I’ll be fine, Cassandra.”

Cassandra wasn’t convinced. “Herald...if you ever need to talk, just know that I am here.”

“Thank you, Seeker,” Jamie said, smiling. “That...that means a lot to me.”

Cassandra smiled and stood. “I must return to my duties. But if you feel up to sparring later, you know where to find me.”

Jamie stood too and nodded, walking Cassandra to the door. “Thank you for taking time to talk to me now. It was kind of you.”

She opened the door for the Seeker. “It was no problem,” Cassandra replied, nodding.

Jamie shut the door behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead against the rough wood of the door. With a frustrated cry, she hit the doorframe as hard she could with her fist. Little did she know, Cassandra had heard everything from on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

****

After Dorian had returned Haven from Redcliffe Castle with Lora and her companions, he kept a close eye on Jamie, but not interfering. Not just yet. He knew he needed to get to know her better first before he could help her. And who knew the Herald better than her Dwarven friend? Which was why Dorian was standing inside the tavern later that evening. Varric, Bull, Sera, and Blackwall were all laughing loudly. The Chargers sat nearby, joining in the merriment. Dorian walked over to them.

“May I join you?” he asked, gesturing to an empty chair.

Varric nodded, his mouth now full of whatever he was drinking. Bull slammed a tankard down in front of Dorian when he sat.

“Qunari Ale!” Bull announced. “Let’s see if your delicate Tevinter stomach can handle this!”

“Be easy on the new guy, ay, Bull?” Varric said, swapping out the tankard in front of Dorian with another. “This is Dwarven Ale! Much better than that shit Bull drinks!”

“Hey!” Bull shouted, offended, before taking a swig from his own glass.

“I thank you for the consideration!” Dorian said, downing the ale.

Varric and Bull stared at him in shock as he put the glass back down on the table, now empty. Dorian smiled at them.

“May I have another?”

The rest of the evening carried on much the same, resulting in Bull passing out on top of a nearby table, Sera was much the same except she was under the table. Blackwall had already retired and the Chargers had moved to another part of the bar, leaving Varric and Dorian alone.

“Alright, mustache, talk,” Varric, who was still relatively sober, said.

Dorian chuckled. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy with me. You wanted to talk about something and not just get to know us better. I know how Tevinter minds work. To get information, you get in good with the crowd. That, or someone meets an untimely demise.”

Dorian sighed dramatically. “Ah, very well… I suppose that was my original purpose for coming here.” He leaned forward, closer to Varric. “What can you tell me about the Herald?”

It was Varric’s turn to chuckle. “Which one?”

“The one that’s fun to flirt with,” Dorian replied, grinning.

“Ah, Charmer! Yes, what about her?”

“I’ve been watching her recently, in a purely scholarly manner, mind you, and I couldn’t help but notice that she seems troubled by something.”

Varric looked grim. “Well, you’d be right.”

Dorian thought a moment before continuing. “When Alexius sent Lora and I to the future, Jamie was no longer living, which was why the Inquisition fell. Lora wasn’t present to keep it going after Jamie died.”

Varric nodded, having read the report.

“I have reason to believe that her death had something to do with the Seeker.”

Varric straightened at this.

“Would you know anything about this?”

“It’s not my place to say…” Varric said. “It could mean one of two things. One, she died defending Cassandra in some way. Or two...Cassandra hurt Jamie enough for Jamie to hurt herself. I get the feeling Jamie’s the type of person, that when she falls, she falls hard.”

Dorian nodded. “That was the impression I got. And I have the horrible feeling that it was the second reason.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because,” Dorian said, pausing for dramatic effect. “We were told that Jamie had succumbed to grief. We were not told what caused the grief, except that the Seeker had gone missing soon after the Herald died.”

Varric was quiet for a few moments. “It does sound that way… But we can’t be sure.”

“I’d like to help,” Dorian said. “If you think the Herald would welcome it.”

Varric shrugged. “Like I told the Seeker earlier, Jamie could use any help she can get.”

 

* * *

****

Later that night, Varric made his round by Jamie’s house, just to make sure the sleeping draught Bull had gotten from Vivienne was working. It apparently wasn’t working. As Varric walked by, he heard panicked sounds coming from inside. He rushed through the door, finding Jamie sleeping fitfully and calling out “please, don’t! Don’t! It’s not supposed to happen!” Varric quickly ran to her side and shook her awake.

“Jamie! Jamie, for Andraste’s sake!”

Jamie’s eyes flew open and she gasped, springing up. She looked wide-eyed at Varric, gripping onto his shoulders. “I won’t stop! I won’t stop hurting them! WHY WON’T I STOP HURTING THEM?!”

Varric tried his best to calm her down. “Jamie, Jamie please! You’ll wake up all of Haven! It’s alright now, you’re fine! Lora is fine! Cassandra is fine!”

Tears were now streaming down Jamie’s face; she wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth. “I can’t close my eyes without seeing them. Suffering. I have to watch myself kill my sister and torture Cassandra every night. And I can’t do anything. I just sit there and watch. And sometimes I’m the one doing it.”

Varric placed a comforting hand on Jamie’s back.

“I just- I want them to stop. The dreams. I love my sister, even though I might not act like it sometimes, and I love Cassandra even though I shouldn’t. I can’t- I  _ won’t  _ let anything happen to them. So why won’t these dreams stop?”

Varric shook his head. “I don’t know, Jamie. I thought Vivienne’s sleeping draught would help. I guess I was wrong…”

Jamie waved her hands. “No, no. Thank you, Varric, for doing that. And Bull, too. It was sweet of you.”

“Don’t mention it,  Jamie. It’s what friends do.” He paused a moment. “And friends also give advice.”

Jamie looked at him expectantly.

“Tomorrow, I want you to go talk to Cassandra. You don’t have to use details, but talk to her. You need to talk to Lora, too. You can use details with her.”

Jamie looked thoughtfully at Varric for a moment. “Alright, I’ll do that. Anything to make these nightmares go away.”

****

**Breathe (Lora)**

“Things are working better than I had initially expected between the Mages and the Templars,” Josephine analyzed her trademark board, “There are some issues we’ve encountered, but that is to be expected. Nothing as serious as the war that’s going on.”

She sat at her wooden desk and puzzled over recent events. “I don’t know how you sisters do it, but whatever it is you’re doing, we need more of it.”

Lora nodded in satisfaction. “The truth is that I once knew someone who believed that the Mages and the Templars could coexist. It seemed next to impossible in their time, but they just needed the right setting. Perhaps a giant hole in the sky above us is actually the substance that is holding us together. What is that phrase—the enemy of my enemy is a…companion?”

Josephine smiled. “Or a friend. But either works in this situation, so long as there is peace.”

She reflected on the journey she’d returned from days ago. The images were clear in her mind as if it were only yesterday. She frowned, her eyes turning serious. “I regret that we did not learn more of the future. We need to look into the assassination of Empress Celene and the plans of this… Elder One.” Lora crossed her arms and looked off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts.

Josephine sighed and set down her board among her neat stacks of parchment. The flickering flames of its candle danced on the stone walls. “You’ve been through much, Herald. One can see it in your eyes: you can barely lift your lids. You look weary and sleep deprived. Take a rest and I’ll inform Leliana to investigate this business with the Empress. As for now, we can do nothing to stand against the Elder One, save for strengthening our new recruits.”

Lora squeezed her eyes shut because she had lost focus, then she opened them. “Perhaps I do require a rest.” She paused for a moment, and her mind seemed to blur thoughts together. “Good day to you, Josephine,” she said without needing a reply. She exited Haven’s doors and heard the slight giggle of Josephine as she stumbled out of the building.

When the doors opened, chilly wind burst through and brazed her bare arms. She rubbed them, but it did little to comfort her.

The time was early morning.  _ Very early _ . _ Or is it very late _ ?

She was slightly disoriented to the world around her.  _Is it even morning?_

The sun had not yet begun to rise. Under the thick fog of the tear in the sky, she could see the slight glimmer of the stars behind it. The majority of Haven’s population was quiet, with most still safely sleeping in their tents.

_ Sleep _ .  _ Sounds like a good idea _ .  _ I should sleep _ .

It took what felt like ages to reach her home as she walked alone. She could hear the breeze sloping the mountains and the movement of snow beneath her feet as she slid them side to side.

After taking note of the happily sleeping Falon, she opened the door and shut it behind her. She relieved herself from the tight, restricting clothing she had been wearing and sighed in content. In the process of placing her items in her trunk, she found the necklace that Solas had given her.

_ What a pretty halla. _

She put it closer to her face. _ What a pretty stone. I wonder what it is. _

She plopped her back on her bed and held the necklace above her eyes, and watched it dance as she twisted the coil between her fingers.

She smiled to herself.  _ He is really a nice guy. _

She placed it around her neck and held the charm in her hand. She closed her eyes and felt the goodness of sleep embrace her.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s given you such a grin?”

She looked at the elf standing before her in the Fade. He was holding his staff, seemingly performing some magic before she’d arrived.

“Solas.”

“Ma Renan .”

The area was without form.  _ Just us _ .

She felt her stomach tingle. “Ir abelas if I have intruded. I thought you would be too far for me to find you.”

He took a step closer. “I am never too far.”

She caught her breath. 

_ What is this feeling in my stomach _ ?

She pushed it away. “What is it that we will study today?” She looked at him with a certain feeling that she herself could not describe. 

He placed his staff on his back.  “Whatever it is that you would desire to study.”

_ Tactfully worded _ . She looked down at her hand, and the memories came flooding back into her mind as she watched its black aura dance. It was now covering her entire arm, threatening the beginning of her shoulder.

“When I encountered you in the future, my hand suddenly… it just pained me. A copious amount.”

His face lost its light-heartedness. “I’m afraid I can offer no explanation as to the pain. But it is strange that that event took place.”

She frowned in concentration. “Well, we are dealing with foreign magic.”

He looked at her with concern. “That is true.”

He took her hand. “Do you think you can focus your banal’ras energy into your control?”

“All of it that is radiating from my arm?”

“Precisely. All of your magic concentrated into a small area instead of your entire limb.”

“How do I go about doing that?”

He took his hand and slowly slid it down her arm, and stopped in the center of her hand. She felt her body decorate with goose bumps. “Focus on your hand as you do when you close rifts. Will the energy to be controlled.”

She swallowed and put forth her strongest effort to focus only on her hand. The darkness slightly retracted in the direction of her hand.

“It is work—“

_ Bang.   _ Lora jumped.

The aura returned to its original, unstable state.

“What was that?”

_ Bang bang. _

“Should we—“

 The world around her thinned and dissipated before her. Lora felt a jolt, and her eyes opened while she simultaneously let in a quick gasp.

_ BANG BANG BANG _ .

 She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the unnecessarily loud, abrupt sounds.  _ As if that would aid me any _ .

The noise escalated, becoming more impatient, more demanding.

“Who is assaulting my door?” she asked as she rose from the bed. She once more wiped the sleepiness from her eyes.  _ How long have I been resting _ ?

She was tempted to not open the door, but felt whoever stood at it was in a dire emergency. Just as the knocking became endlessly rapid, Lora opened it to find her sister’s fist pausing mid-knock.

“You’re sleeping at noon?” Her sister asked her.

“It is already noon? There really is no concept of time or space in…” Her thoughts trailed off.  _ Should I tell her about the Fade _ ?  _ Or even the shadow magic? _

Her sister looked uncharacteristically indifferent.

It suddenly hit her.  _ She never spoke to me about her quest. _

“Are you alright, Jamie?” The words floated in the air for some time, giving into the silence.

But Lora did not need a response. She could see the lights of determination, hope, bravery and happiness, all snuffed out in her eyes.


	15. At Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached 200 views! WOOOHOO~ 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this far! :D

**At Odds (Jamie and Lora)**

Jamie went to find Cassandra the next morning on the training grounds. She leaned against the dummy furthest away from Cassandra and watched her for a moment, waiting for the Seeker to notice her standing there. It was several moments before she did.

“Herald! I did not see you there!” said Cassandra out of breath.

Jamie held up a hand. “Don’t worry. I haven’t been standing here long.”

Cassandra sheathed her sword and walked closer to Jamie. “Are you well?”

“Yes,” Jamie said. “I think I will be.”

“Do you wish to talk?”

“Actually, yes.”

The two leisurely strolled along the frozen lake. Jamie was quiet for a while, contemplating on what she was going to say. “You know I haven’t been sleeping well since Therinfal. I assume you read my report?”

“Yes, Leliana showed it to me,” Cassandra replied.

“Then you know what the envy demon showed me. However, I did not include everything thing in my report. Envy showed me what would happen to two of the people I care about the most and it has been haunting me at night. Sometimes I am forced to watch, other times it’s me…” They stopped walking.

Cassandra was thoughtful for several seconds. “Have you talked to the two people about what you saw?”

Jamie gave her a tight lipped smile. “I’m working on it,” was all she said.

“Do these people know that you care about them?” Cassandra questioned as they continued walking.  

“Sort of….” Jamie paused a moment. “Cassandra… you do know that I admire you greatly, right?”

Cassandra blushed. “You have mentioned it before, yes.”

Jamie smiled wryly. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“You flatter me too much, Herald…” Cassandra said, looking down, blushing.

Jamie smiled charmingly. “It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

With that, Jamie sauntered off, leaving Cassandra staring after her, dumfounded.

 

* * *

 

She walked back to Haven and found herself in front of her sister’s door. _Well, now is as good a time as any._ She raised her hand and knocked a few times. No answer. Frowning, she rapted again and continued until Lora opened the door. Jamie had to stop her fist from knocking on Lora’s face.

“You’re sleeping at noon?” Jamie asked, noticing her slightly disheveled state.

“It is already noon? There really is no concept of time or space in…” Lora trailed off. She then took in Jamie’s appearance, her face becoming concerned. “Are you alright, Jamie?”

Jamie didn’t answer right away. Finally, “We need to talk.”

Lora nodded and opened the door to let Jamie in. She gestured for her to sit on the couch while she went into her kitchen. Jamie sat quietly, watching her sister.

Moments later, she returned with two green cups full of a substance like molasses. 

She handed her the cup as she sat down. “Remember when Mother used to make this?” she asked her with a wounded smile. 

Jamie nodded mutely and took a sip.

Lora shifted until she faced her, giving Jamie her full attention. She took a sip and frowned in distaste. “I suppose she made it better,” she chuckled. 

Jamie gave her a tight lipped smile. “She made a lot of things better than you.”

She looked down in response. “I guess she did. But we all cannot be a mother for you.”

Jamie held her gaze evenly. “Fortunately, I don’t need a mother. But this is not what I came to talk to you about.” 

At that, Lora set her cup upon the table and crossed her arms. “Alright, Jamie. What is it that you have come to talk to me about?”

“We need to talk about what happened to us while we were getting the Templars’ and Mages’ help. Well, at least I need to talk… I suppose you’ve noticed my unusual behavior?”

She eyed her questioningly. “Regarding…?”

“Well, most people have noticed my lack of sleep. They keep pointing it out.” At that point, she stood and began pacing. “The envy demon showed me things about what would happen if Envy had taken over. Things I can’t ever let happen. Things that are now haunting me in my dreams.” 

Lora shook her head. “We all have things that give us nightmares. You need to overcome whatever it is that is scaring you. You do not want it to happen? Then stop feeding your fears and work towards a future where Envy does not influence it.” 

Jamie turned on her sister, her eyes flaring. “Stop feeding my fears? _Stop feeding my fears? You don’t know what I saw! You don’t know what I was forced to see!”_

Lora’s features hardened. “And you think what I was forced to see was not _just as bad_ ? Dwelling on it will get you _nowhere_!”

Jamie stared at her, not believing what she was hearing. “ _Well, I am sorry for feeling! You apparently are incapable of any and all emotions!”_

Lora immediately stood up, glaring at her sister furiously. “ _Well guess what, Jamie!_ We are _leaders_ now. _Leaders_ cannot afford to be _weak_ and _emotional_ . You cannot _cry_ every time some tragedy occurs, because, surprise! We _face_ tragedy _every damn day_!”

Jamie continued to stare at her sister, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry I can’t be perfect like you, but at least I can handle being around _people_ . And leaders need to have good people skills, _don’t you think_?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I may not be able to _handle being around people_ , but _at least I_ can _handle my liquor!_ Your answer to everything is to simply drink until you do not _remember_ your problems. _Ma banal las halamshir var vhen_!”  

Jamie moved to stand directly in front of Lora. “OKAY, SO I HAVE A PROBLEM! BUT AT LEAST I HAVE **_FRIENDS_ ** WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEMS AND NOT BASH ME FOR THEM! AND AS FAR AS OUR PEOPLE GO, YOU’RE WELCOME FOR **_ME_ ** FINDING US A PLACE CLOSE TO OTHER ELVES AFTER OUR PARENTS DIED OR YOU WOULDN’T EVEN **_KNOW_ ** THAT PHRASE! I MADE OUR LIVES **_POSSIBLE_ **! AND I DON’T EVEN GET A THANKS!” Jamie paused and took a deep breath. “But you’re my sister, so I guess I don’t deserve one.”

"Jamie, you  _know_ that is  _not_ how I learned so much! How dare you even-!..." Lora slowly closed her mouth, withholding the end of her sentence. 

Jamie turned and left, not looking back. 

Lora slammed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and gripped her shoulders, sliding her back down it until she weakly hit the ground. She blew the hair out of her eyes as the rims shimmered with tears. _Damn her_. 

 


	16. Brash

**Brash (Lora)**

With no desire to face the outside world, Ashilora spent the afternoon cleaning her home in order to suppress the persistent, anxious thoughts.

Bearing a scowl, she examined her dirty mirror in her lavatory. She took a wet cloth and wiped it, cleaning the grime so that it would return to its original shiny gleam. She smiled in satisfaction as she rubbed its smooth surface in pressing circles. 

Once it was clean, she viewed her own messy reflection.

She avoided meeting her golden eyes while she studied her long, burgundy hair. 

_Ugh_.

It had gotten matted since the last time she looked at it. While she always kept her hair down at the expense of it consistently being inconvenient in battle, Lora pulled her hair back only when she was in certain isolation. 

Content that she was alone, she tied her hair back and examined the recent cuts she’d attained under her jaw from her fight with Alexius. She slid her fingers across their lines and shivered at the burning sensation. 

She allowed her eyes to slowly trail to her ears, and felt a stab of pain in her heart. 

_Fear._

Her hands felt weak as she gently covered the disfigured ends where two pointed tips used to reside.

For a brief moment, she was a child again: small, breakable. _Weak_. 

_Little elf bitch. Come here, knife ear._

“Stop!” she cried, turning her body away from the mirror in disgust. She refused to meet her image again. 

She quickly pulled her hair back down, and she exited the area.

She entered her living room and stopped in her tracks. 

“Leliana? I did not hear you come in,” she said with a bit of shakiness as she tried to cover up her previous emotions. 

Leliana stood impatiently with her arms crossed. “Herald, there is urgent news to be discussed at the War Table. I’ve come to fetch you.” 

 

* * *

 

Without questioning, Lora walked with Leliana in a fast pace towards their destination.

When they arrived, she greeted Josephine who gave her a weak smile. _Why do you look so guilty?_

She averted her eyes to the corner of the room where she saw the arm-crossed outline of her sister sitting in a chair facing it, looking petulant. 

_So that is why_. 

Lora crossed her arms with a hint of anger.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded the two worried women. 

Josephine and Leliana exchanged glances before walking around to the other side of the War Table.

“I encountered your sister storming out of your house looking quite angry,” Leliana said, her hands behind her back. “I asked her what was wrong and she proceeded to shout at me. We cannot have our Heralds warring with each other. It does not bode well for getting things done.” _Right. Urgent news, my ass._

Jamie snorted in disdain from her corner. Lora ignored her. “Then how do you propose we handle this?”

Josephine consulted her board. “We feel as though it would be beneficial for the two of you to go off and work out your differences.”

“There are soldiers in the Fallow Mire who are in need of assistance dealing with the Avvar. It would be in our best interest and yours if you two went to deal with this problem,” Josephine said.    

Lora grimaced at the idea. _It must be just us?_

She resumed the position of a leader. “For the Inquisition,” she said with a hint of annoyance. She decided that she needed to bite her own tongue after that. 

She looked at her sister, unable to read her. Jamie huffed.

“Could be better,” she muttered, obviously not very pleased with the arrangements.

“So it’s settled,” Leliana smiled at Josephine, “Play nice, ladies.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The journey to the Fallow Mire was spent in silence, though upon their arrival, the women were forced to communicate, much to their dislike. 

_I have never seen a place so desolate._ Lora frowned as they waded through the muggy water and the dreary, humid fog. Lora struggled to move in her sodden clothing.

The rain beat down upon both of their shoulders.

“Where are the soldiers?” Lora asked Jamie as they approached the meeting destination. The place seemed to show no apparent signs of life.  

“They were supposed to meet us here. There was supposed to be a camp,” Jamie said, surveying their surroundings.

“Did we travel to the wrong area?” Lora placed a hand on her chin. She gazed at the nearly barren open area, wondering where they had taken a wrong turn on their map. She pulled it out and carefully unfolded the soggy parchment. The corners ripped at her touch, soaked by the rain. She frowned at the smeared ink, unable to tell what the map had once said.  

Jamie looked at the map over Lora’s shoulder. “Maybe they moved the camp further in?”

Lora squinted her eyes in her dismay. “This no longer is of use.” She dropped it on the ground with an angry sigh. “We will not make any progress just standing here hoping that they will return.” 

Jamie walked a few steps ahead of her sister, her hands on hips. “Well, there’s only one thing to do then. We’ll move forward, see if we come across any sign of them. Oh, and be mindful of the water beyond this point. I’ve heard rumors of corpses rising out of the shallows here.”

_From what? A children’s book?_ Lora followed behind her sister, attempting to see through the misty downpour. “The only _barely_ visible path leads straight into watery places it seems,” she placed her hand perpendicular to her forehead to shield the rain from reaching her eyes. 

“Then we should tread carefully,” Jamie said, beginning to pick her way cautiously through the murky waters.

Lora observantly watched her sister’s movements and mimicked them slowly as she pursued her. She painstakingly walked with light feet, attentive as to not step in the deeper areas. She did not believe the supposed _rumors_ her sister spoke of, but avoided the watered areas for their genuine spookiness.

The only way was through the slightly raised portions of land, which had nearly vanished due to the constant rain. In only a short amount of time, the path had been broken by a river of water, separating them from the other side of it. 

“What now?” Lora asked as they approached the edge. The path quickly sloped downwards into the thick mud and sludge. 

Jamie looked around, searching for an alternate route way around. “There seems to be a crossover over there. It looks old, but it’d be better than crossing here.” 

“This way would probably be quicker, though,” she responded to her.

“Fine, if you want to trudge through the mud be my guest. I’m going to look over there. See you on the other side.” Jamie headed off toward the crossover. 

Lora bit her lip and hissed at her. _Always wanting to do things in the most difficult way possible_ . She could just make out the other side of the path. _I will only be in there for a few moments_ . Her boots were already tarnished, so she stepped in without remorse and began to plod through the thick slosh. By the time she was in the center of the dismal waters, it nearly reached her waist as she stepped on who-knows-what below her. _Almost there_. She avoided gazing downwards in efforts to deny what her lower half was possibly wading through. Instead, she looked out in the distance and faintly saw the figure of her sister. 

Jamie managed to get through the underbrush easily enough, however the crossover was narrower than she thought. A log had fallen over the river, and, upon further inspection, was more rotten than Jamie had hoped. _Let’s just hope for the best._ She carefully placed one foot on the log, testing her weight. The log groaned, but held. She slowly eased her way across, not having any difficulties until halfway to the other side. Something splashed in the water below her. She peered over the edge, trying to see if it was part of the log, but it was too dark to see. Continuing on, she heard more splashes. She had almost reached the other side when a corpse rose up in front her. Surprised, she took a step back, drawing her daggers. However, the log couldn’t handle the uneven distribution of weight and gave way. 

“Lora!” Jamie shouted as she fell with a splash into the water.

More corpses were rising up around her. “LORA!”

   

Lora had reached the ground. _At last_ . After clawing her way to firm soil, she pulled her body from the mud and wiped off the dripping chunks from her legs. _Where is…_

Her thoughts were broken by the cries of her sister. She snapped her head around to see Jamie flailing in the water with several other shapes closing in on her. 

She did not hesitate. She dashed around the edge of the land while simultaneously pulling an arrow and readying her bow. She skidded to a halt when she neared her and shot it as she slowed. She hastily fired a round of them in multiple directions. They each met the head of those that were pursuing her. The bodies floated in the water around her sibling, and more rose from it in the distance. “ _Come on!_ ” Lora yelled at her, lifting her hand out to aid her. Jamie grabbed it and Lora hauled her out of the water. They began running further and further into the Mire, the corpses shambling after them. They rounded a bend and Jamie caught a hold of Lora’s arm, pointing off into the distance. 

“Look! There’s a light up there! It could be a campfire!”

Jamie wasn’t sure if they should be pleased to see a light or not due to the rising undead population following close behind them. The two sisters neared the light, occasionally having to stop and fight off a few straggling corpses. A fortress loomed ahead of them and it became very apparent that this wasn’t a camp. It wasn’t even the Inquisition. The two skidded to a stop. Before them was a heavily guarded Avvar stronghold; archers looked out over the Mire and beyond the gates were armored soldiers.

“What do you think? Take on all these corpses or see if the Avvar are amiable enough to help us?” Jamie asked, looking back and forth between the undead and the fortress.  

Lora glanced back at the growing crowd. “Our predators are already _deceased_ and are still walking. There is a strong possibility that they will stand up again if we were to fight them. At least with the Avvar, there is a chance of them listening to reason.”  

Jamie nodded grimly and turned to run toward the fortress, Lora not far behind her. The Avvar must have seen the undead, because the archers began firing on them. Jamie and Lora reached the gate that was now open.

“Halt!” called a rather imposing Avvar soldier. “Go no further, stranger.”

“But the corpses-” started Jamie.

“Are none of our concern as long as they stay outside the gates,” the Avvar interrupted. 

“We are looking for our people. They were supposed to have set up camp further back, but we have not seen any sign of them,” Lora said in a serious tone.

“And what makes you think we have seen them?” the Avvar asked, sneering.

“Well, you are the only living things here that we’ve seen,” Jamie reasoned. “You and few animals.”

“We are with the Inquisition,” Lora added, knowing that Jamie was not helping matters.

The Avvar looked shocked. “More Inquisition!” he shouted. Soldiers ran up to them with interest. The Avvar greeted them, then looked at the sisters with an almost evil sneer. “Last time we had to go out and find you and now you are dropping into our laps. We’ll just have to have the chief add you two to our little collection!”

And with that, all of the Avvar attacked. Lora and Jamie were overwhelmed to say the least. They managed to cut through the first few waves, but they were tiring. 

As the number of enemies lessened, the sisters repeated their motions so often that it had become like a repetitive routine. Jamie drove her daggers deep into a gap in the armor of an Avvar while Lora took advantage of their brief moment of weakness and sent her arrows flying to their large necks. Her sharp blades would easily slide out of the Avvar and she would flip through the air and land on the next attacker. Lora would follow suit with a powerful arrow. 

And repeat.

Lora looked in dismay at the number of bodies increasing beneath their feet. Several mixes of blood splattered on them, only to be washed away by the rain. Red streams of water trailed down the skin of both of them. 

_Gone so easily, but never truly_ . Sanguine had soaked into the dark brown mud below them and altered it to a color more vibrant. _So much shed. For what?-_

“We have to get further in!” Jamie shouted to Lora, who nodded and cleared the path with a few well placed arrows.

They charged forward, running up a flight of stairs and through another gate. It slammed shut behind them. Before them, the chief of the Avvar stood, imposing.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two more little Inquisition people to add to my collection!”

“Where are our soldiers?!” Jamie demanded, taking a determined step toward the chief. 

Lora followed up to Jamie’s side with angry brows. “Your people are dead. You have no one to defend you. There is no need to add to the death count. Your best move would be to release them.”

The Avvar laughed loudly. “Release them?! _Ha_! And why should I do that? You are no match against me!”

Lora eyed him with a deadly expression. “If you go against us, against me and _my sister_ , we will be the last faces you will ever  _see_.”

The chief wickedly smiled. “Well, there’s only one thing to do, then.” He proceeded to retrieve his weapon from his nearby weapon rack. It was the largest one: a giant warhammer that glistened in the light of the moon. It was heavy, and appeared _very_ deadly with  engraved, detailed designs that spoke _here is your death_.  He faced them with a smirk. 

“Today I will prove how _little_ the Inquisition’s power is!” he cried as he charged at them. 

He swung at Lora with a powerful swoop near her face and she quickly ducked and rolled to get out of the way of his slow but strong attack. She could feel the air move and vibrate with his swing while she pulled out an arrow in response. 

_His being emits an aura of chaos_ . Lora could sense it smacking into her like dominant waves. _He is not thinking with clarity._ He expeditiously came at them with another swipe, slicing through the air with a breeze. The girls split up and his weapon met the ground between them, leaving a broken dent in the flooring. 

In the midst of his war cries, Lora shot an arrow into his arm. He let out a wail in anger. 

In response, Jamie lunged herself at him and stabbed him in his exposed chest. He picked her up by the neck with one hand, squeezing his fingers hard enough to where she began to choke. “You will _die, pest._ ” He threw her to the ground, causing her head to slam against the stone floor. He jumped away from them to regain his momentum.

He bent forward, huffing at the pain he was in. 

“ _Jamie_!” Lora quickly knelt to her aid and saw the bleeding cuts on her unconscious sister. _Are any of her bones broken?_

She swallowed as anger consumed her. 

She looked up at the chief. He continued to eye her, panting. 

Her voice came out low. “Halam Sahlin.”

He lifted his warhammer with both hands. Giving a loud yell, he ran to them as Lora drew an arrow like lightning. She released it so quickly that the moment passed in a blur. 

The arrow struck him inside of his mouth, its sharp tip protruding from the back of his throat. His running slowed and his screaming ceased. His hands released the hammer behind him, dropping and shattering the floor with a loud echo. He fell to his knees, the light instantly escaping from his eyes. His body slumped forward, only to be cared for by the rain. 

_Such wasted life_. 

Lora averted her attention to the weak body in her arms. 

_Jamie, I…_

She pushed the wet hair out of her face and gingerly pulled her to her chest. “I am so sorry, big sister,” she whispered. “I am so sorry that I did not listen,...that I did not _understand_. Please, be all right. _Please_.” 


	17. Land of the Living / Going

**Land of the Living (Jamie)**

****Jamie woke with a start, gasping for breath. She looked around in a panicked way, only to find that she was in her own bed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Jamie jumped and looked toward the door. Dorian was standing there smirking at her.

“We were beginning to believe you were not going to wake up,” he said, walking closer to her.

“What happened?” Jamie asked, her voice dry and scratchy.

“You really don’t remember?” he inquired.

“Well, Lora and I were in the Fallow Mire, there were corpses, and then the Avvar. We were fighting the chief and…” Jaime shook her head. “I don’t remember anything after that.”

Dorian nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed and crossed his arms. “The chief struck a blow to your chest after you severely wounded him. Your sister then finished him off. She and the Inquisition soldiers you two saved brought you back here a few days ago. And in record time, too. If they hadn’t have gotten you back when they did, you wouldn’t have made it. I only just saved you.”

Jamie swallowed thickly. “Lora, is she…?”

“She’s fine. Worried about you, but fine.”

Jamie nodded. They were silent for several moments. Jamie looked up and studied Dorian while he picked at his nails. “Thank you, Dorian,” she said finally. “I’m glad we decided to keep you with us.”

Dorian waved her off. “It was nothing. Besides, if anything happened to you, who on Earth would I flirt with?” he asked, giving her a cheeky grin.

This made Jamie laugh. Even though she had almost died, she felt lighter now than she had been. It felt good to laugh. Maybe her sister was right. She needed to stop worrying so much…

“You should be fighting fit by tomorrow,” Dorian said, breaking her out of her reverie. “I believe that your advisors are waiting to discuss our next move. The Templars and the Mages have all arrived and are awaiting you and your sister's command.”

“Right. Closing the Breach. Let’s just hope this works.”

Dorian smiled. “You and the other Herald managed to get both the Mages and the Templar's help. If anyone has a chance of closing the Breach, with or without your marks, it would be you two. I have no doubt in my mind.” Dorian stood at this point and made to leave but not before stopping at her door. “Oh, the Seeker came by earlier. She seemed quite worried.”        

And with that, he left, leaving Jamie staring after him. Jamie rested for the remainder of the day with only a few visitors. Varric and Bull came by coercing her into a short game of Wicked Grace. “Just to keep your mind sharp,” Varric had said. Josephine and Cullen stopped by as well, making sure that Jamie was okay. They had a _nice_ …”chat”. Lora came by that evening for a short time. It was a bit awkward to say the least, but at least they were able to speak amiably. In fact, by the time her sister left, Jamie was sure that they were on better terms than they had been in a long time. Cassandra never visited her, however. Not that she would have known what to say if she had visited, but it still bothered Jamie. When Dorian came back to give her her final healing potion, he told her that the Seeker had been on edge all day; snapping at people, not speaking to anyone unless they spoke to her first (which most people didn’t, noticing the sour look on her face.) Dorian claimed her behavior was due to the fact that Leliana and Josephine had sent the Heralds off on their own when they should have gone with backup just in case.

The next morning, Jamie was able to get up and make her way slowly to the Chantry. Her whole body was stiff, but she managed to start walking normally once she entered the main hall. Fortunately for her, the advisors and her sister were already gathered around the War Table when she arrived there.

“Good, you’re here,” Leliana said.

“Feeling all right?” Cullen asked.

Jamie nodded, moving to stand next to her sister. “I’ll be even better once we get the Breach closed.”

They all nodded. Cullen moved a marker on the War Table over where the Breach was located. “The best of the Mages and Templars are ready. Be certain that you two are prepared for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected.”

Jamie and Lora glanced at each other.

“Ready, sis?” Jamie asked.

Lora smiled slightly. “Get our soldiers in position.” 

****

**Going (Lora)**

“Mana.”

Lora lightly breathed, then exhaled in frustration after a few moments. “Emma.”

Solas smiled. “You mustn’t focus so intensely. Magic is an ability, as such it should be natural to you.”

Lora looked at the shimmering black aura that she’d managed to push back to the middle of her arm. She’d done it several times, but could never get it to recede more than that.

She dropped her hand and the shadowing haze grew the length of her arm, covering just passed her shoulder. “It does not _feel_ natural. With the anchor, it is easier. Closing rifts does not bring me such complications,” she sat down on the fade-conjured dirt hill beneath them and placed her elbows on her knees. “But this?” she gestured to her arm, “This is _not_ easy. We do not know what this magic is capable of. Or if it is even _mine_. What is it for? What does it do? Besides _slowly take over my body_.”

Solas sat beside her, allowing his shoulder to barely graze hers. “With each emotional toll you face, it appears to be growing stronger and more resistant. _But_ your power is, too. I believe that, in time, you will be able to counter it and harness it,” He looked at her with an assuring grin. His expression changed when he saw that her eyes had gained a gleam of hopelessness. “I presume it is the current situation with your sister that is bothering you?”

She shook her head. “It never stops: the bloodshed, the pain, the fear…”

“You are strong, Ashilora. Much stronger than you realize. It is an enansal that most do not have.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Enansal?”

He chuckled. “Forgive me. You know so much Elven that I assumed you would know its meaning. It’s one of the forgotten words that I discovered in the Fade. It means a ‘gift’,” He paused, in thought, “How _do_ you know so much Elven, Ma Renan?”

Lora gave a sad smile. “Jamie was always the popular one. Even as children. She would be known by everyone. She was a _flame_ , and our people moths,” she slid her hand along the dirt, feeling the soft earth beneath her fingers, “But I was…a _shadow_. I did not have many friends in my old clan...or any, for that matter, I suppose...

I was alone often. When I was not scouring the forbidden woods, I was searching for ancient ruins or reading old texts on our culture. Eventually, I happened upon someone older than I in a forgotten place that I had found. In exchange for my company, I would be educated on stories of the past and a language long lost to us.”

Solas did not press for more information and instead allowed silence to fill the air between them. But in it, both were content as their auras matched and worked together to achieve unity.

A small stream in front of them flowed around several obstructing rocks. Lora eyed how calmly the water passed over its obstacles and wished that she could do the same.

Solas took her darkened hand. “Shall you give it one last try?”

She nodded. He stood up, and helped her join him. They walked to an area with flatter ground and sat down to face each other.

He slid his fingers into the coinciding spaces of hers. “Now close your eyes and will the magic to recede.”

She obeyed, furrowing her brows in concentration. She could hear the wind blowing and the trees creaking around them. The stream bubbled in the distance.

_Focus_. She heard him laugh. “Perhaps you should put less effort into it. You have control over it, Lora. Let it naturally come to you.”

She smiled shyly and put less stress upon her closed eyelids. She instead focused on the feeling of his hand gently fitting hers. She soon realized the tingly presence residing in the pit of her stomach.

She felt him pick up her other hand and he guided it to his chest. He carefully placed it against him. She shivered at his warm, soft skin beneath it.  She flattened her hand, feeling for details she could not see. She noticed the strong, steady thumping of his heart and she blushed at it.

“Do you still sense my strength?” He whispered.

Lora swallowed. _Yes. So much power, yet so calm._ “I do,” she mumbled quietly. She sensed its presence, so protecting and so alluring. So _dangerous_.

“Let it aid you, ma ghilana.” She felt him slowly lift and remove her hand, then pressed it against her own chest. Compared to his, her heart beat much more rapidly.

_What is this that I am feeling?_

Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel how _near_ he was to her.

There, in that moment, everything was _calm_ . Her world wasn’t _doomed_ , her sister wasn’t possibly _dead_ , her hand wasn’t _killing_ her. There, in that moment, everything was _peaceful_.

Her thoughts weren’t _scrambling_. Instead, she was just _there_. _Content_.

There, in that moment, she moved forward, allowing her lips to lightly press against his. 

He lightly tensed in surprise, and then she felt him softly kiss her back. 

She couldn’t hold back her beaming smile.

“Look.”

She opened her eyes, only to see him bearing the same smile.

She glanced down at her hand, where all of the banal’ras now resided. The energy took the shape of a black ball which floated above their connected fingers. Electricity tingled inside of it, appearing in white branched lines that traced the surface of it.

“We concentrated it,” she breathed in relief.

 

* * *

 

 

When she awoke, the sunlight danced on her skin from the window. She smiled once more as the new memories flooded her mind. She rolled in her bed, mashing her face into the pillow with embarrassment. _Who is this man?_

She removed her charm and held it in the air with a feeling of accomplishment.

_I did it!_

Her satisfaction transferred into dread when she noticed it:

Small, black, spidery veins in the center of her hand, growing into her wrist.

_How long have they been there?_

She chose to ignore it.

_You will not take this from me, stupid magic!_

And thus, she set out to begin her day.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking Falon for a walk around Haven, she decided to visit her sister to check up on her. ****  
** **

Outside of her room, she found Varric sitting in a chair beside the door.

“How is she?” 

Varric grunted. “She’s been better.”

Lora crossed her arms defensively. “If we had brought party members, it might have gone differently.” 

“From what I heard, our spymaster and ambassador didn’t give you two much of a choice.”

“I suppose they did not, but they presumed it would be in our best interest to go alone. We did not start on the best of terms, and they had hoped it would bring us together. Perhaps if she had gone with someone more suited with her style of fighting…” Lora bit her lip, feeling guilt weigh heavily upon her mind. 

“Well, did it work? Bringing you together, I mean? I know she’s not in the best condition right now, but can you understand her better now?” he asked. “And before you ask, I heard the fight. Like, actually heard it. Anyone around your house could have heard with all that shouting.”

_Were you standing outside of my door?_

“I actually… I do not know how we are. Things just happened so quickly… but what exactly were you doing within hearing distance of our argument?” 

“I had to keep an eye on Jamie,” he replied. “But you seemed to be too busy yelling at her for her to tell you what was wrong.”

Lora scrunched her face. “Why did she need your eyes?” 

“She told you that she wasn’t sleeping well, so you know that much. Her dreams were...haunting her. Every night she had to watch you and the Seeker get killed. Sometimes by her own hand.”

Lora froze. _What?_ “Why Seeker Pentaghast?” 

Varric chuckled. “What? You don’t know?” he asked. “I would have thought her own sister would have known…” he said more to himself than to Lora.

She shook her head. “What are you trying to tell me?” 

“I’m trying to tell you, _Gravy,_ that your sister is in love with our dear Seeker,” he answered, smirking.

_Gravy?_

“I knew that she cared for her, but are you certain that it is _love_?” Lora recalled a past lover that Jamie had once held dear but had never acted so unusual about her the way she did the Seeker. 

Varric raised his hands. “She confirmed it when I asked. So, you can take that for what you will. But you sound doubtful. Is there something I don’t know?”

Lora distanced herself. “No, no. No. I suppose I just worry for her too much. Anyway, I should visit her.” 

She didn’t give Varric an option to respond, and instead opened the door to her sister’s room. When she walked in, she found her sister gazing out the window with an unreadable expression. 

“How are you doing?” she asked her when she noticed her presence. 

Jamie shrugged. “I’ve been better I suppose. Dorian said I should be well enough to get up and moving tomorrow.”

Lora moved to sit on the end of the bed. “When he threw you on the ground, I…” she choked back the tears, “ _I did not know what I would have done if you…” had died_. 

Jamie leaned forward and put a hand on her sister’s arm. “Hey, I’m still here. In the flesh. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Lora smiled in response. “I am glad that you are okay, Jamie,” her face darkened, “I apologize that I did not listen to you. I was too busy complaining about my own self to realize that you were _hurting_ , and not in a physical way.” 

The smile on Jamie’s face fell and a crease formed in her brow. “That might have been the case, but you were right on some accounts. I let my feelings rule me too much sometimes…”

Lora chuckled. “You have always let your feelings rule you. Whether it was with Mother, or Isabela, or even the Seeker. But that is the beauty of you, Jamie, and I would never change it.” 

Jamie wrapped her arms around herself. “But Mother and Isabela...they left me. Hurt me,” she said somewhat distractedly. Then her head snapped up. “Wait. How did you know about Cassandra? The only person that knows is Varric.”

Lora threw her hand out. “That should tell you something.” 

Jamie groaned. “I trusted him with that… Do you know if he’s told anyone else? If Cassandra ever found out…”

Lora gave her an assuring nod. “I do not think that he would do that. I cornered him into telling me, I believe.” 

Jamie sighed. “Good. That’s fine. I was going to tell you anyway but we kind of ended up fighting instead.” She paused a moment. “I’m not making a mistake, am I?”

Lora considered her response cautiously. “I believe that she is a _good_ and _noble_ woman-” 

“And don’t forget beautiful,” Jamie interrupted quickly. 

“And beautiful. If she is a mistake, and it is likely that she is not, she is a damned good one.” 

Jamie managed a laugh.  “Yeah. Yeah, I hope you’re right. But what if- what if she _can’t_ feel the same? I don’t want to hurt again. Not like after Isabela left, or more likely died.”

She gave her a hopeful smile. “That is what love is all about, is it not?” 

“You’re right, I suppose. It’s all about trust, yeah?” she asked with a wry smile.

_Trust_. Lora’s eyes appeared haunted. “Yeah, trust.” 

Lora shifted uncomfortably, then stood up. “I suppose I should go. I shall see how things are at the War Table.” 

Jamie nodded. “Alright. I should be able to join you tomorrow. We need to discuss closing the Breach.”

With that, she left the room and faced the world of impending doom. 


	18. The Attack

**The Attack (Jamie and Lora)**

Jamie and Lora made the trek up to the Breach along with their companions and soldiers; the Templars and Mages followed close behind. The Breach swirled above them and the magic that was still in the air hung thickly within the destroyed temple. As they neared the Breach, Jamie and Lora’s hands that housed the marks began crackling with magic. Solas and Cassandra stood next to them. The four exchanged nods and Solas and Cassandra turned to the Mages and Templars who had positioned themselves on either side of a tower that still stood. 

“Mages and Templars!” Cassandra addressed.

“Focus past the Heralds. Let their wills draw from you!” Solas commanded, raising his staff.

The sisters walked closer to the Breach, the turbulent magic getting stronger as they approached. With a cry, the Templars thrust their swords into the ground, forcing the magic back while the Mages did the same with their staves. With their help, the Heralds were able to get close to begin closing the Breach. It took everything they had, but after several tense moments, the Breach imploded with a blinding flash of light. A shock wave emanated from the blast, knocking everyone backward. 

It took everyone a moment to get their wits about them again. A commotion arose as the soldiers gathered around something. Cassandra nervously pushed through the confused crowd as she found _who_ they had been circling around: the fallen sisters. As they slowly stood, a cheer rippled through the soldiers. They had done it. The Breach was sealed. Jamie and Lora looked at each other, smiling.

Lora turned to her sister. “What do we do next?” 

Jamie sighed dramatically and grinned widely. “Now I’m going to take you partying. To celebrate, of course.”

 

* * *

 

Haven was alive when they returned. As they walked toward the tavern, people were congratulating them, patting them on the back, treating them like they actually liked them for once. Jamie was milking it for everything it was worth all the while dragging Lora along with her.  When they entered the tavern, a loud cheer went up. 

“The drinks are on me!” Jamie exclaimed.

She heard her sister scoff behind her. She looked to see her arms crossed defensively.  “You know I do _not_ drink alcoholic beverages, Jamie.” 

“Relax, sis! This is a party! Live a little!” Jamie handed Lora a drink, grinning. “To closing the Breach!”

Lora gave her a slight smile. “And I suppose we should celebrate it by not being able to remember it tomorrow morning, huh?” 

Jamie clapped her on the back. “That’s the spirit!”

The celebrating went on swimmingly for a while with more and more drinks flowing. While Jamie downed several drinks, Lora stopped after one. The sisters sat with Bull and Varric, chatting.

“So, there we were, standing in front of a bunch of crazy Templars thinking we were all going to die, and the Champion just slices one of the knight’s arms off! Like it was no big deal!” Varric said, laughing. “She dealt with all of others the same way!”

Bull laughed loudly. “She sounds like someone I’d get along with very well!”

Lora set her cup down with a small smile. “Well, it has been nice. I have someone I need to go visit-”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Jamie said, pulling her back down into her seat. “You’re not going to get away that easily!”

She gave up with a frown. “And just _why_ am I needed here, sister?”

“Hopefully to teach you the ways of socializing,” Jamie said smiling. “And to just be with friends!” she added grandly with a sweep of her arms.

At that moment, Cassandra walked in to tavern, drawing Jamie’s attention. “Speaking of friends…” Jamie slurred slightly as she stood. “BABE!” Jamie exclaimed loudly, walking up to Cassandra and throwing her arm around her neck. “Won’t you join us?”

Cassandra looked unsure about what to do with Jamie’s arm around her neck. “I- I uh-”

“Bartender!” Jamie called. “A drink for Lady Pentaghast!”

Lora gave Varric a worried look. “I have a feeling her sober self will regret what she is doing.” 

Varric was watching the situation closely. “I think you’re right.” He was about to intervene when Cassandra began talking.

“Actually, Herald, I was hoping I could speak with you and your sister,” she said, trying to detach herself from Jamie.

Jamie’s grin and shoulders fell. “Oh.”

Lora placed a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Of course, Seeker.” She ushered for Jamie to move. 

Jamie reluctantly let her sister push her out of the door.

“Don’t worry everyone!” Jamie called to people in the tavern. “I shall return!” 

Lora shook her head as she closed the door behind them. 

 

* * *

 

Cassandra led the two of them up the stairs toward the Chantry, away from the festivities, but still close enough to where they could watch. 

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm,” Cassandra said. “The Breach is sealed. We’ve reports of lingering rifts and there are still many questions.” She then looked at the Heralds proudly. “This was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

“You know how many were involved. Luck put us at the center,” Lora said.

“A strange kind of luck,” Cassandra replied. “I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you are right. This was a victory of alliances. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.”

"This almost feels too good to be true," Lora commented. 

Suddenly, the warning bell rang out and the sound of merriment turned to shouting in fear and confusion.

Jamie, Lora, and Cassandra looked out over Haven, trying to figure out what was going on.

They saw Cullen running toward the gate.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” he shouted.

"Ya just  _had_ to say it, Lora," Jamie angrily slurred to her. 

People were now starting to panic. Cassandra pushed the Heralds behind her. “What- We must get to the gate!” She drew her sword and headed off. 

Lights appeared on the peaks of the mountains, slowly moving towards them. It was obvious that a massive force was headed their way, but as to who led them, the sisters did not know. They followed Cassandra down to the gate hurriedly.  Jamie and Lora followed behind, quickly drawing their own weapons.

“Dorian, Varric, Bull!” Jamie called as the three of them, along with Sera, ran toward them. “You’re with me!”

“Sera! Locate Solas and Vivienne! The three of you shall aid me!” Lora shouted.

Sera nodded with a vicious smile and went off. When Jamie and Lora approached the gate, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were already there.

“Cullen?” Cassandra asked.

“What is going on?” Lora questioned as they came to a stop.

“One watch guard reports there’s a massive force. The bulk of the mountain,” Cullen replied.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked.

“None.”

“None? How can there be none?” Lora asked worriedly. 

Jamie moved forward toward the gate which was suddenly jarred by what looked like a blast of fire. 

“I can’t come in unless you open!” said a voice on the other side.

Jamie looked at the gate curiously, recognizing the voice. “Open it!” she said to the guards.

The guards opened door, revealing a heavily armored man who was in the process of being stabbed. With a groan, he fell, revealing Cole standing behind him, two daggers gleaming in his hands.

“Cole!” Jamie exclaimed. “I’s wonderin’ where you’d gone off to!”

“I came to warn you! To help!” Cole said, and Jamie, Lora, and Cullen ran out to meet him. “People are coming to hurt you, but you probably already knew that.”

“Jamie,” Lora said, eyeing Cole warily. “Who is this?”

“A friend,” was all Jamie said before turning back to Cole, her gaze slightly unfocused. “Cole, wha’s goin’ on?”

“The rogue Templars and Mages, the ones that didn’t join you, have come to kill you,” Cole said solemnly.

“Templars _and_ Mages?!” Cullen exclaimed, advancing on Cole, who drew back in fear. “Is this someone’s retaliation for us seeking both of their help?”

At that moment, Dorian ran up.

“The red Templars went to the Elder One. The one we heard Envy speak of,” Cole said.

“And the Mages?” Dorian asked.

“The one’s in Redcliffe that were under Venatori rule,” Cole answered. “They also sought out the Elder One. You know him. He knows you. You took his Mages and Templars.” Cole then pointed toward the mountains. “ _There.”_

On the nearest ridge overlooking Haven stood a man and a woman. Behind them, a large… _creature_ walked up, his eyes fixed on Jamie and Lora. From behind the _thing,_ who Jamie assumed was the Elder One, marched dozens and hundreds of troops toward Haven. 

“He’s very angry you took his Mages and Templars,” Cole said darkly.

"This has to be the same Elder One that caused so much chaos in the future," Lora said to Dorian.

“Cullen, we need a plan, anythin’,” Jamie said, turning to the commander, trying desperately to focus her thoughts past her drunken haze.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we need to control the battle field.” He gestured to the trebuchets lining Haven’s border. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can.” He drew his sword and turned to the soldiers that had gathered. “Mages! Templars! That creature has turned your brothers and sisters against you! They will fight you without a second thought, so stand strong! For the Inquisition! For the Heralds! For all of us!”

The soldiers cried out and charged forward. Jamie looked to her companions and motioned for them to follow. 

“Lora! Defend the eastern trebuchet!” Jamie ordered, then turned to small group of soldiers. “You lot!” she slurred. “You’re in charge of keepin’ my sister safe, got tha’?”

The soldiers saluted and ran off toward the trebuchet.

“What are you going to do?” Lora asked Jamie.

“No one’s manning the western trebuchet. I’ve gotta go there and try to aim it. Should I take a long time or be unsuccessful, you’ve gotta go back and save the people. You can’t worry ‘bout me.” 

Lora gave her a long look before nodding. “All right. Dareth shiral, Jamie.” She didn’t bother addressing where or not she was too drunk to be able to fight. Instead, she left her and exited through the gates. 

Jamie turned to a few straggling soldiers. “You! You’re with me! Dorian, Varric, Bull?” 

“Herald!” Cassandra ran up to Jamie. “I’m coming with you.”

Jamie shook her head. “No you’re not. Iss' too dangerous. I need you to stay at the gate with Cullen and make sure no one gets into Haven.”

Cassandra looked as though she was about to protest but Jamie stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “ _Please._ ”

Cassandra squared her shoulders and nodded mutely. Jamie gave her a tight lipped smile and ran off to join the others.

   

* * *

 

Lora hastily weaved through the crowd gathering outside of Haven. Its people were talking anxiously, frightened at the growing number of torches that were marching in the hazy distance. 

She looked around the enormous crowd of terrified faces, searching for her friends.

  
“As if the green lights in the sky weren’t enough!” cried one woman to another. She responded with a displeased grumble. Desperately clutching at her fingers was a small child who was engulfed by the taller beings around her.  She gripped a woven dirty blanket in her other hand. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape, she tugged the hand of her mother.

“Mamae, Mamae,” she yelled in confusion, “what’s happening?”

“Nothing, da len,” She picked the frightened child up in her arms and covered her eyes from the menacing army of flames. “Remember the story I told you of the noble hunter in the woods?” she said softly to her. 

She stuttered over her words. “The one where Andruil helped him?” 

“Yes, Arla.  Do you remember how he got over the lake even though he couldn’t swim?”  
The child proudly recited the story she’d probably heard on sleepless nights. In the midst of her speech, she’d forgotten of the chaos around her while her mother juggled her in her arms.

Lora shook her head and avoided the remaining distractions. She waded out of the chattering people and found her companions approaching her at the edge of them.

She looked to them with determination.

Silent, they expected her to speak. 

“Sera, Solas, Vivienne,” she addressed each of their eyes, “we have a trebuchet to defend.”

She had spoken to them calmly in contrast to the chaos. After they nodded, she felt shyness rise within her when she glanced at Solas.

 _Another time_.

When no one responded verbally, simply waiting for orders, she quickly began to lead them to their destination. 

They took the dirt paths, but patches of sloshy snow impeded them in the process. The cold penetrated their fur shoes and froze the toes of those who ran with bare feet, but in the midst of their sprinting, they disregarded it. 

Lora slowed and looked to the thundering sky as the bright streaks of lightning reflected across her focused eyes. A combination of snow and ash drifted lazily unto her eyelashes. She blinked them away as she shook her head at the prevailing destruction.  

_Madness after madness after madness._

Her eyes trailed downwards and rested upon her friends. Their faces flashed concern; their faces flashed perseverance.

_Go._

She guided them to the trebuchet where soldiers hurriedly loaded it. Enemies were drawing near with wicked faces and wicked intents. Templars and Mages of all types filled the area, encroaching around them with predatory dispositions. They held their weapons in a cocky manner, as if to say _this will be easy_.

Lora carefully sized their invaders. Most had thick muscles that weathered the cold, while others had lyrium growing from their disfigured bodies. The radiating reddish glow lit up the area. She grimaced.

Templars and Mages fighting together against _other_ Templars and Mages.

_They are at war with each other and still unite to fight us?_

She planted her legs sturdily into the snow, driving her feet into it until she found the hard dirt beneath it. _I suppose we have both sides fighting for us as well_. 

“Herald, you’ve gotten here just in time!” cried a soldier who pushed the wheel of the trebuchet with all his might. The soldiers piling ammunition on  its launching area sung with joy. “Pluck off these guys, would you?” 

She glanced around at her companions who gave her readying nods.

Simultaneously they drew their weapons and fired them at their enemies.  

Upon being shot, the rock men collapsed with loud _thunks_ , shaking the ground as they were barely able to hold their own weight. Their bodies gave unnatural hisses as steam rose into the air and battled against the cold.

In a matter of immeasurable moments the number of dead increased, bodies piling on top of each other like tossed blankets. 

“ _Kill the Herald!_ ” the opposing side relentlessly chanted at them, ignoring their fallen brothers. 

“It’s as if they’re little minions!” Sera laughingly remarked at the little minions battling them.

At that, Lora looked to them and smiled. That was something she realized that she had come to be thankful for: the individuality of her friends. All had their own stories, their own motivations. They all had come together for a different reason to close the rip in the sky, and somewhere along the line they all had become friends.  

 _My…friends_. 

The word was nearly foreign to her. There, in the heat of battle, she found a new feeling of happiness that she had never felt before. It caused her to shout in newfound determination, shooting arrows twice as fast as her normal pace. The enemies lessened to all but one who bravely fought even when all hope was lost. 

The soldiers rejoiced as the trebuchet was finally nearing launch. “We’re ready to fire!” one cried happily. In response, the gathering soldiers backed away in preparation. “Centered and clear! Firing!” was the final shout.

The arm of the trebuchet ripped through the air, launching rocks at deadly speeds. They pounded into the mountain, stirring snow into the air.

The soldiers threw their fists to the sky. “They felt that! We’ll reload-You get to the other trebuchet! It isn’t firing!”

It was then that the thought hit Lora as if the rocks had instead been launched at her.

_What happened to Jamie?_

"Was not Jamie supposed to be stationed there?” she asked in dismay. 

“Commander Cullen did send some of our group to aid the other Herald there,” a sweating soldier commented.

Fright encompassed Lora. She began to run in the stalled trebuchet’s direction until she saw its missile traverse across the sky and head straight for the mountain. “It appears they did not need our help after all,” Vivienne stated slyly. 

Lora sucked in chilly air as the horrific sight unfolded before them: a large avalanche took the sides of the mountain, tumbling down it and engulfing the trees that dotted its terrain. The snow continued to pummel down, swallowing the ginormous crowd of torch  bearers and causing their bodies to be buried deep in death. Almost instantly, all of the lights had vanished.

Cries of victory filled the atmosphere from all around, only to be replaced by sheer metallic screeches.

She scrambled to cover her ears; the loud echoes pierced the eardrums of all who were in Haven. She desperately widened her eyes to search for its source in through the foggy snow. Another screech.

She gasped once more.

_Is that a-_

"Dragon!” Solas yelled to the group.

A ball of fire spat from its mouth and hurdled towards the destination of Jamie’s trebuchet. It assumably crashed and decimated it as the shiny beast swooped over while baring its sharp teeth. Though it was far away, the powerful winds created by its wings vibrated the ground, causing Lora to slightly stumble.

Solas grabbed Lora’s hand before she could make a decision. “We cannot fight it here. We _must_ retreat!”

Lora straightened her shoulders. “Everyone, to the gates!”  

They bounded down the paths as quickly as they could.  

“Blasted shoulder!” they heard the blacksmith holler, “Herald, help me with this!”

They approached his struggling stance. He groaned in exertion as he desperately tried to lift the burning debris blocking the entrance of his home.

“Grab only what is necessary!” Lora yelled as she shot the barrels out of the way. 

“Thanks! There are things I _need_ in there!”

She nodded and left him to fetch his items. The others followed swiftly behind as they reached the gates of Haven. Citizens poured around it, screaming in fear.

Lora turned. “They are not getting anywhere at this rate. We need to usher these people through the gates. Sera, you take the eastern side. Vivienne, west. Solas, take the rear.”

Sera snickered. “You _would_ say that to him.”

Lora disregarded her and pushed her way through the front of the crowd while the rest assumed their positions.

She waved her arms as she stood, attempting to get their attention.

Frightened faces looked to her as they expected instructions.

“We need to get to the Main Hall,” Lora shouted over the loud whispers, “as quickly and as quietly as possi—“

The dark beast flew over them, plucking several citizens from the ground with its sharp claws. Crushing them in its grip, it dropped their lifeless bodies far above the watchers and they landed with a sickening _crack_.

The crowd went deathly silent. It landed in front of them, causing the ground to vibrate with tremors. His small, lifeless eyes watched the crowd as if they were prey. Blood dripped from his teeth and colored the snow beneath him.

The dragon prepared to charge again, hissing as it backed on its hind legs. It threw its head to the sky and screeched once more, its scream so piercing it caused everyone to flinch.

Any instructions Lora had given were quickly thrown out as cries erupted from all over. Everyone herded into her, pushing her to the ground and trampling over her as they sought safety. She used her arms to shield from being stepped on while a hand reached out to help her.

 _Sera_.

“What are you frigging waiting for!” She yelled as she pulled her up from the swarm.

The crowd had collected  outside of the Main Hall, quickly flooding in with terrified shrieks.

Lora helplessly looked around. The dragon had taken flight and breathed fire onto Haven once more.

Cullen ran to her with a serious disposition. Lora observed  the bloody cuts on her arms. “Cullen, has everyone evacuated?”

“Scan the homes for survivors. I’ll tend to the crowd.” He strode away from them while Lora attempted to wipe the blood off, leaving long smears. 

Her companions closed in on her. 

She took a breath. “Follow me.”

She jogged through the gates and her eyes darted from burning home to burning home. 

They approached the first one.

 _Empty._   

Smoke in the air filled Lora’s lungs. She coughed as she ran through the floating embers. Behind her, she heard Sera shout “There’s _still_ _people_ in that house!”

She skidded to a halt and looked back to see her pointing at a home cloaked in flames. She strained her ears to hear frantic screams coming from inside of it.

“Sera, can you handle it?”

“What makes you think I can’t?” she teased her.

Vivienne stepped forward. “Now’s not the time. Nor is it ever,” she snapped.

“Nor is it for discrepancies, Madame de Fer,” Lora gazed at her surroundings in thought, “We will never cover the town in time if we stay together.” She met Vivienne’s eyes. “Take the western side with Sera, she will need your ice magic. Form a bond of friendship while you are at it.”

The group split into two to divide the work.

The first home they came upon was engulfed in flickering flames. A weak plea came from the inside. 

“Solas?” Lora gestured to the door.

He froze most of what he could, creating a barrier of ice around the door handle. She quickly pulled it open and sparks flew into her face. She charged inside while shielding the bright lights from her eyes. She squinted as she felt the waves of heat slap against her face and the smoke win the battle against air for presence in her lungs.

Trapped beneath burning planks was an older woman she had seen before, but had never spoken to.

“Please,” she said faintly, “help me.”

The flames had already eaten through her clothing and now tore away at the flesh of her shoulder.  Without thinking, Lora quickly pulled the boards up with her own hands. To her surprise, they lifted easily with the help of Solas’ magic. They gingerly picked her up and took her out of the house.

“Take this potion, it should help with the healing.” Lora pulled a glass vial out of her bag and handed it to her.  

“Thank you so much, Herald, Apostate. I can make it from here.”

She drank its contents and limped down the path toward the Main Hall.

Lora looked down at her hands, checking for injuries. Her arms were still bleeding, but at least she had not been burned on her hands.   

“Ma serannas for all of your help,” She said as they jogged toward several homes. He gave her a small smile, and noted that it appeared everyone had evacuated.

Wherever the dragon had flown, it was no longer in sight. All the evidence of it that remained was the devastation of fire. 

The last home they encountered was her own.  It was just beginning to catch fire. Falon whimpered in a corner of his fence, shivering out of fear. She opened the pen, coaxing him to leave. “Emma Falon, ma garas mir renan.”

Falon trembled, hesitant to stand. “Trust me, Falon,” she whispered. She took a step inside the pen.

“Solas,” she said calmly,  “under my couch there is a box. Would you please retrieve it for me?”

“Of course.”

She took another step. 

She reached out, and slowly placed a hand on Falon, petting him. His cold fur soothed her heated hands. He continued to shake under her touch. “I am so sorry.  Things will change soon. I promise.”

She softly sung to him an Elven song: one she had learned on her journeys as a child. 

He slowly calmed and stood up. His strong heartbeat thumped beneath her hand. She scratched his ears with a smile. “Let us go, Falon.” 

She turned around.

  
“That was...a beautiful sight. You should... form a habit of singing.” He handed the large box to her. She blushed. For the moment, she was thankful he did not question its contents.  “We need to get to the Main Hall.”

 

* * *

****

As the remaining people rushed into it, Chancellor Roderick struggled to greet them. He held a wound on his chest and wheezed to them. “Move, keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”

When Solas and Lora dove inside, the Chancellor fell into Cole’s arms.

“He tried to stop a Templar,” he said under his large, floppy hat, “The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” 

“What a charming boy,” Roderick stated as Cole helped him walk to a chair.

“Solas, get to the wounded. Help by any means that you can, then return with our party,” Lora told him. He nodded and paced to the inner sanctum. 

Cullen stormed into the room, pushing Solas out of the way. 

“Where have you _been_ Herald? With the other Herald missing, the refugees haven’t been able to calm down.” 

Lora furrowed her brows at him. “Jamie has not returned?”

He shook his head. “Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

Cole knelt beside the Chancellor. “I’ve seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.”

Cullen threw a hand in the air. “I don’t care what it _looks like_ . It has _cut a path_ for that army. That’ll _kill_ everyone in Haven!”

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Heralds.”

A wave of shock traveled through Lora.

_All of this just for us?_

Lora gripped her bow in her hand. “How can he be stopped?”

“It won’t be easy,” Cole cautioned, “He has a dragon.”

Cullen frowned in frustration. “ _We know what he_ …!” His face lit up. “Herald, there are _no_ tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide.”

Lora shook her head. “We are overrun, outnumbered. If we fired another, Haven would be buried.” The images of the mountain’s falling snow resurfaced in her mind.

“We’re dying, but we can decide _how_. Many don’t get that choice.”

Cole spoke up. “Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.”

Roderick slowly lifted his hand. “There is a path. You wouldn’t know it unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage. As I have,” he weakly stood up from his chair, “The people _can_ escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you.”

Lora stepped closer to him. “A path?”

“It was when that I walked the path, I did not mean to start-it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers…I don’t know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ ...could be more.”  
Inside, Lora felt sorrowful for how far he was gone.

She turned back to Cullen. “If this _Elder One_ is here for me and-” she caught herself, “If he is here, I shall fight him.”

Cullen looked at her regretfully. “And when the mountain falls? What about you?”

Lora looked down. She couldn’t think about those possibilities now. 

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…” he marched down the hallway, “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! _Move_!” The soldiers approaching him saluted and fell in step with his lead.

Cole shifted, helping Roderick up. “Herald,” the Chancellor began, “If you are... _meant_ for this, if the Inquisition is _meant_ for this...I pray for you.”

Lora watched them shuffle down the hallway as Cullen sent soldiers to her need. “They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line. If _we_ are to have a chance-if _you_ are to have a chance-let that _thing_ hear you.”

Behind him, Solas brought the rest of their company.

Lora pushed open the doors and bursted to the outside, firing at the enemies that lurked.

“I understand the strategy, but I usually avoid drawing this much attention,” Solas called over the sounds of fighting.

They quickly fought their way to the trebuchet, leaving a trail of dead bodies behind them.

“If we’re doing this, let’s get the stupid thing _aimed_ !” Sera yelled as Lora ran to it.

Multiple enemies approached. The group triumphantly took them on while Lora struggled to move its resistant wheel. 

When it was aimed, all eyes watched as the dragon flew over them.

 _No!_ _  
_

Lora backed up. “ _Run_!”

But it was too late.

In a matter of seconds, it blew fire over the landscape. The rough wind of his wings pushed Lora to the ground. She tumbled. Behind her came an explosion, sending her skidding even further. She fell to her back, stunned.

She placed a hand on her throbbing head, unsure of where she was. She sat up slowly, looking around in confusion.

 _Huh_?

From the fire emerged an enormous, deadly figure. 

Lora slowly stood up, watching in silence as the dark shadow formed into features.

More creature than man, he towered over her as he neared.

_Gruesome._

The lights of the fire caused the red rocks growing from his face to gleam. Under tattered clothes, his  sagging skin draped over his protruding bone structure, exposing his large rib cage and stringy muscles. 

_Who is th-_

Her attention was caught as the dragon shook the ground with its steps behind her, blocking her only exit and caging her in. It leveled its head to her eyes.

It snorted through its large nostrils, and hissed in her face. _Remain calm._ _  
_

“ _Enough_!”  the figure spoke. She turned to see him lifting his hands while a reddish glow emanated from them. Smoke hurdled past her face, causing her to instinctively cover her face with her arms.

His tone was akin to one with authority. 

“Pretender, you _toy_ with forces beyond your ken. _No more_.”

Lora blinked. “What do you want with me?”

“ _Know me_. Know what you have _pretended_ to be. Exalt the _Elder One_! The _will_ that is _Corypheus_!” 

She stiffened in response. _Corypheus?_ _But Haw-_ _  
_

“You _will_ kneel.” It sounded more of a command than a certainty. 

“You will get _nothing_ from me!” She shouted through gritted teeth.

But it did not phase him.

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.”

He lifted his arm, revealing a large orb resting in his hand.

“I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.”

Simultaneously, their hands lit up. 

Pain shot throughout her arm and she cried out as it glowed with shades of green. 

“It is your fault, ‘ _Herald_.’ You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its _purpose_ ,” he strengthened his pull on the Anchor, “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched,’ what you _flail_ at rifts, I crafted to _assault_ the very heavens.”

Lora fell on all fours, shouting as searing pain shot all over her body.

“And you used the Anchor to undo _my_ work? The gall!”

“What is its purpose then?” She cried at him. 

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.”

He yanked her up by her arm, squeezing her bones so hard that they nearly broke. He looked her in the eyes, and she shivered at the lack of soul in his. 

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire _in person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. _No more_. I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but _my own,_ to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. _Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was empty!”_ ****  
** **

Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere and struck Corypheus on the side of the head, breaking his concentration and dropping Lora. He growled and casted Lora aside. Her body hit the ground with a devastating force. He turned to where the rock had come from. 

“HEY, _**BACON FACE**_!”

Lora looked to see her sister’s figure silhouetted by a burning fire behind her. Jamie’s companions came up to stand beside her.

“ _WHY DON’T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!_ ”

“Ah, the other thief has decided to show her face,” Corypheus sneered.

Varric, Dorian, and Bull ran passed Lora toward the Chantry while Jamie ran up to her sister’s side, helping her to her feet. She winced as Jamie helped pull her from the ground. Jamie then elbowed Lora.

“You didn’t think I’d abandoned ya, had ya?” Jamie asked, a goofy grin spread across her face, even in the midst of the chaos.

“Where have you been?” she asked but received no answer.

 _Liquid confidence,_ Lora thought.

Corypheus took a step toward them. “The Anchor is permanent. You both have spoiled it with your stumbling,” Lora quietly handed Jamie a small knife behind her back, “So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world a nation- _and god_ -it requires.”

The sisters noted a missile launch across the sky and exchanged a glance.

“And you,” he looked at both of them, “I will not suffer even unknowing rivals. You must _die_.”

Lora gave a small, nearly unnoticeable nod at Jamie. “You expect us to fight,” Lora said calmly, “but that is not the reason why we let you continue your worthless rambling. You believe you are victorious? Then here is your prize!”

Jamie jumped and kicked the lever of the trebuchet, sending it spinning quickly enough to launch it. The rock traversed across the sky and landed at the peak of the mountain, creating a catastrophic avalanche. She took hold of her sister’s hand and they both ran, jumping as to dodge the blow of the snow. They lept into a cavern, falling to the unknown. 


	19. Cold

**Cold (Jamie and Lora)**

Jamie groaned and pushed herself slowly into a sitting position. Snow was falling lightly from the hole she had fallen through. Jamie looked around herself blearily, unsure if her sudden tiredness was from the alcohol wearing off or the exhaustion of fighting. She struggled to her knees, feeling around in the snow for her sister.

“Lora?” she called out weakly. “Lora, where are you?”

Jamie heard a muffled moan a few feet away from her. Jamie crawled toward the noise and found her sister buried under a thin blanket of snow.    

Lora’s body was numb from the cold, the landing, and the shock. She squeezed her eyes tightly, then slowly opened them. Her vision blurred as she laid on her side buried in the snow, but she saw the faint outline of her sister nearing her. Jamie brushed away the excess snow and struggled to heave Lora’s upper half from it. 

“Come on, sis. We’ve got to get out of here,” Jamie said before looking around at their surroundings. “Wherever ‘here’ is…”

She helped Lora stand up, allowing her to lean some of her weight upon her. Once Lora had rubbed her eyes, they examined the rocky walls in silence. Whether it was the unnerving howling of the wind or the unsettling smallness of the cavern, something about the area created an overwhelming sense of isolation. Lora bit her lip, but she could not feel it. Nearly a hundred thoughts ran through her head while she tried to gather even the smallest amount of sense of the situation.

“Jamie,” she said in a shaky tone, “I thought Hawke killed…” 

“I know, I thought so too,” Jamie replied, helping her sister walk toward an opening in the cavern. “But right now, we have more pressing matters. Like getting your arm looked at.”

Sure enough, Lora’s arm that Corypheus had grabbed her by was badly bruised and cut. Lora had not even noticed it. The two sisters made their way through a narrow tunnel that opened up into another cavern. Two demons were there waiting for them. Jamie reached back to grab one of her daggers but a sharp pain shot through her hand suddenly. She cried out, looking down at her hand that housed the mark. It was glowing a brighter green than normal.

“Jam-” Lora started, but she also cried out as her mark started to glow brighter.

Instinctively, they raised their arms out, causing energy from the marks to make a small rift form above the demons. The demons writhed as the rift absorbed them, sending them back into the Fade. Gasping, the two sisters looked at each other.

“What was that?” Lora asked.

Jamie shook her head, staring down at her hand. “No idea. It’s almost like our marks got an energy boost or something...made it to where we can create small rifts and use them to our advantage.”

“It was certainly useful,” Lora commented, looking to where the demons had been previously. "Maybe it was from today's events."

They kept walking, their trek becoming more and more difficult the colder and colder they got. They finally made it to the end of the cave, the white expanse before them intimidating.

“Which....way...do you...think...they went?” Jamie panted, readjusting Lora’s arm that was around her shoulders. 

With a squint, Lora shivered and pointed off to the right of them with her good arm. “There is a tree line over there. They most likely would have gone toward them for shelter.” But inside, she felt a presence of doubt as she estimated how far their journey through the mountain would be. Jamie nodded. “Right, good idea.”

Lora lifted her arm from Jamie and tried her best not to wince at the pain. Though she was slightly dizzy, she still could stand on her own two feet.

“I will be fine, Jamie,” she responded to her concerned look. 

In order to avoid her protests, Lora took a reluctant step out into the blizzard. The snow was much deeper and falling more thickly. In her head, she noted how her clothing wouldn’t protect her from the severity of the weather or the fierce blows of the wind.

_Never seen this much before._

The tree line could just barely be seen in the distance, but anything else around them was hidden by white blankets.

Lora glanced back at Jamie, then at the task before them. “We should move as quickly as possible, make use of our remaining body heat while we can.” 

“I just hope we can find them before they get too far ahead,” Jamie muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. 

Lora gestured for her sister to follow her and took several more steps ahead. “How long do you think we were out?” 

Jamie trailed behind her as they trudged. 

“Don’t know. I was out for most of it,” she joked. 

Her sister flashed her a look that said ‘ _really_ ?’ but couldn’t help but crack a smile in the midst of it. “ _You_ are the only person who would joke while the world is ending.”  

“It made your day a little better, didn’t it?” she smiled. 

“Ah, yes, it almost distracts me from the fact that we are likely to _freeze to death_ if we do not find our group soon.” 

“At least they will know we died smiling,” Jamie chuckled. 

This caused Lora to stop and laugh with her.   

“And that, Jamie Lavellan,” she grinned, “is why you are my sister.” 

Lora paused and thought for a moment. “Which way do you suppose we go?” 

“Perhaps toward that campfire over there.” 

“ _What?_!” She looked in the direction Jamie was pointing, and shock rippled through her. 

She shoved her legs through the snow as hard as she could in the direction of the campfire. 

“Woah, woah, don’t overexert yourself, Lora!” Jamie called behind her. 

Lora grabbed her by the hand and pulled her. “They might be up there!” 

“I don’t think so, it looks pretty dead from here.” 

“We will not know until we reach it. Now hurry!” 

She ushered her along until the campfire remains were a few feet in front of them. The coals were just barely lit. 

“These were recently used. They could have been here a few hours ago,” Lora noted. 

“And now we have a direction,” Jamie added. 

Lora huffed. “I guess that means we were out for a _while_.” She looked ahead to where the evacuees made a small trail.  “We better get going. I can barely feel my legs anymore.” 

“Right behind you, sis,” Jamie said with a pat on her shoulder. 

Lora winced and pushed her hand off. “Injured arm, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.”  

Lora nodded. “Let us go, then."

 

* * *

 

 

The march through the snow seemed to pass slowly. The sisters couldn’t keep track of the amount of time that had passed, but it felt like hours. After a while, they eventually gave up estimating it. 

With each step, the motivation to move forward seemed to dwindle more and more. 

Lora felt her body get weaker the more they walked, but she continued onwards at the occasional encouraging words of Jamie. 

The higher they got up the mountain, the thicker the snow appeared to fall. 

Finally, they reached an area where the snowfall began to clear and the wind nipped at them less harshly.  They came upon an opening in the mountain that seemed to be a path. 

“Lora,” Jamie said in a frail voice, “Look ahead. There are lights-” 

Behind her, she heard a _thud_ where Lora had collapsed.

Her body laid still. 

“Lora!” Jamie coughed in dismay. 

“Help! Please!” she called in the direction of the lights. She took another step before she, too, collapsed.

“Someone...Anyone…”

Her world went black. 


	20. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been super busy this week. Unfortunately, it's a short chap.
> 
> We *had* to do the musical scene. It is a MUST HAVE!!

**Skyhold (Jamie and Lora)**

The sounds of bickering pulled Jamie out of her sleep.

“What would you have me tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!” Cullen was saying.

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!” Cassandra argued.

Cullen turned to her accusingly. “And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing.”

“Please, we must use reason!” Josephine intervened. “Without the infrastructure of the inquisition we’re-”

“That can’t come from nowhere!” Cullen quickly cut in angrily.

“She didn’t say it could!” Leliana exclaimed.

“Enough!” Cassandra shouted. “This is getting us nowhere!”

“Well, we’re agreed on that much!” Cullen retorted.

Jamie sat up on her cot. Lora was still asleep next to her. How her sister could sleep through all of the shouting, Jamie didn’t know. She turned to Mother Giselle who was seated next to her and Jamie opened her mouth to speak.

“Shh, you need rest,” Mother Giselle said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“I assume they’ve been at it for hours?” Jamie asked, looking out at the advisors.

“They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus,” Mother Giselle explained.

“If they’re arguing about what we need to do next, we need to be there,” Jamie said, attempting to get up, but Mother Giselle stopped her.

Lora stirred at this point, sitting up suddenly. “Jamie?!”

Jamie slightly jumped and turned to her sister. "You're alright. We were rescued."

Mother Giselle continued, “Another heated voice won’t help. Even the voices of the Heralds,” she looked at both the sisters, “Perhaps especially the voices of the Heralds. Our leaders struggle for what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand...and fall. And now we have seen him return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous both of your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained, it is hard to accept. What we have been called to endure, what we perhaps must come to believe…”

“What is going on here?” Lora asked, wiping her eyes.

“They’re fighting about what we do next,” Jamie answered. “We might not think we were chosen, but we did the best we could. And look where it got us.”

Jamie stood and walked to the tent opening, watching as the advisors went their separate ways, too tired to keep fighting. Lora followed behind her.

Mother Giselle stood up behind them.

“ _Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come_ ,” she sang, walking up to the sisters.

Leliana looked up and joined in, along with some of the soldiers around her. “ _The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long…_ ”

Cullen looked around for a moment before adding his own voice. “ _And the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come._ ”

Everyone around the camp was now singing. They began walking up to the Heralds to kneel before them. “ _Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand_ _your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long, and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon_ _the dawn will come._ ”

Jamie and Lora looked at the sea of faces around them, humbled by the performance.

“An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause,” Mother Giselle said wisely before walking off.

Solas took her place. “A word.”

 

He led them off to a secluded area away from the camp. “A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you, it is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived, nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin.”

“What is it and how do you know of it?” Lora questioned.

“They were foci, used to channel ancient magics. I have seen such things in the Fade. Old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter, but his empire’s magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it.”

“This whole thing is confusing. As elves, I can see how we might be easy targets,” Jamie conceded.

“History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed the both of you. Scout to the north, be their guides. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build, _grow_..,

...Skyhold.”

Lora stepped closer. “Skyhold?”

“It’s better than staying here in the open,” Jamie said. “If this Skyhold can protect us, we need to head out as soon as possible.”

“That should be our next move,” Lora stated.

 

* * *

 

After telling the others about the plan to find their new home, the Inquisition packed up and began marching northward. They trudged through snow and climbed the Frostbacks for days until happening upon the crest of a peak, overlooking a valley. There stood a massive stone fortress, impenetrable against the mountains. It looked as though it could hold armies with room to spare.

Skyhold.

It did not take long for news of the Inquisition’s new home to spread. Skyhold was beginning to fill with people from all over Ferelden.

The work had been so immense that they hardly noticed how many days had passed. From cleaning the dust, to starting a garden, to tending to those still wounded from Haven, the sisters had barely slept since their arrival. Even with the work divided, it was never near done. While Skyhold was such a formidable fortress, it was very telling of its age. The wood in many rooms had rotted and required replacement. The stables had to be increased in size to accommodate the rides of the Inquisition. All of the kitchenware had to be brought in from the outside. The list went on…

And so it was a shock to the sisters that the day had finally come for the naming of the Inquisitor.

Lora passed an anxious look to Jamie, who appeared far more confident than usual.  “There is still so much to be done,” Lora commented, “who do you think will take on such responsibilities?”

“I’m thinking Cassandra,” Jamie answered simply.

“ _Oh_? And why do you say that?” Lora grinned, reminded of Jamie’s fondness for her.

“Oh, well, because she’s uh… Right there,” Jamie replied, gesturing toward their advisors. Cassandra was with them, waving them over.

“I wonder what she wants,” Lora said as she began to walk toward them.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?”

Lora noticed her sister’s smile as they approached Cassandra and the advisors.

Cassandra smiled at them in return as they walked up. The rest of the advisors left them to speak. “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region,” she said, nodding at the people milling around them. “Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra led them up the stairs. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus; what drew him to you.”

“Our marks,” Lora thought aloud.

“He certainly was set on getting yours,” Jamie commented.

At that, Lora looked down at her arm. It was nearly healed now, with only faint bruising left behind.

Cassandra nodded. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what _you_ did.” She led them up some more stairs, up toward the hold’s entrance. “And we know it. All of us.” Leliana was standing at the top, a sword held in her hands. “The Inquisition requires a leader. Or in this case, two. The two who have already been leading it.”

Jamie and Lora looked out over the crowd who was gathering below them.

 _“The both of you_.” She continued leading them up the stairs, metaphorically.

“We...don’t know what to say,” Jamie said.

Cassandra smiled. “Say that you will not make me regret this.”

“If you are not sure, why do it?” Lora frowned.

“Because I believe this was meant to be. That without either of you, there would be no Inquisition. What it means for the future, how you lead us, that is entirely up to you,” Cassandra responded.

Leliana stepped forward, offering them the sword.

Jamie took it and held it out to her sister.

Lora also took it in her hand.

“Um,” Lora began softly, embarrassed that they were the center of everyone’s attention. “It is an…honor. Are you sure you are sure?”

Cassandra nodded. “Wherever you lead us, we will follow. HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?”

Josephine yelled from the crowd, “THEY HAVE. AND SOON THE WORLD!”

Cassandra turned to Cullen. “COMMANDER, WILL THEY FOLLOW?”

“Inquisition, will you follow?” Cullen responded. Cheers ensued. “Will you fight? Will we triumph? YOUR LEADERS, YOUR HERALDS, YOUR INQUISITORS!” He lifted his sword with a rallying cry. More cheers erupted from the crowd.

The sisters both lifted their sword together with determination in their eyes.

The advisors looked at them with admiration.

They turned and entered the main hall and observed the work ahead of them.

 

Despite what they had done, there still was much to do.

Spiders scuttled in the hallways. Animal skeletons littered the floors. Cobwebs were strung across the enormous ceiling.

Cullen was the first to speak. “So, this is where it begins.”

Leliana replied, “It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.”

Josephine frowned. “But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”

Jamie stepped forward, careful to avoid the hole in the floor. “Could he strike at us here? We can’t have a repeat of what happened at Haven.”

Cullen smiled. “Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I’d bet against a direct attack.”

Leliana spoke. “We do have one advantage. We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In those futures you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated.”

Josephine spoke worriedly, “Imagine the chaos that would cause. With his army…”

“An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons. Or so the future tells us,” Cullen said.

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas. God or no god," Josephine reasoned.

Leliana sighed in frustration. “I’d feel better knowing more about what we’re dealing with.”

Varric approached the group. “I know someone who could help with that. Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he’s doing. She can help.”

Jamie responded in a happy manner. “We’re always looking for new allies. Introduce us.”

Varric nodded. “Parading around might cause a fuss. It’s better for you to meet privately. On the battlements. Trust me, it’s complicated.”

“Well, we stand ready to move on both of these concerns.”

Cullen looked at the sisters. “On your orders, Inquisitors.”

A devious smile came across Leliana’s face. “I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra’s going to kill him.”

 

Lora placed her hand on Leliana’s shoulder. “May I speak to you a moment?”

Leliana nodded. “Of course, Inquisitor.” 

The new title made her feel a little uneasy.

Lora pulled her over to a corridor, where she was sure no one would overhear their conversation. 

She looked around once more just to make sure. Her voice came out a whisper. “I need you to research… someone, for me. Quietly. And return the results to me… quietly.” she hesitantly began. 

“Give me their name, and it will be done.” She smiled at her. 

“Thank you for not questioning. This is a bit random, but could you look into the history of one of our mages?” 

“The First Enchanter?” She asked with a stoic expression. 

“No, our apostate.” She felt fearful to even speak his name. 

“Give me some time to contact my resources, and I will pay you a visit, then.”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hoorayyyyyyy!! We have reached 300 notes :D Thank you!!!


	21. Checking In

**Checking In (Jamie)**

Jamie stood on the battlements overlooking Skyhold. She was beginning to get used to the layout and found that she enjoyed being in such a well fortified place. This felt like a permanent home, which was something she was not used to. She was used to travelling or at least living in the woods as she did with the Dalish and for a time with Lora, but then they were constantly on the move even then. She normally liked to keeping moving, but the thought of having a home was nice.

From her vantage point, she could see Cassandra busy with her training, Cullen discussing troop movements with some of their generals, Blackwall working on something in the stables, and Vivienne looking out from her balcony. She waved at the Inquisitor. Jamie waved back. The First Enchanter and her had not spoken much, but they seemed to have a mutual respect for one another. Jamie liked to think it was because she was so charming.

Jamie began wandering around the rest of Skyhold. She stopped by the tavern first. Scout Harding was outside, and the two nodded at each other. Inside, Jamie found Bull and Krem. Bull’s chargers were seated nearby.

“Hey, Boss!” Bull greeted.

“Bull! How are things?”

“Ah, they’re alright. We could use some action though,” he said. “My boys are getting restless sitting around here all day.”

“I heard Cullen talking about bandits a few days ago. I know it’s not much, but if you’d like to take your crew out and deal with them, I know a lot of people would be grateful,” Jamie offered.

Bull huffed. “Bandits are soft. But thanks, boss. I’ll talk to Krem about it.”

Jamie bid him farewell and went up to the next floor of the tavern. Sera was leaning over the railing, watching the patrons with a mischievous look.

“Sera?” Jamie asked warily.

Sera looked at Jamie and snickered. “You know what would be great? Pies.”

Jamie came to a stop next to her. “Pies?”

“Pies! You know, to throw in all of their faces! It’d be fun, yeah? You can’t have all of them looking so glum and crying into their drinks.”

“Let me guess: it would help boost their morale?”

“Somethin’ like that! Need to find some pies first…”

Jamie smiled. “Just don’t hurt anyone.”

Sera laughed again. Jamie continued on to look for Cole but was not in his usual hideout. She’d have to look for him later.

She then moved on to the main hall, noting that Varric wasn’t sitting at the table near the fire like he normally was. She then remembered him saying something about going up to the battlements and made a mental note to find him later. She bypassed Solas, figured her sister would be talking to him and she didn’t want to disturb them. Lora had mentioned something about him helping her with something though Jamie did not know what exactly. Jamie knew enough though that she could tell there was something going on between the two. She made another note to talk to Lora about that.

She found Dorian up in the library. He was busy studying one of the bookshelves. 

“Find anything interesting?” Jamie asked.

He laughed. “Only that you have very little on Tevinter that isn’t trite propaganda. But that’s alright. I always wanted to know on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday.”

Jamie leaned against the bookshelf. “And did she?”

Dorian looked at her and smirked. “I’ll let you know when I get through all twenty volumes.” He then turned his complete attention to her. “You know, I never asked. How are you holding up? Haven was a bit of a mess.”

Jamie shifted and lowered her gaze. “We lost a lot of good people…”

“That we did. But you and your sister saved a lot of people too. That counts for something, surely. Oh, and congratulations on the whole becoming Inquisitor thing.”

Jamie forced a smile. “Thanks. I’m still not used to the title yet. I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“Just don’t let it go to your head,” Dorian said, teasingly.

A disturbed look came over Jamie’s face, remembering back to what happened with Envy. “I won’t,” Jamie replied, her voice hard.

Dorian realized he had touched a nerve and quickly put on a smile. “Of course not. Now, if you will excuse me, Inquisitor, I’d like to get back to your library. Perhaps I can find something useful to use against this Corypheus.”

Jamie said goodbye to him and went up to the rookery to speak with Leliana. The spymaster had heard nothing of particular interest so Jamie moved on, knowing Leliana was a busy woman. She finally decided to go seek out Varric. 

She found him on the battlements like he had said, but he was alone. Jamie looked around.

“Varric? I thought you had someone for me to meet?” Jamie questioned.

“Ah! Charmer! Glad you could make it. Lora’s not with you?” Varric asked.

Jamie wondered why Varric avoided her question but didn’t push it. “I haven’t seen her today. I can fill her in later.”

Varric nodded and then looked at something over Jamie’s shoulder. “Inquisitor, I’d like you to meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Jamie felt instant surprise. _Hawke was here?_ Jamie and Lora had never met her, but had heard stories through a friend of hers. Jamie spun around to see the legend herself walking toward them. She fit Isabela’s description though Jamie felt Isabela had embellished some facts.

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke said almost tiredly.

Varric introduced the two. Hawke bowed slightly at Jamie who returned the gesture. 

“I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus,” Varric said. “You did fight him after all.”

Hawke moved to look out over Skyhold. Jamie took that moment of silence to take in the fact that she was standing next to the _Champion of fucking Kirkwall_. Jamie had always admired what Hawke had done, but she never thought she’d actually get to meet her.

Hawke glanced back at Jamie, noting the awed look on her face. Hawke smirked. “You’ve already dropped half a mountain on that bastard. I’m sure anything I tell you will pale in comparison.”

Jamie felt herself relax at Hawke’s apparent lightheartedness. “I don’t know… You saved an entire city from a horde of rampaging qunari.”

Hawke looked around at that. “Oh? Is there another horde of rampaging qunari here that I don’t know about?”

Jamie laughed. “Maybe not a horde, but we do have an Iron Bull. He may qualify as a horde all by himself. Don’t worry, he’s on our side.” 

Hawke continued to smirk for a bit before turning serious. “So, what would you like to know?”

Jamie hesitated a moment. She knew about her fighting Corypheus before Varric had said anything, and for some reason, she felt like she shouldn’t bring up the fact that she knew Isabela. At least not now. “Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.”

“Fought and killed,” Hawke corrected quickly. “The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he _somehow_ used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

Varric crossed his arms. “Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.”

Hawke thought a moment. “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

“Is there anyway we can free them?” Jamie asked.

“It’s...possible, but we need to know more first,” Hawke replied. "I’ve got some friends in the Wardens. They were investigating something unrelated for me. Their names are Stroud and Loghain. The last time we spoke, they were worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

“Corypheus would definitely qualify as corruption in the ranks,” Varric commented. “Did your friends disappear with them?”

Hawke shook her head. “No. They told me they’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood.”

Jamie pondered this a moment. She knew it was certainly worth looking into. She’d be sure to speak about this with Lora. “We appreciate the help.”

Hawke nodded. “I’m doing this as much for myself as I am for you. I thought I’d killed Corypheus once before. This time, I’ll make sure of it. In the meantime, I’ll head on out to Crestwood.”

“We’ll come as soon as we can.”

Jamie felt more at ease after talking to Hawke. It was nice to know someone who had dealt with Corypheus before. It made him seem more beatable, even if it failed the first time. This time, like Hawke said, they’ll make sure he stays dead. 

 

* * *

 

She continued on with her stroll for the better part of the day. She talked with Josephine for part of it. Jamie even invited Josephine to have tea with her sometime. Jamie didn’t even drink tea! But she knew how hard the ambassador worked and figured it would do her good to have some time off.

It was nearing the evening when Jamie decided to go see Cassandra, even if it went against her better judgement. She felt like she needed to apologize for what happened at the tavern back in Haven before Corypheus attacked. Jamie knew she had stepped out of line. However, when she got to the usual area where Cassandra trained, she was not there. Jamie was just about to give up and try again tomorrow when she heard a loud crash come from the armory. A few bystanders looked toward the building in concern and then at Jamie, like they expected her to do something. Sighing, Jamie headed in. 

The two blacksmiths working on the bottom floor looked up as she walked in. One of them nodded to the second floor.

“They’ve been yelling at each other for ten minutes now, Inquisitor. Maybe you could do something,” he said.

“ _You conniving little shit!_ ”

That was Cassandra’s voice. Jamie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. _I wonder who’s made her mad this time?_ She looked at the blacksmiths apologetically before heading upstairs to see what the problem was. She made it to the landing just in time to see Cassandra take a swing at Varric. He ducked out of the way just in time. He ran around a table and toward Jamie. 

“You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?!” Varric exclaimed.

Jamie couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She quickly stepped forward. “That’s enough! Both of you!”

Cassandra looked at Jamie, affronted. “You’re taking _his_ side?!”

“I said _enough!_ ” Jamie shot back.

Varric glowered at the seeker who glowered right back. 

“We needed someone to lead the Inquisition,” she said. “Hawke was our only hope. She was the Champion of Kirkwall. The mages _and_ templars respected her. And you kept her from us!”

Jamie could not help but feel insulted. What about Lora and herself? Despite everything, she and her sister were doing a damn good job so far!

“The Inquisition _has_ leaders!” Varric said, gesturing at Jamie, who fought the urge to say _thank you_.

“Hawke would have been at the conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy…” Cassandra began.

“Varric isn’t to blame for that,” Jamie cut in.

Varric nodded his thanks to her. 

Cassandra looked disgusted. “So I must accept… what? That the Maker _wanted_ all of this to happen? That he, that he…” She looked down a moment, composing herself. When she looked back up, she glared at Varric. “Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept her secret.”

Varric looked exasperated. “She’s with us now! We’re on the same side!”

“We all know whose side you’re on, Varric,” Cassandra said snidely. “It will never be the Inquisition’s.”

“That’s unfair, Cassandra,” Jamie said coldly. How could Cassandra say such things? It seemed so unlike her.

“Thank you!” Varric exclaimed.

Cassandra huffed and walked over to the rail overlooking where the blacksmiths were working. “He did bring Hawke. Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us. As are you…” she said quietly.

Varric looked at Jamie before heading toward the stairs. He paused at the top. “You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, she’d be dead, too. You people have done enough to her.” He then left, leaving Jamie and Cassandra alone.

After a moment, she finally spoke. “I...believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I’d just explained what was at stake… If I’d just made him understand…” She moved to sit down in a chair nearby. Jamie pulled out another chair from the table to sit across from her. “But I didn’t, did I? I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke. I’m such a fool.”

Jamie thought a moment how to respond. Cassandra truly did look upset, so Jamie felt that humor might help the situation. “Well, that must make me a fool, too, because I still like you.”

Cassandra looked at Jamie for a moment, confused, before shaking her head. “I don’t know why you would… I want you to know, Inquisitor, that I have no regrets. Maybe if we’d found Hawke, the Maker wouldn’t have needed to send you. But he did. And I am...glad.” Jamie couldn’t help but to smile. Cassandra stood and Jamie followed suit. “I don’t know how this will end, but I would have it no other way.”

“I’ll make sure to try to live up to your expectations, Lady Seeker,” Jamie said, bowing dramatically. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. “You are too much sometimes.”

Jamie just grinned. She was glad she could at least get Cassandra in better spirits. The apology she owed her could wait. Now all she needed to do was check on Varric…

 


	22. Twinkle

**Twinkle (Lora)**

Lora watched the sun set from her balcony. The chilly air from the mountains brushed against her skin. In recent days, she had liked to keep the windows open. To her, it was a form of escape if she had ever needed it.

It helped her not feel so trapped. She didn't like feeling trapped.

She simply ignored the part about how she would fall to her death if it were ever used.

She gazed at the vast snow-capped mountains and no thoughts particularly stood out to her.

“Metal gleaming. Red splattering. Eyes filled with malicious intent.”

She recognized the all-too-familiar eerie voice. “Oh, it is you.”

“Betrayal. Please stop. _No one to save me._ ”  

“Please. I do not need analyzing, Cole.”

“It is not your fault. You were there when they were there, and so it happened.”

“Oh yeah, that sure is comforting. It _just happened_.”

“She would have thought you did the right thing. She would say you were brave.”

“You do _not_ get to claim what she would say!” Lora finally turned and saw Cole sitting on the ledge beside her.

“Oh, I’ve said something wrong. I will try again.”

“No-” she said, but then forgot what she was going to say as he vanished. Her thoughts dissolved back into nothing in particular. 

She got up and closed the windows, and then she wandered out of her room.

She headed downstairs and watched as the building recovery operations were still occurring. Chandeliers were in the process of being hung on the ceiling, and new rugs had been unrolled on the floor. Spare brooms were still placed in the doorways and wet rags hung on nails on some of the walls. Next to her, a humming elven maid walked passed carrying a large pale of water.

_Glad things are going nicely._

Two large chairs were being dragged across the rugs so that they could be placed in the back of the room.

_Are those ours?_

She walked up to the two males dragging them. When they saw her, they stopped in their tracks and saluted.

“Inquisitor!”

“No need for formalities, gentlemen… I was just wondering what you were doing with those chairs.”

“They’re yours and Inquisitor Jamie’s thrones, Ser,” one answered.

“Thrones? What will those be for?” She asked.

“To do with as you please!” the other responded.

“I will tell you what. You guys finish moving those, then take the night off. In fact, tell everyone to get some well deserved rest,” she said, as the amount of work everyone had been doing finally sank in. They bowed, and quickly thanked her before they continued to their work.

She spent the rest of the evening, and well into the night, exploring all the rooms that Skyhold had to offer; although, she decided to quit once she had walked in on at least _three_ events that she would rather have not seen.

By the time she reached the main hall again, it was so late that no one was walking about. Just before she reached the stairs to her room, she saw a candle light gleaming from Solas’s open door.

An idea formed in her mind.

She quickly ran up to Jamie’s room, and knocked on her door. When she heard no response, she slightly opened it.

She saw Jamie fast asleep, and she hated to wake her up, but…

“Jamie!” She loudly whispered. “ _Jamie!_ ”

Jamie slowly moved and sat up. She wiped her eyes and groggily muttered “What?”

“Can I use your throne?” she continued to whisper.

“Huh?”

“Your throne! Can I use it for a few minutes?”

“I have a throne?”

“Thanks!”

Lora quickly closed the door and just as quickly walked down the stairs.

She opened Solas’s door before peeking her head in. She saw him sitting at his desk, straining his eyes at some papers.

“Working late?” she asked gently.

He looked up, and upon realizing it was her, he smiled.

“Very. I could use a break,” he said as he stood up. He walked over and hesitantly placed a hand on the side of her arm. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Ashilora?”

“I thought you might could use some fresh air,” she said.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

She guided him out of the doors and into the main hall.

“Before we go, I want to show you something. Come here,” she said.

He followed her as she led him to the two thrones that overlooked the entire room.

“Sit with me,” she requested of him. She sat down in hers, and looked at him expectantly. He looked back at her as if to say _are you sure?_

“It is alright, I asked her already,” she smiled.

He hesitantly sat down beside her, and then turned his head to look at her.

“Alright, I am sitting with you in a throne that is not mine. Just what are you thinking?”

“Have you sat in one before?”

“I have sat both in a throne, _and_ at the feet of a throne before. Neither were good places to be,” He said.

“This is my first time sitting at one. I did not want to do it alone, I feel like it would have been too overwhelming. But, I wanted to try it tonight. I could not resist.”

“And how does it feel?”

She thought for a moment, and then laughed. “It feels like I am sitting in a chair.”

He chuckled at that, too.

“Well, it may feel different when you’re sitting in front of at least _someone_ and making a decision in it.”

Lora shook her head. "May I practice with you?"

"If you insist."

He quickly rose from the throne and stood in front of her. He mimed as though he were holding a stack of papers. 

"Inquisitor," the words came out formally from his mouth, "The prisoner you see before you has..."

He took a moment to think.

"...stolen twenty-six large wheels of cheese from our kitchens. This led to our army not being fed for a week..."

Lora held back a giggle, and tried to put on a stern face.

"...and thus, almost 1,400 of our men are dead from starvation, or from weary hearts that missed the cheese."

She couldn't help but laugh. She could see the corners of his mouth giving away a smile he was trying to hide. 

Solas turned to his right at the nothingness. 

"Prisoner, what say you in your defense?"

Solas moved to the position he was staring at, knelt down and acted as though his hands were bound behind his back.

He made his voice a little higher pitch. "I did steal the cheese."

"Ah, cheese. Quite an expensive commodity to steal. What did you steal it for?" Lora asked. 

"To feed my mice farm, ser. My family survives on the mice, you see."

"Your mice farm needed twenty-six large wheels of cheese?"

"...Yes."

Lora looked to the right of Solas, and rested a hand under her chin.

"Soldier, why are our men surviving on cheese?"

Solas returned to his position. "You ordered this to be so last month, if you recall."

"Oh yes," she scratched her chin, "I do recall instating this. The wisest decision I have ever made..."

She looked to the left of Solas. "Unfortunately for you, I am quite fond of cheese. Thirty years dungeon for you, sir. No negotiation. Next!" 

They both broke into laughter. 

"That was a harsh punishment," Solas said as he sat back in the throne.

"He was responsible for killing 1,400 of our men. And he stole a lot of cheese."

"That is fair."

She looked at him nervously. “Do you think I will make bad choices? Choices I regret?”

His face turned grim. “I think we all make choices we regret from time to time. Fortunately for you, you have Jamie to back your decisions as well: a privilege most rulers to not have.”

“What if we _both_ make the wrong choice, and we end up ruining the world?”

He gave her a half smile. “A ruined world can still go on, I have come to learn.”

The thought of this comforted her. She placed her hand on top of his.

“Thank you, Solas. I needed to hear that.”

She stood up from her chair and took a door to the right. She began to stroll outside, observing the large courtyard that they will soon turn into a blooming garden. He shortly followed behind her.

No one was around, which struck her as odd. Then she realized how late it had gotten, and she found it less odd after that.

They found a small patch of grass to lay down on, and they looked up at the stars.

They stayed silent for a while until Solas spoke.

“I apologize for overstepping your boundaries by kissing you in the Fade.”

Lora turned her head and looked at him, and then he looked at her.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “You are apologizing for kissing me, when I kissed you first?”

“Afterwards, I realized how much I rushed it… Some would consider it far too soon for such matters. And I compromised your duty.”

“Solas, in that moment, there was nothing I wanted more.”

They both smiled at each other.

She placed her hand on his cheek, and he placed his on top of it.

She leaned forward, and gently placed her lips against his, and he in return.

“Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful lips. An old feeling, long forgotten, made anew. Have I said the right things?”

“Noooo!” Lora said with a chuckle, “Cole! Your timing is impeccable.”

“Beliefs changing, mind swirling. She makes it different. It can’t be different.”

“Alright, Cole, I think we are good here,” she said, rolling up from her back and standing up.

Solas seemed to be focused on what Cole had said, but took her hand after several seconds of her offering it.

“We should get some sleep,” she said.

“You’re right,” he conceded.

The three of them silently walked toward the direction of the main hall. By the time they had reached it, Cole was gone.

Solas walked her up to her room. “Thank you for the fresh air,” he said when they reached it.

“I look forward to more,” she said with a smile just before she closed the door.

She quickly ran to her bed, hoping to find him somewhere in the Fade.

 


	23. La Biblioteca del Amor

**La Biblioteca del Amor (Jamie)**

Varric had disappeared after his fight with Cassandra and Jamie was mildly worried about him. She knew he could take care of himself which is why she wasn’t tearing through Skyhold trying to find him. Besides, she might look ridiculous doing that if she found there was nothing to worry about. She couldn’t exactly be inconspicuous anymore.

Instead, the next morning she decided to look for Cassandra, to make sure she was okay. However, on her way down from her room, she vaguely remembered Lora waking her up saying something about a throne. When she stepped out into the main hall, she saw what Lora was talking about. There, at the far end of the hall right next to the doors that led to hers and her sister’s rooms, were two large thrones. Two inquisition guards stood on either side. They saluted her.

Jamie walked around to the front to get a better look at them.

“Ser,” the guards greeted.

“This is mine?” Jamie asked, dumbfounded, pointing to the throne on her right.

“Yes, ser.”

A grin slowly came across Jamie’s face.  _ I have a throne… _ She walked up to the one she had pointed at and sat down, testing it out. It seemed comfortable enough and surprisingly roomy.  _ Wonder what it would be like with two people in it… Cassandra could straddle my lap as I kissed her neck... _ Jamie mentally chastised herself. She’d had a dream about Cassandra last night, and since she’d woken up this morning, inappropriate thoughts seemed to be randomly running through her mind about the seeker. Usually, Jamie could keep those thoughts in check, but not today apparently.

Once she was satisfied with observing the main hall from her throne, she decided to move on.

She found the Seeker sitting next to the training dummies, so engrossed in a book that she didn’t hear Jamie approach. Jamie watched her a moment. It wasn’t often she got to admire Cassandra without fear of her being caught in the act. The Seeker was beautiful and strong and mesmerizing in everything she did, and Jamie was being hard pressed to keep her feelings a secret.  _ I’m having to stop myself from pinning her against a wall and fu- No! Stop that thought right there! _ She flirted with Cassandra enough, she was surprised the seeker hadn’t caught on yet. 

“Good book?” Jamie questioned finally, causing Cassandra to jump up, startled.

She quickly hid the book behind her back. Jamie noticed with a small amount of satisfaction that her cheeks had gone a lovely shade of pink. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Jamie grinned. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Seeker.”

Cassandra glanced around, looking like she wanted to run. “I am not embarrassed! I was just- it’s just a book!”

Jamie crossed her arms, trying not to enjoy herself too much. “I can see that.”

“It’s of no interest to you, I’m certain,” Cassandra said more calmly, seemingly resigning herself to the fact Jamie wasn’t going to let this go.

_ Anything that interests you, interests me. _ Jamie shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Cassandra regarded her a moment before relenting. “It’s a book, as I said. It’s...one of Varric’s tales.  _ Swords and Shields _ . The latest chapter.” A smile came over Cassandra’s face as she spoke. Clearly, she really enjoyed the book which piqued Jamie’s interest.

“So, you like to read. What’s wrong with that?” Jamie asked, still confused as to why the seeker had gotten so flustered. Not that Jamie didn’t enjoy seeing her like that…

Cassandra lowered gaze back down to the book. “It’s frivolous. There are more important things for me to do.”

Dorian walked up at that point. Jamie got the sneaking suspicion he had been purposefully listening in. “That’s just her favorite,” he said teasingly.

Cassandra turned on him. “Nobody asked you,  _ Tevinter _ .”

Dorian chuckled, walking off. “I couldn’t even finish the last one you lent me. I actually feel dumber for having tried.”

Cassandra ignored him. “It’s literature...  _ Smutty _ literature.” Jamie had to force her face to remain neutral. She knew it probably wasn’t good for her health to know that the seeker liked to read smut, partly because of all the images that were coming to mind that Jamie had to tamp down. Cassandra stepped up to Jamie, looking at her pleadingly. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Varric!”    

Jamie smirked at this. “Maybe  _ I _ should read that book.”  _ Get to know what you like. _

The seeker took a step back. “You?!” she exclaimed. “No!”

“Why not me?” Jamie asked, trying to hide her grin but failing.

“You’re the Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, looking down again. 

Jamie couldn’t hold back her laugh any longer. “Oh, I see!”

Cassandra looked flustered again. “They’re terrible… And  _ magnificent! _ And...this one ends in a cliffhanger!” She sounded excited again and Jamie tried not to look too smitten. “I know Varric is working on the next. He must be! You! You could ask him to finish it! Command him to-” She broke off, narrowing her eyes. “Pretend you don’t know this about me.”

Jamie watched, dumbfounded, as the Seeker walked away. She had been so excited and then suddenly she went back to her usual, closed off self. Jamie shook her head. Of course, she would not let Cassandra down, especially after seeing how excited and happy Cassandra had been about the book. Well, she’d better go find Varric.

She finally found Varric around noon. He had returned to his usual hangout by the fire in the main hall. He smiled at Jamie as she approached.

“Charmer! What can I do for you?” he asked.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing. Cassandra said some pretty mean things yesterday,” Jamie said, knowing she needed to get this out of the way first.

“I’m fine, Inquisitor. But...thanks for asking,” he said. “You know, I wasn’t trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time.”

Jamie nodded. “I know, Varric. You wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet otherwise.”

Varric sighed. “I keep hoping...none of this is real. Maybe it’s all bullshit from the Fade and it’ll just disappear. I know I need to do better… I’m sorry.”

Jamie was surprised by his seriousness, but also saddened. Varric had nothing to be sorry about as far as she was concerned. But, then again, maybe that was because she considered Varric a good friend. Jamie sat down at the table, effectively putting them on the same level. “You know, I consider you one of my best friends, Varric.”

He smiled. “I kind of got that impression. But thanks anyway. I’m glad we got you instead of anyone else. You  _ and _ your sister, even if she could stand to loosen up a bit.” They both chuckled. “I’m glad we’re friends, Charmer. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He then shook his head. “No, enough about me. I get the feeling from that smile you’re trying to hide that you needed something else.”

Jamie scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, I do. I spoke to Cassandra earlier this morning. She was reading a book. One of...your books.  _ Swords & Shields _ . In fact, she’s waiting for the next chapter.”

Varric burst out laughing. He finally spoke when he calmed down enough. “I’m sorry. I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said Cassandra reads my books?”

Jamie grinned. “She’s a pretty big fan, in fact.”

Varric looked like Jamie had just made his day. “Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?” He then added more quietly, “The one who you happen to be hopelessly in love with?”

Jamie’s cheeks flushed and she quickly punched his arm lightly. “Shut up! People could hear you!”

Varric looked like he was about to comment on that when something else struck him. “Wait, did you say the romance serial? She’ll be waiting for a while then. I haven’t finished it and wasn’t planning to. That book is easily the worst I’ve ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink.”

“Well, Cassandra seems hooked on it,” Jamie replied, shrugging.

“And I honestly thought a hole on the sky was weirdest thing that could happen,” Varric commented. He then thought a moment. “So… you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra.” He laughed again. “That’s such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book.”

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t want you to miss this!”

“I knew I could count on you, Charmer! I’ll get to work then. You know, the fact that the book is so terrible just makes it more worthwhile somehow,” Varric said smugly. “And you’re in luck. I have most of it done already. I just need to add a few finishing touches so come by later today.”

Jamie said she would and went off to the war table. She figured she should check in with their advisors. Only Cullen and Leliana were there, arguing about who to send out to take care of some rogue templars.

“My spies would be perfect for the job,” Leliana was saying. “They can get in and out with little trouble. The templars won’t even know what hit them.”

“My men would do just as well!” Cullen countered. 

“You would make a scene!”

Jamie cleared her throat. The two advisors looked up at her, not realizing she had been standing there.

“Inquisitor! We did not know-” Cullen began, but Leliana cut him off.

“Perhaps you can help us,” she said, gesturing toward the war table. “My scouts have encountered a group of rogue templars on the roads heading toward Denerim. They need to be taken care of.”

“Have any travellers been attacked?” Jamie asked, looking at the road in question. 

“A few, yes,” Cullen said.

“Then we need to be discreet. If soldiers show up, that could put more lives in danger. Leliana, use your people,” Jamie said.

Cullen didn’t look happy. Leliana nodded her thanks. “It will be done.”

Jamie spent the rest of the afternoon helping them figure out who to send where. She kept wondering where Lora was. It had now been two days and the only Jamie had ‘seen’ her was last night when Lora had woken her up. Maybe she’d find her and they could have dinner together or something. 

Jamie left the war room feeling exhausted. It was amazing how just standing around could wear her out. Her mind wandered back to Cassandra, remembering she needed to go see if Varric had finished that book for her.  _ Cassandra could wear her out anytime… _ Jamie shook her head.  _ No, don’t think about that. No use getting your hopes up _ , she thought, but her mind had other plans.  _ But just imagine how it would be… Imagine holding her. Kissing her. Touching her…  _ Jamie shook her head harder. It had turned out to be a long day. She needed sleep. Surely that’s why she was having such thoughts. Sleep deprivation! Had to be!

She must have been making faces to go along with her internal monologue, for when she walked up to Varric, he was trying to hide a smile. 

“You alright, Charmer? You seemed a bit preoccupied.”

“I’m fine, Varric,” she said a bit too quickly. “Are you finished with that book?”

Varric held it up, smiling. They walked out to the training grounds where Cassandra was pacing nervously. She stopped when she saw them approaching. She eyed Varric.

“What have you done now?” she asked accusingly.

“I get it, Seeker. You’re still sore after our spat,” Varric said good naturedly.

Cassandra huffed. “I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I am without reason.”

“A peace offering: the next chapter of Swords & Shields. I hear you’re a fan,” Varric said, offering up the book.

Cassandra quickly looked at Jamie. “This is your doing.”

Jamie shrugged. “I’d hoped you’d be happy.”

“Well, if you’re not interested, you’re not interested.,” Varric said, lowering the book. “It still needs some more editing anyhow.” Varric turned to leave.

“Wait!” the seeker exclaimed quickly.

Varric looked back with a smirk. “You’re probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter.”

Cassandra gasped. “Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!”

“Well, it turns out the guardsman-”

“Don’t tell me!” Cassandra exclaimed, snatching the book out of his hands.

Varric smirked. “This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don’t normally give sneak peeks, after all.”

Cassandra looked down at the book and thought a moment. She then looked up at Jamie. “I… Thank you.”

“Varric’s the one you should be thanking,” Jamie said, trying not to look smug.

“I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers,” Varric replied, bowing lowly.

The Seeker didn’t seem to notice him. She was looking down at the book again, having opened it to the first page and smiling. “I wonder if I have time to read the first part?”

“Don’t forget your friends,” Varric said, turning away. “If you have any…”

Jamie shook her head at him. Fortunately, Cassandra didn’t seem to be paying attention.

 


	24. All New, Faded For Her

All New, Faded For Her (Lora)

 

“You dislike tea?” Lora smiled at Solas’s scrunched up nose. He was sitting in his chair hesitantly taking sips from a small cup. 

“I detest the stuff,” he returned. Lora noted that his voice sounded a little shaky. 

“Really? Tea is one of my favorites,” Lora said as she rested her bottom against the edge of his desk, “My mother used to make lots of concoctions for Jamie and I. She would always make me tea when I had a nightmare… If we were lucky, we would have honey on hand. It makes it so much better.” A smile faintly appeared on her lips as she recalled the sweet memories.

“If I ever drink it, it is only to calm me down, or aid in sleeping,” Solas said cooly, setting his cup down in distaste.

“Duly noted. Which are you trying to do now?”

“I needed to shake the dreams from my mind… I also need to ask something of you.”

Lora quietly gulped and dropped the lightheartedness in her face.

“What is it?”

He stood up and paced around his desk.

“One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept…”

_What?_

“What? How have they been captured? Blood magic?”

“A summoning circle I would imagine.”

“Your friend was… summoned?”

“Yes. My friend is a spirit of Wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade. It was summoned against its will and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.”

Lora’s eyebrows rose. 

_Oh… like Humility._

“I thought all spirits desired to get into our world?” 

“Some do, certainly. Just as many orlesian peasants wish they could journey into the exotic Rivain. But not everyone wants to go to Rivain. My friend is an explorer seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it would have no wish to come here physically.”

“Hmmm…” Lora placed a hand on her chin, “So what do these mages want with your friend? Do you have any clue?”

“No. It knows a great deal of lore in history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it.”

An unsettling feeling made itself comfortable in the pit of Lora’s stomach. “Alright. Point the way, and we will go. We can leave right now, if you want.” 

Solas nodded. “Thank you, Ashilora. I would like to.”

“Do we have time to gather a party or would you rather leave right this moment?”

“The sooner, the better.”

Lora nodded. “Just you and me, then. We will make it quick. Lets go.” 

They did not pack, and took only their weapons when they left Skyhold. They told no one where they were going, and it made their departure all the more quicker.

 

* * *

 

Although the party was only two people, Lora liked it that way. It made traveling faster. 

... _Or maybe I enjoy my time with Solas_.

They had made it to the area in record time, which shocked her given that she had never been to The Exalted Plains before. 

She nearly wished she had never gone; the lands were a cruel reminder of a fate she could have suffered if she were an elf in a different time. There were many skeletons laying about on the mostly barren soil. The entire area seemed very...

... _Lifeless_.

 

The journey was mostly spent in silence, but when they drew near to the spirit, Solas spoke to her. “Thank you for this. We are not far from where my friend was summoned.”

She could hear the worry in his voice. “I will follow your lead,” she said. 

They came upon the body of a recently deceased woman.

"A dead bandit?" Lora questioned.

"It appears so."

They followed the blood trail behind her body to some indentations in the ground. 

"Claw marks," Solas proposed, "No, no, no, no..."

He picked up his pace and approached the scene from the rear. As they got close, Solas gasped.

“My friend…”

A large pride demon stood trapped in a summoning circle. Mages gathered around it, watching it and pacing frantically. 

“Ah!” Solas shouted in anger.

_Oh, no._

“Was your friend…” Lora began. 

“Yes,” his voice came out weak. 

“You said it was a spirit of  Wisdom, not a fighter.”

“A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose.”

Lora shook her head. “Does this mean they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted fighting?”

At this point, the mages had noticed them. One of them ran forward to address Solas and Lora.

“Let us ask them,” Solas responded. 

“A mage!” the man began, “You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demon.”

Solas raised his voice. “You _summoned that demon! Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time! You made it kill! You twisted it against its purpose!”_

“I… I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can-”

“We are not here to help you,” Solas cut in with venom.

Lora tried to make sense of the situation. “You purposefully unleashed a demon to.. What?”

“I didn’t deliberately unleash a demon! Do you think me mad?”

Solas spoke up. “I think you stupid. That’s far worse! You’ve summoned it to protect you from the bandits.”

“You don’t understand-”

“Word of advice,” Lora said bitterly to the mage, “I would hold off on explaining how demons work to him.”

“Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle-”

“Shut. Up.” Solas snapped, “You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. That is when it turned.” 

Solas turned to Lora. “The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon.”

“ _What?!”_ The mage countered. “The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us. Whatever it was before, it is a monster now.”

There was raw urgency in his eyes. “Lora, _please.”_

Lora didn’t hesitate. “I have studied rituals like this before. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly. I will do everything I can to save your friend, Solas.” 

“Thank you.”

The demon roared ahead of them. 

“We must hurry!” Solas called to her. 

The mage shook his head and ran for cover, signaling the others of his group to do so. 

Lora and Solas ran to the circle. 

She pointed at the first pillar of the circle to attack, and they took it on together. 

It surprised Lora that the pillar even reacted to her arrows. She shot as many as she could while Solas fired bursts of ice at it. 

They worked together to destroy each of the pillars, and soon the last one had been taken care of. 

The pride demon quickly melted away to that of a dying elf-shaped spirit. 

Solas ran to kneel in front of it, and began to speak in elven.

“Lethallin…” he said. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m not,” it responded in Lora's native tongue, “I’m happy. I’m me again. You helped me, now you must endure. Guide me into death.”

Solas looked down at his feet, then back at the spirit. “As you say. Safe journey.”

The spirit dissolved away, leaving Solas behind. 

A heavy silence followed. 

“Solas…” Lora approached him. “I’m sorry. I heard what it said. It was right, you did help it.”

“Don’t be sorry. We gave it a moment’s peace before the end. That’s more than it might’ve had. Now I must endure.”

“Let me know if I can help you.”

Solas rose to his feet. “You already have. All that remains now is them,” he said, turning towards the mages that were now approaching. 

The man who they had spoken to before took the lead. “Thank you. We would not have risked the summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

“ _You_ …” the vile was tangible in Solas’s voice, “You tortured and killed my friend.”

“We didn’t know it was just a spirit. The- the book said it could help us.”

Solas looked back at Lora, and she knew what he was asking without him having to say. 

She nodded, and looked away.  

With that, he sent flames upon the men, and they quickly burned to death.

He could not meet Lora’s eyes. “Damn them all. I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold.” 

With that, he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

The trek seemed much longer when Lora traveled by herself. The solitude allowed her to contemplate a number of things. 

_Could I have done something better?_

_Should I have let him kill those men?_

_What would I do if someone corrupted Humility…_

She shook her head. _I cannot even begin to imagine how Solas feels._

Her return was a quiet one. None seemed to notice when she walked through the gates. 

She found a small nook overlooking the gates and slipped into it. She decided that she would wait for him to return, no matter how long it took. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Solas made his way through the gates. Lora was quick to approach him. 

“Ashilora,” he greeted her solemnly. 

“...How are you, Solas?”

“It hurts. It always does. But I will survive.”

“Thank you… for coming back.”

“You were a true friend. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now.”

“Where did you go?”

“I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday, something new may grow there.”

She felt it wasn't appropriate, but she felt like she needed to ask. “What happens when a spirit dies?”

“It isn’t the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again.”

“Your friend may come back again then?”

“No, not really. A spirit’s natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.”

“The next time you have to mourn, you do not need to be alone, Solas. If you ever want to speak about your friend, I am here to listen. I once had a very close spirit friend myself... I might could understand.”

“It’s been so long since I could trust someone,” he admitted.

“I know.”

“I’ll work on it, and thank you. You will have to tell me of your friend sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, we have reached 400 notes!! Yay! That's almost half a thousand!
> 
> Sorry if there's typos, I wrote this very late into the night!


	25. Two Peas and More

**Two Peas and More (Jamie and Lora)**

 

It had been several days since the sisters had sat down and talked to each other. While Lora was making sure Skyhold’s renovations were being completed, Jamie had been organizing their army and making sure their companion’s accommodations were met, especially for the legendary Hawke. 

The few recent times Jamie had seen Lora, she only managed to wave at her in passing, and she back. So, when they had both found time to sit down on the roof of one of the buildings and speak, they both found themselves feeling quite relieved.

They had brought with them an entire four course meal: three salads with various dressings, a plate of roasted chicken breast and hickory smoked lamb, three pots of gravy, eight cups of boiled peas, two teaspoons of Andrastian horse, two plates of grilled salmon, three handfuls of steamed broccoli, four ears of roasted street corn, two bowls of mashed potatoes, three pieces of chocolate cake, four boxes of freshly baked chocolate cookies and one piece of carrot cake. 

They managed to eat nearly everything, save for a few crumbs left on the dishes that they laid on the ground. Neither of them decided that they liked the carrot cake after that.

Jamie stood quizzically staring at the mountains in an aloof manner, while Lora laid on her back, unable to move after she had eaten too much. Jamie noted the sun peaking out at her, while the moon hung highly just overhead. 

“It’s been a while, Sis,” Jamie said. 

“Too long, I say!” Lora joked, something she found herself doing more and more lately. 

“There’s so much to talk about,” Jamie stated, “I don’t know where to begin.”  

“Skyhold is coming along nicely,” Lora remarked. “And I heard you have found your throne!” 

“So I have!” 

“What did it feel like to you?”

“Oh, it was… fine. I felt important,” Jamie replied, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“I figured you would. To me, it just felt like any old chair. Then again, I only sat in it recentl-... are you _blushing_?”

Jamie looked startled. “What?! No! Why would I be blushing? It’s not like I was... _thinking_ about anything.”

“I now am guessing that you _were_ thinking about something,” Lora smiled. 

“It’s nothing. Well, almost nothing. It was just a passing thought, that’s all.”

“So what was it?”

“What?”

“The… thought?”

Jamie looked uncomfortable. “Well, it was uh- about Cassandra. Uh...doing things?”

" _No need to go any further!”_ Lora waved her hands in the air at Jamie. She paused for a second, then looked at her. “Does she know about… how you feel?” 

“No,” Jamie replied quietly. “I’m too scared to say anything. Not after what happened with...”

“That wench,” Lora scrunched up her nose, “Look. I obviously have no advice from personal experience, but… Cassandra seems much better of a person than Isabela. I think, whether or not she felt the same, she would still appreciate you telling her.” 

Jamie thought a moment. “I suppose you’re right. When we get back from Crestwood, I’ll talk to her.”

“When did we decide to go to Crestwood?” Lora asked her. 

“Oh, yeah! I talked to Hawke yesterday. She said she has some Warden friends that are hiding out in a cave near there. They might have information on Corypheus,” Jamie explained.

“Huh.” Lora moved to a sitting position. “Is Hawke everything the people make her out to be?”

“She has a sense of humor, I’ll give her that. Though Isabela seemed to have exaggerated some facts.”

“Like what?”

“She’s not as uh… _well-endowed_ as Isabela made her out to be. And before you ask! No, I was not looking.”

“You were looking.” She smirked.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “I was not!” She paused. “Well, not a lot. I glanced. Maybe. Once or twice.”

“Is that code for the entire time?”

“She had armor on, okay? One look wasn’t going to give me much information!”

Lora laughed at that. “I see I have missed out on a lot! Sorry I have been out for a few days, then. I have been keeping busy with Solas,” Lora commented, unsure if she should continue. 

Jamie waggled her eyebrows. “Oh?”

Lora scoffed. “Not like that!” She paused. “Well, not all the time. There _are_ things we have been working on.” She opted not to tell her of the trip to The Exalted Plains.

“Like...the best sex positions?’ she asked loudly.

“ _Jamie!_ ” Lora felt her own cheeks redden. “Of course not! It is far too soon for that. I think,” She smirked at her. 

“But that implies it could happen in the future!”

“I have only kissed him! _Twice!_ I do not see… those kind of relations, any time soon. Besides, you know he is the first person I have ever kissed. I do not see it happening fast.” 

Jamie gasped, her hands flying to her face which still faced the mountains. “ _He took your lip virginity?!_ ” 

Lora felt embarrassed. “You know I do not make friends easy…” 

“Yeah, but… Lip virginity… That’s like third base for you.”

“At least his were both plush and soft. I _cannot_ imagine crusty salt pirate for a first kiss.”

“Her chest made up for any _crustiness_.” 

Lora waved her hands once more. “All of this is steering from the point! We _have_ been working on something. Turn around so you can look at me!” 

Jamie obliged. 

“Put your hands down!” 

“Put _yours_ down!”

Lora regretfully stood up and took off the long glove she was wearing. She held out her hand. “Do you see the black lines? They used to start at my hand… Now they have gone down the length of my arm.”  

Jamie squinted her eyes. “Nope.”

“You really do not see them?”

“Nope.”

“Woah. Well, uhm. I guess, accept that they are there? Existing? I have been visiting Solas in the Fade to-”

“ _YOU WENT TO THE FADE?? WITH SOLAS??”_

_“_ Oh yeah, I did. That is kind of old news at this point. Sorry, I thought you knew.”

Jamie shook her head, then looked up suddenly at Lora. “Wait. Did you kiss him in the Fade?”

Lora squinted herself. “What does it matter?”

Jamie then looked excited. “You could have Fade sex!”

“ _Jamie!”_

“It wouldn’t be considered real, would it? You’d be ‘asleep.’”

“That actually does not sound like a bad idea... “ Lora contemplated, then blushed again. “You need to get your mind out of the gutter! I am trying to tell you about this black cloud thing that keeps appearing in my hand in the Fade! It is _scaring me_!”

All the mirth in Jamie’s face disappeared. “It’s bad?” 

“If it is, Solas has not told me. I feel like he knows what it is, but he will not say… He says it is magic related. He calls it banal’ras: shadow magic. At the beginning, I could see it trying to take over my hand. It did not look good… I managed to focus it though, into this little ball of energy. He has been helping me with it!” She said triumphantly. “Did you know that he has _way_ more power than he lets on?”

“That doesn’t surprise me. I’ve always thought he was hiding something…” Jamie finally finished putting her hands down. 

“But yeah, that has been going on. Any news with you that I should know about? Any extra… _Cassandra related things_?”

Jamie thought a moment. “Well, aside from that one thought I had earlier, I’ve been having other random thoughts throughout the day. I can’t stop them. Usually, I can just ignore them, but they keep popping up and won’t leave me alone. They’re even worse when I’m around her.”

“Well, just picture her in the nude, and I am sure you will stop thinking about it,” Lora said sarcastically. 

“Are you _trying_ to make it worse?”

“Yes. For all of your Solas comments!”

“I’d tell you to take your own advice, but it seems like you already do,” Jamie retorted. “Aside from spending time with him in the Fade, have you ever had...romantic dreams about him?”

She found herself getting embarrassed again. “I would not know. I sort of, uhm,” she thought about her answer for a moment, “have been spending all of my dreaming time with him?”

“You mean to tell me you’ve never had a raunchy dream? Ever? Not even a daydream?”

“Okay, okay. I might have. What is your point?”

Jamie grinned. “My point is, it’s hard not to sometimes when you like someone enough.”

“Fair enough,” Lora conceded, “I suppose our thrones are waiting for us,” she said, trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, waiting for me and Cassandra to GET IT ON!”

“Remind me not to use your chair,” Lora laughed as she began to descend the ladder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a lighthearted silly chapter after that heavy one :)


	26. Secrets in the Tents

**Secrets in the Tents (Jamie)**

After several long discussions and one heated argument about which route to take, the two Inquisitors were finally off to Crestwood. Hawke had started out a few days before them so she was likely already there. If Jamie, Lora, and their parties trekked all day and only rested for a few hours of the night, they could reach the forward camp Scout Harding set up in two days time.

Their journey, for the most part, was uneventful. Cassandra was glad for that. She knew that Crestwood was suffering from undead attacks, so she was glad they would be able to save their strength until then. 

Jamie and Lora were leading their group. Cassandra hung back behind them; between the sisters, Varric and Dorian were chatting idly about something she didn’t care about. Solas was nearer to the sisters while Cole and Blackwall brought up the rear. The seeker could not hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was, Solas was smiling lightly at it.

Cassandra watched Jamie. The seeker had been noticing the Inquisitor acting differently around her, though she suspected Jamie had no idea Cassandra was aware. The elf had been incredibly nice to her, but lately, she was beginning to worry the niceness was more than just friendliness. She had caught Jamie staring at her multiple times with a small smile on her face, and while it could be nothing and Cassandra could very well be overreacting, she figured she should pay more attention to Jamie’s actions before saying anything to her. Just to make sure.

They walked long into the night until they began to feel raindrops. The two sisters decided to make camp for the night in hopes the rain would be gone by morning. They set up three tents: one for the women two for the men. Solas did not seem too keen on sharing a tent with Varric and Dorian so they got a tent to themselves while Blackwall, Cole, and Solas got the other. Sleeping in tents was already uncomfortable enough, but having to use them to sleep and store armor to keep it dry was worse. Cassandra ended up with the spot next to the tent opening which was letting a constant draft through. Jamie was next to her and then Lora. 

Rain battered the tent which kept Cassandra awake for the better part of an hour. She could tell from their breathing that the sisters were fast asleep. The seeker glanced over at Jamie. She could only make out her outline in the dark, but she could tell Jamie was on her back with her head tilted in Cassandra’s direction. Jamie really was nice to her. Cassandra supposed she should be grateful. But she couldn’t help wondering if her niceness meant something more.

Jamie began to stir and Cassandra wondered briefly if she was waking up, but Jamie only rolled over with a sigh. Then, ever so quietly, she heard Jamie whisper something in elven. “ _Ar lath ma._ ” And then, even more quietly, “ _Cassandra_.” 

Cassandra tensed. She didn’t know what that phrase translated to, but the way Jamie had said it, even though it was but a mere whisper, had been almost...loving. The seeker made up her mind then and there. She’d have to talk to Jamie.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in her dream, Jamie was standing on the battlements looking out over the mountains. Cassandra was there with her, holding her hand. It was dusk and the air was cool. Peaceful. Jamie felt like she could spend forever there with her love.

Next, Jamie found herself kissing Cassandra in the stairwell leading up to the Inquisitor's bedroom. Jamie had her hands up under the seekers shirt and Cassandra was moaning against her mouth. The thrill Jamie felt was indescribable.

Suddenly, Cassandra was standing a few feet away from her, looking out of a window. She was older; there were lines etched into her face and her hair was salt and pepper. She was still beautiful. Jamie looked down her own hands and noticed she was older too. She looked back up to find Cassandra now smiling at her. The former seeker held out her hand and Jamie took it. Cassandra pulled her close and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“My love,” she murmured, still smiling.

Jamie returned the smile, taking Cassandra’s face in her hands. “Ar lath ma, Cassandra.”

“I love you too.”

 


	27. Pitch

**Pitch (Lora)**

 

By the time Lora, Jamie, and Cassandra had settled into the small tent, Lora wondered if she would get any sleep. With Jamie not giving her any space to breathe, Lora rolled over and faced the wet wall of the tent while trying to ignore Jamie’s moist, hot breath blowing in her direction. And with the stench of sweat of the girls who had not bathed in several days clinging in the air around them, Lora soon found it very difficult to sleep. Even the sound of the pitter-pattering rain didn’t seem to help. 

For a while, she thought of what they’d done throughout the recent days. Many of them were spent trekking to Crestwood. At Cassandra’s constant urging, they had walked through the hot afternoons and the majority of the cooler nights. Due to this, all the members of the party now had sore muscles, and Lora felt exceptionally exhausted. 

When they finally had reached it, it was dark. This time, they’d decided to split the tents by sex, and the girls had worked quickly to get their small tent up in a brief amount of time. It was procedures they all had gotten used to by this point.

Lora thought back to seeing Jamie and Cassandra exchange more glances than normal and briefly longingly smile when the other wasn’t looking. She’d wondered if Jamie had rushed and confessed to Cassandra yet.

_Probably not_.

This made Lora think back to their earlier conversation about her, Solas, and the Fade. More specifically, about dreaming and _not_ visiting Solas that night. She had made sure to remove the charm he had given her, and placed it in her pocket.

_Hopefully, it will work._

 

* * *

 

When she fell asleep, she found herself in a dream. 

Her eyes opened to a great forest. Numerous trees towered over her and swayed with the calm winds, making small creaking noises every now and again. Rays of sunlight danced through the cracks between the leaves, and they appeared as speckles on her outstretched arms. She watched pollen lazily drift through the warm air, highlighted by the light. 

Somewhere out in the distance, she could hear a small rumble of thunder.

She let out a relieved sigh, followed by a content smile. _I know this place_. 

For a while, she walked through the seemingly never-ending forest. It made her feel peaceful to be back in one of the only places she had ever considered home. 

_I wonder where the old building is..._

She found, however, that the longer she walked, the darker the forest seemed to get. She supposed that the sun was setting, and while initially she was okay with it, a bundle of fear began to grow within her as she went onward. 

It wasn’t long until that she noticed she could not hear the chirps of birds. She couldn’t point to when she had last heard them, but she felt as if... perhaps they were there one moment and quickly shushed the next.

She slowed to a halt and turned around, only to find the same amount of darkness surrounding her.

She felt a sudden sense of being lost.

These were not the woods she once recognized and partly resided in. 

She looked around nervously, seeing less and less.

She broke out into a sprint, feeling an overwhelming sense that she did not belong.

As she ran, she couldn’t feel the ground beneath her anymore. It just felt flat. Flat and cold. 

The further she ran, the darker it seemed to get. 

She stopped, panting. Everything looked the same. Trees, trees, trees. Darkness.

_Darkness_.

Her head swung around and back again. 

She forced herself to slow her breathing, and hunched over on her knees.

She squinted as she looked at the ground. 

That’s when she noticed it.

Small, spidery silver veins sneaking across the ground. To her surprise, they branched in the same way the black veins on her hand did. 

_Huh?_

She looked at her hand, and saw that it had cracks in it, much like old paint. Parts had already been chipped away, leaving a black void beneath it. 

_My hand looks as if it’s about to—_

The ground beneath her cracked.

_Oh no, oh no, oh n—_

A giant crack formed beneath her, and the ground began to rumble. 

She instinctively glanced for a way to escape, but couldn’t find one. 

She ran anyway. 

When she leapt off with her foot, it caused a rippling effect below her. Like taking a stone to glass, the ground beneath her shattered into a million pieces.

With nowhere to land, she fell through with a dark abyss engulfing her. 

The fall was quick. 

She landed heavily on the rocks with a loud _thud_. Everywhere around her was pitch black, except for the hole that she had fallen through. She looked around, panting and terrified. 

She slowly got up and wiped her knees. She could feel that she had smeared some blood running down them. 

_Dark, dark. Of course it is dark. Why wouldn't it be dark?_

She felt like her own brain was challenging her with her worst fears.

_Why can’t I just have one decent night alone while I am asleep? Can’t I just dream about Mabari puppies?_

 She walked forward into the nothingness while each hand was clinging to the other elbow. The air felt cold and almost as if it were pressing against her from all sides. 

_Ugh. The_ **_one_ ** _time I actually need my hand to glow, and it does not._

She wondered if her hand still looked messed up. Maybe that was the only good reason she couldn’t see anything. 

She couldn’t tell how long she had been walking. It could have been minutes or hours, but it certainly felt like the latter. 

It wasn’t until long after that that she felt a cold blast of air followed by a loud _whoosh._

Some of the black began to dissolve in front of her. Pieces of it peeled away and she began to notice bright lights taking shape. 

_Oh for the love of- really!? Come on!_

Before her stood a giant leaning white column. It was aged looking, with the same old chipped paint look that her hand had had before. Pieces were missing from it, and it appeared to be crumbling away in most places.

She gasped. 

_And who to carry the weight of it, but Solas._

_...Of course._

The scene before her broke her heart.

He struggled heavily. Tears fell down his face and dripped into the void below him. Blood trailed from his hands, streaming down his arm and  chest, and seeped into his ripped, tattered pants. 

Both of his hands were pressed against the massive white column, holding it up. His blood had smeared on the column where his hands were ground into it. His arms and legs were quivering. He looked so weak. 

He was constantly yelling, screaming, crying out for help. But she could not hear him at all. It was dead silent. 

And it appeared he could not see her. He just stood there struggling. Forever screaming. Forever crying. Forever in pain. Forever about to be crushed by the sheer weight of this column. 

It was like watching a moment happen while she wasn’t actually there. 

Her throat felt dry. “You do not have to bear this weight alone…” she said quietly. 

She walked up to him, staring at this horrific sight. She reached out a hand and gently cupped his face, wiping away a tear. 

It didn’t help. 

She much preferred the darkness. 

“ _Stop!”_ She cried at anything that could hear her. “Stop! _I cannot bear seeing this!_ ”

But the scene before her did not change. 

She didn’t realize she was crying until her face felt icy cold. 

_Maybe he can keep me from this nightmare._

“Solas!” She yelled.

It was then that he snapped his head and looked at her. _Really_ looked at her...with an expression that sent chills down her spine. She could not hear it, but she knew what he said. 

_Ma halani, Lora._

Help me, Lora. 

Instantly, the ground beneath her broke again. She fell faster than she did the first time, but she did not seem to land. Instead, the next thing she knew, she was standing on two feet in a great, tall, elaborately decorated room. 

Many stuffed hunted prized animals were on the wall. Even rare ones from many lands. Some extinct, like a griffon head. 

Tall stained glass windows were accented by voluminous curtains made with what looked like real gold and silk. Large bookshelves were full and placed on various sides of the room. 

Behind her, she could hear the crackling of a fireplace. 

She spotted finely carved golden armor sets in the corner. They looked better than any armor she had ever seen in her life. 

Large, colorful paintings by a familiar artist covered the walls. 

_And again, of course._

Before her sat Solas on an unimaginably large bed. He once again was shirtless, but she was very much relieved that he seemed to be perfectly fine. Smiling mischievously, even. 

He sat on the edge of the bed while his legs hung off of the side so that his feet touched the stone floor. 

She noticed a shiny crown laid upon his head. He looked much like a king in this stance.

_You should have fade sex!_ She heard Jamie’s voice pop into her head. Well, here she was dreaming about it. 

_Remind me to punch you, Jamie._

She had to admit. This sight did make her feel much better. 

She watched as his eyes ravenously ate her up. 

“ _Ashilora,_ ” he teased in a slow voice, “ _You look so good in that_.”

This caused her to look down, and she too was topless, in just underwear. 

_Oh_. 

He beckoned her with a finger. “Come here, my beautiful Vhenan..”

It was a dream, but it felt very much real.

... _Just a moment to relax after all that._

It was hard to resist as she gazed upon his muscular arms and slender torso. She was still shaken by the images she had previously seen, but she felt like she wanted to run to him and be held by him more than anything. 

Giving in, she slowly walked over to him until she stood above him. 

He placed a hand just at her waist, which slowly trailed down her butt and to the back of her thigh. He lifted it up, guiding her onto his lap. She moved her other leg onto the bed so that she gently put her weight on him. She gradually settled onto his lap, straddling him while he watched her intently.

She began to fidget with the sharp points of the crown. He took it off and placed it on her head. “I wish you could have been there,” he said with a hint of remorse in his voice. “You deserve so much more than what you have.”

She gently rubbed a thumb across his cheek. “What are you saying? You are… everything I want and more.”

He gave her a small smile. “You make it so easy to forget.”

She was unsure what he was talking about, but she guessed it was her brain being weird again. 

She watched as he gazed down at her chest, and looked at it in an almost marveling manner.  

She adjusted herself and felt the hard bulge beneath her. 

Her cheeks reddened. 

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. His hands softly touched her breasts, then slowly slid to her neck, where he pulled her down to kiss him. The crown fell onto the bed in the process.

It was a gentle kiss, a kiss that felt like what Lora would describe as home. She felt her bare skin against his, and it caused her to have goose bumps. His hand pressed against her neck, encouraging her to kiss him longer. 

Eventually she pulled away just so she could look into his eyes again. 

He rolled her over, pulling her onto her back so that he was now on top of her. He pinned her with his hands. He quickly moved down and kissed her hard, a kiss that felt needy, hungry, and electric. His tongue slid into her mouth, and she gladly met his with hers.

When he paused for them to catch their breath, he began to trail kisses from the side of her face to her neck. 

He breathed in the scent of her hair and moaned. “I love your hair. I always have. It’s so beautiful. Just like the rest of you,” his warm breath whispered into her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She tried to ignore the strongly growing need to have him inside of her. 

She wrapped her legs around him, forcing his erection to press against her. She in turn let out a little moan. 

_I hope I am doing this right._

“You are mine,” he said with a devious smile.

She bit her lip. “Oh, if only you were this forward in person, Solas…”

He paused and pulled back his face to see her.

His smile lightened a little, only to be replaced by confusion, and he looked at her for a moment. 

It was as if the gravity of what she said finally hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. 

“L-Lora?” The color from his face drained. “You’re rea-?—, Oh no—, I—, I—. _Fenedhis_!” he quickly began to pull away. 

 

* * *

 

She immediately woke up panting, sitting straight up in the tent. Sweat clung to her clothes and she felt her hair sticking to her face. She checked to see if Jamie and Cassandra were still asleep, and they were. 

She pressed her hand to her forehead in desperation. 

_That was him._ _I was not dreaming that. It..._

_...really..._

_...was him._

She stared in shock, letting the weight of everything that happened boil in her stomach. 

_… Well, fuck me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it turned out that she didn't have to wear the charm, but simply have it on her, for it to work. :D


	28. Comradery

**Comradery (Jamie and Lora)**

   

The next morning, after they ate a bite and pulled up their camp, they set off again for Crestwood. The constant rain didn’t seem to slow them down this time. 

As they walked, Cassandra continued to glance furtively over at Jamie. The elven woman either did not seem to be aware of what she muttered last night in her sleep, or she was just really good at hiding it. Either way, Cassandra still had no idea what Jamie had said. Cassandra was involved however, and it would not leave her mind.

Jamie, on the other hand, was indeed blissfully unaware of what she had said. The dream she had was still very much at the forefront of her mind, though Jamie did not know how to feel about it. Part of her wanted to smile and savor the dream, but another part of her was saddened by it. She wanted that dream to be a reality more than anything, but chances of that happening were slim to none. Cassandra would never feel the same way Jamie did, but Jamie would be hard pressed to not have a little hope. Fortunately, Lora and Blackwall distracted her from her inner turmoil by, surprisingly, asking her about her adventures in the bars of Kirkwall. Which, of course, Jamie had plenty of. Lora just seemed to be listening like she needed a distraction while Blackwall was genuinely interested.

Meanwhile, out of severe embarrassment, Lora tried her best to avoid Solas during their trek, and she did a pretty good job by keeping in conversation with Jamie’s Kirkwall bar stories. 

“ _LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY HE WORE A GOWN MADE NOT OF CLOTH, NOT OF SILK, NOT OF ANDRASTIAN HORSE HAIR, BUT OF_ **_SPARSELY ASSEMBLED NUG MEAT_ ** _!”_ Jamie yelled to those listening to add shock to her story. It turned out, however, that only Blackwall was. He bellowed through his grisly beard, and being amused by her tale, chunked his glass into the air and allowed it to fall on the ground. He let out a hardy laugh as Jamie slapped him on the back and, she, too, threw her signature glass in the air. It fell on his glass with a _clinkity-clink_.

In contrast, Lora did not pay much attention to what Jamie was actually saying due to the fact that she was constantly taking note of where _he_ was. She couldn’t tell whether or not he was bothered by what happened, for when she would take the chance to steal a small glance, he seemed to be happily engaging in conversation with Varric and Cole. She wondered if he was just as flustered by the whole ordeal as she was, and whether or not this meant they wouldn’t be speaking to each other for some time.  

Somewhere among Jamie’s stories of a frisky, two-left-footed dwarf and a golden cow being stashed in the bar basement, Lora noticed Cassandra notioning for her to follow. She watched as Cassandra wandered away to a tree not far off from the group, but just out of hearing range. Trying to be aloof, Lora attempted to appear as if she somehow wandered in that direction, too. 

“Need a towel?” Lora almost whispered as she came up to Cassandra.

“What?” Cassandra raised her eyebrows exponentially. 

“Oh, is that not-, uhh,...” Lora scrambled to find words, “Did you mean to call me over here?” She considered that maybe she was trying to get Jamie instead. 

“Yes, I did,” Cassandra replied. She looked uncomfortable and she fiddled nervously with her gloves. “I was hoping to ask you something. Something I… overheard. It was in elven, and, as you can probably imagine, I do not speak the language.”

Lora guessed this had to do with Jamie. “What did you hear?”

Cassandra shifted. “I believe the phrase was ‘Are lath man’,” she said, wincing slightly, knowing she probably just butchered the words. She had not said them nearly as smoothly as Jaime had, even in sleep.

Lora’s eyes widened. “Do what! _Where_ did you hear that?”

Cassandra’s eyes also widened at Lora’s reaction. “D-does that matter?”

“I suppose not. Why not ask Jamie that question?” She said, figuring it was about Jamie, but still unsure. 

“I-Well… I suppose I could, but I feel more comfortable asking you,” she answered quickly. “Besides, you speak more elven than Jamie…” She knew that was a dumb excuse, but it was all she could think of. Jamie said it, she should know what she said.

Lora felt that that was a bad excuse. She thought it was amusing to see the normally tough Seeker being so nervous. She knew this conversation was hard for Cassandra, though, so she decided to tell her. 

…Well, in an agonizing way.

“You see,” Lora began, “This phrase is a very special phrase in the elven language. It is not to be used lightly, you know? A mother could tell it to her child, or one man could tell it to another-”  

“Yes, but what is the actual translation?” Cassandra pressed.

“Oh,” Lora tried to buy a little more time, “is that what you wanted? Just the translation and nothing else?”

Cassandra just looked at her a moment. “Yes.”

“I believe the closest translation is ‘I love you’ in your language,” she finally said.

Again, Cassandra just stood there, staring mutely at Lora, as if in shock. 

Lora looked back at her, unsure of what to follow that up with. She swallowed slowly. “Are you alright, Cassandra?”

Silence followed.

“...Cassandra?”

Cassandra turned without saying a word, and marched toward the group. 

_Huh. That was… weird._ Lora hoped she did not start something crazy. 

 

When Lora caught up with the group, she found that Jamie was just wrapping up another tale which ended with some dwarf being a milkmaid in disguise. And something about the golden cow not being a cow, but two dwarves in a very good (and entire bar full of people convincing) costume.

Jamie glanced back over her shoulder as Cassandra and Lora rejoined the group. Lora fell into step beside her while Cassandra stayed as far away from the group as she could without it being... too weird.

The seeker was staring dead ahead with a set frown on her face.

Jamie tilted her head toward Lora. “What did you say to her?” 

Lora shifted uncomfortably. “I told her what a phrase meant,” she responded, hoping Jamie would not poke further. 

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What phrase?”

“Oh, you know, just one of those elven phrases she picked up along the way,” she said sheepishly.

Jamie sighed, obviously not going to get any more information out of sister, and dropped it. She looked over at Cassandra again, lost in thought. She ignored Blackwall’s requests for more stories about dwarves and cows. 

“Jamie!” Lora said, as if immediately recalling something she’d forgotten, “remind me, I need to tell you about, well, … about a dream. Later, I mean. Just do not let me forget. I mean, I will not forget it, obviously, but,... Yeah, I just need to talk to someone about it. Someone as in you. When we get back to Skyhold.” 

Jamie looked back at Lora, a wry smile coming across her face. “Had any _good_ dreams? Any…. _fade dreams?_ ”

She wiped the rain out of her eyes. “You could say that.” 

The grin on Jamie’s face widened. “So… _fade sex?_ ” she asked quietly, but not too quietly.

“ _Jamie!_ ” She said in a hushed voice, “Keep your voice down!” Apparently it wasn’t quietly enough. 

They looked over to Blackwall, who yelled out a “harl” beside them.  “How do you have fade sex in a bar?” he asked, still laughing.

Jamie looked at him a moment, thinking. “Very carefully.”

“You guys! Please!” Lora said snapping her head left and right, making sure that _he_ wasn’t within hearing distance.

_He_ was distanced from them, still talking to Varric and Cole, but she knew he could hear them if he wanted.  

Jamie then took Blackwall aside, one arm around his shoulder. “Well, you see, you go to a bar and when you drink yourself to sleep and can’t get any because, well, you’re asleep, you get it on in the fade.”

“Alright, I can show you how you really have fade sex,” Blackwall said.

Blackwall, much to Lora’s chagrin, got down on one knee and put his hand out to Jamie. “May I have this dance, Lady Inquisitor, while we stand in this bar?”

“Uh…” was all Jamie got out before Blackwall grabbed hold of her.

Lora covered her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment. She watched as Blackwall held onto Jamie by the waist and twirled her to and fro.

She was unsure whether or not Jamie was enjoying it by her constant smile. 

“Are we going to act normal?” Lora asked Blackwall while he scooped Jamie up into his left hand and dropped her on the ground. 

“Maybe we should leave Blackwall here. I think he’s drunk,” Jamie said, crawling backward on the ground, trying to get away from Blackwall as he started to come after her again.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Lora responded, “Blackwall, why don’t you go talk to Varric and the gang over there? I was sure they called your name.”

Blackwall obliged, while Lora called out to Varric, “That man needs a Orlesian Water Surprise! Give it to him, Varric!” 

She saw Varric appear confused, and then nod. 

They continued walking.  

“Orlesian Water Surprise?” Jamie quizzed her. 

“What you get on the regular when _you_ are blackout drunk, Jamie!” Lora said with a hint of anger in her voice, “A pail of cold water and a good splashing!”   

"But...the rain?"

 

* * *

 

The rest of their trip went uneventful. They reached the meeting point by sundown of the next day, and were very tired by the time they had gotten there. 

Jamie walked into the cave with Lora. Both of the inquisitors seemed to be thankful that none of their followed party followed them in case things went awry.

They found Hawke deep within the cave along with Stroud and Loghain, too. They had briefly drawn their weapons on them at first. By instinct, the sisters drew their own.

“Cannot be too careful, huh?” Lora nervously said aloud. 

“We’re just here to talk,” Jamie added, eyeing the two men carefully. 

Stroud and Loghain did not seem convinced. Hawke intervened at that moment.

“These are the Inquisitors I told you about. The ones who want to stop Corypheus,” she said, stepping between the two opposing parties.

Loghain lowered his sword first while Stroud kept his up.

“I did not expect the Inquisitors to be elves,” Stroud commented.

“How shocking. No one ever does,” Lora responded coolly.

Loghain shot Stroud a look which made Stroud finally lower his weapon. 

“I am Lora, and this is Jamie,” Lora pointed to her sister, “of clan Lavellan. Now who is who?”

The three introduced themselves, and they continued with business. 

“We’ve been holed up in this cave for so long, we’ve had little news from the outside,” Loghain explained.

Jamie sheathed her own two daggers and relaxed. “Do you mind telling us why you two are in this cave to begin with?”

Lora was the last to put her bow away. 

The two men looked at Hawke who nodded, silently letting them know it was safe to tell them.

“Something is happening among the Grey Warden ranks. Corruption,” Loghain began. “Warden Commander Clarel and the other Wardens of Orlais believe that a Blight is upon us. Do either of you know what the The Calling is?” 

“The Calling?” Lora questioned. She looked at Jamie, who in turn shook her head. 

“The Calling is what Grey Wardens hear when a blight is coming,” Stroud began. “It is a burning that leads Wardens into the Deep Roads to face their deaths.”

“So they think they’re dying?” Jamie asked.

“There is another blight?” Lora added with a shocked face.

“No, but Clarel seems to think so,” Loghain replied. “She became obsessed with stopping the so-called Blight. She wanted to perform a ritual that would end all blights. Stroud and I protested what she was doing. It was madness.”

“We were branded as traitors,” Stroud said angrily. “We were forced into hiding. We came here. Hiding in Ferelden seemed the most logical choice.”

“So, what’s causing this… Calling to happen? Corypheus?” Jamie poked.

“That’s what we believe, yes,” Loghain replied.

“That would make sense,” Lora remarked, “He has been the root cause of all of the recent disasters.”

“How he is achieving this, we do not know,” Stroud said walking over to a table they had set up nearby. On it was a map of Thedas. “But, with the help of Hawke, we have found that a group of wardens have been spotted on the Western Approach at an old Tevinter ruin.” 

Lora turned to Jamie. “Do you think Blackwall would know of these wardens?”

Jamie tilted her head thoughtfully. “It’s possible. But I suggest we ask him when he’s sober.”

_Apparently, the man enjoys his fair share of_   _drinks,_ Lora thought. 

 Loghain and Stroud gave her a look. 

“Don’t ask.” 

“We should head to the Western Approach as soon as possible,” Hawke said.

Loghain nodded. “Agreed. Stroud, Hawke, and I will meet you there. We don’t know what we’ll find there, but be prepared for anything.”

“Sounds like a solid plan.” Lora walked out as Jamie carried out the grand goodbyes.

She wondered if Jamie would ask Hawke about Isabella, but ultimately decided not to bring it up. _She is right_ , Lora thought. _Probably not as endowed as Isabella described_.

 


	29. Bringing on the Heartbreak

**Bringing On the Heartache (Jamie)**

 

It took them longer than expected to return to Skyhold as they decided to help the people of Crestwood with their undead problem. While it had been worthwhile, and had even ended up exposing the mayor of all people for flooding old Crestwood, the inquisitors and their entourage were exhausted when they finally returned. Now they just had to recuperate enough to head out to the Western Approach.

The days they had to themselves left Jamie wandering around Skyhold aimlessly. Varric was always down to talk, as was Dorian and Bull, but Cassandra seemed to be avoiding her like the blight and Jamie had no idea why. Jamie had wanted to talk to Cassandra, maybe not to pour her heart out, but she thought something needed to be said. The elf wracked her brain but could not come up with a single thing that could have made the Seeker become so cold. Varric’s comment was that Cassandra was always cold and aloof, but Jamie knew this was different. This was personal.

She tried to talk to Cassandra, even went so far as to corner her in the war room after a meeting, but Josephine had spoiled Jamie’s plans. For good reason, but still Jamie was not happy. But then, finally, after three days of awkward avoidances, Cassandra approached Jamie as the Inquisitor was headed out of the great hall. 

“Inquisitor, a word,” Cassandra said seriously.

Jamie put on her best diplomatic face. They were, of course, surrounded by nobles.  _ Have to keep up appearances. _ “Of course, Seeker.”

Cassandra led her up to a very secluded part of the battlements. Once up there, the seriousness slipped from Cassandra’s demeanor and Jamie saw nervousness take its place, even though the seeker’s back was to her. Cassandra always fiddled with her gloves when she was nervous. 

“Cassandra?” Jamie asked tentatively.

“There is something I wish to speak with you about,” was all she said before a long pause.

Jamie’s lips quirked up into a smile. “I gathered as much.”

Cassandra turned enough to glance up at Jamie, but quickly looked away again. Her brow was furrowed and she looked increasingly uncomfortable. So much so that Jamie’s smile fell as dread began to rise in her chest.  _ This won’t be good.  _

Cassandra took a deep breath as though to steel herself. “I have noticed the… the flirting.” She looked up at Jamie now. “And it is not as though I do not find it flattering, because I do, but…”

Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew where this was headed and she wanted nothing more than to just run away, cover her ears, and pretend none of this was happening.  _ Shit. _ “You want me to stop.”

The seeker’s shoulders dropped at hearing the defeated tone in Jamie’s voice. “It’s just… I want the ideal. I want to be courted. Properly courted. I want flowers and candles and poetry. I know it must sound foolish, but I want to be swept off my feet.”

Jamie stared at her, dumbfounded.  _ I could do that. Why couldn’t I do that?   _ “I can do that, Cassandra. I can court you, properly. I would want nothing more in the world. I care a great deal for you. More than is probably healthy for me, but it’s not stopping me. I would do anything you asked of me. I want you to be happy, Cassandra. I want to make you happy.”  _ Please. _ Cassandra just shook her head, not meeting her gaze again. “What makes you think I can’t?” Jamie demanded, stepping closer to the seeker, trying to get her look at her again.  _ Look at me and give me a good reason, damnit. _

Cassandra seemed to be deliberating in that moment. Jamie was about to ask if she was trying to come up with an excuse when Cassandra finally did look up, her expression void of emotion. “You are a woman.”

Jamie stared at her for a long moment, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes. If feeling a heart metaphorically break was possible, Jamie was pretty sure she felt hers do just that. “Oh,” she said finally. “I see.”

There was another long moment of silence, and it was deafening for Jamie. She could feel her world crumbling around her. The only word her brain could come up with was ‘ _ No.’  _

Cassandra looked down again at her gloved hands, fidgeting. “I am...sorry.”

And with that, she pushed past Jamie, leaving the Inquisitor to stare out over Skyhold unseeingly as the tears finally fell down her face. 

 


	30. Guided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! We have reached 500 hits! You guys, that’s half a thousand! We have enjoyed writing Jamie and Lora’s stories so much. Thank you for reading it! <3 We would love to hear more from you guys!

**Guided (Lora)**

 

Upon their returning to Skyhold, Lora found it was much easier to stay distracted with the many tasks the area had to offer in contrast to just wandering around Crestwood. Avoiding her egg-headed… _companion_ … proved easy when she added five new tasks for every one she completed.

All of these tasks, however, were beginning to show in her physical appearance. Much like she looked near the beginning of their journey at Haven so long ago, she now had regained the bags under her eyes and the forward slouch of her shoulders.

She didn’t notice this until it was brought to her attention by Madame de Fer, who asserted that no leader should show such ‘ _childish imperfections_ ’. She “kindfully” showed her to a spa in Val Royeaux, where Lora was fine with going so long as it got her away from _him_. She felt more tempted to eat the cucumbers than wear them, though.

 

During the following weeks, she also had made a point to do things outside of her ordinary comfort zone; she was called the Inquisitor for a reason, after all.

She, for the fifth time, reviewed the list she had made to enforce this quest:

**Task**

| 

**Status**  
  
---|---  
  
**Tend to the garden**

| 

**Check - why did we plant more elfroot? The stuff is everywhere.**  
  
**Milk the cows**

| 

**Check - still feel like cows are ominous.**  
  
**Hit the training dummies with Cassandra**

| 

**Check - she hit them extra angrily this time. Guess she is still mad about the phrase.**  
  
**Make armor for soldiers**

| 

**Check - need more “knitted pillows” though. Apparently Scout Harding’s idea is a hit.**  
  
**Catch up the advisors at the war table**

| 

**Check - like Cullen’s new haircut. It makes him look… older.**  
  
**Drink with Bull and not be pouty**

| 

**Check - did not frown once the entire time. Had** **two** **drinks!**  
  
**Send Josie new flowers for her desk**

| 

**Check - I wonder who has been sending them lately since I have missed a few.**  
  
**Help Dagna gather suspicious materials**

| 

**Check. Still Dagna,**  
  
**Tend to Falon**

| 

**Check - good shape since being placed among the harts.**  
  
**Choose specialization**

| 

**Check - assassin. When will I ever use these skills?**  
  
**Actually hug Varric**

| 

**... Check. Ended up putting his face in my crotch.**  
  
**Check on Blackwall**

| 

**Check - sober.**  
  
**Catch up with Cole**

| 

**Check - still trying to resolve my inner issues. Still keeps messing up and retrying.**  
  
 

And then, at the very bottom near the frayed edges, written in very small font:

 

**Practice with Solas**  
  
---  
  
She looked at the list, then at the sky, then at the list again. She let out a long sigh.

_I guess I have to finally do this._ ****  
** **

She swallowed. She had been avoiding Solas so much so that she had mostly slept during the day in the hopes that she wouldn’t see him at night. But she knew that this was ridiculous. And eventually, she would have to do _some_ things during the day. ****  
** **

_Maybe, just maybe, he has forgotten this. Maybe he will not mention it…_ ****  
** **

She looked down at her list yet again. ****  
** **

_Ugh. I am such an idiot_. ****  
** **

She shook her head as she found herself approaching his door. ****  
** **

“Soft skin touching, tracing. A warm smell of dancing fire. _How could I face him...”_ ****  
** **

She knew who was speaking before she even had to guess. ****  
** **

“Go on. He _wants_ you to talk to him. Both of you _want_ it to be better.” She bit her lip as she heard Cole’s voice drift beside her. ****  
** **

“It is not that easy, Cole.” ****  
** **

He had materialized to her right. “But it is. You both want this, so why not?” ****  
** **

“Because it is more complicated than just wanting things.” ****  
** **

“Beautiful curves, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair. I want to give my all. I want to love, but…” ****  
** **

She felt her stomach drop. 

_But_...

She swallowed. “There it is. You see why, then. There is some reason, whatever it may be, that makes us not—…” she shook her head. ****  
** **

Cole’s eyes appeared sincere. “You don’t understand. He _wants_ this. You _want_ this. You can just move past th—“ ****  
** **

The mage’s door opened. “Thank you, Cole, that will be all.” ****  
** **

If her stomach dropped before, it might as well have fallen out of her body at this point. As she stood there meeting his eyes, she felt reduced to a puddle and wanted to melt into the cracks of the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. ****  
** **

Cole vanished beside her and she stood breathless. She couldn’t read the face of the elf before her and this filled her with a sense of dread. ****  
** **

“Well,” her voice squeaked, “I will be going now.” She turned and began to scuttle away,  and he gently caught her wrist. ****  
** **

She stopped and looked at him. ****  
** **

His voice came out low. “Lora, I want to talk about it.” ****  
** **

All she could muster was a slight nod that barely felt like a nod at all. She had to force herself to move as he guided her into his room. ****  
** **

As it was nighttime, it was mostly dark in the room save for a few lit candles decorating the tops of old shelves. She thought they would stop at his table, and thus was surprised when he took her to his quarters. She felt her cheeks redden with heat at the thought of their last encounter near a bed.

He slowly sat on the foot of his bed and looked up at her expectantly. She noticed that he, too, was blushing.

“Unfortunately, this is the only place I can ensure privacy. In the rotunda, everyone from above could hear us if we spoke. Will you sit with me?"

She sat down on the opposite end of the bed and cushioned herself with his pillows. Interestingly enough, his bed was only lined with a sheet and no comforter. ****  
** **

_Oh, no.._ ****  
** **

She did not think about the fact that she would smell him very strongly here. ****  
** **

_Damn it_! ****  
** **

This made her blush more. ****  
** **

He began after he swallowed. “Ashilora, I have not been this close with someone in a very long time.” ****  
** **

_And I have never…_ ****  
** **

“I tried to think about what I wanted to say and the truth is that I do not know. Perhaps I do need Cole…” he gave her a slight smile. “I apologize if I… forced you into something you were uncomfortable with. I thought that it was just a-“ ****  
** **

“No, no. No, Solas. It was not forced. I can assure you.” She swallowed the knot in her throat and continued. “ _Ir abelas._ I also did not realize you were… you.” ****  
** **

“I am not going to lie to you. You have seen my desires. I will not hide them. But that doesn’t mean that we should…” ****  
** **

“You do not have to say it, Solas. I already know.” ****  
** **

“I want you to understand why, but I cannot tell you. Just know that it would make things very complicated.” ****  
** **

_Complicated? More than they already are?_ ****  
** **

She felt tears form in her eyes. “So what are you saying, that you...just want to be acquaintances?” ****  
** **

The tips of his ears dropped. “No, never. Lora, I do not ever want this to end, but…” ****  
** **

He looked off to the window where the light of the moon drifted through the trees. “But I like things where they are. For now.” ****  
** **

“But what _is_ where they are?” ****  
** **

His eyes went back to meeting hers. “I think... we should wait to have sex. I do not think we are ready for it.” ****  
** **

She sighed in relief, and let out a chuckle. “You frightened me. I am completely fine with that.” ****  
** **

He smiled. “I am sorry. I know for some relationships, sex is a must right from the start.” ****  
** **

“So we have a relationship?” Lora felt her heart thumping hard in her chest. ****  
** **

“If we do, I believe it would hurt us in the long run… but I think you are worth it.” ****  
** **

“I think you are worth it, too.” ****  
** **

“That settles it, then,” he said with a smile.  ****  
** **

She felt herself be hit with another wave of relief. “For a moment, I thought you never wanted to speak with me again…” ****  
** **

“I also feared the same about you,” he said nervously. ****  
** **

Her hands fiddled with the carefully knitted fabric of his sheets. Slowly, she shifted around until she was laying down on them. ****  
** **

She felt his weight move across the bed as he went to lay beside her. ****  
** **

They both were on their sides looking into each other’s eyes. ****  
** **

His hand reached to push back some hair behind her ear. He gently rested the bumpy edges between his fingers and rubbed them. She could tell that he had noticed her disfigured ears before, but had always been kind enough to not ask about them. But she knew he was curious. She would have been, too. ****  
** **

She bit her lip. “They tried to shape them to be like human ears. They thought it was some funny game. They said that because I did not have my vallaslin yet, I would be fine...” she said softly. She was not strong enough to look at him as she said it. ****  
** **

She mustered enough strength to continue. “When a rogue group of Qun invaded our camp, two of them cornered me. They said if I screamed, they would only cut me more.” ****  
** **

She bit her lip again, then slowly released it. “They used my own blade. I was just thirteen years old...” ****  
** **

Her voice quivered.  “I only used bows after that.” ****  
** **

She finally looked up at him, and saw that he, too, was on the verge of tears. His hand moved to cup her cheek. “Oh, Lora…”

He pulled her close into his arms where her face rested in the curves of his neck, and his chin rested on the top of her head.

“Ir abelas…I am so sorry.”

A few of her tears trailed down her face and soaked the fabric of his shirt and pillow.

She pulled back and kissed him on the lips. “Ma serannas, Solas. You help me in so many ways I cannot even begin to count.” ****  
** **

“If only you knew, Vhenan.” ****  
** **

_Vhenan_. She liked the sound of that. Though she had heard other older couples using it as a major term of endearment at her camp, she had never been called it herself. Except for the dream, of course. ****  
** **

And it certainly felt good. ****  
** **

“Vhenan,” she said with a smile, “Vhenan. Vheeeenan. Vhe...nan. Vhenaaaaan. Vhenan!”   ****  
** **

“Yes? You don’t like it?” he chuckled. ****  
** **

“I have never said it before. It just feels really nice to be called it and to say it.” She couldn’t smile any larger if she tried.   ****  
** **

In that moment, she would not have chosen to be anywhere else. She decided she loved being in his arms. She loved hearing his strong heartbeat. She loved being so close to him. ****  
** **

For a while she laid there with him just staring into his eyes. They were both quiet, knowing full well that they were experiencing the same feeling. After some time had passed, they both found their eyes lightly closing.

It wasn’t until she could hear the rhythmic sounds of him sleeping and nearly falling asleep herself that it hit her: ****  
** **

_The nightmare I had was him, too_.

 

* * *

 

When the morning came, she roused to find him still laying beside her. His hand supported his head, and apparently he had been watching her.

He smiled when she opened her eyes wider.

“Good morning,” she said while feeling surprised at how peaceful she felt.

“Good morning to you.” 

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked while pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Forgive me, I was. You just looked so beautiful laying there… I didn’t want that moment to go.”

“Whoops,” she said, before pretending to instantly sleep to again.

This caused him to chuckle. “This is not the same!” He said, rubbing a thumb across her cheek.

She grinned widely. “It was worth a shot.”

“That being said,” Solas replied, “You have slept in rather late. As in, the latest I have ever laid in a bed.”

She raised her eyebrows. “How late?”

His tone was sheepish but his smile remained. “Lunch was three hours ago. And I’m pretty certain I’ve heard at least three maids running around the halls looking for you.”

She fell back on her back in defeat. “Goodness. I guess I needed it… And I guess we both need lunch. Or breakfast. Early dinner?”

“We should visit the cooks in the kitchen. Perhaps there will be leftover soup and bread.”

She looked down at the day clothes she had on yesterday that she was still wearing. “I guess I am good to go. How about you?”

“Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

They chit-chatted while they wandered around aimlessly until they found themselves at the loud, bustling kitchen.

It seems they had arrived at a bad time. Cooks were frantically running into each other here and there carrying giant pots of various foods. Everyone was shouting over one another and somehow everything still seemed to work. 

“I would bet they are preparing for dinner now,” Lora stated as they walked into the room. The heat in the air clung to her hair and made it hard for her to breathe.

A short, chubby woman with wiry red hair and a crooked nose rushed by, and happened to catch Lora’s gaze.

“Oh sweet corn niblets!” She said upon noticing them. She dropped her bowl of stew on the floor and it splashed all over her dirty shoes.

“My Lady Inquisitor,” she said with a fast bow. When she came back up, she wobbled a moment and pushed back several handfuls of her matted hair. “I am so sorry, ma’am. I wasn’t expecting you is all. Please forgive me.” She looked down at her feet and frowned.

“It is not a problem. Let me help you,” Lora sad as she grabbed a nearby rag. She started scrubbing the floor while curious cooks tried to hop around them with their own food. Solas quickly joined in, too, and the task became less painful to do after that.

When it was moderately clean, they stood back up and she bowed again. “Thank you so much, ma’am. It means the world to me. Is there anything I could get you while you’re down here?”

“Well,” Lora said with a smile, “I was hoping we could get some food. We have not eaten today, but if you are busy, we are willing to wait.”

Her eyes widened. “Of course not! No waiting for the Great Lady. The wonderful Herald. Right away, ma’am!”

She scurried off before Lora could say anything, and quickly returned just as fast. She carried two loaves of bread wrapped in a towel, along with one giant hearty bowl of cabbage soup for her and Solas to split.

“Here you go, ma’am,” she said as she handed the food to them, “To be honest, I was worried the food was not to you and Inquisitor Jamie’s liking, since you both were here but stopped getting the meals.”

“Jamie? She hasn’t been eating?”

“No ma’am,” she said, “Refused every meal since about three days ago. Keeps to her room and other isolated places lately.”

Lora’s face formed a frown. “That is… strange.” She turned to Solas. “Do you know anything of this?”

He shook his head, “Ir abelas. I have been keeping to myself before seeing you.”

She hoped that Jamie had just so happened to find some other food elsewhere. But in her gut, she knew it was wishful thinking and something was likely very wrong.

The growling of her stomach distracted her from these thoughts, though.

“Thank you. What is your name?” Lora asked.

She blushed. “Alta. It’s Alta, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Alta. You have really helped me today,” Lora said, trying extra hard to be nice to people for a change.

Lora grabbed two spoons from the stack of silverware on the counter. “Let us go eat, shall we?”

He smiled, and took her by her free hand. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

They found a quiet, hidden spot in one of the unused rooms of Skyhold. It contained old furniture pieces that had likely once been new before the Inquisition resided there. They were so old, their basic shapes had been warped and their paint had mostly chipped away. But to them, it was a perfect place to sit together.

"Your turn," Lora teased.

"Alright, alright, …" He responded. "Hmmm. If you could go anywhere in Thedas, where would you go?"

Lora thought for a moment.

"I have never been to the Arlathan forest. I love forests. I bet it is beautiful... So I am going to say, definitely the Arlathan forest. I bet there is lots of old amazing architecture to see!" 

He simply smiled at her, and admired how she began to find optimism in small amounts.

Her eyes widened. "Solas," she said. "Will you take me there one day? Once Corypheus is gone? Can we go there together?" 

His smile drifted a little. 

"... Of course. We can go anywhere you want to."

"Do you think there is more beyond Thedas? What if there is a whole other land that is like Thedas, but isn't Thedas?" She gasped. "What if there are more elves out there that aren't like us at all?"

"That would really be... something." 

"Wouldn't it? Also wow, this soup is wonderful today."

"I agree. But I will also say none of those questions counted. So, Lora, your turn."

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Lora rubbed her chin, "When is your birthday? Oh, and to add onto that, do you like birthdays? Do you celebrate yours?"

"Mine is on the 14th of Kingsway. I do not celebrate it, as I'm usually by myself. But it is nice to celebrate them, I suppose?"

"My mother always made a big deal about Jamie and I's birthdays. I was a winter baby, and she a summer. So we got to celebrate birthdays pretty often."

"What did you do to celebrate?"

"She would always make some kind of special drink and food whose ingredients were hard to find. It was something different each time, so it was always a surprise. Of course, this was all after a long day of taking Jamie and I far outside of the camp to roam and hunt."

"When you were that age, did you think you would end up where you are now?"

The question he posed struck her. 

"The leader of an army, fighting alongside my sister to save the world, all the while my hand is likely killing me?" She laughed. "I could have pictured Jamie doing this, maybe. Did I ever actually think she would? No. Me? Never. You saw how shy I was in the beginning. I was even worse when I was younger."

She let a few moments of silence pass before speaking up. 

"It is a weird thing, how much had to happen for me to be here. For you to be here. For all of us. If that mage hadn't blown up the Chantry... If my sister and I hadn't been at the Conclave."

"I am certain even much more had to happen than just that. Think, someone once had to place the first stones of Skyhold for us to be here. The very first blight led to forming the first Inquisition, eventually leading to its rebirth. It also might have been a different story, had Varric brought Hawke forward in the beginning. There are too many things to count."

She shook her head. "I guess all actions have consequences."

His smile faltered once more. "They really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas's birthday isn't canon to DA lore, but I pictured him born in a cooler month!


	31. Lost..

**Lost… (Jamie)**

Something was off. Dorian could tell. He was sitting with Bull and Varric who were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t seem to notice Dorian’s unease. It then struck him that Jamie was not there to converse with them. That was odd. She was always there. He got up and headed for the door.

“Hey, Dorian! Where’re you off to?” Bull called after him.

“I’m going to check up on a friend!” he called back before he swiftly left the tavern.

He checked Jamie’s usual haunts first. First the Barracks, then the training grounds where Cassandra usually was, and on the uppermost floor of the tallest tower in Skyhold. She was nowhere to be found. He even checked with Lora who was in deep discussion with Solas. The rumor was that Jamie had finally confessed her feelings for Cassandra and had been shot down, though how the rumor began, no one seemed to know. This made Dorian worry for her. He knew what it was like to be rejected. Especially when it was by someone of the same gender. That somehow seemed worse. 

He went back by the training grounds, deciding to ask Cassandra if she knew. He instantly regretted it. Cassandra got a weird look on her face, her cheeks flushed, and she quickly denied knowing where she was. However, when Dorian turned away, he heard Cassandra say something he didn’t expect. _Find her and make sure she’s okay._ It was common knowledge that Jamie had been acting recklessly lately when she wasn’t hiding off somewhere away from everyone. She was drinking more, getting into fights, not caring about her general wellbeing…

Dorian finally found her in the dungeons, sitting on the edge of floor where it gave way to nothingness. They really needed to get that fixed. Dorian cleared his throat, announcing his presence before sitting down next to her. She was staring blankly at the book in her hands.

“I picked this up after I found out that she reads them and likes them,” she said quietly, closing the book. It was _Swords and Shields_.

“Jamie, I was worried about you. You haven’t been at the tavern at our usual time. Jamie…I want you to know that you’re not alone, that I know what you’re going through.”

Jamie looked up at him with pained eyes. 

She tried to compose herself, but failed. “It hurts, Dorian. It hurts so much…”

Dorian placed a comforting hand on her back. “I know it does…”

“I never let myself feel anything more than friendship for someone. I always end up losing the people I get too close to. So I deny myself those feelings. And then the moment I let myself feel…”

Dorian’s shoulders dropped, feeling horrible for his friend. “If it makes you feel any better, she asked me to make sure you’re okay.”

Jamie didn’t answer, just stared down through the gaping hole in the floor. After several moments of silence, she finally spoke. “She wants the ideal, to be swept off of her feet with flowers and candles and poetry,” her voice was tight as she spoke and tears shone in her eyes. “I can court her, Dorian, just like she wants. But she won’t let me.”

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the edge of the wood she was sitting on. Dorian watched her carefully, making sure she wouldn’t do anything rash.

“I could jump, you know,” Jamie said quietly.

Dorian started and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Don’t you dare! We need you, the Inquisition needs you, Thedas needs you, and your sister needs you.”

“But it _hurts_ , Dorian. I don’t want to _feel_ anymore,” Jamie insisted, looking up at him, tears streaming down her face.

Dorian was quiet for several moments, weighing his options. “Tell you what. You and I will go out and fight some Venatori, clear your head. I just got a lead on a camp they just set up in the Hinterlands.”

Jamie looked thoughtful before nodding and standing, a new determination in her eyes. “Let’s go kick some Venatori ass,” she said with so much conviction that Dorian was slightly worried he had made a mistake…

 


	32. Prowl

**Prowl (Lora)**

****After they had finished eating, Solas escorted Lora around Skyhold to walk off the two loaves of bread she had managed to eat. To Lora’s relief, the celebrity appeal of her and her sister seemed to be dulling for the tower’s residents. When she walked around, most people just smiled and waved instead of whispering quietly to each other.

However, this particular outing seemed to be attracting many shocked looks. Some would frown as they noticed Lora’s anchor hand interlocked with his. Others would raise their eyebrows and sometimes even full out gasp.

“Inquisitor Lora with an _elven mage_?” she heard one whisper.

 “Quiet, Sarah!” another returned, “Have you not noticed that _she_ is an elf? Perhaps she wants to stick to her own kind.”

Lora simply tried to ignore these comments. She had mostly gotten used to them at this point.  She looked up at Solas and wondered if he had heard.

He only shook his head.  “Halam'shivanas **.** They do not know what they’re talking about, Lora. Let them be.” 

And suddenly, it was easier. Like she could face any insult in the world by his side. She only gripped his hand twice as hard after that.

During their strolling, they encountered Hawke, who mentioned some traveling plans about going to some lands called The Western Approach. When Lora questioned her further, she found out that they had planned to go in four weeks when the weather had cooled down some more. Lora simply pushed that to the back of her head for now.

 

Eventually, they made their way to Jamie’s quarters. To Lora’s surprise, Jamie’s door was open. However, the candles were not lit and the room was empty.

“Hmmm,” she placed a finger on her chin, “Where do you think she could be?”

“Perhaps the Seeker would know,” he smiled at her, “they seem to be very much acquainted.”

Lora snapped her fingers. “You are absolutely right.”

“I do not,” they heard Cassandra say behind them.

They turned to meet her, and were additionally met with Cassandra’s worried expression.

Her words came out rather sporadically. “I have not seen her in days. I was just coming to tell you. I heard several people saying you were heading here… All I know is that the word is she has left Skyhold with some cloaked man. Do you think he would be dangerous? Do you think she would hurt herself? What if the man is a spy and intends to kill her? Oh, Lora...”

“Do you know what caused her to do this, then?” Lora asked almost accusingly.

Cassandra became flustered. “Why Jamie disappeared is her _own_ business. I will not be revealing it.”

Lora frowned at her angrily, but Solas stopped her by clearing his throat.

She looked at him, then back at Cassandra. Then, she proceeded to sigh.

“I understand. Do you at least know where she would be? Perhaps any places she would go?”

Cassandra sorrowfully shook her head. “No. But wherever she is, I hope she is safe.”

Lora reached out her hand and placed it on Cassandra’s shoulder.

“I do, too. We will get her home, Cassandra. Do not worry about that.”

 

* * *

 

“Perhaps it was not a good idea to check here. Maybe Jamie is back at Skyhold, and we are doing this for nothing. Maybe we are wasting time…” Lora placed her hand above her eyes and squinted. Although she had to admit, she had missed the smells of cedar and pine that the Hinterlands so massively had.

Solas stepped beside her. “It would not be wasted. Just look up ahead.”

Lora’s eyes followed a happy galloping Falon. He halted and sniffed at the yellow berries on the bushes, then ate a few. 

Lora smiled. It had been a while since she took Falon out to roam, and she felt guilty for this. It made her feel good to see him doing so well. 

“He looks like a healthy weight, now,” she remarked, noting that he had eaten ten more berries at this point.

“He is probably glad to be out of the cold. I sure am,” she added, stretching her arms under the sun. Luckily for them, it was dawn and the day was just starting.

They continued walking until they reached a large pasture mostly fenced by a river. She left Falon to roam it while she and Solas sat at the edge of it, dipping their feet in the water. 

She was shocked by the amount of dirt that came off her feet. Apparently, wearing shoes didn’t help keep her clean.

“Do you think Jamie is okay?” Lora confessed her worries by her question.

“Inquisitor Jamie is resourceful. She will always be okay,” he said with certainty. 

“Yes, probably so. Still... I remember something Sera said in the future I went to, and it keeps haunting me. She said to be there for her when she is sad. I feel like I haven't been.”

"You have a lot on your shoulders."

Lora chuckled. "That is pretty true."

They both laid on their backs with their eyes to the sky. There was a nice breeze floating by every so often that carried the familiar wooden scents with it.

"Solas, sometimes I look at you, and I see you dying... I can't get that image out of my head. Your red lyrium eyes. You were so broken, and still, you helped me. You fought to give us another chance."

"Such a future no longer exists. I am right here with you."

"I know... But, it existed."

"Hey." his hand cupped her cheek. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Lora smiled, and turned her eyes once more to the sky. 

“I wish this moment would never end,” Lora spoke out loud.

 

Just then, they heard a miserable cry come from the pasture. Lora’s panicked eyes met those of Solas’s, and she quickly scrambled up the river edge and ran towards the sound. 

She heard it a second time.

It was Falon’s. 

“Falon?!” She called, running closer to the sounds of a fight. 

When she reached it, she gasped and promptly bent over and vomited at the sight before her.

Solas, who had been quickly following in her pursuit, placed a hand on her back. “Look away, Lora!”

But it was too late. She had already seen the flashes of black, white and red. She had already seen pools of blood tainting his white fir. She had already seen three hungry wolves pulling Falon apart. 

Before she could react, Solas casted a wall of ice to separate her from him while he dealt with the situation. 

She tried to run to the edge of the wall, only for Solas to create more. “Solas! Please let me help! I have to help him!” She cried, banging her fists on the wall. 

She ran around it until she realized that Solas had encapsulated them in a circle of tall ice. “Falon!” She yelled helplessly. “Please!” 

Her back slid down the wall and she wrapped her arms around her knees when she drew them in. The vicious sounds had quieted down to silence, and the chirps of birds replaced them. 

She didn’t bother to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_I deserve this pain for letting this happen._

 

It seemed like minutes had passed, but in reality an hour had before Solas broke the barrier and returned to her. The ice had mostly melted when he came and sat beside her. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head against his chest. 

She could smell the scent of iron in his clothes. She pulled away, gagging as the images came flooding back again. 

When her eyes met his, he shook his head sorrowfully. “I buried him next to the river.”

She looked at his hands and they looked freshly clean. _He must have washed the blood away in the river, too._

Lora’s voice cracked. “Why? Why did you keep me away from him?”

“You didn’t need to see that, Vhenan.”

“That was _not_ your decision to make!” She snapped. 

“Ir abelas. I know it wasn’t. But I wanted to protect you.”

"His last moments, and I wasn't there." She stood up and sighed. “Take me to him.”

He walked her to the place where they had originally been sitting. Between where they had sat was Falon’s newly placed grave. Solas had placed a large stone over it, along with what looked like a bracelet with charm in the shape of a Halla on top. It was much like her necklace. 

“I was going to give it to you, but I think this is where it is meant to be.” His voice was much quieter and softer than usual.

Lora nodded. “You did well." 

She stood there for a few moments. "Maybe someday the river will wash away his bones, and he will be carried to another place. He...always loved to explore.”

She asked Solas for a knife. He handed it to her, and she began to carve into the stone. 

 

FALON 

Friend, Companion, and Wonderful Spirit

 

Words didn’t need to be said about what happened, and Lora liked it that way. The silence spoke enough of the tragedy.

“We should head back to Skyhold,” Lora said, “I do not think we will find Jamie here.” 

 


	33. Wounds and Regrets

 

**Wounds and Regrets (Jamie)**

 

They went to the Hinterlands by themselves, something Dorian came to greatly regret. They found the Venatori and were doing well in their fight against them, except when a Spellbinder shot a fire blast directly at Jamie, hitting her square in the chest. It knocked her backwards, directly onto the blade of the Venatori that had snuck up behind her. Jamie yelled out in pain then slumped forward, and Dorian feared the worst. With one mighty blow to the ground from his staff, the remaining Venatori went up in flames.

Dorian did everything he could to save Jamie, but he needed to get her back to Skyhold as fast as possible for her to even have a chance. He just barely managed to keep her alive on the journey back. He ran through the gates of Skyhold with Jamie in his arms, yelling at the guards to get Vivienne and Mother Giselle to meet them in Solas’s quarters. The people that saw Dorian carrying the limp Inquisitor started panicking enough to draw Cullen’s attention from his study. He met Dorian at the entrance of the main hall.

“What happened?!” he exclaimed.

“Venatori! Go get Lora, Commander, she needs to be here,” Dorian said, nodding at Varric, who opened the door to Solas’s room.

Dorian burst into the room, surprising Solas. He quickly but gently laid Jamie on Solas’s bed.

“What has happened?” Solas asked, striding over to them.

“We were fighting a group of Venatori when a Spellbinder hit her with a blast of fire. She then fell onto the blade of one who had snuck up behind her. I did everything I could to tide her over until we got back.”

At that moment, Vivienne rushed into the room, followed shortly by Mother Giselle, Lora, and Cullen. Lora gasped when she saw her sister lying limply on the bed. The front of Jamie’s armor was blackened and the blood from the open wound on her back was seeping into the sheets. Her face was ghostly white, her breathing was labored, and a thin sheen of sweat covered her skin.

Solas and Vivienne quickly got to work on healing Jamie. Mother Giselle provided herbs. Lora, Cullen, Josephine, who had heard the commotion along with Varric, all stood on the other side of the room, watching apprehensively. Dorian stood closer, waiting to see if he could help. Jamie’s torso had been burned badly, and they had wrapped her up to fight off infection. The wound on her back was worse. The blade that had pierced her back had been poisoned. Fortunately, it had missed her organs, but unfortunately, the poison used was now seeping through her bloodstream and the two mages were working as hard and as fast as they possibly could to stop it.

Dorian knew he’d be kicking himself later for this, but he couldn’t do that right now. He had to stay alert. Movement from the doorway caught his attention. He looked and saw a figure hovering there. Cassandra. Once she realized she had been spotted, she quickly turned to leave, but Dorian was faster.

“Seeker?” Dorian addressed, grabbing onto her arm.

Cassandra was hesitant, but she finally turned to Dorian. “Yes?”

Dorian watched her face closely. “I suppose you heard.”

“Yes. I…actually saw you come through the gates. It took all I had to not rush over and see what was wrong,” she admitted, looking down.

“Why didn’t you?” Dorian asked firmly, determined to get some honest answers out of her.

Cassandra looked up sharply at him, surprised at his tone. “I…I did not want to interfere if it was serious.” She looked into the room at the mages who were huddled around Jamie. “I hate to see I was right…”

“Please, let us talk somewhere else, Lady Cassandra,” Dorian offered.

She hesitated again, looking back into the room. She then sighed. “Very well.”

Dorian led her up to Jamie’s quarters, somewhere he knew they would be left alone and Cassandra wouldn’t have to worry about being overheard. “I assume you know why she did it?” Dorian questioned as soon as they reached the top of the steps.

“You mean why she went off to fight a group of Venatori with only you accompanying her? No, I do not,” she responded, sitting on the couch Dorian had gestured to.

Dorian gave her a disbelieving look. “She went with me because it was the only thing that kept her from throwing herself off the edge of Skyhold!” he exclaimed. This wasn’t how he had planned on going about this, but she needed to know.

A look of shock crossed Cassandra’s face. “ _What_?”

He smiled grimly. “Yes, that is what she wanted to do. She was in pain. More pain than I think she has ever felt. I’ve known Jamie to always be strong, but the Jamie I saw the other day was broken. She simply didn’t care anymore.”

Cassandra looked greatly troubled at his news. Dorian gave her a moment to process the new information. “I had no idea…”

“No, I don’t suppose you did,” he said harshly. “I don’t suppose you know what it feels like to finally open your heart to someone just to have them deny you.”

Now Cassandra looked pained. “I had been meaning to talk to her…” she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. Dorian was standing dumbly, watching her, not expecting this reaction. “I had thought about what I said, what she said. I told her I wanted the ideal, to be courted. She said that she would do anything I asked of her. I was not expecting that. I panicked. No one has ever shown so much interest in me and I did not know how to respond. So, I said that I could not because she was a woman, implying that I was not interested…which I have come to realize is not true…” Cassandra explained while getting up and walking to the Inquisitor’s desk.

She stopped there, staring down at a book that sitting on top of the desk. Carefully she picked it up and examined it. It was book of poetry. Banned poetry. A piece of paper was sticking out of the side and Cassandra removed it. It was a letter addressed to the Dwarven bookseller in Redcliffe. Cassandra only had to read the first few lines. _…I found the poetry book on your hijacked caravan. I have enclosed a fair amount of coin for your troubles. I can only hope she’ll like it…_

“She scoured the Hinterlands for that book. I didn’t know why at first. I didn’t question it. But now I know she was planning on wooing you with that,” Dorian said gently, walking up to Cassandra. “She also bought, and I quote ‘the most romantic candles in all of Thedas.’ At least, that is what the shopkeeper in Val Royeaux said.”

“And the flowers that were delivered to Skyhold?” Cassandra asked quietly.

“Delivered exclusively for you,” he replied just as quietly.

Cassandra covered her mouth with her hand as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “Maker, how could I have done this?”

“It’s not too late,” he said.

Cassandra looked at him brokenly. “Isn’t it? She has been severely wounded, likely to not make it because of the poison. I believe I have ruined both of our chances at happiness…”

“You’re right. She might not make it, but I do know that she might fight harder to live if she knew the truth. Right now, she believes she has no reason to.”

“What do you suggest I do then?” she asked, gently placing the book back on the desk.

“Tell her.”

“But she is unconscious.”

“ _Tell her._ ”

* * *

  
Cassandra waited until Solas and Vivienne were done tending to Jamie before she went back to see her. Solas left her to be alone with Jamie, but assured her that he would be right outside should he be needed.

Jamie still looked rough. The poison was doing a number on her. She had on a thin pair of pants and her torso was wrapped in fresh cloth but Cassandra could still see the edge of where she had been burned. Cassandra hesitated before she finally decided to sit in the chair next to the bed.

She studied Jamie a moment, thoughts swirling through her head. _She would have courted me. She went out and did reckless things because of me. She had no will to live. I wonder if she watched over me when I was wounded. I do vaguely remember being kissed on the forehead…_ With that thought, she took Jamie’s hand in hers and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Jamie’s burning forehead.

“ _Oh, Jamie…_ ” she breathed. She realized that was the first time she had said the Inquisitor’s first name. With her other hand, she threaded her fingers through Jamie’s short hair. “ _Please forgive me…_ ”

Jamie’s fingers twitched in Cassandra's’ other hand. Cassandra looked expectantly at Jamie’s face, hoping to see a flicker of something, but it remained contorted in pain. Cassandra sighed, resigning her attempts, deciding to wait everything out. _Maker, please help her._


	34. Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very close to 600 hits! Thank you guys so much for reading this far! :DD

**Puppets (Lora)**

 

"She would be proud of you, standing so diligently," Lora commented. 

Solas had been working tirelessly at Jamie's side. He had only slept two hours in the past thirty, maybe twenty in the last week. Vivienne would help during the day, and Dorian helped in all the ways that he could as much as he could. 

Often, Lora herself would fall asleep in a chair next to Solas, with her head laying against his waist. 

"You are so kind to do this," she added, wondering if she could do the same if she were a mage.

"It is very important that the Inquisitor, and your sister, survive," he simply said. "A good future is far more likely with two. I will do all that I can to ensure it."

He yawned, and his eyes lightly closed. 

"Hey." She said gently. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll find someone to take your place."

His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned. He shook his head. "I am alright."

He looked at her and smiled. "Ma serannas for worrying, though."

His eyes slowly closed once more and his head tilted downward. A few minutes later, he stumbled. 

"Solas?" She nudged.

He didn't respond.  

While it was cute, his sleepy state roused her to get up and gently put her hand on his back and rub it in circles.

He shook his head again to wake himself up, and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Come on, Solas. Let's get you to bed. You won't be any help falling asleep like that."

To her surprise, he nodded silently in agreement.  

Seeing as Jamie still occupied his own bed, Lora first brought him to the couch in the rotunda. Then, she remembered how uncomfortable it was, and favored bringing him to her bed instead. 

As she left his room, she nodded at Varric to change mage shifts.

After he obliged to fetch Vivienne, she walked Solas to her bedroom, and ushered him to the side she never slept on. 

He climbed in, and she pulled the covers up over him.

Then, she joined him. 

He looked at her with a small smile, then closed his eyes. 

"Ar lath ma," he whispered quietly before falling asleep. 

Lora's eyes widened, and a big grin came across her face, followed by her biting her lip.

_Well, how in the everloving Thedas am I going to sleep now?_

 

* * *

 

The following weeks were spent mostly doing the same thing. Lora would try to help her companions by bringing them food and changing out fluffy pillows and blankets for new ones, and she would try to keep each mage company when it was their turn.

While Jamie was still being healed, Lora had set off with a party to meet Hawke and her agents. Much to everyone’s dismay, the involvement of a magister called Erimond meant everything went downhill.

Lora wiped the sweat from her brow and continued marching in back and forth sweeps. The heat of The Western Approach threatened to give her and her three companions a heat stroke. This time, she had brought the three mages: Solas, Vivienne and Dorian, figuring all of them could use a break from tending to Jamie. She also brought them in the hopes that they could use magic to cool the party.  

They did not. 

And unfortunately, it also wasn’t much help that she was seething. 

“How dare that _piece of shit_ control all those good men. Men who gave their lives for good only to be used. _How dare he!_ ” She crossed her arms and mumbled some elven curses. 

“Calm down, Inquisitor, or you’ll set us all on fire,” Dorian smirked at her.  

They were far from the fortress now, but they might as well have been there at that very moment again.  Lora’s quick temper hadn’t faded even after the long, three hour walk. 

“The wardens! How did he control the wardens?! _How did he do that?!_ ” She flung her arms in the air and then clasped them together on top of her head. 

“He used their blood, My Dear,” Vivienne sounded slightly annoyed at her outbursts. 

“I mean, I know that! But _how_? How did he figure this out? This makes no sense! Who even _was_ he?” Lora kicked some of the sand up only for more of it to fall in her shoes. 

“An agent of Corypheus. Were you not there?” Dorian chuckled.

Solas, who had been quiet for the duration of their journey, finally spoke up. “This does not bode well for us. It appears we might have underestimated this Corypheus.” 

Lora stopped stomping and placed a hand to her chin. “We know in the future where he succeeds, he has brought the world to ruin. Maybe it has something to do with that…? Maybe somehow his controlling of the wardens causes absolute mayhem.” 

“And the Breach,” Vivienne added. 

“If he is controlling the wardens, there are likely more advantages he has than we are aware of. We need to get Hawke’s thoughts on the matter. If only she had not left so suddenly…” Lora returned to her stomping. “Curse this land of sand! Nothing good comes from this place,” she took off the soaked wraps on her arms and cast them on the ground, “nor this damned heat.”

“I take it you don’t like the Western Approach?” Vivienne seemed indifferent to her plight. 

“It wasn’t obvious?” Dorian smiled. 

Lora’s cheeks reddened. “ _Hey!_ I am accustomed to cooler climates. Especially since we have been up in that castle for a while now, and Haven was covered in snow, too. All I knew before that was moderate forests. None of those places would cause the burn I am currently getting on my cheeks.”

“Are you sure you just aren’t embarrassed?” 

“ _Dorian!”_

_“_ We should get moving,” Solas corralled them in, “Time is more important than ever.”

“I almost forgot we did that.” Dorian responded, directed at Lora,  “We went into the future. I had locked that in the vault.” Both Lora and Dorian shivered at what they recalled while the other two seemed to only sympathize.   

Lora looked at the mountains far away in the distance. “We need to speak to Cullen, Hawke, Stroud and the others about this.” She paused. “Especially Blackwall. He might know more, now that we have this new information.”

The mages agreed, and looked to her with determination. “Leliana was the first to point out that the wardens were disappearing. We should have paid more attention to that. If any of you ever see something suspicious, let us know. We need to investigate anything strange now, it seems.”

She poured the sand out of her shoes and put them back on. “Okay, guys. We march! And please—do some icy moves. Before we all die of this heat.” 

Solas walked to her side and smiled. He held out his hand indicating that he wanted to give her something. She looked at him for a few moments out of confusion. 

She hesitantly stuck out her hand, and he dropped a big ball of ice in it. She looked down at it in shock.

“To cool yourself faster, try wiping on your forehead, temples, and the back of your neck.” 

She smiled for the first time in hours. “...Ma serannas.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Fade had not changed since the last time she had been there. A cloak of haze seemed to weigh upon everything in the realm. She could feel it clinging to her skin and pushing on her from every direction. It was something she thought she would be used to at this point, but yet it still made her feel uneasy. 

She looked down at her hand. The shadowy black magic still resided in the center. She sighed in relief at the fact that it hadn’t changed so long as she focused on it. 

_At least it is not down my arm anymore_. 

For a moment, she thought back to the nightmares she had had of Solas before. _Just what did he fear so strongly?_ She grew more and more concerned lately at what he needed so much help with. What could be such a weight upon his shoulders? 

She lifted her hand up and endless sand formed before her. 

_Ugh_.

This instantly reminded her of the Western Approach. She knew she was somewhere sleeping still in those grainy lands in a tiny tent, so sand was the last thing she wanted to see. 

Up went her other hand and on top of that sand came an ocean. 

_That is better_.

Following that was a hand held high over her head, and with it came cloudy, dreary skies.   

_No sun for this girl._ She had already decided that she had had too much of it.

She walked to the edge of the ocean and sat in the sand. She ran her hands through it and discovered she couldn’t feel it.

She let out a relieved sigh as she listened to the sounds of the tide that lightly pulled her. 

She lifted a hand up and stretched out her fingers. Rain began to drizzle from the sky. This place much reminded her of the Storm Coast, but less overbearing rain. 

She smiled and heard echoes of hazy laughter fill the area.

_At least there was happiness here once._

She briefly entertained the idea of trying to form halla, but ultimately decided not to, for she did not want to cry.

“You are becoming quite proficient at this.” She heard Solas lightly walk up behind her. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. 

“It is nice to be able to conjure up whatever you want, fake as it may be.” She ran her other hand through strands of her long hair. 

“It is not fake, in a sense. You are just looking at what once was. Though it may not be now, per se.”

She laid on her back and he followed suit. 

She turned her head and looked at him. “It was difficult to see you so…” she shivered. “It was difficult seeing you in the future. To know that you experienced so much pain. To look into your eyes that were so defeated…to see you succumbed to lyrium poisoning...”

Her expression darkened. “...But that could never compare to the pain I saw you face in the dream. Your hands ground into the column you struggled so hard to lift. Like any moment you were going to be crushed.”

His eyes met hers and his eyebrows slightly arched. 

“What _was_ that, Solas?”

There was a few moments of passing silence as they stared at one another. 

He broke it by looking up in the sky in defeat. “I am not ready to tell you that, Vhenan.”

She sighed. “I understand. But it looks as though you really need help. You need someone to lift whatever burden you are carrying…” she squeezed his hand. “I am here for you, if you ever need it. I will gladly listen to whatever is hurting you, and I will share that burden. Whatever it may be.” 

“Thank you, but it is not your burden to carry. Nor should it ever be.”

She bit her lip.

She didn't want to push him further, so she decided to change the subject.

“On that note. I have been keeping something from you, that I think you should know, Solas.”

His silence pushed her to continue.

“...Okay, so. Well. Whew. Here goes..."

She stayed silent for a while.

"Okay. This is really hard to say."

"You don't have to-"

"My name isn’t Ashilora Lavellan," she blurted out. "We aren’t even from the Lavellan clan. But I bet you figured that out already, knowing you. Our real clan was wiped out, as you know. To be safe, Jamie and I changed our names…"

She paused again. "...My real name is Elgara. But, I have used Ashilora so long it feels more like me than my old name... ”

She felt desperate, but a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“Elgara. A beautiful name,” he said, “Elgara, Ashilora. You be whatever you want to be. You make anything sound beautiful.”

She blushed. “Thank you.” 

Only she and Jamie knew this secret, and Lora felt happy to share it with someone she now considered just as close. 

"Could you... maybe call me that in private? Its the name my mother gave me, and I feel like it would honor her at least a little."

"Of course."

_...Things are so much easier when he is around_.

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight, Corypheus has acquired agents who take command of the Wardens?” Cullen shook his head with worry.

“This would explain why they all left,” Leliana placed her hands on the map and drew her fingers across it. “They’re being controlled.”

“I had to kill those men. Men who would have never raised their blade against me. This needs to stop,” Lora’s voice came out very serious.  

”So hearing that they have fled to Adamant is an advantage, then.” Cullen wiped at the scruff on his chin. “We need to march soon. If we get them by surprise, we can lay siege to the castle while you and Jamie go talk to Commander Clarel.” 

“She will be better soon?” Lora asked, having not checked up on Jamie in some time.

“I hear from the healers that she is getting better everyday,” Josephine said with a smile. “It is amazing how fast she is recovering from such a painful wound. She has already woken up.”

“She has?! That is good news,” Lora responded. “If that is all, I shall go pay her a visit.”

Cullen and the others nodded. The crowd dispersed while Leliana came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Inquisitor, if you have a moment,” Leliana beckoned her.

 

Lora waited for the others to leave the room while they hung back.

Once they had left, Leliana’s expression darkened. “Do you remember when you asked me to research into our apostate?”

Lora nodded. “Right. When we first got here.”

“Well,” her back leaned against the wall and she crossed her arms, “What I have found is concerning. Or should I say, the lack thereof that I have found is concerning.”

Lora raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

“My network extends all over Thedas. My spies can find secrets you have never told. If there is something hidden, we will know it,” she pulled out a few slips of parchment and handed them to Lora. “I haven’t found anything on our apostate. This is a first,” her voice carried hints of anger. 

“This shocked me. Even from the Dalish who do not keep records I have found much about _you_. But this? It is all I have uncovered. I will keep digging.”

Lora nodded. “Thank you, Leliana.”

“Be wary, Inquisitor,” she said as she began to leave, “Those who you hold close to you are often very good at hiding things. Our apostate is very _very_ good at watching his tracks. This tells me there are things he goes to leaps to cover up.” With that, she left the room and left Lora in silence.

The same unsettling feelings of the dream sat in the bottom of her stomach. 

_Help me, Lora._

She quickly shoved those thoughts aside, and, with a relieved sigh that the meeting was over, she found herself casually leaving the war room and ambling around Skyhold.

 

While she was wandering, she went to check on Jamie, who had been laying in her bed. She seemed to be in despondent spirits, which greatly validated the rumors of how she was before the accident. 

“Jamie. We need to talk sometime. About everything that has happened. I know right now it’s too soon. But maybe… After going to Adamant.” Lora's voice was soft. 

“I know,” Jamie said, giving her a half smile, “Let’s talk, then.”

Lora smiled back. One comfort she could always rely on was Jamie’s strength. Even when so weak and frail, she could still smile. She could still thrive in her darkest hour. 

_She is the strongest woman I know_.


	35. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! We have reached 600 hits. Amazing! Thank you guys! :D

**Healing (Jamie)**

 

Jamie did recover, albeit slowly. The remnant of the poison still kept her weak. They were preparing to leave for Adamant within the next few days and the Inner Circle seemed to be holding their breath as to whether or not Jamie would be ready to take on the task. Cassandra was particularly worried. They had only spoken once since Jamie had regained consciousness. _It’s good to see that you are awake. It’s good to be awake._ When Jamie had said this, everyone in room exchanged furtive glances as if they didn’t quite believe her.

Cassandra was now pacing on the lower landing of the stairs that led up to Jamie’s room where she was no doubt putting her new armor on. Cassandra had almost run into the soldier who had delivered her freshly crafted armor. What would she say when she got up to her room? _Sorry, I misspoke earlier when I said that I did not like women when I actually couldn’t quit dreaming about you…doing things. But I just passed those dreams off as being stressed._ No, that certainly wouldn’t work. Steeling her resolve, she walked up the remaining stairs, only to find Jamie staring out of the window with only half of the armor on, the rest was lying on the bed. If she heard Cassandra, she didn’t show it. Cassandra walked further into the room, carefully watching the Inquisitor.

“Inquisitor?” she addressed quietly.

“Yes, Seeker?” Jamie responded tiredly, not turning around.

Cassandra was quiet a moment. “I was told that you are going to Adamant with us.”

“That is correct.”

“I just came to see if you were…well enough. You are after all, still recovering, and I was worried-“

Jamie turned sharply to look at her. “I like how as soon as I almost die you decide to start caring about me,” Jamie all but spat.

Cassandra held her gaze, all the while trying to keep herself composed. “I apologize if my concern for your safety on this mission bothers you, Inquisitor.”

Jamie scoffed. “Save it, Seeker. Lying doesn’t suit you.”

Cassandra drew herself up, getting annoyed at Jamie’s attitude. “I am not lying, Inquisitor. I have no reason to lie. Not anymore.”

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want me to go, is that it? You want me to just stay here while you go out and risk your life?!”

“No, that is not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean, Cassandra?!”

“I am sorry!”

Jamie gave her a confused looked, but it quickly passed, being replaced by disdain. “Oh, don’t tell me you’ve come back to apologize for _that_.” The panicked look on Cassandra’s face was all Jamie needed. “Do you really think you can just waltz in here, claiming to have lied to me when I laid my heart bare to you? Can you truly be so cruel? Do you expect me to just forgive you?! IT’S NOT THAT EASY, CASSANDRA! I LOVED YOU AND-mm…”

Cassandra silenced Jamie’s ranting by grabbing her face and kissing her forcefully. Jamie was stiff for several moments, but she slowly relaxed as what was happening dawned on her. Once her brain caught up, her own hands flew up to Cassandra’s face. When air became necessary, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other’s. Cassandra wrapped her arms lightly around Jamie’s waist, being careful of her burns, and smiled as Jamie smoothed her hands and fingers over Cassandra’s face reverently. Jamie pulled away a bit to look at Cassandra, disbelief written on her face. Cassandra placed a hand on her cheek.

“I don’t understand,” Jamie said quietly.

Cassandra sighed. “I suppose I _do_ have some explaining to do.”

Jamie gestured toward the sofa. They sat down close to each other and Cassandra made sure to hold her hands to make sure Jamie knew Cassandra was actually there.

“I suppose I should start at the beginning. I did notice the flirting, that much was true. But when I confronted you about it and you admitted your feelings for me, I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. No one has ever payed me so much attention as you have. I was…frightened. I lied, obviously, when I said that I was not interested in women. You, however, are the only one I have ever felt this…strongly for.” She paused here, debating on whether or not to tell Jamie everything. When she looked up, Jamie was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. With a sigh, Cassandra plowed on. “It is true that after I recovered from my injuries from the Storm Coast, I began to see you in a different light. I began having dreams…about you…about us, and that is when I knew my feelings for you had changed. But, like I said, I was frightened. And then, after Dorian brought you back to Skyhold, I was beside myself with grief. Dorian told me just how deep your feelings ran for me. I found the book of poetry, and he told me of the candles and the flowers. You were planning on courting me before I had even said anything.”

Jamie stopped her by cupping her cheek with her hand. “And I will still court you, if you’d like.”

Cassandra smiled at her. “Yes, I think I would like that.”

Jamie smiled back at her tiredly and kissed her again. “Well, Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, consider yourself officially being courted. By one of the Inquisitors no less.”

Cassandra laughed. “You would be the one to hold yourself so high and mighty.”

“Only the best for you, babe,” Jamie said, winking.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. “Again with the...‘babe’.”

Jamie grinned sheepishly. “Sorry…”

“No!” Cassandra said quickly. “No, I think I like it…”

Jamie kissed her again, longer this time and more slowly. “Are you sure this is real?” Jamie murmured against her lips.

“Yes, Inquisitor, this is real.”

“So you’re going to give me a chance?”

“Yes,” Cassandra breathed.

“And you’ll let me go to Adamant with you to protect you from the big bad Wardens?”

“Yes,” Cassandra answered, chuckling and then pulling back. Her expression became serious. She then placed her hand over Jamie’s heart. “And I will keep this safe and I won’t leave you, that I swear to.”

Tears shone in Jamie’s eyes as Cassandra spoke these words. “I’m holding you to that,” Jamie said, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

Cassandra leaned her forehead against Jamie’s. “I would expect no less.”

The two spent the rest few days leading up to their departure to Adamant spending as much time as they could together, whether it was training or sharing stolen kisses and secret touches when others were around. Dorian couldn’t help but smirk every time the two shared small smiles they reserved only for each other. 

On the day after they had finally admitted their feelings, Jamie woke up early and went to wait by the armory, to be there when Cassandra came out to begin her training. She didn’t have to wait long for Cassandra was an early riser as well. Jamie couldn’t help her wide grin upon seeing the seeker.

“Good morning,” Jamie said.

Cassandra smiled and walked up to her. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn Cassandra put a little more sawy into her hips as she approached.

“Inquisitor, I trust you slept well?” 

Jamie wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into her arms and kiss her, but she knew Cassandra didn’t want their new relationship public yet. 

“ _Very_ well, thank you,” she responded a bit suggestively. Cassandra’s cheeks turned pink at that.

The seeker hesitated a moment, looking between Jamie and the training dummies. “Inquisitor, would you- Would you join me in the armory for a moment? There is something I wish to show you.”

Jamie felt a thrill go through her. “Of course.”

It wasn’t until they got inside and up to the third floor, where Cassandra slept, that Jamie realized why she said what she said. It was a cover up. As soon they were out of anyone’s sight, Cassandra pulled Jamie into a kiss. It didn’t last nearly as long as Jamie wanted.

“Forgive me, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said bashfully, ducking her head. “I had been thinking about doing that since I left your room yesterday.” 

Jamie lifted Cassandra’s head so she had to look at her. Jamie was positively glowing with adoration which only made Cassandra’s cheeks even redder. “You don’t ever have to apologize for kissing me.”

Cassandra smiled. She then reached up and tentatively traced the pattern of Jamie’s vallaslin. Jamie closed her eyes, content.

“What does it represent?” the seeker asked quietly.

Jamie took Cassandra’s hand and kissed her palm. “Falon’Din, Friend of the Dead. He leads us safely to the Beyond when we die.”

“You grew up Dalish?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, though I never really fit in. Lora did. She loved it there. I never felt… whole there.”

Cassandra’s hands moved to Jamie’s waist. “And now?”

Jamie smiled and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s shoulders, pulling her close enough so their noses touched. “I’m out here saving the world, making a difference… falling in love. I’d say I’m pretty whole right now.”


	36. To Adamant and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra chap today for reaching 600! :)

**To Adamant and Beyond (Jamie and Lora)**

 

The sound of battle cries echoed in the area. Swords clanged against other swords with a sharp metallic screech. Great sparks of electricity charged the air while arrows whizzed through it. War was upon the shoulders of all who were present.

Jamie looked up at Adamant Fortress, watching the Inquisition forces launch their assault. The possessed Wardens and demons aiding them were giving them a hell of fight, but Jamie had confidence in their men. Beside her on her right stood Cassandra, ever present and supportive, and on her left was Loghain. Lora stood next to Solas a little ways ahead of her. They were currently waiting for their men to break down the main entrance to the fortress, waiting on Cullen to give them the all clear.

Lora anxiously watched the thunderous skies. The weather seemed fitting for the moment. She was sure that it would pour soon, and secretly hoped it would to perhaps stop the fires overhead. She felt a light squeeze on her right hand, which distracted her away from her clouded thoughts.

It was Solas. He was giving her an affirmative smile; it was his silent way of letting her know  _ you can do this _ . She nodded, and suddenly the fears and dark thoughts were gone.

_ I’m the Inquisitor _ , she thought,  _ My sister is the Inquisitor. We can do this together! There is no way we will ever lose.  _

Despite her confidence, she wondered if the Elven Pantheon were watching over them now. 

_ Would they ever interfere with events such as this?  _

She then wondered what they would have to say about her and her sister leading such a powerful group.  _ Will any of it matter in the end? _

She shook her head.  _Mythal protect us now._

 

It was not long before they heard a shout and the sound of wood cracking and splintering. They were through the fortified entrance. Jamie looked at Lora who had glanced back at her and nodded. 

It was show time.

A group of Inquisition soldiers charged in first through the door, cutting down the Warden resistance that met them there. Jamie and Lora followed them next with their weapons drawn. Cullen was right behind, shouting charges at his men.

“Alright, Inquisitors, you have your way in. Best make use of it,” he said after. “We’ll keep the main host of demons at bay for as long as we can.”

“We’ll be fine, just keep our men safe, Commander,” Lora replied.

Cullen nodded grimly. “Wardens Stroud and Loghain will guard your backs. Hawke is with our soldiers up on the battlements. She’s assisting them until the two of you arrive.”

A sudden scream interrupted them. The Inquisitors and Cullen looked up at of the high walls just in time to see one of their soldiers be thrown off. A shade demon appeared at the top, looking down upon them like it was mocking them. Jamie’s grip on her daggers tightened. She hadn’t seen where that soldier had landed, but the chances of their survival was slim to none. Jamie would make the demons, and by extension Corypheus, pay.

The air smelled of fire and death, but the atmosphere was charged with something Jamie could only describe as energetic. They were fighting to free the wardens and stop the man hell bent on ending the world. This they did not take lightly. 

The Inquisitors burst through the door and instantly launched their attacks. It was an eye-opener for Lora to fight with the men she was supposed to be leading. All this time she had never gotten the experience of battling with such a mass group before. To watch her people fight and die for her and Jamie’s cause added a new motive for her to fight even harder. With every arrow she sent flying, she pictured one of her own soldiers that she had seen fall. She pictured the Wardens that didn’t have control being used for Corypheus’s bidding. It caused her to move onward no matter what. 

The sisters rounded the stairs and fought off many opponents. Lora and Jamie quickly developed a style where Lora would allow Jamie to brace the tough men one-on-one while, from a distance, she plucked off the others who tried to harm her from all ways.

A fiery arrow shot through the air and sliced the edge of Lora’s left arm as it went past her. She cried out as the burn began to set in her wound. She looked at it and noticed blood beginning to pool and stain the fabric of her leather armor.

Her eyes quickly found the man with the arrows. At this point, he already had another ready to let go. Her heart raced, but before he could release the arrow, a large rock dropped and instantly smashed his head open, crushing his body along with it. Lora let out a relieved breath when she was sure he didn’t move.

She looked back to see the glow of Solas’s staff fading from previous use. His eyes looked both worried and angered from before. Her heart felt comforted that he had been watching her and protecting her.

“I’ve got you,” he said as he ran up to her. He placed a hand on her wound and she quickly felt the pain recede at his magic.

“Ma serannas,” Lora responded before jumping back into fighting.    

Jamie fought back to back with Cassandra, fending off foes. This worked well as they were both in heavy protective armor. Whether it was because they had fought together plenty of times already or because of their new relationship, the two were in perfect sync. Cassandra acted as a tank while Jamie was right behind her, fighting off those the seeker knocked back. They didn’t have to say anything to one another as they fought. Just single looks and slight nudges here and there was enough.

They continued their way up to the center of the castle, where Jamie stalked to the edge of the opening with Lora crouching behind her. For a moment they stayed hidden to see what was going on.

Commander Clarel was pacing and in the middle of a speech.

A group of mages stood in a circle around a rift in the Veil, awaiting her orders. Some kind of ritual was about to take place. 

“Wardens,” she called, “We are betrayed by the vary world we have sworn to protect.”

Livius Erimond, the venatori magister, sto od next to her with anger flaring in his eyes. “The Inquisition is here, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony.”

This angered her. “These men and women are giving their lives, Magister. That might mean little to Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty.”

She stopped to greet an older man who approached her. “It has been many long years, my friend.”

“Too many, Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do.”

Clarel drew out a dagger and placed it to his neck.

“It will,” She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She drew the knife across it and both Jamie and Lora winced at the sudden spout of blood that shot out.

The man’s limp body fell to the floor and blood pooled around it.

Jamie couldn’t take it anymore and ran out into the opening with Lora following swiftly behind.

Erimond noticed and quickly yelled at his soldiers. “Stop them!” his voice rang out, “We must complete the ritual!”

Jamie held up her hand as if to give everyone pause while she and Lora stepped forward.

They moved to confront Erimond and Clarel.

Lora was the first to speak out. “Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you’re doing  _ exactly _ what Erimond wants!” she called.

“What,” Erimond challenged, “Fighting the blight? Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?!”

Clarel appeared to be having an internal battle about who to listen to.

“And yes,” Erimond continued, “The ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must! But do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!”

“We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them,” Clarel finally spoke.

Stroud, who had been quiet the entirety of the event, spoke up. “And then your Tevinter ally  _ binds the mages to Corypheus! _ ”

Clarel’s eyebrows raised. “Corypheus? But he’s dead…”

Erimond approached her. “These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel.”

She raised her hand and rubbed her eyebrows. A moment of silence passed as everyone awaited her response.

She finally threw down her hand. “Bring it through.”

The mages obeyed and began their magic on the rift. It began to crack and rumble as it opened.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Lora said to Jamie, who merely nodded. They walked closer to Clarel and Erimond, with Hawke stepping in front of them to confront her.

“Please! I have seen more than my share of blood magic. It is never worth the cost.” Hawke said with a grim expression.  

“I trained  _ half of you myself _ ,” Stroud added, “Do  _ not _ make me kill you to stop this madness!”

Shrieks of various creatures bled from the Fade and into the world.

Clarel stepped forward with Erimond at her side. “Be ready for the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.”

Lora looked to Jamie to say something.

"Demons, Clarel! Open your eyes!” Jamie’s voice came out very serious. 

Clarel stood silently. “Come on, Clarel,” Erimond urged, “We have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this.”

She still appeared unsure. “Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”

“Or perhaps,” he spat, “I should bring in a more reliable ally.” He turned to face Jamie and Lora where he gripped his staff with both hands. He began to hit the ground with his staff in three repetitive bangs. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitors! He sent me this to welcome you!” he called.

The familiar screech of a dragon filled the air. Overhead, its massive wings could be heard beating in the sky as it approached the area.

Lora’s heart leapt in her chest.  _ I recognize that dragon _ .

She looked at Jamie, who nodded again. It was the very one they had fought before. The same dragon that burned Haven to the ground. It flew over them and shot pink electric bolts from its mouth. Before she knew it, Jamie had launched to push Lora out of the way and they both rolled to their sides. It swooped over them again, hitting giant metal statues and causing them and much debris to fall in the courtyard.  Several were crushed in the process. 

It paused and landed on one of the castle’s towers. It let out a deafening screech that filled the area.

Clarel, upon taking in the scene, stepped back in shock.

The dragon howled again.

Clarel shook her head and shot some magic at Erimond, who toppled forward to the ground.

“Clarel...Wait…” he said. 

But it was too late.

Clarel fired another bolt, this time towards the dragon. It was a direct hit that caused the dragon to angrily spew more bolts at the general area. It took off again, and as it flew over, its breath covered the area around them. In the meantime, Erimond had managed to run off during the commotion.

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel called weakly before taking off to find him.

Fighting broke out again as more demons poured around the Inquisitors who now had the Wardens at their side for the time being. The sisters did the best they could to fight with all  of their might until most of them were dead.

 

They pursued Clarel, and came upon her deflecting Erimond’s multiple bolts as she walked directly toward him.

She had him cornered at the edge of a broken bridge, where a jagged cliff lay below on the other side.  

“ _ You _ ,” she said bitterly, “ _ You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens! _ ” She shot magic at him, causing him to fall on his back close to the edge. She ran up to him and placed herself between him and the ledge while he began to laugh.

“You did that to yourself,  you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes and you couldn’t  _ wait _ to get your hands bloody.”

Out of anger, she shot him again, sending him flying away from the edge. He rolled on his back for several feet before stopping. He writhed in pain as she approached him again. “You could have served a new god,” he said weakly.

“I will  _ never _ serve the Blight!” she responded.

Lora and Jamie fastly approached them, but still warily.

Just as quickly, though, the dragon landed and picked Clarel up by its teeth. It flew around before spitting her out and throwing her against the ground with a hard  _ thud _ . It looked at Jamie and Lora with a wicked grin before stepping towards them, now cornering them at the edge of the bridge. Everyone backed up as it took large steps forward.

Clarel, still alive, dragged herself forward by her arm and laid on her back as the dragon stepped over her.

“In war, victory…” she said in a raspy voice.

“In peace, vigilance, …” with her last ounces of strength, she shot her magic directly at it, causing it to lurch forward onto the bridge.

Its weight immediately collapsed the end of the bridge. The ground beneath them began to rumble as pieces began to fall. 

Jamie and Lora exchanged horrified glances just before falling with the crumbling bridge. Together, the sisters, their parties and the dragon, fell off the cliff.

As they tumbled, the sisters reached out their hands in desperation.  Before them, a blindingly bright green light formed, and they fell through it and into the unknown.


	37. Jamie's Adventure

**Jamie’s Adventure**

****

The moment of free falling Jamie experienced felt like a dream. She knew she should have been panicking, but it never came. She also knew she was headed directly toward the ground though she wasn’t sure what ground she was headed for. Things had happened so quickly but she was sure she and Lora had opened a rift as they plummeted off the bridge. And if they had fallen into a rift…

The ground was getting closer, but Jamie still didn’t panic. Nearer and nearer it came. She supposed she should brace herself. But the moment she anticipated the impact which would sure kill her, her decent suddenly stopped and her senses rushed back to her, finally letting herself panic briefly. She hovered just a few inches from the ground but only for a second. In the next moment, she connected roughly with the hard ground, grunting at the impact. Around her she heard four more ‘oofs’ and ‘ahhs’. 

She pushed herself up and into a sitting position, taking a moment to get her bearings. She saw Cassandra ahead of her, but….sideways. 

“I don’t like this,” she heard Varric say from somewhere behind her. “I don’t like this at all.”

“Where the hell are we?” Loghain questioned.

Jamie turned to see him also standing sideways. For a brief moment, she felt as though she was going mad. That was when she began to feel it. The magic and the...wrongness about her. They weren’t supposed to be here…

Jamie stood quickly, spinning in place, finally taking in her surroundings. It was barren and rocky and the sky swirled green overhead.

“We’re in the fade…” Dorian murmured in awe.

Jamie spun to face him. At least he was right side up.

“The Fade? How?!” Cassandra demanded.

Dorian shrugged. “Don’t look at me.”

“Back on the bridge, when we fell, you and your sister did something with the marks on your hands,” Loghain said. “You must have opened a rift and we fell through it.”

“But we can’t be in the Fade! It’s impossible!” Varric exclaimed. Jamie could the panic in his tone.

“With the right amount of magic, nothing is impossible,” Dorian stated, moving forward to inspect the floating rock Cassandra was currently trying to get off of.

Jamie went over to her and helped her. “I thought you could only get into the Fade through dreams. We’re _physically_ here.”

Loghain managed off his rock on his own and joined the group. “So it would seem. And look up there. The Black City.”

“Should we head there?” Dorian asked.

“Why would we go somewhere demon infested?” Varric shot back.

Jamie gave him a look. “This is the Fade, Varric. Everywhere is infested with demons.”

Varric just shuddered. 

Dorian frowned and looked about them. “I don’t like this, but I don’t see any other way to go. And I think there’s a path up there.”

It was decided that the least they could do is check it out. And maybe they’d find the others while they were at it.

“I wonder where they ended up?” Jamie asked. “I hope they didn’t get more split up than we did.”

Cassandra, who was walking next to Jamie, brushed their hands together as Cassandra was still uncomfortable with openly showing affection for one another. “I’m sure they’re fine. And your sister is more than capable of taking care of herself. You know that.”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, I know. But I still worry about her.”

As Dorian had said, there was a path that led to a stairway. They all felt relief that at least they were getting somewhere. Ahead of them, rocks rose up on either side, forming a natural pathway. Instead of solid, rocky ground, however, there were divots filled with murky, green water that they were forced to slosh through. Dorian grumbled something about getting his boots wet. They didn’t get far when a sight made them pause. Up ahead of them was a figure. A woman. _Who was this and how were they, here, in the Fade? Did someone else fall through with them?_ Jamie thought. They didn’t stop walking, but got closer, and as they did, the less and less they believed their eyes.

“Maker’s breath…” Loghain breathed. “Is it really…?

“I greet you, Warden,” said the woman, smiling.

Cassandra took a step forward, her mouth slightly agape in shock. “Divine Justinia? Most Holy?”

“Cassandra.”

None of them took their eyes off the woman.

“Cassandra, you knew the divine… is it… Is that really her?” Jamie asked carefully.

The Seeker shook her head. “I- I… don’t know. It is said that the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but… We know the spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor.”

“If she’s here, then the Divine is dead,” Loghain said. “It is likely that we face a spirit...or a demon.”

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves,” Justinia, or whoever she was, pointed out though not unkindly. “In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”

Varric scoffed at this. “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m dwarven, and you are…?”

“I am here to help you,” Justinia insisted. She then looked directly at Jamie. “You and your sister do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

A thought suddenly struck Jamie, one she really didn’t like. “Do you take my memories?” 

Justinia shook her head. “No. You and your sister both lost them to the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.”

“It _would be_ a demon behind this,” Loghain all but spat. “I’ll gladly make it pay for what it’s done.”

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.”

“The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?” Jamie questioned.

Justinia nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s nearby?” she questioned further.

“Yes.”

Jamie glanced at her companions. “Well… shit.”

“When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it,” Justinia continued. She then nodded toward the path up ahead of them. “There are your memories, Inquisitor.”

Just as soon as she finished speaking, three wraiths appeared. Jamie and the others immediately drew their weapons.

“Great, she summons demons…” Varric muttered, cocking Bianca.

“Let’s finish this quickly!” Jamie shouted as she charged forward.

Jamie and Loghain took on the wraith nearest to them while Cassandra went after the next one, blocking its attacks with her shield as she went. Varric and Dorian wore down the third by attacking at a range. Dorian kept an eye out on the others as well, and occasionally helped them by knocking back their opponents with a blast of fire. When Jamie and Loghain finished off their enemy they ran to help Cassandra. With a final rain of arrows, Varric and Dorian lowered their weapons, panting slightly. 

Once all was done, the only thing left of the wraiths was a ball of magical energy. Jamie didn’t even have to think. She knew what she had to do. She raised her hand housing the anchor toward the ball of energy. The all too familiar sensation she got while closing a rift tugged at her hand and just like a rift, the ball of energy exploded, but unlike a rift, it brought her to her knees as she cried out, pain exploding in her head.

If what she saw next was in her mind or actually going around her, she could not tell. A great hall adorned with Chantry symbols appeared around her. Divine Justinia was in front of her, floating in the air due to some magic binding her. She was looking about her in shock. Jamie then noticed the other people in the room, which shocked Jamie just as much as it did the divine. Wardens. Those binding her were Grey Wardens. A familiar and dreaded voice sounded from behind her.

“ _Now is the hour of our victory._ ”

Justinia looked pleadingly at the Wardens. “Why are you doing this? You of all people?” 

“ _Keep the sacrifice still._ ” It was Corypheus. He stalked into the room, holding up the Orb. It glowed and pulsed with magic.

“Someone! Help me!” Justinia cried out as Corypheus neared.

The Orb seemed to be drawing something out of Justinia. The doors to the great hall suddenly banged open, revealing Jamie and Lora.

“What’s going on here?!” they both demanded, having heard all of the commotion. 

Justinia and Corypheus both turned to look at the two sisters. The fear in Justinia’s eyes disappeared when she saw them and was replaced by determination. While Corypheus was still distracted by the sisters, Justinia used all her strength to fight the magic bonds holding her and knocked the Orb from his hands. The Orb flew through the air toward the sisters who both reached out and caught it before it hit the wall. 

Both sisters felt like they had been struck by lightning. The Orb seemed to adhere to their hands as some sort of magic shot through them. Corypheus watched in disbelief before he let out and enraged shout and charged at them. But just before he got within arms length of them, the orb emitted some sort of pulse that knocked both Corypheus and the sisters back. A blinding white light filled the room and Jamie suddenly found herself back in the Fade, the others stumbling also like they had also seen the memory.

Loghain shook his head, still bent over to catch his breath. “So the mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.”

Justinia walked up to them. “Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the Fade, and then throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the Orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.”

Anger rushed through Jamie. “So this was, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?!” 

“And if it was?” Justinia asked calmly.

“If it was, then neither the Maker nor Andraste nor or any elven gods were in any way involved in this! Lora and I are just…” Jamie trailed off in frustration, unable to finish.

“If you believe in the Maker or anyone else, then you believe they made this world and everything in it, including you and your sister’s accident. And if you do not, then nothing has changed. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. The same goes for your sister. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.”

In the blink of an eye, the Divine was gone. Jamie shook her head. That was a little jarring. She turned and saw that Cassandra was frowning.

“Something wrong, Seeker?”

“Of course there is something wrong. Those were Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. They were the cause of her death.”

Loghain crossed his arms. “I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before. But enough of this. We can talk about this later.”

Cassandra pinned him with a look. “I intend to.”

The Inquisitor and company continued on, trekking over uneven terrain, sloshing through more murky water, and fighting more demons here and there. They reached a wide open space where they fought three more wraiths. One of these left behind another ball of magic.

“Another memory,” Loghain commented.

“Let’s see it then,” Dorian said.

Jamie repeated the same action as before, though this time she anticipated the pain and fought it. 

Around them unfolded a scene of Jamie and Lora climbing up a steep staircase all the while being chased by huge spiders. A hand reached out to them as they neared the top. Seeing as Jamie was a little ahead of Lora, Jamie grabbed onto the hand first and then grabbed onto Lora’s arm, hauling her up over the edge of the near vertical staircase. The hand belonged to that of Divine Justinia. She pushed them toward a tear in the Veil. The sisters didn’t even think about it, they just ran. 

“Keep running!” Lora called.

But right at the last moment, a cry sounded from behind them. Lora looked back and saw that Justinia was falling behind and the spiders were upon her. Lora turned on heel and tried to reach for the Divine, but Justinia shook her head as the spiders finally reached her. 

“Go,” was all the divine said.

“Lora, come on!” Jamie shouted behind her.

In the next moment there was another flash of blinding light and the vision disappeared. Jamie had her eyes squeezed shut. This one had been more painful than the first.

When she opened them again, Justina was standing in front of her. “It was you. We thought it was Andraste saving us from the Breach, but it was you. And then you… She died.”

The Divine, or whoever she was, was silent a long moment. She finally looked directly at Jamie. “Yes.”

“Then this can’t be the Divine,” Loghain said.

“You don’t say,” Dorian muttered.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you,” Justinia said almost sadly. Then it was as if her mortal body melted away, revealing the spirit that had taken her form beneath. The spirit was brilliantly bright and slowly floated upward off the ground.

“I’ve heard stories of spirits taking over the bodies of those that have just died as a way to help them,” Jamie said.

“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.”

“The only thing I’m certain of is that the Grey Wardens had a hand in the Divine’s death,” Cassandra said, looking at Loghain.

Loghain looked right back, unflinching. “The Wardens were not acting under their own volition, Seeker. Their minds were not their own. But this is not the time to debate this. It can wait until we get back to Adamant.”

“That is assuming we have a place to go back to what with the Wardens and their demon army,” Cassandra shot back.

“Cassandra, that’s not fair,” Jamie interjected.

“You’re taking _his_ side?” Cassandra demanded, turning to face Jamie.

Jamie stared at the Seeker a moment in disbelief. “I’m not taking anyone’s side. Listen, both of you, now is really not the time for this. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in a shit-ton of trouble right now and I’d appreciate it if you’d both just set aside your differences until we get out of here!”

The words were barely out of her mouth good when new sound filled the air. It was a mix between chattering and shrieking.

“Inquisitor…” Loghain said slowly, looking behind her.

Jamie spun around to see the same spiders that had chased Lora and herself out of the Fade the first time scurrying down the rocky walls toward them.

“The nightmare has found us,” the spirit of Justinia said before disappearing. 

Once again, they fell into a pattern of fighting and easily took care of the spiders, though they proved to be more difficult than the wraiths. They came out a little more beaten and bruised this time.

“We need to follow the spirit of the divine,” Cassandra said. “If anyone knows the way out, it will.”

Jamie nodded. “Agreed. And it looks like this is the only way.” She gestured to the path in front of them.

They moved as quickly as they could through murky water. Around them, the rocky walls changed and appeared to be more manmade. Actual structures had been carved into the  stone. Jamie was about to comment when a booming voice cut through the silence that grown between the party. It sounded like Corypheus’ voice.

“ _So, traitor… Did you really think aligning yourself with the ones you betrayed would cleanse you of your sins?_ ”

Everyone looked at Loghain uncomfortably, but he seemed unperturbed. “Why should I listen to the likes of you? I’ve paid for my crimes.”

“ _It must burn you to be forever known as a traitor, Hero of River Dane._ ”

“I’ve been called every insult in the book. Nothing you say will be anything I have not heard before.”

They pressed on, ignoring the voice. But even though, it never stopped.

“ _And what of you, Dwarf? A failure to your people and your family. A criminal._ ”

Varric snorted. “Please, I’m hardly a criminal if the actual criminals are after me.”

“ _You could have had a fortune, and yet you chose to end your brother’s life._ ”

“Bartrand was an idiot. I didn’t have a choice.”

“I do believe he’s trying to get under our skin,” Dorian commented.

“ _Tevinter! A disgrace to your family and your homeland. The source of your father’s shame._ ”

Dorian laughed mockingly. “If you think you’re going to get anywhere by talking about my family, you are sorely mistaken.”

There was long pause after this and they travelled in peace for a while. Jamie and Cassandra were walking closely side by side, Loghain behind them, and Dorian and Varric bringing up the rear. Corypheus (or perhaps the Nightmare) spoke again when they reached a large staircase.

“ _You will never be able to live up to him, Cassandra._ ”

“Shut up, demon,” Cassandra intoned, obviously not going to give him the time of day. 

Jamie gave her a reassuring smile and lightly squeezed her hand. Cassandra’s cheeks reddened and she furtively glanced behind them as if to make sure the others weren’t looking. Loghain was doing the smart and looking anywhere but at them, but behind him, Dorian and Varric were unabashedly watching and smirking.

“ _And what makes you think you’re good enough for her?_ ” the voice continued. “ _She is the Herald of Andraste, the leader of the most powerful force in the Thedas. You are nothing compared to her._ ”

Jamie felt Cassandra’s grip tighten on her hand and saw her jaw set. Jamie then looked up at the sky as if whoever was talking could see her. “She’s perfect for me, thanks.”

“ _Yes, you, the false Herald, the thief, the fraud,_ ” the voice said mockingly. “ _You who have lived forever in your sister’s shadow, always wanting to be as good as her, as level-headed as her, but in your frustration, do the exact opposite. All you want is to be accepted by her but all you seem to do is push her away._ ”

“Lora and I are separate people,” Jamie replied through gritted teeth. “I know I can never be like her, but I can be myself.”

“ _But what of the pirate? She didn’t want you for who you were. She left you, broke your heart. What makes you think the Seeker will be any different._ ”

Cassandra watched as pain and anger passed over Jamie’s face. What the voice had said had clearly gotten to her. She didn’t know who the voice was talking about, but it was clear whoever it was had clearly caused Jamie an immense amount of pain.

“What do you gain from this?” the Seeker demanded of the voice.

“ _I can take away your pain. Make you forget the things that keep you awake at night. Regret, guilt, pain, anger, jealousy… All of it, gone._ ”

“Tough luck, demon. We will not dilly with the likes of your kinders,” Loghain proclaimed, also looking up at the sky.

“ _So be it._ ”

And with that, the demon was silent. They continued on walking after that, though they slowly drifted apart. The others seemed to be giving Jamie and Cassandra some space. 

They were in a wide open space that was interrupted here and there by pillars of stone. On the far side they could see yet another staircase.

Cassandra looked over at Jamie who had not said a word since the voice had last spoken. Jamie was staring directly ahead with a slight furrow in her brow. “Inquisitor, are you alright?”

Jamie didn’t respond right away, but eventually looked over at the Seeker and smiled wanly. “Yeah, I’m always alright.”

Cassandra did not believe her and made sure she showed it in her expression but did not push it. If Jamie wanted to talk, she would do it in her own time. 

They had made it halfway across the to the stairs when Dorian suddenly called out.

“Inquisitor! Come take a look at this!”

Jamie and Cassandra walked over to where the others had stopped and were looking at something. Ahead of them was a fence and it took Jamie a moment to realize they were looking at a graveyard.

“What’s an actual graveyard doing _here?_ ” Varric asked warily.

“We could always go look,” Dorian said, though he did not move.

Jamie looked between the two of them before sighing, taking it upon herself to be the first to move. As she neared the graveyard, however, an eerie feeling came over her. She only understood why when she got close enough and saw the name on the first grave. It was a small grave, but the name and inscription below it were clear.

****

_Varric Tethras_

_Becoming His Parents_

****

Jamie looked to the headstone next to that one. This one taller and slightly fancier. This one read:

****

_Dorian Pavus_

_Temptation_

****

Jamie swallowed thickly. _What was this? Why were their names here?_ Almost frantically, Jamie moved onto the next one and the next. Many of them were blank but she finally found Cassandra’s.

****

_Cassandra Pentaghast_

_Helplessness_

****

Jamie shook her head. _What did the inscriptions mean?_ She looked to her left, to the largest of the headstones and she felt her stomach drop as the realization hit her.

****

_Jamie Lavellan_

_Losing Loved Ones_

****

Fears. That’s what they were. Everyone’s greatest fear.

Jamie suddenly felt faint. Her head was swimming and she was vaguely aware of Varric calling her name when she felt herself beginning to collapse.

****

Darkness swirled about her and when she came to, she nearly choked on the air around her. It was filled with ash and dirt. Squinting, she raised her head and looked around. There was debris and destruction everywhere. Red lyrium had broken through the ground around her and hummed ominously, threatening to draw her in. Jamie jumped to her feet and moved away as quickly as she could. This wasn’t right. She had been in the Fade and now… She looked around her. She recognized it. This was what was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. _What the hell was she doing here?_

She moved almost on autopilot, running somewhere though she had no idea where she was going. She began to hear shouting. Fighting. Metal was clashing, the screams of the dying filled the air. She then heard two familiar voices. 

“Varric, watch out!” 

It was Dorian.

“Behind you!”

That was Varric.

And then there was nothing, but Jamie felt a blow all the same. Panic, disbelief, anger, pain all shot through her, forcing her to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn’t need to see them. She knew all at once that they were gone. Corypheus appeared at the top of the incline where her friend’s voices had come from. He held a staff in his hand, Dorian’s staff, which he careless snapped in two and tossed away. Silently he pointed at Jamie, or she thought he did at first, but he was actually pointing behind her. Two demons slid past her carrying the limp form of Cassandra between them. Jamie made a move to stop them but stumbled. She felt like she was paralyzed or numb. 

Then the scene changed abruptly. No longer was she in the remains of the temple, but instead in a wooded grove. She was watching from afar. She saw herself and Cassandra kissing against a tree. That Jamie leaned back and said something making Cassandra smile and pull Jamie in for another kiss. The scene jumped around after that. She saw herself and Cassandra practically falling to the ground, still kissing each other; then they were removing each others clothes; then completely naked, their hands, toes  and mouths moving over each other’s bodies; then they were laying in one another’s arms, their foreheads pressed together just enjoying each other’s presence.

The real Jamie then felt a sudden weight in her hands and she looked down, seeing her two daggers. When she looked back up, she was at the Temple again. She also looked up just in time to see a Shade rearing back to attack her. She quickly brought up one dagger to block the attack and used the other to lash out, cutting into the demon. Beside her, she heard a grunt of exertion. It was Cassandra who had just bashed away an enemy. The Seeker glanced over at her and nodded. She was there fighting by her side. There was nowhere else in Thedas Jamie would rather be than at her side. The sheer amount of love she felt for the Seeker in that moment made her chest ache.

But the moment was gone all too quickly. Jamie was back on her knees, watching the demons bring Cassandra to Corypheus. The demons held her in front of the ancient Venatori magister like an offering. Corypheus grasped Cassandra’s chin in almost a caress that made Jamie sick. Corypheus then looked at Jamie with a wicked smile and in one sudden movement, jerked his hand, snapping Cassandra’s neck with a sickening crack. 

Jamie screamed but she heard no sound. Her throat felt raw though and she fought tooth and nail to move but it was no use. There was nothing she could do. It was over. She felt the darkness closing in again. She watched to demons toss Cassandra’s lifeless body away and Jamie wanted nothing more than to join her. _Let this darkness be death…_

****

But then she was jarred awake. Varric and Dorian were looking over her with concern laced across their faces.

“You alright there, Charmer?” Varric asked carefully.

“W-what happened?” Jamie asked slowly as they helped her sit up.

“You were looking at your headstone and then you just passed out. Though I suppose that would be an appropriate reaction to seeing such a thing,” Dorian commented idly.

Jamie rubbed her face. Her head was throbbing and the memories of what she saw wouldn’t leave her mind’s eye. She looked up and saw Cassandra looking at her with great concern. Jamie couldn’t help the look that crossed her face, a look like she had just seen a ghost. Dorian and Varric helped her to her feet but her eyes never left the Seeker.

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra asked hesitantly. She didn’t like the look on Jamie’s face. It was a haunted look, like Cassandra shouldn’t be there.

Jamie quickly looked away. “I’m fine.”

With that, she left the graveyard as quickly as possible, as if leaving would put the memories of the vision out of her mind. But it didn’t. She climbed the stairs, not looking back to see if the others were following. She need to get out of there. She was panicking. Her chest felt tight and even though there was open sky above her, she felt as though walls were closing in around her. She had to leave. Now.

The sight at the top of the stairs alleviated some of the panic, enough to make her focus again. A rush of relief washed over her. Ahead of them was Lora, Solas, Cole, Hawke, and Stroud, all fighting spiders. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was a distraction. She drew her daggers and jumped into the fray. 


	38. Fright

**Fright (Lora)**

 

Suddenly she was free falling, and suddenly she was not. Her body slowed to a stop after an unknown amount of time had passed.

_Am I dead?_

She was hovering just before touching the ground. She was stuck there. Cautiously, she reached out her hand to feel it. When she did, she instantly fell to it with a _thud_.

While she was thankful she didn’t hit it with a full impact, it still hurt. She sat up, dazed at the confusing world around her. Lora’s eyes squinted into the dark green atmosphere, trying to establish where she was. It didn’t help much.

_Am I in…_

She shook her head. Something about it felt all too familiar. “Is everyone alright?” She called out. Standing up on different rocks were Hawke, Stroud, Solas and Cole. She couldn’t see Jamie and the others.

They grouped together on the ground. “Where… our we?” Stroud asked, rubbing his eyes in the process.  

“We were falling,” Hawke responded, “Perhaps we landed.” She looked at Lora. “Is this… are we dead?” She smiled at her, “If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks _nothing_ like the Maker’s bosom!”

“No,” Stroud said, “The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through. I believe… we’re in the Fade?”

_Ahh, so that’s it._

Everything suddenly made sense on why it was so confusing, and why she felt that she had been there before.

Solas appeared both very inquisitive and very excited. “I never thought I would find myself here physically. Look, The Black City! Almost close enough to touch!” The city itself was so dark, it was very easy to see among the bright green lights that floated in the area. 

“This is…” Lora still couldn’t gather her thoughts well, “This is incredible.”

“Cole,” Solas turned to him, “How does it feel to be back home?”

Cole paced around anxiously. His voice came out shaky, alarming the group. “No, no, no, no, no! The Fade! B-B-But I’m stuck! I can’t… why can’t I?” His eyes looked to Lora.  “I can’t be here. Not like this! Not like _me_!”

Solas placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. We’ll _make it_ right.”

“This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real, b-but I know it wasn’t _like this_!”

Hawke rubbed her chin. “The fade looked much different the last time I was here. I’m sure Varric can attest. Perhaps it’s because we are here physically, instead of just dreaming.”

_It is rather different._

“Speaking of,” Lora spoke, “Where is Varric? Where is Jamie? Where is Cassandra, Dorian, Loghain?”

“They fell with us. It is likely they are somewhere here,” Solas assured her.

“We need to find them.” Her voice, no matter how hard she tried not to, came out distressed.

_Dreaming of this place is one thing, but being here…_

The last time she was physically here, she was accused of mass treason.  

“The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asked her.

“I do not know,” Lora said, crossing her arms and walking forward a bit. “I still cannot remember what happened the last time I did this.”

 _Fenedhis_.

She certainly didn’t want to remember.

“Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can’t assume we’re safe now. That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.” Hawke spoke unusually serious.

Lora nodded.

Stroud spoke up. “In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the Main Hall. Can we escape the same way?”

“That sounds like a dangerous plan,” Lora told them, “But it’s the only plan we’ve got. We _have_ to find the others.”

And so they started their march through the bleak and dreary world.

****

* * *

****

“ _Ah!_ ” The memories came flooding back like white lightning. Electricity cracked throughout Lora’s skull, causing her to fall on her knees while she clutched her head in her hands. ****  
** **

Voices and visions screamed all at once in her mind.  ****  
** **

Corypheus. Divine Justinia. The wolf. Escaping with Jamie. The attack. Shielding Jamie from their mother’s death.  ****  
** **

It was all back.  ****  
** **

_All of it…_ ****  
** **

All at once. It was as if she was forced to face every bad moment in her life again, all at the same time. Everything she pushed away was finally brought out in a pool in which her body was thrown into head first.  ****  
** **

A low growl. Glimmering iron. _Please! You can have me! Take anything you want. Just don’t hurt the children!_ Rushing with Jamie to save that unfamiliar, pleading voice. The dull knife cutting through her ears. _Come here, knife ear_ . The Divine telling them to leave her. _Someone, help me!_ The pleading look in her mother’s eyes. No, ice blue eyes. No, eyes that were dull and dead. _Jamie, don’t look!_ The blood dripping from snarling teeth. Jamie’s echoing voice. _Lora, come on!_ ****  
** **

Tears began to form and slowly trail down her face. Every memory burned raw in her mind. She couldn’t make sense of any of it.  ****  
** **

She vomited. None of the memories made sense. They were all meshed together, attempting to become one.  ****  
** **

It was as if the air had escaped her lungs, only to leave them filled with raw, powerful emotion. She struggled to breathe as the sobs fought to escape her mouth one by one.  ****  
** **

_“Make it stop! MA HALA-...NI!!!  Someone, any-..one. Jamie? HELP ME! Make it stop!”_ ****  
** **

She couldn’t stop her body from shaking. She couldn’t stop the voices all yelling at once. ****  
** **

A soft hand touched her shoulder. The panic within her almost immediately lessened. ****  
** **

A familiar warmth washed over her. A quiet voice inside of her suggested that everything would be okay.  ****  
** **

_Cole_.  ****  
** **

But she knew it was a false feeling. She knew that there would be no turning back from this moment. The weight of the terrible acts she had lived through had been stitched to the insides of her body, never to be removed.  ****  
** **

She wanted to forget it all again.  ****  
** **

His hand lightly squeezed her. The feeling of coziness grew stronger.  ****  
** **

It was a gesture that seemed less spirit and more human. It was comforting, nonetheless.

Her breathing slowed, and her heart stopped pounding in her chest. The voices gradually died down to a whisper, and then faded to silence.  ****  
** **

She wiped her eyes and looked back to see the pained faces of her companions. ****  
** **

They didn’t have to say anything. She knew that they had seen every second of it.  ****  
** **

There was a heavy quiet that hung in the air for several moments.  ****  
** **

“Lora…” Cole began.  ****  
** **

“It’s okay, Cole. Nothing needs to be said. I’m okay.”  ****  
** **

She admired how sweet he was for trying even when he was already so upset about being in the Fade.  ****  
** **

No one wanted to speak, it seemed. ****  
** **

Of the remaining companions, Hawke was the only one who met her eyes.  ****  
** **

Stroud looked off into the sky with his brow furrowed. “Maker…” ****  
** **

Her eyes settled onto Solas; her heart sank. He was the most distanced from her out of all of them. His head hung low and his pained eyes scanned the ground.  ****  
** **

A wave of nausea threatened to take her again. She shook her head. _I have to be strong for them_. Despite them just seeing her so weak. ****  
** **

“Jamie had to experience this?” Lora asked the Divine that floated nearby.

“It appears she already knew of more than you did. Perhaps you forgot more of your life,” she offered.  ****  
** **

“I think… I think a lot of it, I was pushing away. I hope Jamie is alright, given this was her first outing after… everything.” Lora weakly stood up. “You died, Justinia. I remember it now. We had to leave you behind in the Fade." ****  
** **

“I apologize if you are disheartened,” Justinia responded. A light passed over her, and Justinia’s image dissolved into that of a bright spirit.  ****  
** **

Lora shook her head. “Does this mean…?” ****  
** **

“The spirit has taken over her body before she died,” Hawke suggested. ****  
** **

“One moment, I am still piecing things together, here…” Lora scrambled through the memories in her brain. “So the Wardens, presumably being controlled like we saw in the Western Approach, took part in handing the Divine over to… Corypheus? What was he doing there?”

“He had an orb,” Hawke said. “It appears the power of the anchors that both you and your sister have came from it.” ****  
** **

Lora couldn’t make sense of it. “Why did he need that, though? What was he going to do with the anchor?”

“I will tell you what I told your sister,” the spirit told them. “Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the Fade, and then throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the Orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.”

“That is… A lot to take in. We will sort through this madness when we get back to Thedas. Come on, we need to be quick and find Jamie-” ****  
** **

Just then, a vicious laugh echoed throughout the area.

“ _Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse, to know that you were responsible for their destruction? When the next Blight comes, will they curse your name?_ ”

“With the Maker’s blessing, we will end this wretched beast. Wherever it may be,” Stroud said.

“ _Do you think it mattered, Hawke? Do you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about._ ”

Hawke chuckled. “Well, this is going to grow tiresome quickly.”

_What is this?_

Lora looked around for someone speaking, but could not find them. 

 “ _Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike, you and I._ ”

“Oh, no the hell you won’t!” Lora yelled. She turned to Cole. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Whatever the hell you are,” she called out, “you can just shut right up! I have dealt with _too_ much today for you to butt in!” Lora figured it was some sort of demon trying to frighten them, and she was relieved that all was quiet for a moment. 

But it was only a moment.

" _Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din._ " 

Apparently, this was directed at Solas. 

“Banal nad-“ Solas began before Lora cut him off. 

“Oh, you think I don’t know elven?! Na din'an sahlin! _Just wait until I get my hands around your neck!_ ”

“ _Oh, what a strong voice you have,_ ” it teased, “ _Such a strong voice for someone so weak. Do you really think anyone could ever love you with ears like that? Lathbora viran.”_

“I…”

The voice didn’t stop there. “ _Yes, so weak indeed. You couldn’t even protect your Falon. What was that promise you made to him again, that you would always keep him safe? I wonder, could you have done something better?...Could you have stopped those Qunari?_ ”

Lora’s heart sank. She couldn’t find any words to say. 

 _The voice is right_. 

She felt small. She hated how she was so easily reduced back to a frightened child. 

_No matter how far I go, I always come back to who I really am..._

“He is trying to prey on your fears, Vhenan,” Solas spoke, grabbing her attention. “Don’t listen to him.”

“But… there is truth to what he said,” Lora responded quietly. 

His voice came out soft. “It is only truth if you let it be.”

His response brought great comfort to her. She smiled, and nodded. “He’ll stop poking if we stop engaging,” she told the group. “From now on, we don’t respond to him!” 

When the voice grew tired of them ignoring him, he resorted to sending hordes of  spiders their way. But it only steeled their resolve, for it was confirmation that it was working. 

****

When they finished fighting, they stopped to take a brief respite. Lora and Solas walked around surveying the area with Cole keeping a close distance behind them.

“All you alright, Cole?” Lora asked with sincerity. 

“Jagged, jagged, jagged. Ripped, torn, forced into a box too small.”

“We will get you out of here soon,” Solas assured him.   

They walked until they came upon a flat area with…

... _Gravestones?_

“Is that what I think it is?” Lora hesitantly questioned. 

“A graveyard.” Solas fell in step with her as they got closer. 

They reached the graves, and the air suddenly felt thicker. Lora bent down to read the nearby ones. 

****

_Cole_

_Despair_

****

_Solas_

_Dying Alone_

****

_Elgara Dahlenaste_

_A Hungry Wolf_

****

“These are... our fears...” Lora’s voice came out quivering. “This nightmare demon won’t stop, will it?” She asked as she stood up.  ****  
** **

“You know what he wants.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need to catch up with Jamie’s group quickly. We will be stronger in higher numbers.” ****  
** **

“You’re right. Let’s go get the others and get moving.”  ****  
** **

Solas nodded and they began the walk back to Hawke and Stroud. They were not far off, still in sight and were talking to each other. 

When they approached them, Stroud was leaning over and running his hand through the murky green waters at his feet. He brought back a slimy hand, and he rubbed the _water_ , if it could be called that, between his fingers. “This stuff is grotesque,” he proclaimed. “Even the water is something from nightmares. I quite dislike the Fade.” He violently shook his hand back and forth, slinging slime in every direction. 

Hawke laughed. “Did you expect a tea party?”

“I _expected_ to remain in the same realm that I’ve always been in. This whole place feels entirely wrong.” 

Almost as if on cue, spiders came over a nearby hill and headed toward them.

Hawke turned her head to Stroud with her brows furrowed. “You just _had_ to say all that, didn’t you?”

“Naturally,” Lora commented. They took on the spiders, and continued their fight as they reached the side of a dilapidated stone castle. They ran through its side and into an open room with mostly collapsed walls and no ceiling. At one end of the room, a set of stairs leading downwards could be seen.  

At the top of the stairs, they saw the rest of the party running up them, and cheering at them from afar. 

Lora let out a happy sigh as she let out another arrow in a spider’s side.

“ _Jamie_! Cassandra! Varric! Dorian! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!” Lora shouted.

“Loghain!” Hawke called. “You’re alive!” 

“Do we really know that?!” he yelled back. 

“At least we’re all together now!” Jamie said to everyone as their group joined to take on the spiders. 

After that, Lora leapt back into the fight and fought twice as hard.


	39. That's One Awfully Big Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached 700 views! WOW! Thank you guys so much for reading this far, and we hope you love the story as much as we do!

**That's One Awfully Big Spider (Jamie and Lora)**

 

It didn’t take long for the group to make short work of the spiders that assailed them. Afterward, Jamie and Lora met with a big hug. For a brief moment, they were able to forget everything that had happened and simply be glad that they were in each other’s presence. 

But good moments only last so long. 

“When we get out of here,” Lora turned her head to meet everyone’s eyes. “When we _all_ get out of here, let us make a promise to never get in this dreadful place _again._ ”

“We should have done that the first time,” Jamie joked. 

“Very much agreed,” Lora responded. “So you got your memories back, I take it?”

“Yes.” Jamie’s face was grim. 

“We’ll have to sit down together and talk it out…” Lora thought for a moment. “We have a _lot_ of stuff we need to talk about, actually.” 

“Let’s get out of here first,” Jamie said. 

“Right.”

“I believe we are near the Main Hall,” Hawke suggested.

“That would make sense. This actually looks like architecture.” Lora kicked at a stray brick that had come loose from the crumbled walls. 

Jamie readjusted the daggers in her hands. “And if we’re back here, maybe we can finally face this fear demon once and for all.”

There was something slightly off in her voice, but only Lora seemed to notice. She briefly wondered if something else aside from regaining her memories had happened to her sister.

_Damn_ , Lora thought, _We really do have a lot to talk about._

“He spoke to your group too, then?” Lora asked her.

“‘Spoke to’ is one way to put it,” Varric remarked. 

“Guy’s an asshole,” Jamie added. 

“Agreed,” Lora smiled at them. “Let’s go.”

The group of them ran through a waterlogged tunnel that opened out into the Main Hall. None of them really knew what they expected to find, but what they saw certainly was beyond their imagination. Just beyond the Main Hall was a spider, but not like the ones they had just been fighting. No. This one was massive. Bigger than anything one would encounter in the real world. This one, had it been in the main hall, would have taken up the whole space. If their entire group stood on each other's shoulders, they would not be able to match its height.

Lora gulped. “Someone tell me I am imagining this,” She said weakly. 

“I am afraid not, Vhenan.” Solas responded. 

“Eyes that see everywhere. Eyes that see everything. Eyes that see all of us,” Cole spoke. 

“Andraste preserve us,” Stroud murmured.

“What is that thing?” Varric asked as they all stared up in awe at the Nightmare.

Before anyone could answer, movement from across the open hall at their own level caught their attention. Something was heading toward them. A fear demon. An aspect of the Nightmare. 

“It couldn’t just be the giant spider. That would be too easy,” Hawke said. 

Behind Jamie and Lora, the spirit of Divine Justinia appeared. 

“If you would, please tell Leliana, “I’m sorry. I failed you, too.”

The spirit pushed passed them and floated up to the aspect and the Nightmare. Then, suddenly, with a blast of bright energy that nearly knocked Lora, Jamie, and the rest over, the spirit pushed back both the aspect and the Nightmare, weakening them ever so slightly. Enough for the others to have a fighting chance.

Jamie and Lora looked at one another and nodded. With a rallying cry, they charged forward toward the aspect. Behind them, they heard Cassandra, Hawke, Stroud, and Loghain match their cry. Varric, Dorian, and Solas took their places away from the fighting where their ranged attacks would be more useful. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lora saw Cole appear just to the left of her. She was proud of him. She knew how being in the Fade was not a pleasant experience for him, but he was doing well.

Jamie and Cassandra moved around to flank the aspect while Lora stopped a few feet back, beginning their assault. Each arrow she loosed stayed true and hit their mark. Hawke and Loghain met the aspect head-on, driving their blades hard. Stroud was not far behind. 

Jamie skid to a halt, letting Cassandra run passed her with her shield out in front of her. One of the aspect’s spidery arms that was trying to fend off Hawke swung around, hitting Cassandra’s shield. It glanced off, but it caught the aspect’s attention. Jamie quickly came up behind Cassandra and sliced her dagger through the arm. The aspect screamed, though more in anger than in pain.

The aspect then disappeared. Those that had been fighting a close range staggered a bit.

“Where did it go?!” Varric called from near the edge of the hall.

Just as suddenly as the aspect had disappeared, spiders, similar to the ones they had fought earlier appeared, began dropping down into the Main Hall from above.

“Have I mentioned that I hate these things?” Dorian asked, sending a spray of fire at the spiders nearest to him.

Loghain drove his sword into one that had tried to sneak up on him. “Let’s just take care of these before our _friend_ decides to make a reappearance.”

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze as if he had been hit by some freezing spell. The same thing happened to Hawke and Stroud. Strangely, they had not been covered in ice.

“Now what!?” Varric shouted.

The aspect returned. 

“Don’t give up!” Lora called out. “Solas, see if you can work on helping them! Dorian, continue firing on the demon!” 

Lora worked with the openings Cole, Jamie, and Cassandra created to pierce the parts of it that seemed to be skin. Dorian came to her side and continued to fire with his staff. It cried out with each shot, letting out painful screeches.

With a rough cry, Jamie yanked one of her daggers out from the aspect’s side. “I’m getting real tired of this!”

Varric let off a volley of arrows at the spiders crawling up the platform toward them. “You and me both, Charmer!”

“We’ve got to get to that other tear!” Dorian exclaimed. “We don’t know how stable it is, and I’d rather not get stuck here!”

“Then let’s finish it!” Lora shouted, nocking another arrow. 

With another lunge forward, Jamie landed a deep stab into its chest, piercing its heart.  The creature wailed loud enough to cause everyone to wince. It fell forward onto the ground, nearly crushing Jamie in the process. 

Jamie pulled Cassandra and Cole a few feet back, wanting to make sure it was still dead. 

Just beyond the main hall where the giant Nightmare demon seemed to be growing larger by the minute, the demon let out what sounded like a pained cry.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Varric said, strapping Bianca to his back.

“Is everyone alright? That’s our exit, we have to go now!” Lora called out. 

“What about Hawke and the wardens?” Jamie asked.

Lora looked at them, noting that Hawke and Loghain were starting to move from their frozen state.

“We’re alright, Inquisitors,” Loghain said, before noticing Stroud still frozen behind him.

“Stroud, can you move?” Lora asked. 

“I cannot,” he said with fear in his voice. 

“Mages, can you help him?” 

Solas and Dorian ran over to him. After a few moments of trying different spells and various incantations, they took a step back.

“I am sorry, but this is unlike any magic I have seen before,” Solas said.

“Fade magic never made sense to me anyway,” Dorian muttered.

Lora turned to Hawke. “How were you able to move? You just started moving, then? Solas didn’t help you earlier?”

Hawke shrugged. 

They stood around a few moments, hoping that he would eventually move. When he did not, Cole spoke up. 

“It cannot exist without fear. It needs a source. It won’t let us go without one.”

“The fear demon is keeping Stroud like this?” Lora asked. 

Cole nodded. “It already has a hold on him, it will not let go easily.”

“It’s alright,” Stroud said. “You all can go on without me.”

“We won’t do that!” Jamie said. “You _are_ getting out of here with us.”

“The door won’t be open long, Jamie,” Lora told her. “We _have_ to go.”

“We can’t leave without Stroud!” She shouted at her. “We can’t just leave someone here to die! I won’t let that happen!”

“I know this is hard, but if we don’t go, we will all die in here,” Lora said weakly. 

“Inquisitor, please,” Cassasndra said quietly, placing a hand on Jamie’s arm. “This must be done.”

Jamie stared at the seeker a moment and then at her sister. With a shaky breath, she finally looked at Stroud. “I’m sorry, Warden.”

“Is there anything you request we do, Stroud?” Lora asked. 

“I know a small death cannot atone for all that the Wardens have done, but please, let this be the start of it,” he said with tears forming in his eyes. 

Lora said nothing, but looked to Jamie. “It is time to go.” The others appeared ready to leave as well. 

Lora bowed to him. “Ser Stroud, you have served well.” 

Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll make sure the wardens are treated fairly. I promise you that.”

Lora wanted to remark that this wasn’t the time to decide about the wardens’ treatment, but resolved to simply give Jamie a quick look.

“Thank you,” his voice choked out. “You have soothed a dying man’s heart.”

With that, the party reluctantly left him behind, and jumped through the tear in the Veil.

 

* * *

****

Everyone tumbled through the other side, landing roughly on the ground. 

“Just another reason to hate the Fade,” Varric grumbled. “The return trip!”

“I’m not sure if I enjoyed the trip at all,” Lora said with distaste in her voice.

Jamie sat up, holding a hand to her head. “At least now I can mark it off my bucket list.”

“Inquisitors!” one of the wardens near them exclaimed.

“Yes?” Lora said, carefully standing up on her feet. 

“You’ve returned!”

Hawke looked around them at the wardens and the slain demons. “She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army.”

“Though as far as they’re concerned, the Inquisitors broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker,” Loghain added.

“Once they understand what really happened…” Lora began.

“Honestly, after all the death they’ve seen,” Hawke interrupted. “Perhaps it would be better to let them believe the legend.”

An Inquisition scout ran up to them. “Inquisitors! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought the two of you might want to deal with him yourselves,” he explained. A helmeted warden stepped up beside him. “As for the Wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

The warden saluted Lora and Jamie. “We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s...tragic mistake.” 

“I’m not sure if they ever really can,” Lora muttered to only Jamie. 

The warden looked from Hawke to Loghain. “Where is Stroud?”

Lora was about to answer, but Jamie, shooting her a firm look, stepped forward to address all the wardens that could hear her. “Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens, even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within.”

Lora exchanged frowns with Solas. She then looked at Jamie. “Why did you lie to them?” she hissed.

“Better to let them think Stroud a hero than us leaving him at the mercy of demon,” Jamie hissed back, obviously annoyed at her sister.

That shut her right up.

“Inquisitors, we have no one left of any significant rank,” the warden said, bringing the two sisters back to the matter at hand. “What do we do now?”

Everyone looked expectantly at Lora and Jamie. “Give us a moment,” Lora responded, and pulled their party in a huddle. 

“We have not had the proper time to talk this out,” Lora told her. “But… the Wardens need to be dealt with one way or another. Now.”

“Agreed,” Cassandra said, nodding.

“Well, I know how _I_ want to handle this,” Jamie muttered, glancing at Lora. “We need them, Lora. The Inquisition could use their help.”

“The Wardens may once have served a greater good, but they are far too dangerous now,” Solas commented. 

“I am with Solas on this one. It is too risky. They need to be banished.” Lora said.

“So you would rather us throw them out into the cold? Should we not try to help them?” Cassandra asked. “I agree that they have made terrible mistakes, but surely we can help them toward a nobler purpose.”

“And if they bring more harm on the people of Thedas? What would we do then? The only way we can guarantee a better safety for everyone is if they are gone.” Lora said.

Jamie shook her head. “It’s not right. Look, I’m not a fan of mages, but you could apply the same logic to them. They’re risky, should we just banish all of them, too?” She said all of this while looking at Solas. “I may not like them, but I see their worth. The wardens have dealt with Corypheus more or less first hand. If anyone could help us stop him, it’s them. We’ll just need people to keep an eye on them.”

“People like us,” Loghain interrupted, stepping up to them. Hawke was behind him.

“Let the wardens stay, Inquisitors,” Hawke said. “If anything should happen, they will be our responsibility.”

“That settles it, then,” Jamie said, turning to everyone who awaited them. “Everyone, we have reached a decision.”

“Not exac-” Lora began. 

“The Wardens will _not_ be banished! You stay and do whatever you can to help. Stroud died for the ideals of the wardens. In war, victory. We are still at war! Do you believe the wardens can still help?” Jamie yelled out to the crowd.

“I do, your worship!” the helmeted warden called back.

Jamie looked out at the other wardens. “You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.”

“If they’ll have me, I’d like to help in that endeavour, Inquisitor,” Loghain offered.

The warden nodded at Loghain. “We would be honored, Ser.”

“While they do that, I’ll inform the wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened,” Hawke added. “Best they not get caught off guard.”

Jamie nodded at her while Lora just glared.

“Thank you, your worships,” the warden said, his tone grateful. “We _will_ not fail you.”

With that, the wardens began to disperse. Loghain and Hawke watched them a moment.

“Good luck, Inquisitors,” Loghain finally said, looking back up at the sisters. “It’s been an honor.”

Hawke walked up to Varric. “You’d better keep the two of them out of trouble.”

Varric chuckled. “I don’t think I could keep Charmer out of trouble if I locked her in the dungeons.”

Hawke smirked while Jamie looking mildly offended. “Take care of yourself, Varric.”

“I will, Hawke. And you don’t be a stranger.”

Hawke glanced at Cassandra. “Well, it’s not like you’re having to keep me a secret anymore.”

Everyone finished up their goodbyes. Jamie and Lora made sure everything was going to be taken care of at Adamant, and they left a small group of Inquisition soldiers to help the Wardens make their new start easier.

“I am looking forward to a comfortable sleep, a comfortable bed, and Fade visit where I’m _not_ physically there,” Lora said as they finished packing their belongings. 

“And I’m looking forward to not walking a long distance for at least a week,” Jamie grumbled as she dumped a rock out of her boot.

Lora laughed. “Agreed. Maybe you can have your dear Cassandra rub your feet,” she said with a smirk, noting their recently changed, now loving demeanors toward each other. 

Jamie nearly dropped her boot, her face flushing. “Uh, yeah. Maybe. You, uh...gonna try for that fade sex with Solas?”

“ _Jamie!_ ” Lora tried to hush her. “...Perhaps,” she finally said quietly. “We need to reach Skyhold first, though. Got to live and all.”

Jamie laughed. “Okay, so I get a foot massage and you get fade sex.” She then frowned. “Someone is getting a better deal than me…”

“I don’t know, a foot massage is pretty tempting,” Lora smiled. “My feet are killing me.”

Jamie thought a moment. “You know what we need? A nice long, hot bath.”

“Seconded,” Lora responded. 

“Maybe if we started walking, you two could make these things a reality,” Dorian commented brightly as he passed by them. The rest of their party approached.

“You ever tried putting fire and water together, Dorian?” Lora asked. “Because I could totally use a combination of the two, just on my feet. Can you make the water into a ball and just let it hover there on my feet? Is that a thing?”

“Certainly! But wouldn’t you rather your dear apostate do that for you?”

“You’re right. Sola-”

“No.”

“Darn.” 

“Hey, Dorian, how does that work exactly? The whole apostate thing. I know you’re from Tevinter and all, but being here, not in a circle… Would that make you an apostate too?” Jamie asked as they finally began their journey homeward.

“No, it wouldn’t. I’m far too handsome to be one.”

Jamie looked at Solas. “Ouch.”

Lora raised her eyebrows and also looked to Solas to see how he would respond.

“What’s that? Do speak up, I cannot hear you over your outfit, Dorian.”

The group momentarily looked shocked before it finally sunk in what Solas had said. Even Dorian looked impressed.

_Ahh,_ Lora thought to herself. _I love his snarky side._

“I don’t believe it,” Varric said. “Chuckles actually got a chuckle out of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we are still writing this story with every intent to at least finish the first part, which will be through Trespasser. :) Thank you for patiently waiting! We are excited for what's coming.


	40. Refuge From the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

**Refuge From the Storm (Jamie)**

Cassandra forced herself to keep walking as soon as they got back to Skyhold. They had just physically been through the Fade and survived. Cassandra looked over at Jamie who seemed worn and her eyes held a haunted look. She had all but refused to look at Cassandra since they had returned to the real world. There had been light banter afterward, but everyone seemed to be feeling the relief of having made it out of something so harrowing alive. They were all grateful, but sorry for what happened to Stroud. 

Over the course of their journey back to Skyhold, Jamie had withdrawn further into herself. Like the closer they got to home, the more absorbed she became in her thoughts. Cassandra was worried for her lover. Something had happened in the Fade, and the seeker was determined to figure out what it was. If she didn’t fall asleep first.

Jamie might not have looked at her, but she did walk her to the armory, where Cassandra slept. Jamie didn’t say anything to her and Cassandra looked at her imploringly, silently begging her to do something,  _ anything _ .  _ Look at her. _ Cassandra stepped into her personal space, taking her hand that housed the anchor.

“Thank you, Jamie, for walking me here,” Cassandra said quietly.

Jamie continued to stare at the ground for several moments. Suddenly, she pushed  Cassandra up against the wall, kissing her roughly, desperately, a way Jamie had never kissed her before, but Cassandra loved it. It was how she imagined a hero kissing their love interest. Jamie’s hands tugged at Cassandra’s armor, grasping blindly, wanting everything and getting nothing. Jamie was too worn to do much of anything. Cassandra broke the kiss.

“Not here,” she gasped as Jamie moved to kiss her jaw and neck. “People will see.”

Jamie stopped kissing her, but pressed her forehead against the cool metal of Cassandra’s armor that covered her shoulder. It took Cassandra several moments to realize that Jamie was upset. Silent sobs were racking through her body. Cassandra wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“Jamie? What is it, my love?” Cassandra asked, rubbing her hand up and down soothingly over Jamie’s back, though the thick leather of her armor was in the way.

Jamie then let out an audible sob. Cassandra quickly ushered Jamie into the armory and up the stairs to where Cassandra slept. Cassandra pulled her down onto the bedroll and held her close. Jamie clung to Cassandra as though she would disappear at any moment.

“It’s alright, I am here,” Cassandra tried reassuring her. She knew that Jamie had seen things in the Fade that the others hadn’t. They had all encountered their fears, and Cassandra was concerned as to what Jamie’s fears were to affect her so greatly. “We all witnessed our fears in the Fade. What has frightened you so? What are you, the one who stands in the face of Corypheus unflinchingly, afraid of?” she asked gently.

Jamie sniffed. “I saw…I saw Corypheus…it was the final battle, and I think we were winning, but...” she paused and took a deep breath. “He struck Varric and Dorian down. I didn’t see it, but I felt it.”

Cassandra nodded. She knew that Varric and Dorian were two of Jamie’s closest friends. Jamie’s grip on Cassandra became tighter as she continued.

“You were fighting with me. Just like you said you would. Except…Corypheus killed you. He made me watch as he struck you down. I-” Jamie choked back her sobs and plowed on; Cassandra blinked the tears out of her own eyes and pushed her fingers through Jamie’s hair, holding her head in her hands as if to ground Jamie and assure her that she was not going anywhere. “I just stood there. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything to save you.” Jamie looked back up at that point to meet Cassandra’s eyes. “My greatest fear,” she said thickly, cupping Cassandra’s cheek. “Is losing the people I love. Of losing you.”

A few tears slipped from Cassandra’s eyes as she rubbed her thumbs over Jamie’s tear stained cheeks. “Oh, Jamie.”

She kissed Jamie like Jamie had kissed her earlier, desperately, to prove to her that she was there. Jamie put her hands on the back of Cassandra’s neck, keeping her in place. They kissed like that for several moments before Jamie’s hands moved down Cassandra’s body slowly, undoing all of the belts and clasps of her armor. Cassandra did the same to Jamie until they were both left in just their smallclothes and breast bands.

“Do you want this? Now?” Jamie asked breathily against Cassandra’s lips.

In response, Cassandra removed Jamie’s smallclothes and breast band in two swift movements. “What do you think?”

Jamie grinned and kissed Cassandra again, gently this time, taking her time to remove Cassandra’s remaining clothing. She pushed Cassandra back onto the bedroll and crawled on top of her. Jamie’s eyes raked over Cassandra’s body. Cassandra felt her cheeks flush at the attention Jamie was giving her.

“You are beautiful, Cassandra,” Jamie said quietly.

Cassandra smiled shyly at her. “Thank you, you are too kind,” she said, although she didn’t sound convinced.

Jamie caressed her cheek. “It’s true, emma lath,” Jamie said tenderly.

Cassandra looked up at her quizzically. “ _ Emma lath _ ?”

“It’s Dalish for ‘my love’,” Jamie explained.

“Emma lath,” Cassandra repeated, testing the words. “I like that.”

Jamie smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Cassandra pulled her flush against her, reveling in the feel of Jamie’s skin against her own, the likes of which she had only dreamed. Jamie kissed her gently, lovingly. Her hands began to roam down her body as she kissed the scar on Cassandra’s cheek and then the one by her mouth. Jamie’s hands caressed Cassandra’s body reverently and Cassandra arched into her touch. Jamie’s mouth then followed her hands, moving slowly over Cassandra, kissing every scar she came across, every inch of skin, mapping every plane and curve. Cassandra kept her hands in Jamie’s hair and kept her eyes closed, content to savor the moment. Jamie pressed kisses to Cassandra’s shoulders, breasts, stomach, thighs… Once Jamie was satisfied that she had tended to every scar she could get to, she moved back up to slap Cassandra on the mouth. She slipped her leg between Cassandra’s, applying pressure to Cassandra’s core with her knee. Cassandra broke the kiss, gasping, her head falling back and her hips bucked against Jamie’s leg to create friction.

“Touch me,” she breathed heavily. “Please.”

Jamie smiled. “As my Seeker commands,” she replied, her right hand moving to cup Cassandra’s breast while the other hand trailed lazily down her body. Jamie attached her lips to Cassandra’s neck as her hand finally slipped between Cassandra’s legs, her fingers sliding through the Seekers wet folds. Cassandra inhaled sharply at the contact.

“ _ Maker’s breath, _ ” she gasped, as Jamie slipped one finger inside of her.

“Gods, you’re wet,” Jamie laughed breathily against her neck.

Jamie moved her hand experimentally, and after deciding she liked the reaction she was getting from Cassandra, slipped another finger in. The movements of her hand matched the rhythm of Cassandra’s hot breath in Jamie’s ear and Cassandra’s hips rocked up to meet Jamie’s movements. Cassandra grasped at Jamie’s back while her legs wrapped around Jamie’s waist. Jamie moved down to take one of Cassandra’s breasts into her mouth, gently sucking and nipping at the hardening bud, her right hand smoothing down the Seeker’s side and over her hip. Jamie moved her thumb over Cassandra’s clit causing Cassandra to arch up into Jamie and make a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Jamie let go of Cassandra’s breast and smiled, moving so that her lips were close to Cassandra’s ear.

“What do you want, emma lath?” Jamie asked.

“More,” was all Cassandra could manage to say. Her head was swimming. She hadn’t felt this good in a very long time. And it was all because of Jamie.  _ Jamie. _

“More of what, ma Vhenan?” Jamie asked.

“ _ Everything _ .”

And Jamie obliged her. She sped up the movements of her fingers and added a third, her thumb continuing to move over the bundle of nerves that was bringing Cassandra closer to the edge. Cassandra bit down on Jamie’s shoulder to muffle her moans. There were, after all, still blacksmiths working downstairs. Jamie could feel Cassandra getting tighter around her curling fingers and she moved to kiss Cassandra. Jamie could tell that she was trying to hold on for as long as she could.

“Let go, Cassandra,” Jamie said against her lips.

Jamie swallowed Cassandra’s cry as she came hotly into Jamie’s hand. Jamie kept her fingers inside of Cassandra as she came down from her high. Jamie wiped her hand off on the bedroll once she removed her fingers, and propped herself up to look down at Cassandra who was trying to get her breathing under control. Jamie smiled lovingly down at her, and caressed her side and hip. Cassandra opened her eyes to find the Inquisitor watching her with a smile playing on her lips.

“What?” Cassandra asked.

Jamie shook her head, her smile growing. “Nothing. It’s just…I love you.”

Cassandra reached up and cupped Jamie’s cheek. “Right now, in this moment, and from every moment after, I shall love you as much and as long as I can. You have me completely now.”

Jamie knew that this was Cassandra’s roundabout way of saying that the courting/wooing had paid off and that Cassandra loved Jamie just as much as Jamie loved Cassandra. And Jamie couldn’t have been happier. Cassandra reached up and experimentally fondled Jamie’s breasts, to which Jamie gasped at the contact. Cassandra smirked at her reaction and flipped them over, straddling the Inquisitor’s waist.

“I believe I should return the favor,” she said to a shocked Jamie who was now underneath Cassandra.

Jamie grinned. “Please do,” she replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jamie propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Cassandra settled herself between Jamie’s legs. Cassandra took a deep breath and looked up at Jamie. “You should know that I have never done this, as I have not been with another woman before.”

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with, Cassandra,” Jamie said.

“I want to do this,” she replied determinedly.

Jamie smirked. “Then you won’t mess up.”

Cassandra leaned down and kissed Jamie’s stomach, right over a scar that had been left by the burns.

“You are beautiful too, you know,” Cassandra mumbled against her stomach.

Cassandra felt more than heard, Jamie laugh, a sound she would never tire of. “You’re just being nice,” Jamie said.

“You should know by now, my love, that I am never nice,” Cassandra said, biting at Jamie’s hip.

“Then what are you?” Jamie asked in a strained voice.

Cassandra lifted her head. “Truthful.”

“The Seeker of Truth, through and through,” Jamie said, grinning down at her.

Cassandra hummed in agreement, moving her head back down and kissing Jamie’s entrance. Jamie let out a sharp exhalation, her hands gripping at Cassandra’s hair. Cassandra hooked Jamie’s legs over her shoulders and dipped her tongue between Jamie’s folds. Jamie groaned and Cassandra could tell she was getting impatient. Finally, Cassandra thrust her tongue inside Jamie. From the noises Jamie was making above her, Cassandra could tell it was a pleasurable experience, and it was exceptionally heady for Cassandra to be so enveloped in the scent that was solely Jamie. For Cassandra to have never done this before, she was doing wonderfully. The way Cassandra was making Jamie feel almost made her believe in the Maker.  _ Almost. _ Cassandra bathed Jamie’s walls with her tongue, Jamie now whimpering, her chest heaving, her hips rocking up to meet Cassandra’s movements. With one hand, Cassandra caressed Jamie’s breasts and the other hand moved to thumb across Jamie’s clit. Jamie cried out, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. Her hips ground up against the Seeker’s mouth and Cassandra hummed in approval, the vibration causing Jamie to buck her hips even harder. Cassandra still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. She prayed to Andraste that she wouldn’t wake up after this. If she was dreaming, she filed away the taste and scent that belonged to Jamie and Jamie alone, she filed away the sounds of pure pleasure that were emanating from Jamie’s throat, the feel of Jamie’s hands tugging at her hair, pulling her closer. As much as Cassandra was enjoying pleasuring Jamie this way, she wanted to see her lover’s face when she reached her peak. Retracting her tongue and replacing it with her fingers, she moved to hover over Jamie. Jamie’s face held the look of pure ecstasy, a look Cassandra knew had been on her own face several minutes prior. Doing this to Jamie made Cassandra ache again between her legs. She reached down to touch herself, to relieve the throbbing pressure, but Jamie saw this and took over for her. They now thrusted their fingers in and out of each other, moaning each other’s name. Their lips moved over each others skin that was now slick with sweat. Their bodies moved in unison. Both women were now gasping, moving closer and closer to their climaxes. Jamie’s head fell backward, her back arching up, and Cassandra bit down on Jamie’s collarbone.

“Come for me, my love,” Cassandra said breathily.

“Cass,” Jamie whimpered.

Cassandra smiled fondly at the nickname and leaned down to kiss the Inquisitor, her pace quickening and Jamie following suit. Jamie could taste herself on Cassandra’s mouth and tongue as they kissed, the sensation finally bringing Jamie to the release she needed. As soon as she felt and saw Jamie reaching her climax, Cassandra reached her own, as well. They buried their faces in each other’s necks, stifling their cries as their bodies tensed. They rode out their climaxes and kept their fingers within each other, still moving roughly, causing both of them to come once more until both of them were far too over stimulated. Cassandra collapsed on top of Jamie heavily, both gasping for much needed air. Their breathing eventually evened out as they held each other close. Cassandra snuggled up to Jamie, content for the first time in a long time. She placed several open mouthed kisses to Jamie’s neck as Jamie held her tightly. 

“That was…” Jamie panted.

“ _ Incredible _ ,” Cassandra breathed, smiling.

“I love you,” Jamie murmured into Cassandra’s hair. “ _ I love you so much.” _

Cassandra clung tighter to Jamie, melding their bodies together. “And  _ I love you _ .”

The world might have been falling down around them outside, but in the small space Cassandra called home, the two lovers were safe, protected in each other’s embrace. Corypheus could have any other day, but he couldn’t have that night. That night was theirs, and theirs alone.                

  
  



	41. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached 100,000 words! Hurray! :D

**Together (Lora)**

 

“Something on your mind?” Solas’s voice brought Lora’s thoughts out of their haze. 

She shook her head and sighed. “I guess it was by popular vote, but I feel like my opinion wasn’t really accounted for when it came to deciding the fate of the Wardens.”

“There are two people of power making decisions. It is bound to happen,” he said. 

“I don’t know if I will ever approve of what we did with them. And what we did with Stroud…I will always regret.” She looked out at the mountains surrounding Skyhold. The cool wind blew through and made Lora shiver. 

They sat atop one of the old watchtowers that no one ever visited. They had been coming here for breaks recently, and they both had become very fond of this place. 

“You are a leader of an army. Death is also bound to happen.”

Lora shook her head again. “We could have prevented Stroud’s death…”

_I could have prevented Stroud's death._

“No one could have. Not even you.”

“A man is dead because I chose not to stay and fight for him. Perhaps if we waited a little longer, he would have been fine...”

“And risk the deaths of everyone else? He was never going to move.”

“You don’t know that!” She snapped, then retreated once she heard the anger in her voice. “Ir abelas. I should not have said that.” She huffed a sigh. “I know he always would have died. I just wish I didn’t decide to leave him so quickly. Jamie’s reaction was more appropriate than mine...”

“Elgara,” he said. 

She locked eyes with him. 

“Listen to me. You made _the_ decision that _had_ to be made. You are not at fault because of it.” 

She nodded. “I still feel accountable, though. I feel like it was easier to make because it was Stroud.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, if it were you. Or if it had been Jamie. I think I would have stayed with you until the end... Actually, I know I would have.”

He gave her a half smile. “That is not what happened, though. Do not get yourself caught up in the ‘what-ifs’.”

   

At that, she decided to lighten the mood. “Alright, Solas. Its presence has teased me enough!” she said with a clap. “What is in the bag?”

He smiled. “What bag, Vhenan? I haven’t the faintest clue of what you’re referring to.”

“Oh, you know, just the giant bag you brought with you today. The one sitting directly beside you. The one staring me in the face!”

“Oh, that little bag of herbs I had this morning? I left it next to my bed.”

“Nope,” she smiled back. “I don’t think this is a bag of herbs. Much too big. If it helps, its color is a blue so loud it’s competing with the sky. It’s leaning against your side right now, by the way.” 

He looked to his empty right side and shrugged.

“No bag here.”

“My sincerest apologies, Master Solas. I was referring to the massive blue bag to your _left_ side.”

He looked down and lifted the bag up. “Oh, you mean _this_ bag.” He grinned. “I have brought you something.” 

He dug around inside of it for seemingly forever. 

“You looking for solid plans to defeat Corypheus?” She said with a wink. 

“If only. Oh, it’s in here, somewhere…” he dug around some more.

“Solas! You are keeping me on edge here. The crowd is waiting.”

He chuckled. “Okay, okay, Vhenan. I was enjoying it a little too much.” 

He pulled out a … 

_Solas!_  

Her eyes narrowed. “A red bag within a blue bag. You must think you are _so_ clever.” 

He laughed. “Only a little bit. Here. I think it is best you open it.” He handed her the red bag. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

She reached in the bag with another smile and pulled out a painting. Her face immediately softened. 

_Wow..._

“Solas…” she looked up at him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Happy birthday,” he said gently. 

“Solas! My birthday? How did you know?” She said in disbelief. 

“Well, once you said you celebrated your birthday, I wanted to do something special for you. I had to ask Jamie when it was.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “Did you paint this?”

He nodded. “Which was difficult to achieve, considering you are always nearby,” he said with a grin.

“How did you do it? How did you keep it a secret from me?”

“You like sleeping in very late, Vhenan.”

She gasped. “You were painting this the whole time I was there asleep?! You sly wolf, you!...” She let out a warm, content sigh.  “...You painted Falon so well. The colors…The scenery. It is gorgeous.” She hugged the painting. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I was worried I would forget what he looked like. But this looks just like him. I will have a piece of him forever, now.”

She moved next to him so that they could both look at it.  She rested her head on his shoulder. “Mas serannas. I hadn’t realized that today was the 16th of Haring.”

“In all honesty, I have been watching the calendar for days to make sure I got the right one.” 

She felt her cheeks redden. “Thank you, Solas. You have made my day.” 

“The day’s not over yet.” He smiled. “And the blue bag’s not empty.”

“Huh?”

He stood up, and held out his hand. “Walk with me?”

She took his hand, and to no one’s surprise, he walked her to the rotunda. 

Out of all the changed things, the first thing Lora noticed was some colorful jars of powdered paint scattered on the floor. In addition, paper had been rolled out on the floor, and his desk moved to the wall. In the center of the room stood a large easel with a proportionately sized empty sheet to fit. If Lora were to spread her arms out, the sheet would probably reach the tips of her fingers. 

He sat the bag down, and after another agonizing amount of time digging, pulled out some paint brushes. 

“I thought it would be nice to paint something together,” he said.

She gasped. “No!”

He stopped. “No?”

“I cannot paint like you! I have no skill for it. Plus, I have no knowledge on how to do fresco. I will ruin it!”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. We will not be doing fresco today. That requires too much planning ahead and different tools.”

He handed her a large, flat paint brush. “Instead, I meant more along the lines of painting whatever you felt like.”

She gulped. “It will come out looking like a child’s painting. Only your parts will look good.”

“Now I do not believe that at all,” he said with a smile. 

She grinned back. “Okay, this does sound like it would be fun.”

She eyed her brush, then the parchment. “Where do we start?”

“How do you want to start?” he teased.

“I guess we need a color.” Her eyes scanned the paints on the floor, and they settled on a nice bluish green paint pigment. 

He gestured to a jar near to it. “This is watercolor, so you must first wet your brush.” As instructed, she dipped her brush in the jar of water. 

“How did you get all these paints?” she asked as she followed through by dipping her brush in the pigment jar. 

“I made most of them,” he said. “That one is made from malachite. It is quite a process, but you have to carefully grind the pigment in different ways. Then, add water, gum arabic, and honey. After that, you let it dry.”

“Gum arabic?”

“It is a gum that released by some kinds of acacia trees.”

“Ohhh.” She held her brush to the sheet, but was scared to make the first mark. "You learn that in the Fade?"

"Actually, …" he thought for a moment. "In my travels."

She laughed anxiously. “I am so going to mess this up.” She closed her eyes and brushed her hand all the way across the sheet. She hesitantly opened one eye. 

“You are rather bold. Usually, one keeps their eyes open when they paint. And yet you made the greatest brush stroke in history,” he grinned at her. 

She giggled. “It is just a part of my unique painting style.” 

She started moving her brush to and fro, trying to cover the entire sheet. Solas helped her by bringing in a touch of darker blue here and there.

“What is that color?” she asked.

“Ultramarine,” he responded. 

“I would have guessed dark blue.”

“That would be too easy.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a while, they stopped to observe their finished work. It ended up looking far better than Lora had originally expected. The painting found its way into becoming a beautiful scenery of flowers and foliage that probably did not exist. 

“So the purple flowers are me, and the blue flowers are you,” she said. 

“If you want to interpret it that way, it very well could be.”

Lora huffed. “So what do you interpret it as, then?”

“A wonderful evening.”

She looked at him with a smile. “You are wonderful,” she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“ _You_ are wonderful,” he said back. 

“Thank you,” she said. “What I suddenly remembered back at Adamant and what happened there… It has been haunting me. I needed this.”

“I needed this as well, Vhenan.” After a moment, he chuckled. “You have managed to get paint all over you, though I am not really sure how.”

She looked him up and down. “Oh? You know, you appear to have paint on you, too.”

His eyes widened. “Where?”

She quickly brushed her paintbrush across his nose.

He laughed in response. “Hey!”

She brushed it across his arm, then fled to the other side of the room. 

He followed in pursuit, and chased her around the rotunda. She squealed when he cornered her against a wall. 

She held out her paintbrush in defense. “Don’t make me use this again! It is a mighty weapon I am holding in my hand, you know!” 

He smirked. He dramatically snapped, and the paintbrush lifted from her hand and landed at his feet. 

She gasped, then smiled. “That is _so_ not fair!”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’m just going to…kindly… take my....... lea-” She took off running to the side again, ducking under his arm. 

But she couldn’t evade his grasp. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. “I’ve got you!” He chuckled.

“Noooo!” she shouted, laughing and turning to embrace him. 

He swiped the bridge of his nose along her forehead.

“You _dare_ paint the Inquisitor’s face! Off with your head! Any last words before they take you away?” She declared.

He exaggerated a sad face. “I request only that I may plant a kiss upon my lady.”

“Why, we have to concede this man’s wish. Go ahead, prisoner, give your lady the best kiss you’ve got.”

He pulled her even closer, and kissed her hard. 

When they pulled back, they broke into a fit of laughter. It died down, and he held her tight.  

She looked into his eyes. Her face dropped. “Solas...” She swallowed. “...I want this.”

He arched a brow. “Want what?”

“I want this for the rest of my life. I want us. I want to laugh with you and smile with you every day. I want to always be by your side. I want to wake up and see your face next to mine forever.”

He gave her a sheepish smile, then looked to the floor. A moment later, his smile dropped. 

“You can never guess what the future holds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Lora, I too have zero knowledge on painting. I hope it doesn't show too badly! :P


	42. Catching Up

**Catching Up (Jamie and Lora)**

 

Jamie awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window. She had slept longer than she had meant to, but after everything that had happened, she doubted people would fault her for it. Besides, she would try to take as much time as she could if it meant getting to hold Cassandra for a little while longer. 

The Inquisitor smiled and gently pulled the Seeker closer to her. She felt Cassandra stir and take a deep breath.

“Good morning,” Cassandra murmured against Jamie’s neck, her voice low and raspy.

Jamie’s smile grew. “Morning, Seeker. Sleep well?”

Cassandra raised up and smiled sleepily at her. “Very.” She placed a hand on Jamie’s cheek and studied her for a moment. “Last night was…”

“Amazing?” Jamie supplied quickly, still grinning.

Cassandra chuckled. “I was going to say perfect.”

Jamie sobered and nodded seriously. “Oh, yes, it was that, too.” She pulled Cassandra down to kiss her. “Absolutely. One hundred percent. Perfect. Just like you.”

Cassandra laughed and Jamie felt her heart soar. The Seeker sat up and gathered her clothes. “I suppose we should get up. The others will be wondering where we are.”

Jamie watched her as she got ready for the day. “Maybe I should have snuck back to my room last night.”

Cassandra looked at her sharply. “No! I wanted you to stay!”

“I’m kidding, Cassandra,” Jamie said, standing, not worried about her state of undress. Cassandra on the other hand sheepishly looked away. Jamie, noticing this, stepped up to her and tugged on her arm. “Hey. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

She saw Cassandra smile before she turned to face the Inquisitor. She then wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck and kissed her again. Jamie pulled Cassandra tightly against her and silently wished Cassandra hadn’t gotten dressed so quickly. The Seekers hand had just moved into Jamie’s hair when Jamie broke the kiss to move her lips down Cassandra’s jaw to her neck. Cassandra made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as Jamie bit down and sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

“Inquisitor!” she gasped.

Jamie laughed against her shoulder. “Relax, Seeker. No one will see it.”

Cassandra pushed Jamie’s head back and kissed her chastely. “Perhaps, but I will know it’s there.” She turned and continued to get ready.

Smiling, Jamie shook her head and followed suit. “Maybe that’s the point.”

Cassandra gave her a look, but dropped the subject.

Around twenty minutes and several kisses later, Jamie exited the blacksmith’s workshop. The air was fresh and cool and gave Jamie the slightest bit of hope that things might actually be turning around for them. Despite their losses at Adamant, they had dealt a huge blow against Corypheus.

Given the time of day, most of Skyhold was alive so Jamie leaving the blacksmith’s carrying her armor from the day before did not go unnoticed. Jamie kept walking though. She had nothing to hide.

After stopping by her room to freshen up, she made her usual rounds to speak to the inner circle. Varric, Bull, and Blackwall were already in the tavern talking about the events at Adamant. Jamie stayed for a little while, but bid them farewell after an hour or so. Upon entering the main hall, she spotted Josephine and Vivienne in deep discussion about what the Inquisitors were going to wear to the ball at the Winter Palace.

Jamie went by Solas’s room hoping to find her sister as was in luck. She didn’t linger however as they appeared to having too much fun painting. That shocked Jamie. Lora didn’t paint, but if she was enjoying herself, who was Jamie to judge?

She went up to the library and found Dorian buried in a book. She studied him a moment before walking up to him.

“Anything interesting?”

If she surprised him, he didn’t show it. In fact, he didn’t even look up. “Not really. But it’s keeping my mind occupied.”

Jamie sighed. “You’re trying not to think about it either.”

Finally, Dorian looked up. “What happened at Adamant wasn’t a very pleasant experience. But I don’t need to tell you that.” He tilted his head as he looked at her. “All doesn’t seem to be lost, however.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

A knowing smile crossed his face. “I’d know that look anywhere. Did you have fun with the Seeker last night?”

Jamie opened her mouth, but didn’t answer.

“Oh, don’t be so coy, Jamie,” Dorian chided lightly, smirking. “I’m happy for you. And Cassandra, for what it’s worth. After the shit you’ve been through, you both deserve a chance at happiness.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Jamie said, touched by his candor. She then smiled wryly. “But to answer your question, yes, we did have a good time.”

“Ah, see? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He set the book down. “I won’t press you just yet on the details. Unless you have anything else for me, I’m supposed to meet with our spymaster about a group of Venatori spotted in the Exalted Plains.”

“Nah, I’m good right now, Dorian. I’ll find you later for drinks?”

“You know just what to say to make me feel better,” he said.

Jamie went to speak to Cullen after that. She found the commander in his study, as usual. He was hunched over his desk, staring down a box in front of him. He looked up at her as she entered, and from his expression, she knew something serious was up.

“As a leader of the Inquisition, you…” he broke off and sighed. “There’s something I must tell you.”

“Of course,” Jamie said quickly. “Whatever it is, I’m listening.”

Cullen seemed to be put at ease by this. “Right. Thank you.” He looked down again at the box. “Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off, suffer - some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source for the templars and mages here. But I...no longer take it.”

Jamie raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t been expecting that. “You stopped?”

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now,” he admitted quietly.

“Cullen, if this can kill you…” Jamie began, slightly panicked.

“It hasn’t yet,” Cullen replied, his voice stronger. “After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t. I will not be bound to the order, or that life, any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it.” He straightened. “But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve asked Cassandra to… watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty.”

Jamie took a moment to process before nodding slowly. “Thank you for telling me, Cullen. I respect what you’re doing, and so will Lora.”

The commander looked relieved. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Of course,” Jamie said, giving him a reassuring smile. “And in the future, if you ever need to talk about this or anything else, don’t hesitate, Commander. I like to think I’m a good listener.”

Cullen managed a smile of his own. “I appreciate that, thank you. If this situation changed, for better or for worse, you’ll be the first to know.”

With that, Cullen announced he had work that needed tending to, so Jamie told him goodbye and moved on. She found Cole sitting up on the battlements watching the hustle and bustle of Skyhold. The two spent the rest of the afternoon and early part of the evening talking. Well, Cole did most of the talking, narrating what was going on in people’s heads as they passed by below. Jamie didn’t mind though. It gave her a chance to not have to think too hard about anything.

As it neared dinner time, Jamie went off to find Cassandra to see if she wanted to dine with her, but after not finding her with the training dummies or up in her makeshift room in the blacksmiths, she finally found a note on the table the floor below. It was addressed to Jamie and said that Cassandra was meeting with Leliana and Josephine to discuss something about the Seekers and that Cassandra would tell Jamie about it later. Jamie pocketed the note and left to find food and hopefully someone to eat with. Jamie hated eating alone. 

Fortunately, Jamie spotted Lora coming down the steps of the main hall. Lora must have seen Jamie come from the blacksmiths for she smirked when she saw her sister. Jamie knew Lora had probably seen her and Cassandra the night before after they had gotten back from Adamant. Hell, half of Skyhold had probably seen them before they went inside. And with Lora knowing what she did, it wouldn’t take a stretch to deduce what had happened between the two of them.

“Enjoy your night with the Seeker?” She asked with a wink.

Jamie couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Yep, she knew. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“ _Oh_?” Lora raised an eyebrow at her. “Well!? You have to give me the details!” 

Jamie laughed but had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. “Uh, yeah, maybe later. When we aren’t standing in the middle of Skyhold.”

“Hmmm…” Lora rubbed her chin. She paused, then laughed. “How about over dinner?”

“Sure, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you finally confessed! You confessed, didn’t you? I wasn’t sure what happened because you were so depressed for a while there…” Lora shoved a spoonful of runny eggs into her mouth. 

“Well, technically she cornered me into telling her, shot me down, then the whole Venatori thing happened which woke her up, I guess. She admitted that she had feelings for me as well. And, well, here we are!” Jamie said happily, raising her mug.

Lora gave her a look. “Woah, woah, woah. Now I _know_ lot more had to happen than just ‘here we are’! I just saw you leaving her room for Mythal’s sake! And the rumors I’ve heard among the cooking staff! Alta was about to fly out of her seat.” 

“First off, she wasn’t there. Not to say nothing would have happened if she had been there.. Second, who is Alta? And third, why do you want to know about that, anyway?” Jamie asked, looking sheepish again.

Lora blushed and ignored her first question. “Well, I’m not sure. I guess I am just nosy. And it feels good to gossip about that, rather than talk about the world ending all the time…”

Jamie nodded. “That’s fair. What do you want to know exactly?”

“So you guys like… you know,” Lora tried and failed to make some accurate motions with her hands. 

“Slept together?”

“Yeah!”

Jamie laughed but her smile was tender. “Yeah, we did.” She looked up at her sister. “I love her so much, Lora. I’ve never felt quite like this before.”

Lora sighed with a dreamy smile. “I am so glad you have found that. I am so happy for the both of you. Especially after Isabella,” she said. 

Jamie winced at that. “Yeah… But thanks. I’m glad, too.” She then sighed. “Well, enough about me and my sex life. What about you? How are you after all of that at Adamant? I know I won’t be one hundred percent after that for a while.”

“I am still haunted by everything that happened, but Solas is helping with that,” she said with a smile. “There was so much shit that I had pushed away, Jamie. And it all came back at once when the other memories came back.”

Jamie leaned forward, resting her arm on the table. “Like what?”

“Several memories. A few of them were from when the Qunari invaded our camp, and killed Mother and Father. And when they cut my ears off.  I guess I didn’t want to remember any of that.” Lora swallowed the knot in her throat. She switched to a less painful memory. “And weirdly enough, the memory where I found Falon came back. Did I ever tell you about that day?”

“You were always pretty vague about it. Oh, and I haven’t had time to tell you: I’m sorry about what happened to him.”

“It is okay. It doesn’t get easier, but the pain is less so. It helps to stay distracted. It seems like so much is happening all the time around here, you don’t even have time to stop and breathe… Anyway. So you know how I used to go into the forest by myself a lot? Well, when I went, I would go sit in the treetops and just watch everything that was going on around me. On that specific day, this mother halla came running by, and hid her baby in the bushes under the tree I was sitting in. Then, she ran off. A few seconds later, a giant wolf ran after her in pursuit. I assume he was hunting her… So I sat there waiting. For hours, I would bet. Eventually, the baby halla started to cry for its mother. And I didn’t want to just leave it there…When it became clear that its mother wasn’t coming back, I slid down the tree and helped it. But as it turns out, the wolf was just returning. It cornered us, and it was bloody and growling. It looked so mad. Of course, I was too young to take it on back then. So I stood there just shaking in my boots. I hadn’t brought my dagger with me. And the only thing I could think of was trying to talk to it. First, I tried to scare it off. I told it a few things in Elvish, though I don’t really recall what they were. I think I just tried to be intimidating. But it didn’t work. It just cornered us even further. Then, this is what I remembered at Adamant. I don’t know why I forgot this moment. But I told it what Humility used to tell me. Melana en athim las en-...” Lora paused, then gasped.  She dropped her spoon. “Oh my…” Her eyes widened, and her heart sank. “Oh no… Oh no… Oh no. Oh, gods...” She wiped her eyebrows and squinted. “Surely it’s coincidental…” She felt sick.

“...Jamie, I think I’ve just figured something out.”

Jamie, who had been listening intently that whole time, leaned even further forward, this time with worry. “What? What is it?”

“It was Solas.”

“What?”

“The wolf! The wolf was Solas!”

“Lora. That makes no sense…”

“No, no. Listen. Remember when we first went to the Storm Coast? And when I saw Bull I…” Regret filled her voice. “I screamed at him then ran away?”

Jamie nodded. 

“Solas came after me. And he told me that someone once told him that phrase I just said, when he had lost control. Now you know it isn’t just some common Elvish phrase. You know Humility taught me it. When I said that phrase to the wolf… I followed it up by saying something about not losing control of yourself. And the wolf stood there a moment, as if it could actually tell what I was saying. I swear if wolves could make a shocked expression, it was making one. Then, it bowed its head and trotted away. Just like that.”

Jamie looked skeptical. “And you think that was Solas?”

“Yes! What are the odds?”

“But he’s never shifted before.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t. He is a mage, after all.”

Jamie still didn’t look convinced. “And what if he just so happened to hear it? Like, in the Fade or something?”

“It is not a phrase you just so commonly say. Even in the old days.”

“Humility told you that?”

“Yes. It is a phrase unique to it.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell you about that, if that’s the case?”

“I don’t know… and it makes even more sense when you realize he wears a wolf’s jawbone as a necklace.”

Jamie chuckled. “Is _that_ what that is?”

She nodded. “And I…” Her thoughts scrambled. “I don’t know what to do with this information at all. If I bring it up, and I’m wrong, I’ll sound crazy.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why he would keep it from me, if that’s true.”

Jamie thought a moment. “Well, considering that event made such an impact on you, I’d bring it up with him, though I’m not sure how. Do it carefully if you do.”

“I’ll try…” she bit her lip. “Eventually. When I work the courage up.” 

“Whatever happens, I hope it goes well.” Jamie moved to get up. “Oh, and Lora? Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to 800 hits! Ahhh! :D


	43. Dress

**Dress (Lora)**

In preparations for a coming trip to the Winter Palace, Josephine and Leliana brought Lora to a shop in Val Royeaux for a dress. After trying on several, Lora's confidence in finding a dress was beginning to wane. 

Lora straightened up in the gown. “I love the red color, and it is very pretty...but it feels too.. Scantily clad.” She looked back behind her, noting that the dress did not cover _any_ of her back. Just at the beginning of her bottom, a giant dark bow was stitched to it. It was the only thing covering the parts she definitely did not want bare. “I will likely already be stabbed in the back there. I do not want to give myself an extra opening,” she grinned.

“Agreed. The dress is gorgeous, but not appropriate for Halamshiral. May we see another?” Josephine requested to the Orlesian seller who ran the shop. The lady nodded and returned to the backroom, leaving the girls to talk. 

“‘Tis a shame our apostate is not here, I bet he would _love_ to savor this look,” Leliana remarked, beginning to help Lora out of the dress. 

Lora blushed in response.

“Leliana, let us not embarrass her. She did say she has never worn such fine dresses before.”

“I actually have not worn any dresses at all,” Lora said. “The Dalish don’t have outfits like these, and I have never been to a party where such fabulous attire is required.”

“That will soon change, Lora. This will likely be the party of your life. Josie, could you help with the other side?”

The ladies pulled Lora out of the dress, and hung it back up on a hanger. 

“How are you supposed to walk in those? Fight in them? And are they supposed to be that itchy?” Lora asked.

Josephine chuckled. “You aren’t supposed to be able to fight in them. You are supposed to stand there and look pretty while playing the game,” she said.

“The game is more deadlier than any blade you may encounter that night,” Leliana added, holding the dress out with one hand. 

The attendant came back in, and traded dresses with her. “Pardon me, ladies,” the woman spoke. “I overheard your need for mobility, and I thought of the perfect dress that also suits your… more modest needs.” She handed them a giant bag, and took the red dress back with her. 

They pulled the dress from the bag and Lora gasped. “Now _that_ is a gorgeous color.” It was dark blue, with a shimmering thin fabric laid over it.

They helped her put it on, and stared at her in awe.

It was a ball gown, but it was sleeveless and came up to her neck. 

“It is beautiful on you, Lora,” Josephine said. 

“You will be pulling all kinds of eyes wearing that. Good eyes, not gossipping ones. Not that you will be able to see them, anyway,” Leliana added. 

The lady returned with a smile. “I think that is the dress!” she shouted happily.

“I do not think I’ll be able to move in it, though…” Lora said.

“Watch this!” The lady came around, and fiddled with the back of her dress. She unhooked something, causing the bottom half of the dress to fall down, revealing a thin flowing maxi dress beneath it. 

“It is detachable, so you can remove the skirt, and have a much lighter dress to move around in,” she said with sparkling eyes.

Lora grinned widely. “It is perfect!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANDDD WE HAVE REACHED 800 HITS! Thank you guys so much! :D
> 
> I wanted to try something out. I'm not too good at drawing, but I think it might be fun to include some illustrations with this story. So I did one to see what it would look like! What do you guys think? Should I keep up with that idea or no? No promises, but I may go back and add some to earlier chapters, too, if I can keep up with it. Lol
> 
> Also, ref for the drawing: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5f/41/b2/5f41b2b027ed03bbdd3092ce6bb22ed6--feather-dress-art-paintings.jpg


	44. Before Halamshiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Apologies for the delay. We do intend to see this work through, it just might take a while.

**Before Halamshiral (Jamie and Lora)**

 

The day came that the Inquisition would be attending the ball at Halamshiral. Both of the sisters, along with everyone that would be going, awoke extra early just for the occasion. If someone had to guess, it was roughly three hours before the sun would rise. 

That didn’t make anything easier, though. 

Jamie woke slowly, a smile forming on her lips as she felt Cassandra’s moving across her collarbone. The Inquisitor hummed and ran her hand up the Seeker’s back.

“You’re spoiling me, waking me up like this,” she murmured.

“I know you are not much of a morning person,” Cassandra said, retracing the path she had made with her lips with her fingertips. “Perhaps this might help change your mind.”

Jamie laughed and rolled them over, placing Cassandra under her. “I’m sure it would. But, I will say that I’m already _very_ partial to nights.”

Cassandra lightly shoved Jamie’s shoulder. “ _You_ are horrible.”

Jamie grinned wryly. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

The Seeker leaned up and kissed her briefly. “No, I would not, my love.”

Jamie’s smile softened as she stared down tenderly at her. Cassandra reached up to caress Jamie’s cheek. Jamie turned her face into Cassandra’s hand and kissed her palm. “My love,” she repeated, chuckling lightly. “I will never tire of hearing that.”

“Then I shall say it every day,” Cassandra replied, returning Jamie’s smile.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Jamie murmured against Cassandra’s lips before capturing them in a deep kiss.

Cassandra moaned against her mouth before gently pushing Jamie back. “As much as I would love to continue this…” she said, trailing her fingers lightly down Jamie’s chest teasingly, making Jamie groan and arch into her touch. “We need to get ready to travel to Halamshiral.”

Cassandra slipped out from under Jamie and Jamie collapsed down onto the bed with another groan. “You’re going to be the death of me, Seeker.”

Cassandra smirked and pulled on Jamie’s shirt that had been discarded to the floor the previous night. Jamie turned her head so she could watch Cassandra walk away and into the washroom. In nothing _but_ Jamie’s shirt. Yep, the Seeker will _definitely_ be the death of her.

* * *

 

“Elgara,” Solas gently stroked Lora’s hair, then nudged her. “It is time to wake up.”

Lora mumbled something, then rolled over and faced him. She squinted and pushed her head into his chest to avoid the light. Apparently, he had lit _every single one_ of the candles in the room with magic.

_Ugh._

She mumbled again. “Too bright,” she whined. 

He ran his hands through her hair, holding her close to him. “Ir abelas. I will snuff a few.”

A few moments passed before she hesitantly opened her eyes, then squinted again. 

_If he did anything, it did not help._

She was content to keep her face burrowed there for a while. That way, the light wouldn’t matter.

Lora groaned. “Is it really time already? I feel like we just went to bed.” Her words came out muffled. 

He chuckled. “We did, two hours ago, thanks to a certain night owl.”

“It’s not my fault you have such a nice reading voice.”

They had spent the night with Solas reading to her some dusty old book they’d grabbed from the hidden library. Lora could not explain at all what the book was about, she just liked to lay back and listen to him read. 

“It is too easy to keep reading when you beg for _just one more chapter_ , six times in a row.” he mimicked the pleading voice she had used on him the night before. 

She yawned. “Could you wake me up in like, ten minutes?”

He smiled to himself, knowing she was going to fall back asleep regardless. “Of course.”

After thirty minutes of the same question being asked, Lora wiped her eyes as she walked out of his room. He quietly trailed behind her.

The smell of food drew Lora to the dining hall. Several of the cooks were kind enough to make an early breakfast for the medium sized party. Bowls of fried eggs and, quite fortunately, a large pile of bacon laid in the center of the table. Surrounding it was a large bowl of warm porridge and a pan of bread paired with cheese. A bright stack of red apples were placed nearby. Bottles of wine sat on both ends of the table, beckoning any anxious members to settle their nerves. 

Most of the gang had already been there and halfway eaten, or left. Lora took her place to the right of Jamie, who was shoveling heaps of eggs and bacon into her mouth with only a single chew before swallowing. Or so it seemed to Lora, anyway.

Solas sat down to Lora’s right. 

“Good morning, you two.” Cassandra, who was sitting on Jamie’s left, warmly greeted them. 

Jamie stopped shoveling to clap a hand on Lora’s back. “Took you both long enough,” she teased. 

Lora rolled her eyes. “Remind me again why we must be up this early.”

Josephine, who somehow was already dressed for the ball in a bright red suit lined with gold fabric accented with a blue sash, took the opportunity to answer. “It will take almost all day to travel there. If we leave just as the sun rises, we will arrive by nightfall, when the Inquisition is expected. Everyone should have plenty of time to get ready. Leliana and I will be there to help you and Lady Jamie.” She glanced at Leliana, who appeared to be wearing the same attire. 

“Neither of you are wearing a dress?” Lora inquired. 

Leliana shook her head. “We do not need to stand out the way the Inquisitors do. After all, we have sly conversations to make and secrets to collect.”

“Actually, I was hoping to wear what you guys are wearing. It looks rather nice, and I do believe I’d be rather dashing in it,” Jamie said with a wink to Cassandra. Cassandra scoffed and waved her off.

“I am glad I sent for extras of these and one in your measurements, then.” Josephine replied. “It is a rather comfortable suit, I must say.”

“You have my measurements?” Jamie asked with a shocked expression.

“Josie has the measurements of nearly everyone in Skyhold. Did you think all of your clothes just so happened to fit?” Leliana said. 

She shrugged in response and thought for a moment. “Are those measurements what is on that big board of yours that you always carry around?” Jamie joked.

Josephine blushed. “Well, actually…”

“Wait,” Lora interrupted. “So is everyone wearing the red suit and it is just me who is wearing a dress?”

“Nay,” Leliana said.

“Vivienne will be wearing a dress. Sera requested something, well… Fitting for Sera. The Iron Bull needed a different suit accommodating for his horns. Solas here requested a black tuxedo.”

Lora arched a brow and got butterflies at the idea of seeing Solas in a tuxedo. 

Dorian very loudly cleared his throat. “You know I will wear something incredibly showy,” he remarked. “I must be the most handsome man there. Naturally, my outfit was custom made.”

Lora laughed. “Fair enough. I suppose we won’t seem as united if we aren't all wearing the same thing, though.” 

“Such is the price of fashion preferences, Lora,” Dorian said. 

“Will we get to see you before the ball or are you keeping your outfit a surprise?” Lora asked. 

“I will be the last to walk in when they announce us. In that way, all eyes will be on me. No one is allowed to see me beforehand, so you can contribute to the amazed expressions.”

“I’m sure we’d be amazed anyway,” Jamie said with a grin.

“Do you plan to go in your own personal chariot, too?” Solas asked sarcastically.

Dorian took it in stride. “Of course. How else would I arrive?”

“In a puff of smoke on a magic carpet, of course,” Jamie countered.

Dorian threw his head back and laughed loudly. “For you, Inquisitor, I shall do everything in my power to deliver.” 

Lora allowed them to continue talking and excused herself. She walked outside with her plate to get some fresh air. 

She couldn’t see much as it was so dark, so she opted to stand next to a wall torch and fight off the bugs. 

She bit into her apple with a satisfying _crunch_. 

“The birds will start talking soon,” Cole said, appearing from one of the dark corners of the castle wall. He didn’t scare her this time, as she had come to expect him to drift by when she was alone. 

“What do they say?” Lora played along.

“Lots of things.”

“They sure sound like they say a lot.” Lora smiled. “How have you been, Cole? Since your amulet has started working.” 

A few days prior, Cole had pleaded to be bound, as the events at Adamant Fortress and being in the Fade with the Nightmare demon had shaken him up. But Lora, along with Solas’s pushing, insisted that they find another solution to bar him from being potentially used, manipulated, or twisted beyond his intent. They had settled on retrieving a special amulet for him.

It didn’t work. Cole had his past holding him back, and they learned that he needed to confront it if the amulet had any chance of working. And that was where Lora had discovered the truth about Cole: that Cole, after all, was once a mage boy who had been starved to death after being locked away and forgotten by a Templar. The Cole she now knew was only a spirit of Compassion who felt so strongly for the real Cole, that he became him. The anger and guilt that weighed upon Cole guided them directly to the Templar in question. 

In the end, he had been left with two choices: to kill the Templar, or spare him of his guilt and let go of it. 

Lora wouldn’t allow him to be killed. She let Solas talk with him, and Cole had chosen to spare him. 

Ever since that day, Cole had become more like his original self than he recently had been. He was back to making his vague spirit-like comments. Lora missed the more understandable Cole, but he seemed happy with the result, so she was happy. 

Cole lifted the amulet up in his hand. “It works. I am so glad I get to help people, and they forget.” 

Lora nodded, then frowned. “Will I forget you after we take down Corypheus?” 

Cole shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Paint smeared. A close embrace. Sweet breath against your neck. You have _him_.”

She smiled. “That’s not the same. You’re a dear friend to me.”

“So I have helped?”

“In many ways.” 

“I need to help others after Corypheus,” he said. 

“It will hurt.” Lora said. “It will hurt losing you.” 

Cole tilted his head. His ghostly eyes just barely appeared under the darkness of his hat. “There will be others who hurt more. People who have lost much because of Corypheus.” 

Lora nodded.  “I have lost a spirit friend before, but I’m sure you know that. It isn’t easy, but I know there will be others who need you far more than I do... I understand that you will probably have to go.” 

She looked up to the sky and marveled at the stars. _I have a lot right now, in times where many have so little_. 

“You know…” she began, “This is really selfish… but sometimes, I wish I was stuck like this. I wish Corypheus was always coming but never came. I like where I’m at right now. I have all of these friends, a wonderful lover. A sister who I get to make important decisions with. I feel like everything I do actually _matters_. And here I am, wanting these times to never end. Meanwhile, there are hundreds of families becoming victim to Corypheus’s poisonous reach. Children, too, probably.” She thought back to the little elven child she saw clinging to her mother at Haven. Only then did she wonder if they survived the terrible events so long ago. 

“Am I selfish for wanting to stay in these moments?” Lora asked him. She didn’t expect much of a wise answer, but she got one nonetheless.

“It is okay to want things that make you happy.” 

“Do you really think so?”

“Inquisitor,” Leliana interrupted them. Lora turned to meet her cool gaze. “It is time to get ready.” 

She looked down at her unfinished plate and sighed. She placed it on the low rock railing and nodded.

Her eyes once more met Cole’s. “I would not trade these times for the world,” she told him in a somber voice. She turned to leave and looked over her shoulder. “But I guess that is what I’m doing after all.” She took another bite of her apple, then chucked it over the side of the railing.

Leliana and Lora left him to walk back into Skyhold. Most were still asleep, so Skyhold was unusually quiet. There was something about it that was quite peaceful, and something inside Lora wished it could always be like that. 

Leliana walked her to a room she had never seen before. It was deep into the castle and its entrance was hidden in plain sight. With the removal of a large piece of rock from the wall, another section of the wall began to move downward. 

When the wall was finished moving into the ground, Leliana led her inside the room. 

Lora’s eyes widened. _A hidden room!_

“Is this your room?” Lora arched a brow. 

“Indeed,” was all Leliana said. She pulled a rock from another wall, and the entrance closed behind them. 

Lora slowly walked around the room. “You could kill me in here and no one would know about it,” she joked. Then her smile went away. “You aren’t going to kill me, right?” 

“We live in the same world, Inquisitor. You are one of the keys to saving it. Why would I kill you?” she said with a smile. “Besides, multiple people would have _me_ killed already. I have just cause for a hidden room for myself.”

“Fair enough.” Lora paused to look at the landscape paintings that appeared here and there. Most were summer paintings with not a single snowflake in sight. She imagined it might make surviving Skyhold’s cold easier. 

“It is beautiful here. I did not know that rooms could be this pretty at Skyhold,” she said with a smile. It put Lora’s room to shame.  The bed had satin bed sheets and giant pillows. Greatly showing her background, Orlesian decorations were just about everywhere. 

“Most people are greatly influenced by the appearance of things,” Leliana noted, “I am one of them. And it seems you might be, too.”

She took her to a nestled corner in the room accented with candles. In front of them sat a comfy looking chair and a desk with a large mirror on top of it. 

“This is where I get dressed in the morning,” Leliana said. “I apply my makeup here, along with fixing my hair.”

Per her instructions, Lora sat in the chair. Behind her, cold, rough hands touched her shoulders. “Inquisitor, the dress you are to wear is indeed gorgeous, but will be for naught if you do nothing to your hair.”

Lora arched a brow. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

Leliana watched Lora’s face as they both looked in the mirror. “A bun would be nice. It gives a regal look. And should you encounter any...combat, it would be out of the way.”

Lora swallowed. “They would talk about my ears, wouldn’t they?”

Leliana frowned. “Your ears?” She lifted Lora’s hair to examine one. Her eyes widened, and she checked the other. “How have you managed to hide these for this long?”

“I suppose I got good at hiding them,” Lora said. 

Leliana thought for a moment. “You’re right. It is best to keep them hidden for this event.” She tutted. “We shall leave it down. I will run a few braids through it. Maybe even stick in some pearls and flowers...” She softly ran her hands through Lora’s hair, gingerly getting out the occasional mat. “Your hair is a beautiful maroon color,” she commented. “Is this common in elves?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Lora responded, “Though there were a few in my clan who had this color, including my father.”

“Interesting.” 

She took out a brush from a large blue bag laying on the desk and brushed it thoroughly. Once she was done, its natural waves came out and showed much better. She braided some pieces near the back of her head, and brought a small mirror so that Lora could see them. She angled the smaller mirror in front of the big one.

“Where did you learn to do braids like this? Some of these are complex Elven weaves.” She thought back to her mother braiding her hair when she was younger. In fact, some of these were the very weaves her mother braided into her hair before. It left Lora feeling a bit haunted inside. 

“I spent some time with the Hero of Ferelden, I’m not sure if you knew.”

“Oh?”

“She was Dalish. Many nights, she would teach me little braids so that _I_ could braid back her hair. Funny, no?” 

Lora laughed. “She certainly sounds charming.”

“I figured you should represent your Elven roots, and the people there won’t know the difference.”

Lora smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now, turn your chair towards me, facing the light.”

Lora did as she was asked. Leliana retrieved a makeup brush and some powders. 

“This color will even your skin,” Leliana said, holding one in the air. It was a bright color that Lora couldn’t describe. 

“Are you sure that will look right? My skin is a bit greenish.”

“That is olive undertones,” Leliana responded, lightly brushing Lora’s face with the brush in various places. 

She dabbed the brush in shimmery brown powder and brushed it over her eyelids. It made Lora squint, but she was still thankful that she was being gentle. It did result in a sneeze or two, though, she had to admit. 

She took out a small container and handed it to her. “Now dab your finger in this and run it over your lips.”

Lora opened the container with slightly shaky hands. The pigment was a beautifully rich purplish red. It made up a circle in the container.  Lora ran the tip of her finger in the lipstick and then across her lips. 

“Try to accentuate your bow.”

“My bow?”

“Your Cupid’s Bow.” Leliana pointed at her own on her lips. “See how it is a little bow?”

“Huh.” Lora tried her best to _accentuate_ it, whatever that meant. 

“Now, to avoid getting lipstick on your teeth for the remainder of the day, take your finger and insert it into your mouth. Close your lips by wrapping them around your finger, then pull it out. All in one swift motion.” Leliana mimicked what she wanted her to do. 

Lora looked at her quizzically. “I cannot tell if you are teasing me or not.”

“I am being serious. I’m sure it has saved me many of times.”

Not knowing either way, Lora did as she was told. 

It left a ring of lipstick around Lora’s finger. She wiped it all off with her other hand, with it eventually disappearing from both of them after a good amount of rubbing. 

Leliana shook her head. She began to dig through her bag again. She pulled out a much smaller brush and a dark powder. She dipped it, and after several minutes of battling Lora’s watering eyes, she finished off the makeup look with lining Lora’s eyes with black. 

She stood back with a satisfied smile. “You might not be able to charm the pants off of men there, but as long as you don’t speak, there will be plenty of men willing to take their pants off for you.” 

Lora rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that I am taken, Leliana.”

“Ah, yes. Our mysterious apostate.” She placed the makeup in the bag and put it back on the desk. “It seems you misinterpreted my warning. When I said to be weary, I did not mean to bed him.” 

Lora blushed. “I _haven’t-_!... I should not have to explain myself to you.”

“Being one of your advisors, I would argue that it would be wise if you do.” She ushered her out of the chair and pushed the chair into the desk. “Just remember, in the future, that I strongly advised against this.”

Lora let out an angry sigh. “Thank you for helping me with my hair and makeup, Leliana. I have never done this before. At least, to this extent.”

“Of course. If that is all, Inquisitor, Josephine has your dress ready for you.”

 _I’m sure she does,_ Lora thought, feeling suddenly unwelcome in the room. Lora pulled at the rock she saw Leliana previously pull, and the door slowly opened. She waved at Leliana, and left the room without waiting to close it behind her.

* * *

“Knock knock!” Lora loudly knocked on Josephine’s door.

“Come iiiiiiiiin~” she heard Jamie jokingly call out from within the room. 

Lora smiled and slipped through the door. Josephine stood next to Jamie, brushing off some invisible crumbs on her shoulders. 

Jamie was staring at herself in a mirror, not looking at Lora.

“Nice hair,” Lora commented, noting it looked much sleeker than usual. 

“Thanks! Styled it ma’self!”

“The red suit looks great on you, too!”

“I’ll have to admit, I wasn’t entirely convinced the first time I saw it on Josephine. I mean, it looks great on her, so why would it also look great on me? Turns out, it looks great on both of us.”

Josephine smiled. “Oh, Inquisitor, you are too kind.”

“Just stating the facts,” Jamie said, pausing to strike a pose in the mirror. 

She turned around to see Lora, and her jaw dropped. "You certainly look different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course, lil' sis!" Jamie ran to grab Lora by her waist and twirled her in the air. "You look all grown up!"

Lora grinned. "Please. Is that all it takes to be taken seriously around here?"

Jamie sat her down and smiled. "You know I always take you seriously."

"Oh, but of course, Inquisitor," Lora curtsied. 

Jamie bowed. "Your regalia awaits to be graced by your wearing, Madame."

"I shall retire to the dressing room posthaste, then."

Lora laughed, followed by Jamie. Josephine simply smiled at them. 

"Really, we are to be departing soon, Inquisitors. It would be wise for Lora to get dressed now."

"Fine, fine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This chapter was certainly a long time in the making. Hope it was worth the wait :) Fun fact: We've actually been writing this since 2015! Up next: Halamshiral!

**Author's Note:**

> Lora's POV will mostly be written by me, and Jamie's POV will mostly be written by AdamantlyAdamant!


End file.
